Never
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: 3 girls go into the world of Naruto and live in Konoha for awhile. One of the girls, Hoshi, gets fed up with Konoha...and Sasuke and what will happen when the girls leave for the Akatsuki?
1. Rituals for dummies

Kai's P

Kai's P.O.V

I sat there, shocked. I waved my hands in front of my face to see if they where real. _'It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!' _I thought.

Everything was anime and I assume we where in the world of Naruto.

**Flash back**

My two friends, Kendra, Bailey, and I went to the mall to check out all the new anime stuff they had. We had loved anime before we even knew each other, before that even.

People have been staring at me ever since I died my hair a dark purple. My hair isn't that bad, it goes down my back and I have bangs, too. I usually keep it in a ponytail so it's out of the way. My eyes are a greenish blue.

Kendra's hair is simple. It's a darkish blond that goes a little down her back. Her eyes are greyish blue.

Bailey's hair is a light brown, with longish bangs, that goes quite a bit below her shoulders. Her eyes are blue…well, I think they are. I never got a good look at her eyes before…

"Hey guys, look at this!" Said Bailey taking out a book that said : Rituals for Dummies.

"Are you saying we're dumb?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying we could do a little ritual to get into the world of Naruto!" She said with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah right, like that's ever going to work." Said Kendra.

"I agree with Kendra." I said.

"Aw, come on guys, this could be fun!" Said Bailey with pleading eyes. " If it doesn't work we'll just have fun doing the ritual anyway."

"Fine but you're paying for the book." Said Kendra.

"You guys ready?" Asked Bailey.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"Why am I even here?" Mumbled Kendra.

"You're here 'cause we promised Bailey we'd do this." I said. Bailey began the ritual.

"Spirits of the world of Naruto, if you think we are worthy enough to go into a world where ninja rule and chakra burns within us, take us there! Take us to the world of Naruto!" There was a giant gust of wind and all the candles surrounding us blew out. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

I felt like I was falling and I landed on soft grass. I was afraid to open my eyes. Once I did, I just sat there, shocked.

**End Flash back**


	2. There new lives begin!

Kai's P

**Here's chapter numero two, lol, enjoy, it's pretty long!!**

I looked over at Bailey and Kendra. They where just as surprised as me. I crawled over to them. "Are you guys surprised it worked?" I asked.

They nodded. "Maybe we should give each other Japanese names since we're in a Japanese animation world." Suggested Bailey.

"Ok, what should my name be?" I asked.

"How about Hoshi 'cause you loves stars." Said Kendra.

"What should my last name be?" I asked.

"Densetsu." Replied Kendra.

I smiled. "Hoshi Densetsu, I like it!!" I said.

"What about me?" Asked Bailey.

"How about Akari Denki? I suggested.

"Sure, I like it." She said.

"What's my name going to be?" Asked Kendra.

"Hajime!!" Said Bailey.

"Ok, what about my last name?" She asked.

"Hikari!" I said.

"Ok, from now on, we refer to each other as Hajime Hikari, Akari Denki, and Hoshi Densetsu." Said Kendra…I mean Hajime.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!! I found three girls sitting in the middle of the forest!!" That sounded like Naruto Uzumaki!! I turned around and sure enough, there he was in all his orange glory! Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke where there, too.

Once I saw Sasuke, I clenched my fists. He just stared at me, blushed, and turned away. _**'Oh shit, I think he has a crush on you Kai…I mean Hoshi.' **_Hajime said to me telepathically. We've been able to talk to each other like that since a couple months of being friends, we don't know why but we can.

'_**I know, I saw him blush and I'm going to kick his ass for that!!' **_I replied to Hajime.

I was just about to get up but Hajime stopped me. "Don't do it you baka." She whispered to me.

"Stop reading my mind." I whispered back.

"It's not my fault we can read each others minds." She whispered back to me.

"Hey, who are you three?" Asked Naruto, stopping my little fight with Hajime.

"I'm Hoshi, this is Hajime, and that's Akari." I said pointing to the person as I said their name.

Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" He said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura.

"Kakashi Hatake." Said Kakashi not even looking up from his book (what a perv!).

I looked over at Sasuke, who was still staring at me, and stuck my tong out at him. He just glared at me. "Quit glaring at me and tell me your name!" I said. '_Even though I already know what it is…' _I thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He mumbled.

"So, where are you three from?" Asked Kakashi, finally putting his book away.

"We're from very, very, very, very, very, very far away from here." Said Akari.

"And we need a place to stay!" I added.

"We'll take you three to the Hokage, she'll sort all this out for you." Said Kakashi.

"Thank you!!" Hajime and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Naruto.

"When we say the same thing at the same time, it's like we read each others minds, it's so funny!!" I said still laughing.

"Wow!! So this is Konoha!" I said.

"Yeah, wait till you see the ramen shop, they have the best ramen ever!! I'll bye you some!" Said Naruto smiling broadly.

"Yeah!! Let's go!!" I yelled. We started to run but Kakashi grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere until you see the Hokage." He said. I pouted a bit as we walked to the Hokage's office. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice on the other side. We went in and Naruto introduced us to Tsunade, lord Hokage.

"So where are we going to stay Hokage-sama?" Asked Akari.

"You can stay with anyone you like until we find a suitable house for you three to stay in." She said.

Hajime's P.O.V

"Thank you Hokage-sama." We said. Kakashi left and we all walked to the ramen shop.

Naruto, Hoshi, and Akari where on their 5th bowl already while I was only half way through my first. Sasuke left after finishing his first bowl and Sakura followed him. '_Crazy fan girl.' _I thought.

5 minutes later, Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten came and sat down with us. "Hey Naruto, who are these girls?" Asked Neji.

"I'm Hajime Hikari, the one with the dark purple hair is Hoshi Densetsu, and the one stuffing her face with ramen is Akari Denki." I said slurping some more ramen.

"Nice to meet you Hajime, I'm Neji Hyuuga, the guy in the green jumpsuit is Rock Lee, and the girl behind me is Ten-Ten." Said Neji. I smiled.

Hoshi walked up to me. "Haji-chan, I'm going to walk around with Naruto for awhile, see ya!!" She said walking off with Naruto.

"Bye! And don't call me Haji-chan!!" I yelled. She just stuck her tong out at me and waved good-bye.

I talked with Neji for an hour or 2 after Hoshi left. He said I could stay with him until Hokage-sama finds us a suitable house.

Hoshi was running over to me and she was wearing something totally different! She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath and fishnet gloves that go a few inches above her elbows. She wore a black skirt that goes a little above her knees with 2 giant slits at the sides. She wore leggings underneath and ninja sandals!

She had her hair down and it went down her back. She looked happier than I had ever seen her before. "Hajime, Hajime! Look what Naruto bought me, I look like a real ninja now!!" She said giving me a big huge.

"Aaaahhhggg! Hoshi, get off me!!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry." She let go of me and said hi to Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten.

"So where are you staying, Hajime?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm staying with Neji." I said.

"Cool, I'm staying with Naruto." She said.

"I'm staying with Shikamaru." Hoshi and I turned around and saw Akari with 10 dango skewers in her hands and one in her mouth. Hoshi and I laughed.

"What? They where having a sale so I bought some." She said. She offered us some but I said no. Hoshi on the other hand took 3 and stuffed them all in her mouth in 5 seconds.

Everyone stared at her. Hoshi just smiled, her mouth full of dango. I didn't notice before but Akari's cloths changed as well. She wore a crimson shirt, one side with a long sleeve and the other without a sleeve, some black baggy pants that go a little above her ankles and the rest of the way down was fishnet, then she had her ninja sandals.

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't have a new outfit?" I asked.

"You just need to go shopping, that's all and don't say you don't want to 'cause I know you will but you're coming anyway!" Said Hoshi grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Stop reading my mind already!" I yelled.

"I'll stop when you stop." Said Hoshi.

"I'm not going to stop!" We yelled at the same time.

We looked at each other, laughed, stopped laughing at the same time, laughed again, and stopped. I don't know what it is but we just started to be able to read each other's minds after a few months of being friends.

After awhile of looking for the right store, we finally found one with clothes I actually liked!

Tell me what you think! Write some good reviews or something, I need some feed back! Thanks XDeidara


	3. Rejected!

**Chapter 3!! WOOT!!**

Akari's P.O.V

As soon as Hoshi and Hajime started arguing about reading each other's minds, I snuck away 'cause I didn't want to hear then argue about that for the 1000th time!!

I made my way through Konoha until I found Sasuke aimlessly standing in the middle of the road.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing just standing there?!" I yelled.

He shrugged. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"What is it?" I asked kind of surprised.

"Is your friend, Hoshi, dating anyone?" He asked. I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

"What?!" Sasuke asked looking annoyed.

"Are you saying you want to ask her out?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said bluntly. I burst out laughing; I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What's so funny?!" He said sounding really annoyed now.

"I don't think you want to ask her out, Sasuke." I said as I calmed down.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Let's see, how do I put this nicely…She HATES you." I said. There was a long pause after that.

"I'll ask her out anyway." Said Sasuke running off.

"Good luck with that!!" I yelled after him. I turned around and started walking again.

"He's doomed." I said to myself.

Hajime's P.O.V

Hoshi and I where getting something to eat after all that shopping. I finally got some new cloths, too.

I'm wearing a black shirt with the sleeves going to my elbows, some dark blue baggy jean shorts that go a little below my knees, sandals, and some small fishnet gloves that Hoshi made me get.

When Hoshi and I got our food, we started walking around the market place. I herd someone walking towards us so I turned around and saw Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Asked Hoshi sounding really mad.

'_**What's with you Hoshi?'**_ I asked her telepathically.

'_**I told you, I HATE HIM!!' **_She screamed to me in her head. I had a major headache after that.

"I wanted to ask you something, Hoshi." He said blushing a bit.

"What is it?" She asked. There was a small pause, and then Sasuke finally spoke.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

'_**Oh shit.'**_ I thought.

'_**Oh shit is right, Hajime, I'm going to KICK HIS ASS!!' **_Hoshi screamed to me in her mind.

'_**Don't do it, Hoshi, just say 'no'!' **_I told her.

'_**Fine…' **_She thought.

"No, I'm NOT going on a date with you!!" Said Hoshi.

Sasuke looked a little hurt. "Please Hoshi." He pleaded.

"No!! What part of 'no' do you not understand?!" Yelled Hoshi.

"The 'no' part." Said Sasuke.

"don't be a smart ass, Sasuke! No is my final answer and you'll never get a different answer from me!!" Yelled Hoshi. She ran away someplace after that.

Sasuke sighed. "Why does she hate me?" He asked.

"Wait a few more years," I said. "You'll find out."

**1 week later**

Hoshi's P.O.V

Naruto and I were getting ready for bed, then Naruto looks up at me with concern and asks: "Is something bothering you, Hoshi? You've been acting like this for almost a week now."

I sighed. "Sasuke asked me out a week ago and I said 'no' 'cause a absolutely HATE him and he hasn't left me alone since." I said.

Naruto stood there wide-eyed. "Wow, never thought that would happen." He said.

"I know! He's like a clingy fan girl…only he's a guy." I said. We both laughed and went into the kitchen to get a snack before going to bed.

"Actually, Hoshi, there's something I want to ask you." Said Naruto.

"You're not going to ask me out are you? 'Cause the answer is 'no'." I said drinking a glass of milk.

"No, you're just my friend…I wanted to ask you if you could help me get together with Akari." He said. I spit out my milk in total shock from what he just said.

"Are you serious?! You haven't even shown ANY interest in her since the day you found us in the middle of the forest!" I said.

"What were you doing in the middle of the forest?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't even try to change the subject, Naruto, now talk!!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! I started to like her 2 days or so after you guys came here. I just didn't show that I like her." He said.

"Well, since you're my friend, I guess I could help you." I said. His eyes lit up and he gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, Hoshi!!" Said Naruto. "How can I ever repay you?"

"How about persuading Kakashi into training Akari, Hajime, and I with you guys?" I suggested.

"Sure," Said Naruto with a smile. "Anything for my Best friend!"

**Write something nice and I'll keep writing!! Thanks lots ~XDeidara~**


	4. Sasuke's a pervert!

**Here's chapter 4, sorry it took so long I was busy writing the story in advance so you don't have to wait too long all the time!! Enjoy!! And Happy Halloween!!**

Akari's been hanging out with Sasuke more and I gave her Hell for that and she gave me Hell for hanging out with Naruto.

A week had past and all three of us have been improving greatly in our ninja skills and Sasuke has improved in annoying the Hell out of me!!

Turns out, Akari was helping Sasuke to get a date with me as I was for Naruto.

A little wile ago, Akari and I were running away from Sasuke and Naruto. Hajime was watching us as we ran. "You guys are idiots!!" She called out.

"But we're _your_ idiots!!" We said to her. We weren't paying attention to where we were going and Akari stopped dead in her tracks so she wouldn't bash into a wall, then I crashed into her, Sasuke crashed into me, and Naruto crashed into all of us at full speed 'cause he couldn't stop and make us all bash into the wall.

Hajime laughed her head off. "This isn't funny, Hajime!!" Yelled Akari.

"Yes it is!!" Hajime yelled back. "This is batter than all the episodes put together!!" I glared at her as I rubbed my head from hitting it on the wall.

We all went to the Ramen shop and Sasuke tried to hold my hand wile we walk there but I slapped him across the face and walked over to Naruto. Naruto paid for my ramen as usual and we ate 5 bowls each. Talk about expansive, how dose Naruto get the money?!?!?

"Hey Hoshi, did you hear, some guy from the Akatsuki was found wandering around here not too long ago!" Said Naruto.

"Oh really? What did he look like?" I asked quite interested but at the same time not 'cause I was busy eating my ramen.

"I think they said he had long blond hair but that's all I know." Said Naruto eating more ramen. I felt my heart skip a beat as he said that.

Hajime's P.O.V

"I think they said he had long blond hair but that's all I know." Said Naruto. Hoshi froze after he said that.

'_**Hoshi are you alright?' **_I asked her in my mind.

'_**No. They said that they saw Deidara around here, I'm going to find him!!'**_ Replied Hoshi.

'_**No you're not, you're staying here!!' **_I thought to her.

'_**Make me.'**_ She thought as she got up and started to walk away.

"Hoshi, where are you going, you didn't finish your ramen!" Yelled Naruto.

"You can finish it Naruto, I'm not hungry any more." She said not even turning around. She ran off and left us all there to wonder what the Hell is up with her.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"What's with her?" Asked Sasuke. I got up and started to walk away as well.

"I'm going to find Hoshi before she does anything stupid." I said.

"I'm coming with you!" Said Akari getting up. We ran to the gates of Konoha and found Hoshi, who was about to leave the village.

"Hoshi, you baka!! Get your ass back here!!" Yelled Akari.

"No, I want to find him!!" Hoshi yelled back. I walked up to her and dragged her back into the village.

"You're going to get yourself killed out there and I'd rather not carry your dead body back here because you did something stupid!!" I said to her.

"Thanks for believing in me that I would survive." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" I said with a smile.

"Smart ass." Mumbled Hoshi.

"Don't call me a smart ass!!" I yelled at her. She kept trying to resist so I tied her to a pole and left her there. I watched from a distance as Sasuke walked up to her and started talking to her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Very funny Sasuke now get me out of this!!" She yelled at him trying to undo the knot.

"I'll let you out," Said Sasuke as his smirk grew bigger. "On one condition."

"And what's that?" Asked Hoshi.

"You have to kiss me!" He said.

Hoshi's eyes widened. "No way!! I'd rather stay attached to this pole for the rest of my life!!" She screamed.

Sasuke smirked again. "I can live with that." He said putting his arms around her waist and getting dangerously close to her face. She just shook him off.

"Just untie me and I'll kiss you." Said Hoshi crossing her fingers behind her back. Sasuke untied her and as soon as she was free, she bolted!

"Hey!! Get back here!!" Yelled Sasuke!!

"PERVERT!!" Hoshi yelled back at him. Sasuke ran after her.

'_This should be interesting.' _I thought.

"What are you doing?" Asked someone from behind me. I turned around and saw Neji.

I smiled. "I'm spying on Hoshi."

Neji laughed. "What's she been up to?"

"I tied her to a pole and then Sasuke came…" I said.

"Oh god! What did he do to her?" Asked Neji.

"He was being a complete jack ass!!" I said.

Neji crossed his arms. "No surprise there." He said.

"Yeah, I better go help Hoshi before she gets raped by Sasuke." I said.

Neji just laughed again. "I'll help you." He said as we ran to help Hoshi.

**That's all I could write, I got alot of stuff to do tonight. I'm dressed up as Deidara for Halloween tonight and people say I look just like him and it's creeping them out. Anyway I'll be writing more soon so you don't have to wait too long!! Bye!! ~XDeidara~**


	5. getting ready for a date!

**This chapter is for my friend Cheyenne!! She wanted me to post this so I did! I hope you like it!!!**

Hoshi's P.O.V

I kept running and running and running. I didn't want Sasuke to catch me!

I found Akari walking with Shikamaru so I ran towards them and crashed into Akari. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhgggggg!! You bitch, get off me!!!!!" Yelled Akari.

"HELP ME!!!! Sasuke's casing me and I don't want him to rape me!!!!" I yelled.

"This is troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Shut up and help me, Shikamaru!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright." He said. We ran through the village until we got to the Ramen shop. I hid behind the counter but the people working didn't seem to mind too much. Akari and Shikamaru were sitting down pretending to buy some ramen.

I could hear Sasuke's voice on the other side of the counter. "Have any of you seen Hoshi?" He asked. The ramen shop workers looked down at me as I mouthed the words: 'I'm not here.'

They looked back at Sasuke. "No we haven't seen her." They said.

"Kuzo!" He said. I could hear him running off. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore when I came out.

"Thank you guys for not telling him I was here." I said to the ramen shop workers.

"We wouldn't sell out one of our best customers!" Said one of the ramen shop workers. I smiled and walked off with Akari and Shikamaru.

Hajime and Neji ran up to us once they found us. "Are you alright, Hoshi?" Asked Hajime.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!! Thanks a lot for tying me to that pole, I almost got raped by Sasuke!!" I yelled at her.

"You over exaggerate too much." She said bluntly. It's true, I over exaggerate a lot but it's what I do, it's who I am and my friends don't mind it too much…except for right now. I didn't know what to say so I stuck my tong out at her.

6-month time skip

Tsunade gave us a house 4 months ago and it's really nice, too. Akari, Hajime and I have been training like crazy over the past 6 months or so and we've greatly improved.

Sasuke has still been trying to get me to go on a date with him and I'm still helping Naruto try to get together with Akari. So far, no luck for both of them…that is, until this morning.

**Flash Back**

"Hoshi!" Yelled Sasuke running up to me.

"Go away, Sasuke, I'm not interested in going on a date with you!!!" I said to him.

"Please Hoshi, I promise I will never ask you out on a date ever again after this one." He said.

"FINE!!! I'LL GO ON A FUCKING DATE WITH YOU!!!!!" I yelled soooo loud I think all of Sasuke's fan girls herd me…Sasuke just smiled.

"I'll pick you up at around 7:00 tonight!" He said as he ran off.

**End Flash Back**

I went to the Ramen shop with Naruto but I hardly ate anything from the first bowl. "Are you okay Hoshi, you seem to be acting a little weird again." Said Naruto.

My head collided with the table. "I'm going on a date with Sasuke tonight…" I mumbled. Naruto almost choked on his ramen.

"What?!?!?!? I thought you hate him!" He yelled.

"I do but he said he would stop bothering me if I went on a date with him…and I agreed." I sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you? We could go on a double date." Suggested Naruto.

I smiled. "That's alright, Naruto, I think I'll be fine."

It was 6:30 and I was still getting ready. I put my hair in its normal ponytail with a black ribbon and put my normal cloths on but took off my gloves.

I still had a bit of time left so I sat in the living room with Akari and Hajime. Once I sat down, I noticed that Akari and Hajime where wearing nicer cloths than usual. "Why are you guys wearing nice cloths, it's not like you're going anywhere." I said.

"Yes we are." Said Hajime smiling.

"What's going on you two?" I asked.

"We're going on a triple date with you." Said Hajime.

Akari clenched her fists. "I have to go on a date with Naruto, Hoshi!! I hope you know that I'm doing the 'cause I love you." She yelled.

Hajime's P.O.V

Hoshi just stood there taking in what we said. "I'm going with Neji." I said waving my hand in her blanc face.

"I thought I said I would be fine on my own on this date!" Said Hoshi coming back to reality.

"Oh, so you'd rather go on a date with Sasuke alone?" Asked Akari smirking.

Hoshi's face went white. "On second thought, the more the merrier!!" She said.

**I know it was a little short but i'm writing more so dont get mad and eat me!! Thanks ~XDeidara~**


	6. Escaping the date!

*Ding-Dong*

"Aaahhgg!!!" yelled Hoshi as she hid in one of the cupboards in the kitchen.I just shook my head and opened the door. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were all standing in the doorway.

Neji smiled. "Hi Hajime!"

I smiled back. "Hey Neji!"

"Where's Akari?" asked Naruto looking around.I pointed to the couch and whispered: "Behind the couch."

Naruto went behind the couch and smiled. "Ha, ha! Found you Akari!!"

Akari screamed and hid behind Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away from her and asked: "Where's Hoshi?"

Akari pointed to the cupboard. "She's in there."

Sasuke went over to the cupboard and opened it. I could hear Hoshi screaming but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

She started throwing plastic bowls at him and she threw a knife at him but missed and it came flying at me, embedding itself into the wall, just missing my head.

"Hoshi! Rule number one about throwing: AIM BEFORE YOU THROW!" I yelled. I could hear a muffled 'sorry' as Sasuke dragged her out of the house by the collar of her shirt, her arms crossed, and making her pouty face.

Naruto tried to hold Akari's hand but she punched him so hard he went flying.

"Is it always like this with these two?" asked Neji.

"Yup, sometimes it's worse!"

We got to the restaurant and sat down. Naruto was talking to Akari non stop and I could see herself trying not to beat the shit out of him but it wasn't working.

Akari's P.O.V.

I was just about to punch Naruto so hard it would hurt him for years but Hoshi stopped me.

"I'm suffering too, Akari just deal with it for now." Hoshi whispered to me.

"Can't we just ditch them and go home?" I asked her.

Hoshi smiled. "Sure, we'll sneak out the bathroom window."

Hoshi got up and walked to the restroom. I followed her.

"Where are you two going?" asked Sasuke.

"We're going to the restroom!" said Hoshi pushing me in the restroom.

Once we were both inside, Hoshi grabbed some toilet paper and started writing on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm writing a note to Hajime," she said taping the note to the wall near the window. "I know she's going to come in here after a while, looking for us. She might as well know where we're going."

"Alright, just hurry up!" I said jumping from the jumped down from the window soon after me but tripped and landed on me. "Get off me you baka!!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry!" She said quickly getting up. We walked home after that.

I stopped for a second.

"What's up Akari?" asked Hoshi.

"I don't know, I just have this strange feeling that we've forgotten something..."

**Sorry if it's a bit short but im putting alot on so you dont have to worry about it!! ^.^**


	7. Idiots asleep on the porch

Hajime's P.O.V.

I went into the restroom to find that Akari and Hoshi weren't there.

"Where'd they go?" I said to myself.

I looked around and saw a piece of toilet paper, with a note, taped to the wall.

I walked over to it and read it.

_Dear Hajime,_

_Akari and I couldn't stand being here anymore so we ditched you all and went home for the night! please don't tell Sasuke and Naruto where we went. Tell Neji I said 'Bye'!!_

_Ja ne,_

_Hoshi_

I just stood there shaking my head.

"I can't believe they actually escaped through the window, oh wait, yeah, I can believe it." I said to myself.

Before I walked out of the restroom, I realized something. "Uh oh, I think I'm the one with the only key to the house..."

After three hours of Sasuke and Naruto freaking out because their dates ran away, (Wow, spaz much?) I decided to go home.

Once I got there I saw Akari and Hoshi, asleep, on the front step.

I woke them up and asked them why they were asleep out here.

"'Cause we're locked out, you have the only key." said Akari rubbing her eyes.

"You guy's are ninjas! why didn't you just 'Poof' inside?" I asked.

They looked at each other then smacked their foreheads. I just laughed.

Hoshi got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Hoshi????" asked Akari.

"I'm going for a walk, I won't be able to sleep after that little nap I just had, besides," she looked up at the starlit sky. "I love starlit nights like this." With that she walked off.

Akari and I went inside and watched: 'When a Stranger Calls'. Akari was clinging to me through the whole movie.

*Ding-Dong*

"Aahhgg!!!!" yelled Akari. "It's the creepy rapist from the movie, he's come to kill us!!!"

Akari hid behind the couch as I opened the door. Naruto was on the other side of the door panting like a dog. Akari screamed again.

"Relax Akari, it's only Naruto!!" I yelled.

"That's even worse than the creepy rapist from the movie!!" she yelled back.

"Is Hoshi or Sasuke here?" Naruto asked leaning on the door for support.

"No, Hoshi went for a walk and I don't know where Sasuke is." I replied.

"Oh, great!" said Naruto walking out the door.

"Wait! why did you ask?" asked Akari from behind the couch.

"Sasuke said he wanted to find Hoshi and talk to her alone and I'm a little uneasy about what that means. So I'm trying to find them!" he replied.

Akari's eyes widened and she bolted out the door, she ran so fast passed me that the wind blew my hair in my face.

Akari grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him with her.

"Akari!! where are you going!!" I yelled.

"To find Hoshi before Sasuke does, you know how protective I am of her!!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Akari.


	8. To the Akatsuki!

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I put my feet in the lake's cool water as I staired up at the sky. The moon was full and beautiful.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

I turned around and saw Sasuke in the tree above me.

"It was, until you came along." I said scornfully.

Sasuke ignored my comment, jumped out of the tree and sat down beside me.

"Hoshi, can I ask you a question?"

"If it's asking me to be your girlfriend again then the answer is NO!" I yelled in his face.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask." He said.

"Then what is it!" I asked.

"I wanted to ask why you hate me so much."

My angry expression faded. "You're so set on your goal of killing your brother that you shun everything else in your life. It's kinda sad that you don't care about anything else."

He came closer to me and put his hand behind my head. "I care about you." He whispered. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

I tried pulling away but his grip on me was too strong. His tongue slithered into my mouth and that's when I totally flipped.

I bit his tongue and punched him in the jaw. He fell in the water but I didn't move. I was frozen.

"Please, Hoshi, be mine!" said Sasuke, his mouth dripping with blood.

"No! I will **never** love you!!! And try that little stunt again, you'll get way more than a bloody mouth!" Tears were streaming down my face as I said this.

I had so many mixed emotions my head started to hurt.

"HOSHI!!!" that was Akari. I could hear her running over to me.

I felt something cold and wet grab onto my leg. I looked down, it was Sasuke.

I felt so scared at that moment. "No, get away from me, no get away!!!!!!" I kicked him in the forehead with my heel and backed away from the water.

All these emotions were to much for me and I fainted.

I woke up and the wind was blowing in my face. Someone was carrying me. I thought it was Sasuke so I uppercut whoever was carrying me.

Turns out the person was Naruto. "Oh, sorry Naruto, I thought you were Sasuke."

"That's o.k.," he said rubbing his chin, "What did Sasuke do to you anyway?"

I looked down and pulled a piece of grass from the ground. "I'd rather not say at the moment."

Hajime walked up to us. "Are you guy's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," I looked around. "Where's Akari?"

"She's helping Sasuke get home, you beat him up pretty good, nice work!" she said giving me a high-five.

"Akari's a traitor at the moment." I mumbled.

"Well, she _is_ Sasuke's best friend." said Hajime.

"I don't give a rat's ass!!" I yelled.

I got up and started walking home but the memories of Sasuke kissing me came back and I froze again.

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll carry you o.k.?"

"O-o.k." I managed to utter out.

Naruto picked me up and headed for my house.

When we got to the house, Hajime opened the door and Naruto placed me on the couch.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" Asked Naruto pushing my bangs from my eyes.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Naruto smiled back and ran out the door.

I got up from the couch and yelled to Hajime, "THAT'S IT! WE ARE PACKING OUR BAGS FOR THE AKATSUKI NOW!!!!"

**

* * *

**

Oh! what 's going to happen?!?!? well, i'm not going to tell you!! Mwahaha!! here's a little question/spoiler: who do you think is going to fall in love with Hajime, Akari, and Hoshi. review to answer!! Maybe you're right, who knows!!


	9. PLEASE!

Hajime just staired at me, not saying anything.

"I know you're thinking it too, and I've been waiting for 6 months now! we've all greatly improved over the past six months Hajime! you've just earned the rank of Anbu and Akari and I are almost there... please Hajime."

There was a long pause until Hajime finally spoke.

"Why do you want to go that badly?" she asked.

I lowerd my head and sighed. "To see Deidara, that's the only reason I came here! even if he kills me after I see him, at least I'll die knowing that I saw the one person that I look up to as a true artist like me!"

"Hey," Hajime sounded a little hurt. "What about me, I'm an artist just like you, don't you look up to me, too?"

I had a confused look on my face now. "Why would I look up to someone who is on the same level, in art, as me?"

Hajime opened her mouth to say something back to me but closed it again knowing that I won the little fight of ours. (This is the only one she's actually ever won.=)

There was another short pause.

"I guess we could go." said Hajime putting on a small smile.

I smiled back and ran to my room to pack. I could hear Akari walking into the house and Hajime talking to her about going to the Akatsuki.

I could only make out some of the words Hajime was saying. "Hoshi... she really wants to... she'll be really happy... should we?"

I could hear Akari say 'yes' and at that moment, all I could think was, 'I'm going to see Deidara.'

We were just about to leave the village when Akari stopped.

I turned around. "What's up Aka-" I stopped mid-sentence.

Naruto and Neji were both standing there in front of Hajime and I.


	10. Kirei the kitty and a smack on the head

Naruto walked closer to me, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't tell me you're leaving." He said.

His blue eyes looked so sad it made my eyes start to get all teary.

"Please Naruto, don't make this harder for me than it already is..." I pleaded.

"Then tell me why you're leaving!" he said as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I have to see someone that I've been wanting to see for years and I don't want to be around Sasuke anymore after what he did to me!!" I yelled with tears treaming down my face.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm really sorry Naruto but I have to do this and please don't tell anyone where we're going."

He hugged me back. "Please promise me one thing." He said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You'll come and visit me." He said.

By now I was bawling on his shoulder.

Hajime's P.O.V.

Neji just stood there stairing at me. Although he didn't say anything, his face said it all: why are you going, where are you going to go, please... don't go. That's what his face said.

"Neji, don't look at me like that!" I said.

"Then don't leave me like this!" He said back.

There was a short pause.

"So does this mean you don't want to be with me anymore?" He asked.

I nodded. It was painful to do this to him.

He sighed. "Alright, I'm not going to force you to stay, just make sure you don't get into any trouble."

I laughed a bit. Neji kissed my forehead and started to walk away.

"Arigato, Neji!!!" I yelled.

He turned around and smiled slightly.

I turned to Hoshi and Naruto, who were still hugging, and pried them apart. Akari had to help me because thay wouldn't let go.

"Jeez, it's like you're dating him or something." said Akari.

"No he's just my friend and I'll miss him!!" yelled Hoshi.

We finally pulled them apart and set off. Hoshi kept looking back to see if Naruto was still there.

Hoshi was sad most of the way. "Didn't you _want_ to leave Konoha for the Akatsuki, Hoshi?" I asked.

She nodded. "I just didn't realize that it would be this hard to leave Naruto there." She said.

Akari and I decided we should try to find something to cheer her up.

We set up a little camp for the night and waited till Hoshi was asleep, then we went to find something for Hoshi.

"Since it's almost Christmas, I guess this would be considered an early Christmas present for her." said Akari.

I just kept looking, I didn't even know what I was looking for, just something to make Hoshi happy.

I walked past something beigish-white and fluffy. It made a noise so I went back to get a closer look at it.

It was a little kitten with beigish-white fur and dark purple eyes. It was wearing a white ribbon but I didn't see a collar. I looked in its ear and didn't see one of those little codes.

"Hey Akari, come over here!!" I yelled picking up the kitten.

Akari came over and saw the kitten in my arms.

"Awww. It's so cute. Where'd you find it?" she asked.

"I just found it sitting here." I replied.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Give it to Hoshi?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, this would be a good present, wouldn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but does it have an owner?" asked Akari.

"I don't think so, it doesn't have a collar or one of those code things in its ear, all it has is this bow." I said as the kitten fell asleep in my arms.

We went back to the camp and I put the kitten next to Hoshi.

I woke up and saw Hoshi and Akari playing with the kitten.

I walked over to them and sat down. The kitten greeted me with a little: "Mew!"

"Thanks for the kitten guys, she's so cute!" said Hoshi.

"I didn't tell you that we got the kitten for you!" I said in surprise.

"No, but Akari did." said Hoshi.

"Oh."

"Did you give the cat a name yet?" asked Akari.

"Yes, I named her Kirei Koneko, or just Kirei." replied Hoshi with a smile.

Akari got up and went over to the little lake to get a drink.

"Watch this." I whispered to Hoshi.

I walked over to Akari and made sure she didn't hear me. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around. I made a big popping sound; she freaked out and fell backwards into the water.

Hoshi and I were laughing like crazy.

"Hajime! I'm getting tired, can we stop?" asked Akari slowing down.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Akari started to slow down but I didn't want to, I wanted to keep going, I ran in front and jumped as high as I could in the air. It was like I was with the moon and stars.

"Hoshi, look out!!" yelled Akari.

I looked down at her. "Why?" I asked back.

Before she could answer me, something hit me really hard on the head. I started to fall and lose consciousness but all I was thinking at that moment was: 'I have to make sure I keep Kirei safe from the impact!' and 'What the hell just hit me?!"

Before I hit the ground, something caught me. I looked up and saw a shadowy figure with long hair. Then I realized who it was.

It was the person I've been waiting to see for a long time, the only reason I came into this world... It was Deidara!

* * *

**ho my god!! saw that comming didnt you??? anyway, leave a nice reveiw or something! Thanks!! ~XDeidara~**


	11. EPIC battles to join the akatsuki!

"Are you okay, un?" asked Deidara.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Deidara made the clay bird land and he placed me on the ground against a tree.

"Hoshi!!!" Hajime and Akari came running up to me, they didn't even pay any attention to Deidara.

"Hoshi are you okay, where did you get hit, does it hurt, will you be o.k.?!!" asked Akari hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"I will be o.k. as soon as you stop yelling in my ear and giving me a bigger headache than I already have!!" I yelled rubbing my head.

Kirei jumped out of my arms and ran over to Deidara. She started tugging on his cloak and tried to pull him closer to us.

"Kirei, that's not nice!" I said picking her up.

"Sorry about that, I just got her and-" Deidara cut me off.

"It's alright, it's just a kitten, un." He said as he jumped on his clay bird.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What, un?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you and... I know you're apart of the Akatsuki and all three of us would like to join!" I said trying not to shake from nervousness.

He laughed. "Sure, why not, hop on, un!"

My eyes lit up. "Arigato!"

He smiled.

I gestured for Hajime and Akari to come over as I jumped on to the clay bird.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced," I said rubbing the back of my head. "I'm Hoshi."

He smiled again. "I'm Deidara, un."

"I'm Hajime." said Hajime jumping on the clay bird.

"And I'm Akari!" said Akri jumping on, then tripping, and falling on Hajime.

Everyone laughed except for Hajime.

"Are we there yet, Deidara?" I asked feeling very bored.

"No not yet, un." He replied.

"But we've been flying for hours!" I whined.

"It's only been ten minutes, un!"

"It seems like it's been longer to me." I said crossing my arms.

Hajime smacked me in the back of my head. "Quit being so impatient!" she yelled.

"I can't help it," I said rubbing where Hajime had hit me. "I'm just excited to go to the Akatsuki!"

Deidara just laughed. "Well, you won't have to wait much longer, we're almost there, un."

I peeked over Deidara's shoulder and saw the Akatsuki base. It looked exactly like it did on TV.

Once the clay bird landed we jumped off and went inside. Deidara led us into a room where a shadowy figure stood. I'm guessing it was the Leader.

"Leader-sama," Deidara began as he closed the door. "These three girls would like to join the Akatsuki, un."

The shadowy figure staired at us. "First you must fight one of our members to see if you are even worthy of joining." He said.

I stood there in amazement as I watched Hajime fight Hidan. She was so skillful and agile, I just couldn't believe it.

Hajime won the battle a little while after. I just staired at her with my mouth wide open.

"What?" she asked.

"That was amazing Hajime!" I said.

She just smiled and pushed me into the arena. "Your turn."

"But who's going to look after Kirei?" I asked.

"I will, just fight, un!" yelled Deidara holding Kirei.

I sighed and walked to the middle of the arena. "Who am I fighting?" I asked.

"Me." Said a deep voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a large bulky figure with a long tail. It was Sasori in one of his puppets.

I smirked, "An artists duel, this should be interesting."

"Don't get cocky, little girl." He said.

We begun our battle. I started to throw kunai and shuriken at him to buy some time to think of how to beat him.

'Ok, how did Sakura and Chiyo defeat him? Oh man, I missed some of thoughs episodes, I'm sooo going to regret not trying to find thoughs episodes on youtube, I'll just have to improvise and use the knowledge I already know.' I thought.

I dodged all of his attacks as I ran toward him. I focused all my chakra to my right fist and punched the puppet that Sasori was in.

As little pieces of the puppet went flying, I felt a sharp pain at my right side, Sasori had cut me with his sharp, poisonous tail.

Sasori jumped out of the puppet and landed in front of me. I was about to get him with my kunai but the poison was starting to get to me.

"Can you feel the poison going through your body?" He asked with an evil smile.

"Yes," I said slowly moving my hand to the handle of my katana. "But it won't help you win."

I put the blade of the katana to his neck without him even knowing.

"Wha-" I cut him off.

"Game over."

I started to fall back but Konan caught me and gently placed me on the ground.

"Let's get that poison out of you and heal these wounds." She said as her hand started to glow green.

Once I was healed I went over to Akari and Hajime who congragulated me and gave me some water.

Next up was Akari. She had to face Itachi and who knows what's going to happen in this battle because they're both masters in Genjutsu.

For a while they were just beating each other up in close combat then they finally got to the Genjutsu.

It ended right after they did the handsigns. Akari fell on her knees and puked up blood, while Itachi stood there trembling and unable to move.

"Whoa, what did they do to each other?" I asked wide-eyed.

"They probably used some sort of torture Genjutsu." said Hajime.

"Oh..." I said.

I walked over to Konan, who was carrying Akari into the base. "Is Akari going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll be okay but it'll take her a few hours to get back together." She said.


	12. Hoshi's conversation with Deidara

We went into our rooms and put our stuff away. Just as I was putting the last of my stuff away, something started scratching at the door.

I opened my door and Kirei came trotting in with Deidara walking behind her. "Sorry, I forgot to give it back to you after the battle, un." He said.

"Her," I corrected him. "Kirei is a 'her'."

"Oh... sorry, un." He said bluntly. There was a small pause until he said something else.

"So what made you want to join the Akatsuki, un?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say that he's my favorite character on the show 'Naruto', he doesn't know he's part of a TV show... and he doesn't know his fate, but I do.

'What should I say?!' I thought in a panic. 'I guess I'll make something up...'

"M-my friends and I were fed up with our lives in Konoha, so once we found out about the Akatsuki, we thought it would be a good way to have a difference and train more to become stronger..." I trailed off in thought of what Sasuke did to me and I shuddered.

"What's wrong, un?" asked Deidara.

"Nothing." I said in a low voice and turned my back on him. He walked closer to me and I could feel tingles all down my back and neck because he was getting too close.

"I'm your friend aren't I, un?" He asked.

"Well, hittting me in the head wasn't a great start in our friendship but yes, you are." I replied.

"Then you can tell me what's wrong, un." He said turning me around. Now I felt that tingly feeling all around my mouth 'cause his face was WAY too close to mine.

I backed up and sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you..." Deidara sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

I sat down and began my 'story'. "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked.

"That's Itachi's brother right, un?"

"Yeah, well he's sorta in love with me... and the whole time I was in Konoha he wanted me to be his girlfriend but I hate him!" I yelled getting a little too into my 'story'.

"Why do you hate him, un?" asked Deidara. Another question I can't answer truthfully 'cause it has something to do with Deidara but it hasn't happened yet...

"He thinks he's so great and all the girls think he's sooo hot... he shuts everything out of his life and doesn't see that revenge isn't the answer," I said. "Anyway, the night we left, he forced me to kiss him so I punched him in the jaw and sent him flying into the lake. I was so shocked and scared that I couldn't even move, my friend Naruto had to carry me home-" Deidara cut me off.

"The Kyuubi kid!?" He didn't even say 'un' at the end of his sentence. "You know the Jinchuriki, that's great, un! you can lure him here and we can-" I cut him off.

"I'm NOT going to hurt my friend, EVER!!!" I yelled so loud that Kirei hid under the bed. Deidara just sat there stairing at me.

"S-sorry..." I said feeling bad about yelling at him.

"It's alright, I understand he's your friend, un." He put a hand on my shoulder. "But you know, we'll have to get him sooner or later, un."

A tear rolled down my cheek and onto my lap. "Just promise me it'll be later rather than sooner."

Deidara smirked. "I promise, un."

"Cross your heart?"

Deidara crossed his heart. "Cross my heart, un." He got up and walked to the door.

"Deidara?" I said before he walked out of the door.

"Yeah, un."

I smiled. "Thank you." He gave me a wink and walked out the door.

I sighed. "He's WAY hotter in person than on a piece of paper." I whispered in a daze.


	13. Sasori finds out

Hajime's P.O.V.

As I walked down the hall, I could hear Hoshi and Deidara talking. I put my ear against the door so I could hear better. She yelled that she wasn't going to hurt Naruto and then there was silence. I heard mumbling after that. Hoshi said 'Thank you' and Deidara walked out of the room. I made it look like I just got there and I wasn't eavsedropping.

I looked into the room and saw Hoshi in a daze. I walked over to her and smacked her across the head. "OW! what was that for?!" she yelled snapping out of her daze.

"You're a hopeless romantic!!" I yelled at her. She just blushed deeply.

"Come on," I said. "We better go see if Akari is still alive." Hoshi perked up and followed me to Akari's room. Sasori was in there once we got in.

"Is she still alive?" asked Hoshi walking up to Akari who was unconscious on the bed.

"Yeah, she's alive. She'll wake up soon so you don't have to worry." Replied Sasori.

"Why exacly are you here?" asked Hoshi.

Sasori shurgged. "I don't know, to see if she's o.k. I guess."

"Oooo, do you like her?" asked Hoshi. I smacked my forehead.

"Hoshi, you are a hopeless romantic!" I said. "First Deidara and now this!"

Sasori looked at Hoshi suspitiously. "What does she mean 'first Deidara'?"

"Nothing." She said as her face turned DEEP red.

"She's in love with Deidara and-" Hoshi ran up to me and put her hand over my mouth so I couldn't talk.

_**'Shut up!'**_ she screamed to me telepathecally.

_**'We haven't talked like this in a while.'**_ I said back to her.

_**'Whatever, just don't say that in front of ANYBODY in the Akatsuki, espescially Deidara!'**_

_**'Fine I won't, just get your hand off of my mouth!'**_ I said rolling my eyes, she took her hand off of my mouth and turned to Sasori.

"Promis me you won't tell anyone what you heard." She said with pleading eyes.

"Promise." He said.


	14. What the hell? Seacret Santa?

Akari woke up and stumbled over to us. hoshi just walked out of the room and into the living room, i followed her. Kirei ran over to Hoshi and jumped into her arms. Hidan was right behind her, she huddled into a little ball and shiverd. "Don't hurt my mkitty!!" Hoshi yelled at Hidan.

"That damn cat scrached me!! I want to kill it now!!" Yelled Hidan.

"If you want the cat, you'll have to go through me." Said Hoshi. She started to form somthing in her hand but i couldn't see it...She through the thing at Hidan and her went flying into the wall. He puked up some blood as he cluched his stomach.

"What the hell was that?!?!" He yelled.

"That was my chakra sphear jutsu. I use my chakra as a phisical wepon and throw it at my aponent. It varies what the shock waves do, they could make you puke blood, lose your hearing for a period of time, lose your sight for a period of time or drain most of your chakra." Said Hoshi. She stormed off with Kirei in her hands.

Akari's P.O.V.

Hoshi walked away and went into her room. I hadn't seen Hoshi act like that since she had to go on a date with Sasuke...

After 2 minutes of standing, Hajime ditched me for Itachi and Kisame. Since Hajime and Hoshi ditched me, I went outside to be bored for a while unitl I die of boredum and they find my rotting corps! I'm not exagerating! O.k., maybe I am but that doesn't matter.

I went to a small lake. It was pretty; there were small blue flowers everywhere and the trees were huge! I climbed up one of the large tree's and looked around. We were far away from Konoha. "Hi Akari." Said someone behind me, I screamed and turned around to see who scared me. It was Sasori.

"Don't scare me like that! I almost fell out of the tree and into the water!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said. I went back to stairing at the distance.

"What's on your mind?" asked Sasori knowing something was bothering me.

"My village." I said.

"You miss it?" he asked.

"Not the village but the people in it." I said leaning against the tree.

"You gave up living in the village and left your friends so you could join the Akatsuki?" he asked leaning on the tree beside me.

"I didn't leave all my friends. Hoshi and Hajime are here with me but it was Hoshi that urged us to come here. There was someone she couldn't stand being around anymore but I'm not telling you who it is." I said crossing my arms.

Sasori sighed. "You have a strange personality."

"You should see me when I'm hyper." I mumbled.

"Did you have anyone special back home?" asked Sasori totally changing the subject.

"Like a boyfriend? No. Why do you ask?" I asked a little suspitious.

Sasori turned a little pink. "N-no reason." He got up and walked away. I stood there on the tree, shocked and confused at what just happened.

"The Akatsuki may seem like a bunch of S-rank criminals but deep down, they're a bunch of softies." I said to myself jumping down from the tree.

When I woke up the next morning, Hoshi and Hajime were already awake. Hoshi and Tobi were making breakfast for everyone. "Hey Akari! what do you want for breakfast?" asked Hoshi.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"All kinds of stuff, crepes, omelets, pancakes, eggs, and bacon." She said.

"I'll have some pancakes." I said.

"What kind?"

"Marshmallow chocolate chip!" I said with a smile.

Hoshi laughed. "Come'n right up!" Deidara and Itachi came in and sat down with the rest of us.

"Deidara, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Hoshi.

"An omelet sounds good, un." replied Deidara.

"How about you Itachi?"

"Just coffee." He said. Hoshi got to work on the breakfasts while I talked with Hajime, Itachi, and Deidara.

"You're not having anything, Hajime?" I asked.

"I already had 7 pancakes and some bacon, you just take too long to get up." She said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So how long have you three known each other, un?" asked Deidara.

"About 5 years now." I said.

"How did you become so powerful?" asked Itachi.

"We trained like hell!" said Hajime.

"Where did Hoshi learn that jutsu she used on me yesterday?" asked Hidan butting into the conversation.

"She made it up. She taught herself with help from Hajime and I. We have some jutsu's of our own as well but you'll have to wait to see them." I said.

Hoshi came to the table with mine and Deidara's breakfast and Itachi's coffee. "I'm going to go to my room for a while, see you guys later." Said Hoshi stealing one of my marshmallow chocolate chip pancakes and walking to her room.

"She stole my pancake..." I mumbled.

Hajime's P.O.V.

Since it's almost Christmas, I decided to make this place a little more Christmasy, with the help of Akari and Hoshi of course. "I'll go get the tree!" yelled Akari grabbing Sasori's arm and dragging him with her.

"Look! I made snowflakes out of paper!" said Hoshi with millions of them in her hands.

I smirked. "So that's what you've been doing in your room." I helped Hoshi put strings on the snowflakes and hang them on the ceiling. In about 1 hour, we had all the snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, Christmasy stuff on the walls, and one of those little Christmas villages on one of the coffee tables.

Pein came in and staired at all the stuff we did. "What's all this?!" he asked.

"It's Christmas, we're putting up Christmas decorations." I said. Just then Akari and Sasori came in with a Christmas tree.

"Do you want to help us decorate the tree, Leader-sama?" asked Hoshi.

"No, I have other things to do." He said as he walked away. Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi came in and said they'd help with the tree.

Once Akari and Sasori were done setting up the tree, we all started to put the decorations on it. Hidan and Kakuzu joined in as well. We put beads, colourful balls, colourful lights, and little ornaments. I got the star out of a seperate box. "Who's going to put the star on the top?" I asked.

Itachi picked me up and put me on his shoulders. "You are." He said. I was a little freaked out. First reason is 'cause I'm on someone's shoulders. Second reason is how Itachi just picked me up and placed me on his shoulders as if we've known each other for a long time. Itachi walked closer to the tree so I could put the star on the top.

Once I put it on, Akari went to the plug and said: "Let there be light!!" and plugged it in. The tree lit up and everyone was amazed. I saw Sasori reaching for Akari's hand. She tuned a little red and scootched away a bit, probably feeling nervous.

I finally noticed that I was still on Itachi's shoulders. "Itachi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down now?"

"Yeah sure." He said putting me down. I walked over to Akari. She smirked. "I think he likes you."

"You're one to talk, look at who tried to hold your hand." I said pointing to Sasori. Akari turned red.

"Where's Hoshi?" I asked.

"Over there flirting with Deidara." Said Akari pointing to where Hoshi was.

Tobi started saying stuff about doing a secret Santa thing for Christmas so we all had to pick name out of a hat. I got Sasori.

* * *

**Ok that jutsu Hoshi used, i made it up so dont go off saying 'what the hell?!? that's not a real jutsu!!' just go with it!! i think its cool!!^.^**


	15. Going back to Konoha?

Akari's P.O.V.

We all looked so different now that we used our transformation jutsus. Hoshi was a boy with dark purple hair, black eyes, pale skin, and she wore a black muscle shirt, beige shorts, and she wore her cloud village headband on the side of her head.

Hajime was a boy too. She had short blond hair, brown eyes, pailish skin, dark blue t-shirt, black shorts, and she wore her cloud village headband on her forehead.

I, on the other hand, was still a girl. My hair was long and black, blue eyes, darkish pailish skin , black spaghettie strap shirt, leggings, a fish net skirt, and I wore my cloud village headband around my neck.

It still hadn't snowed in Konoha so we were warm enough with what we were wearing. I looked over at Hoshi, she was acting like one of those silent tough guys but I could tell that she felt nervous being back in Konoha.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," I whispered. "You'll be fine." She smiled and gave me a nod.

We went into a lot of stores and got what we needed. I had Kakuzu so I bought a toy cash register that dings when you open it. I'll put some real money in it when we get home.

Hoshi had Tobi (she told me) and got him a giant stuffed teddy for him. It was half her size.

Hajime didn't tell us who she got and what she got was strange. She got fabric, string, buttons, yarn, and a hot glue gun. "What's all this?" asked Hoshi.

"Something." She said and walked out of the store. We didn't bother reasoning with her to tell us so we just didn't say anymore about it.

When we were about to leave the village, someone stopped us. "Hey! who are you three?" asked a voice behind us. We turned around and saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"I'm Akumu Kasai." Said Hoshi.

"I'm Kumo Obake." I said.

"And I'm Kirau Munashii." Said Hajime.

"And you are?" I asked them.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke glaring at Hoshi.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki," yelled Naruto. "I'm going to be Hokage some day!"

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah right, a knuckle head like you will never be Hokage!" Naruto's smile faded.

Hoshi glared at Sasuke, pushed him aside and walked over to Naruto. "Don't listen to him," she said. "As long as you train hard and follow that dream, you'll be Hokage in no time!"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Wow, you're good at making people feel better."

Hoshi smiled. "I believe in positive thinking," she turned around and glared at Sasuke. "NOT negative thinking."

"Hmph." Said Sasuke looking the other way.

"Do you train hard and follow your dream?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that's how I've become so strong." She said.

"Well if you're so strong," said Sasuke taking out a kunai knife. "Let's fight." They got into position. Before they started Hoshi said:

"Just to let you know, it takes a lot to beat me so you better go all out."

"I don't need to go all out to defeat you!" he called out. Hoshi ran at him and punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"Don't get cocky." Said Hoshi. By now, all of the genin were watching Sasuke and Hoshi fight. While Sasuke and Hoshi were using taijutsu, all the girls had a 'love struck' look and whispering: 'Who's the guy with the purple hair?' 'He's cute. I wonder if he's single!' 'That purple haired guy is soo hot!'

I started laughing when I heard this. I leaned over and whispered to Hajime: "I think Hoshi is Konoha's new heart-throb." We laughed hysterically. The girls looked at us like we were very strange. We stopped laughing and watched the rest of Hoshi and Sasuke's battle.

Now they were using ninjutsu. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu but he didn't get Hoshi. Hoshi used her chakra sphere jutsu. She missed and the shockwaves only made Sasuke puke up some blood.

Finally, Sasuke used his chidori and charged at Hoshi. Hoshi didn't move but she turned into her normal form making everyone think that she transformed.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. "What's the matter Sasuke?" asked Hoshi with an evil smile. "Do I look like someone you know?" The chidori faded as Sasuke just staired at her.

Hoshi slowly put a kunai to Sasuke's throat. He didn't move. "I win." Whispered Hoshi as she transformed into her cloud village ninja form again.

"How do you know Hoshi?" asked Sasuke.

"I knew her for a while, ran into her not to long ago. She told me what happened with you. I must say, you're a little desperate." Said Hoshi with a smirk. I could see the fire in Sasuke's eyes as he grabbed Hoshi's throat and started choking her. Hajime and I ran over to them and stopped Sasuke from choking Hoshi. "Never talk to me like that again you bastard!!" yelled Sasuke.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" asked Hoshi rubbing her throat. "Pissed off at the fact that you're the only one, in this whole village, that she hates?"

Sasuke tried to get at Hoshi again but I stopped him. I made him stair into my eyes as they turned a neon blue. Soon Sasuke's eyes started to glow neon blue as well and he fell asleep.

Everyone left except for Naruto and Sakura. I carried Sasuke to the hospital while Hoshi, Naruto, Hajime, and Sakura followed me. "You just had to make yourself look like a hot guy and draw attention by making Sasuke angry." I whispered to Hoshi.

"Are you saying you think I'm hot?" asked Hoshi, teasing me.

"No! but every girl in Konoha does." I said. Hoshi's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." She mumbled.

"I'm going to the Ramen shop," said Naruto. "Anyone want to join me?"

"We'll come with you!" said Hoshi.

"I'll meet you guys there!" I said.


	16. Oh great! More fights

Hoshi's P.O.V.

We went to the ramen shop with Naruto while Akari was still with Sasuke. "So Akumu-kun," began Sakura scootching closer to me. "Are you staying in Konoha for long?"

"No, we're just here to get a few things." I said getting a little creeped out.

"Oh." Said Sakura looking a little sad.

"I want to see how tough you are, Kirau!" said Naruto to Hajime. "Can we battle?"

"Sure, but it'll be unlike any battle you've ever experienced." She said.

Naruto smiled. "That just makes me more eager to fight you!" he yelled with excitement.

We went to the spot where Sasuke and I battled and they got ready for battle.

Once they started, I started to time it, of course, Naruto did his Shadow clone jutsu but Hajime got rid of all the clones with her katana. Naruto started to form his Rasengan while Hajime did some handsigns. The handsigns Hajime was doing was for her semi-transformation jutsu.

Luckily, it worked. Large monstrous wings started to sprout from her back while claws started to form her nails. Her eyes turned silvery with a slit of black.

Hajime used her wings to sheild herself from Naruto's Rasengan. She flew into the air and flew back down full speed. Naruto tried to get away but Hajime struck him with her claws and he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"Did you kill him?" Sakura asked Hajime. Hajime felt his pulse and shook her head.

"No, I didn't kill him, he's just knocked out." She said.

"Hey guys! what did I miss?!" yelled Akari, running over to us.

"Kirau just beat Naruto in..." I looked at my timer. "5 minutes."

"Wow, that's a new record!" said Akari giving Hajime a high five.

Akari turned to Sakura. "I guess that leaves you and me to fight now."

They got ready and fought. Sakura threw a kunai with a paper bomb and it exploded right in front of Akari. She had wounds on her arms and legs. "O.k. that's it! you asked for it you bitch!!" yelled Akari.

She made a tiny black ball, the size of a marble, in her hand and threw it at Sakura. It made a tiny explosion of black dust in Sakura's face. "What was tha-" Sakura fell asleep before she finished her sentence.

Akari walked up to her and put both of her hands out. Some purple black foggy stuff started to come from Sakura's forehead. Akari was stealing Sakura's dreams and turning it into energy for herself.

Akari's wounds healed but she didn't stop. I knew what she was doing and I wasn't going to let her do it! "Kumo! Stop!" I yelled.

She stopped and looked at me. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm not going to let you kill her!" I said angrily.

"Please, I've always hated her." Akari pleaded.

"No." I said with a voice that Akari knew all to well.

"Alright I'll stop." She said backing up.

"Stop what?" asked Naruto waking up.

"Kumo makes people fall asleep and once she does, she takes their dreams and turns them into energy for herself. If she takes all of the person's dreams, they will become brain dead and die in a matter of days." I replied.

"You mean Kumo was going to do that to Sakura?!" yelled Naruto getting up.

"I stopped didn't I?" said Akari putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto crossing his arms. "I'm going to the Ramen shop."

Once Naruto left we brought Sakura to the hospital.

"How many people are we going to send to the hospital?!" asked Hajime as we got out of the hospital. Just then a llittle girl came up to us.

She had long dark pink hair in a high pony tail that went all the way down to her sandals. She was wearing a big baggy aqua coloured t-shirt with a cloud that had a smiley face on it. Her shorts were a little too big on her and she was carrying a little brown bunny with a string around its waist. (you thought I was going to write that the string was around the bunny's neck didn't you?)

"Excuse me," she asked with a cute little voice. "Have any of you seen Naruto Uzumaki?"

"He's over at the Ramen shop." I said pointing in the direction of the Ramen shop.

"Oh right," she said smacking her forehead. "I should have thought of that! thank you mister." She skipped away with her bunny dragging on the ground.

"She looks familiar," I said to Akari and Hajime. "I just can't put my finger on it..."

Tomorrow is Christmas so I decided I should bake some Christmas cookies. The best part of baking cookies, for me, is when I mix all the ingriedients in a bowl with my hands.

I put the cookies in the oven and made some hot chocolate while I waited, Itachi came in and sat down. "Hey, Itachi." I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Hey." He said.

"Guess what? I ran into your brother while I was in Konoha a few days ago." I said.

Itachi looked up at me. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, he challenged me to a battle and I won but then he almost choked me to death..." I said rubbing my throat at the memory.

"That definitely sounds like Sasuke." He said with a small smile. The oven beeped and I took out the cookies.

"Hey, do you want to help me decorate the cookies?" I asked Itachi.

"Sure."

I took out the icing and the sprinkals and we started decorating. We were decorating for about 5 minutes before Itachi said something.

"Can you tell me a little about your friend Hajime?" he asked. I almost choked on one of the cookies I was eating. (she's eating them already?!)

"Are you serious!?" I asked once I swallowed the cookie in my mouth.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Alright, I think I know why, too." I said with a bit of a smile.

"Do you really know why?" He asked.

"Itachi, I'm not stupid, I know you like her." I said putting icing on another cookie. He blushed a bit but I could hardly see that he was blushing.

"I only like her a little bit. That's why I want to know more about her." He said.

I smiled. "O.k., well she loves playing the piano, she's very quiet and keeps to herself, she loves to draw, and she loves scary movies AND scaring the hell out of me-" while I said that last thing, Hajime snuck up on me and scared me. I screamed really loud. Hajime laughed.

"Why'd you do that!?" I yelled at her.

"Why are you talking about me?" she asked.

"Uuummmmmmm," I didn't know what to say so I bolted. "You can help Itachi finish decorating the cookies, Hajime!" I said before I hid by the door so I could listen to what they were going to say.


	17. Christmas with the Akatsuki oh no!

**Hi people who are reading this!! This is one of my favorite chapters EVER!!! It's soooooo funny!! Enjoy!!^.^**

Hajime's P.O.V.

"You can help Itachi finish decorating the cookies, Hajime!" said Hoshi before she bolted out the door.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Itachi.

"So Hajime, I was wondering if you and I could go out to dinner some time?" asked Itachi, sounding a little nervous. I've never seen him like this before.

"Um, s-sure, yeah... yeah I'll go out to dinner with you." I said feeling nervous too.

"Aaawww!" said Hoshi from outside the kitchen. I got up, got a frying pan, and chased after her all over the base.

"Dammit Hoshi, you hopeless romantic, get back here so I can hit you with the frying pan!" I yelled as I was chasing Hoshi, but Hoshi just kept running. (well what would you do if you were being chased by someone with a frying pan?) Hoshi bashed into Sasori and muttered a quick sorry. She turned around and saw that I was about to hit her with the frying pan.

She screamed as she ducked so she wouldn't get hit. Instead of me hitting Hoshi, I hit Sasori in the head and it went flying off... oopse. (Home run! Yeah! *does little dance*) "Good thing he's a puppet." I muttered.

He put his head back on and glared at me. Akari came running in and went balistic on Hoshi and I. "What the hell did you do that for?! You guys are total fucking idiots for doing that to Sasori! You're both fucking bitches!!" She yelled.

"Did you take your pills this morning Akari?" asked Hoshi.

"NO!! And if you do that to Sasori again. I'm going to kill you both!!" Akari yelled as she stormed off to her room.

"Well... that was akward..." Said Hoshi. There was a huge opportunity at the moment laughing me in the face so I smacked Hoshi upside the head with the frying pan and it made that sound pans make when you hit it against something. PANG!!

"Ow! what was that for!?" yelled Hoshi.

"That's what you get for listening to our conversation and that was just an opportunity I couldn't refuse." I said.

I finished Sasori's gift and put it in a box for tomorrow. Hoshi couldn't wrap her present for Tobi so she hid it in her closet. I don't know what Akari did with her present for Kakuzu, she's still mad at us.

I looked out the window and it was very dark outside. I went out to the living room and saw Hoshi asleep on the couch.

The fire in the fire place was low so I went over to the place where we keep the wood but Akari was already there. "We're out of fire wood." Said Akari.

I looked around and saw Sasori. "Hey, why don't we use Sasori since he's a puppet!" I said with an evil smile. Akari ran to Sasori and shielded him.

"No way Hajime, you are not using Sasori for fire wood!!" she yelled. There was an akward silence as Akari turned bright red and ran to her room.

"That was akward." I said.

"What was akward?" asked Hoshi rubbing her eyes.

"Akari basically screamed that she's in love with Sasori." I said. Sasori's eyes widened.

"Akari's in love with me?!" asked Sasori.

"Yes." I said. Sasori smiled.

"That's good." He said and walked off.

"I don't get it." Said Hoshi. (D-E-N-S-E) I just shook my head at what Hoshi said.

Merry Christmas!!!!" yelled Hoshi as she jumped on my bed and pushed me out. I landed with a big THUD! I got up and jumped out the window. Hoshi looked out the window but I poofed back into the room and pelted her with a snowball in the back of the head.

"Merry Christmas!!" I yelled. Hoshi and I snuck into Akari's room and saw her sleeping.

"1,2,3... Merry Christmas, Akari!!!" we yelled as we jumped on her to wake her up.

"Get off me!!" yelled Akari. We got off and ran out of her room.

"Make sure you take your pills today!" we said poking our heads in her room again. She threw a pillow at us and we ran like hell to the living room.

We waited until everyone was in the living room before we opened presents. I gave my present to Sasori first. He looked at it suspiciously. (why is everyone always suspicious of my gifts?!)

"What did you put in here?" he asked.

"Just open it!" I said with an evil smile. He rolled his eyes and opened the present. He took out a little doll that looked like Akari.

"Is this a voodoo doll?" he asked.

"Yup! I made it so you can control it with chakra strings." I said. Akari turned as red as a tomato. Everyone laughed really hard except for Akari.

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the gift giving. The only ones I payed attention to were the following: Akari gave Kakuzu that little toy cash register, Hoshi gave Tobi that giant teddy, Tobi gave Akari a toy bunny, and Hidan gave Hoshi a necklace with a cresent moon and a little star dangling from the moon.

Itachi came up to me and whispered: "Come with me." I followed him to his room and saw something covered in a big blanket. He walked over to it and took off the blanket. Underneath the blanket was a piano!!!

"Merry Christmas, Hajime." Said Itachi. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. Itachi smiled a bit and walked out of the room.

I've been playing the piano for 6 days now and Itachi loves to hear me play. Although it's a bit embarrassing, I'm getting used to it. "So Hajime," Itachi began. "Do you want to go out tonight for our date?"

I stopped playing and turned to him. "As long as it's before new years tonight." I said.

Itachi nodded. "Alright, we'll go early, how about 4:00?"

I smiled a bit. "Sure." Itachi walked out of the room and Hoshi came running in. (three guesses why.)

"What are you doing!?" I asked as Hoshi went through my closet.

"You're finally going on that date with Itachi, you need to look good!" she said taking out my best pair of jeans and my nicest shirt. (darn eavesdropper) "Put these on!" I rolled my eyes as I took the clothes and put them on.

Before I knew it, it was 4:00 and Hoshi and Akari were pushing Itachi and I out the door... and they locked it. We went out by a lake and had a picnic.

We didn't talk much until we finished eating. "So where are you really from?" asked Itachi.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I know you're not really from Konoha, I haven't heard of you or your clan before." He said. I knew he'd figure it out sooner or later so I decided to tell him the truth.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone and not tell Hoshi and Akari I told you?" I asked with pleading eyes. Itachi nodded.

I took a deep breath and told him. "We, Hoshi, Akari and I, aren't from this world at all. We come from a world without all the ninja and fighting like this. Our world was so boring we thought it would be cool to come to this world but we never knew it would work..."

"So you're not even from this world?" asked Itachi a little shocked.

"No, Hajime isn't even my real name." I said bowing my head.

"Then what is your real name?" he asked.

"My name is Kendra, it's not a japanese name either. Akari's real name is Bailey and Hoshi's real name is Kailee but she only likes to be called Kai. She thinks her name is a little too girly for her." I said. Itachi just sat there stairing at me.

I felt terrible so I got up and walked away. Itachi got up and stopped me. "Why did you walk away?" he asked.

"You just sat there and staired at me. It was like you thought I was crazy-" Itachi cut me off with a kiss. I was so shocked I didn't even push away. I didn't know what to do, this was all new to me. Itachi pulled away and staired at me again. I didn't know what to do or say. "Sorry." He said.

"It's alright." I said stairing at the ground.

"I don't care where you're from, as long as you say yes to this question." Said Itachi.

I looked up. "What question?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes." Itachi kissed my forehead and we walked back to the base.

* * *

**Really cheesey at the end but the rest was funny right???**


	18. Happy New Year!

Hoshi's P.O.V.

All the guys were getting drunk so Akari, Hajime, and I went outside, we built snowmen, made snow angels, and we had a snowball fight. I made my invisible chakra sphere, put snow around it and threw it at Akari. It hit her and she screamed in pain. "What the hell was tha-" she fainted.

"You used your chakra sphere didn't you?" asked Hajime.

"I didn't mean for her to faint..." I said. 20 minutes later, Akari woke up and pelted me with snowballs. Once we went back inside, we saw all the guys were passed out on the couches and floor, drunk. We went into the kitchen, got some pots and wooden spoons, and then went back into the living room. It was 5 seconds until new years.

"3...2...1!!!" We yelled as we bashed the wooden spoons against the pots. "Happy New year!!!" All the guys woke up and covered their ears.

"Aahhhgg! Make it stop, it's to loud!!" They yelled. We laughed like hell as the guys tried to get up and attack us. They started throwing their empty beer bottles at us and we used our pots as shields and our spoons as swords.

Akari tried to hit someone with her spoon but it backlashed and went flying behind her and hit Sasori in the head. "Ow! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" He yelled.

"Oopse, sorry Sasori!" She said. I started to fight Deidara and he almost smacked me in the head, but I got him first.

"Hey! What was that for, un!?" He yelled at me.

"You're drunk, you won't remember I did it anyway." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not that drunk, un!" He said. We fought more and then Akari, Hajime, and I ran away. Akari tripped and they just looked at her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Akari all nervous. They dragged her into a room while Akari yelled: "You guys are total ditchers!"

Hajime and I just stood there until they came out with Akari in a frilly pink dress. Hajime and I laughed so hard we fell to the floor and couldn't breathe.

"This is NOT funny!" Yelled Akari. We didn't listen to her, we just kept on laughing. Akari got pissed off and ripped the dress off. Good thing she was wearing clothes under it. We stopped laughing and stood up.

"Where'd you guys get the dress?" Hajime asked, wiping tears out of her eyes from laughing so much. It was silent.

"Well whose room did you go in?" Asked Hoshi. They looked towards the door and saw a nameplate on it. It read...Tobi. Everyone stared at him then busted up laughing.

After all the crazy stuff stopped, we watched a couple movies and fell asleep.

I was the last one to wake up the next morning. Hajime and Akari were just about to leave the base but I piped up before they left. "Hey, where are you guys going?!"

"We're going to get groceries." Said Akari.

"We'll be back in a couple hours." Said Hajime before they left. I signed and sat on the couch next to Kisame.

"Bored?" Asked Kisame.

"Yup." I answered.

"Do you want to play DDR?" He asked.

I looked at him with a questioning look. "You guys have DDR?!"

"Yeah, we hardly play it though." He said.

"Whatever, let's play!!" I said getting up. We played DDR for 2 hours until Hajime and Akari came back.

"Hey Hoshi, look who we found." Said Hajime walking toward me. Akari came in with that little girl with the pink hair and bunny rabbit that we saw in Konoha on her shoulders.

"Why did you bring that little girl here?" I asked.

"Look closer." Said Akari putting the little girl down.

"Kailee!!" Yelled the little girl running up to me and hugging me.


	19. Hinagiku's story

"Rosey!?" I said so shocked, what I said came out in a high pitched voice.

"I missed you big sis, I have so much to tell you!" She said. Everyone in the room stared at me.

"Why'd she call you Kailee?" Asked Kisame.

"No idea." I said picking her up and walked to my room. I closed the door and locked it.

"Rosey, is that really you?!" I asked.

"Yup, it's me alright!" She said with a smile.

"O.k., how did you come into this world!?" I asked.

"Well, when you guys were doing that ritual thingy, I came into the room at the last second and came in with you but since I was on the opposite end of the room, I landed in the opposite end of Konoha. Two elderly people took care of me for six months and then I lived with Naruto for the rest of the time and now I'm here!" She said.

My jaw dropped. "You mean you've been here the whole time we were!?" She nodded.

"The elderly people gave me a japanese name too." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hinagiku." She said.

"O.k., you're Hinagiku, I'm Hoshi, Kendra's Hajime, and Bailey's Akari, got it?" I asked her.

"Yup."

"Alright now tell the whole story." I said.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

*Hinagiku's story made into a flash back*

I heard Bailey saying some weird stuff so I opened the door and walked in. Right after, I was surrounded by... trees!? I was in a forest now, I looked at my hands and saw that I had anime hands!

"Wow, I'm an anime character! I wonder if I'm on TV?" I said. I walked around until I found a small house outside of a village. I knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered the door.

"Yes? What would you like young one?" She asked in a soft voice. I was stupid not to think of what to say so I thought of something on the spot.

"I'm hungry and lost. I need a place to stay." I said in an innocent voice.

The woman smiled. "Of course you can stay here, dear." She said letting me in. The house was quite small, there was a living room, kitchen, dinning room, 1 bathroom, and 2 bedrooms.

"So why are you lost, dear? Tell us all about it." Said the woman sitting beside her husband. I told them what had happened and that I wasn't from this world. Luckily they believed me, gave me a proper name, and trained me to be a medic ninja.

After six months of training and living a good life with the elderly couple, I decided to find my sister and her friends but before I did that, I dyed my long brown hair a bright pink. "Hinagiku, wait!" Yelled the elderly woman as I started to walk away.

"I want you to have this." She said giving me a stuffed bunny with button eyes, an X stitched on as a mouth, and a rope tied around its waist.

"Why?" I asked.

"It has a secret option inside of it. On a real emergency use that potion inside of the bunny." She said.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

She smiled back, "Good luck finding your sister!"

I walked into Konoha and tried to find my sister and her friends. I looked for Naruto 'cause my sister says he's cool and if I find Naruto, I'll find Kailee!

I walked around for 5 minutes and I was already lost. I found the hospital but no Naruto. There were three kids there outside the building. One girl and two boys. The girl had black hair, one of the boys had purple hair and the other boy had blond hair.

I walked up to the purple haired guy. "Excuse me but can you tell me where I can find Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked.

"I think he's at the Ramen shop." Said the boy pointing in the direction of the Ramen shop. I smacked my forehead.

"Of course! Thank you mister!" I said running to the Ramen shop. I found Naruto and ran up to him.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Hinagiku!" I said. He just stared at me.

"How do yo know my name?" He asked.

"My sister talked about you." I said.

"Who's your sister?" He asked.

"Well, she has long purple hair and beautiful blue-green eyes." I said.

"That's Hoshi!!" He yelled as his eyes lit up.

'So that's what my sister's name is here.' I thought.

"I'm Hoshi's little sister and I was wondering, since she talks about you quite a bit, that you'd know where she is." I said. Naruto's smile faded.

"Hoshi's gone. She left almost a month ago. She said she had to see someone and she didn't want to be around Sasuke..." He said as he started to cry. I gave him a hug to cheer him up.

"You like her that much, huh?" I asked.

"Only as a friend," said Naruto wiping his tears away. "I like her friend, Akari."

"Is Akari hyper or quiet?" I asked.

"Hyper," he replied. "Hajime's the quiet one, you should know that." Just as Naruto finished his sentence, Sasuke came up to us.

"Are you talking about Hoshi?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Said Naruto.

"I don't need to be in the hospital, I'm fine." He said crossing his arms.

"Well to answer your question, yes, we were talking about Hoshi and no we're not telling you anything!" I said, taking Naruto's hand and walking to his house. Once we were in his house, he locked the door and closed the blinds so I could tell him the real story about my sister.

I told him everything about how we got to this world and that this world is a TV show. "So that's why they were in the middle of the forest!" He said.

"Yup and I know where they're going and who Hoshi wants to see." I said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tell me!" He yelled.

I sighed. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't care, I just need to know where my friend is!" He said.

"Alright, they went to find the Akatsuki and become members. My sister and her friends have always been interested in the Akatsuki and kept saying that if it was ever possible to come into this world, that they would join the Akatsuki. If what I'm thinking is right, they stayed here for this long so that they could be strong enough to actually join and not get killed." I said. Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked at me as if I was lying.

I just continued with what I was saying. "The person my sister wanted to see is apart of the Akatsuki. His name is Deidara, he's the guy with long blond hair... He's her favorite character along with you and some of the other Akatsuki members."

Naruto snapped out of his daze. "I'm one of Hoshi's favorite characters?!" I nodded. There was a sparkle in Naruto's eyes.

"Hey Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, could I stay with you for a while? I don't have anywhere to go and I want to train a bit before I go looking for my sister and her friends." I said. Nartuo put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Of course you can stay with me. Just as long as you do me one favor." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Once you find Hoshi, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble... and tell her I said 'Hi!'" He said with a smile.

Quite a while passed after that. I trained and trained and had a little Christmas party with Naruto. After the fireworks on new years, Naruto helped me pack for my big search fo my sister.

I traveled for hours and hours until I saw two familiar faces, Bailey and Kendra, also known as Akari and Hajime. They brought me to the Akatsuki base and I found my sister!

*End flash back*


	20. Hinagiku: Oficial member of the Akatsuki

"YOU TOLD NARUTO THE TRUTH ABOUT WHERE WE'RE FROM!!?!?" Yelled Hoshi.

I crossed my arms. "He deserves to know!!" I said. "You should have told him yourself." Hoshi looked down and sighed.

"I know I should have told him but I didn't think he'd believe me and it would've made our friendship different..."

"Different as in how?" I asked.

"Different as in he would have treated me differently." She said.

I shook my head. "Hoshi, you're a very complex person. Your emotions go overboard as in you always over-exagerate." I said.

"So what, that's just who I am!" She yelled.

"Ok calm down, I may be 10 years younger than you but that doesn't mean you can yell at me like that!" I said.

"Sorry." She said.

"That's o.k." I said walking out of her room. Akari and Hajime were right outside the doorway.

"Were you two listening to our conversation?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe." Said Akari. I rolled my eyes and walked to Konans room. I knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Yes?" She said looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Hoshi's lil' sis, Hinagiku, and I was wondering if you could train me to be a better mecic nin than I already am." I said. Konan thought for a moment.

"Alright," she said. "As long as you come with me to see Pein first."

"O.k." I said with a smile. I followed her to a dimly lit room.

"Pein," began Konan. "This little girl is Hoshi's sister and she wants to be a medic nin here."

"I didn't even know Hoshi had a sister." Said Pein staring at me. Pein sat and pondered for a while before I got an answer.

"Let's see what you can do, first." He said getting ready to fight.

"Are you insane!? I'm 5!! How am I supposed to fight you and win!?" I said thinking that he's lost his mind.

"This is just to see how well you can fight and what your techniques are. I'm not going to kill you." He said.

"Hope not," I said getting ready to fight as well. He threw a kunai at me and I dodged it. I threw one at him as well and he dodged it too. I ran at him but instead of hitting him or something, I went under his legs and went behind him. I did a couple hand signs and touched his legs.

Pein fell to the ground. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I made the nerve system in your legs completely shut down for a period of time. You won't be able to move your legs for a while." I said.

"Heh, I think I've seen enough," said Pein sitting up. "Obviously you're much smarter than the average 5 year old and use your knowledge to defeat your enemy quickly."

I sat down in front of him. "I prefer to use my strategy and not my power since I don't have much."

"Well, with some training from Konan, you'll be a great medic nin and a powerful one at that!" Said Pein smiling slightly.

"You mean I can join the Akatsuki!?" I asked getting excited. Pein nodded. I squealed with joy and hugged Pein making him fall on his back.

"Hey! What are... you... doing...?" He trailed off at the end as he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm giving you a hug and you're giving me a hug, too!" I said noticing his arms around me.

"What? I am? Sorry..!" He said as he stopped hugging me.

"That's o.k.," I said getting off him. "I like it when people give me hugs, and you're soft and huggable so that made it an even better hug!"

Konan giggled and sat down with us. "Do you want a hug too?" I asked her.

She laughed a bit. "Sure sweetheart." I smiled and gave her a hug. She was soft and huggable but not as much as Pein.

"We'll have to make you an Akatsuki cloak your size," said Pein. "We've never had someone, as small as you, join."

"I guess that means I'm skilled for a 5 year old." I said.

"Yes it does." Said Pein. I walked out of the room and danced around the base.

"What's with you?" Asked Kisame.

"I'm apart of the Akatsuki just like you!" I said. "Dance with me Kisame!!" I grabbed his hands and made him dance with me.

"Happy Valentines Day!!!" I yelled throwing little confettie hearts everywhere while I skipped through the halls.

"Screw Valentines day, it's the crapiest holiday in the world!!!" Yelled Akari.

"Don't be llike that Akari-chan," I said. "You're spreading bad vibes." I sprinkled some confettie on her to make her look all valentinesy. She wiped them off and walked away.

I ran to my room, got a balloon, put red sparkles in it, blew it up, got a sharp needle, and ran over to Akari. I put the balloon in Akari's face and made it pop with the needle. She had red sparkalies all over her now.

"Hinagiku!!" She yelled as she chased me around the base. I ran into Pein's room and hid behind him.

"Leader-sama! Akari's trying to kill me!" I yelled. Akari came in with a kunai. She was just about to get me but Pein stopped her.

"That won't be necessary." He said.

"But look at what she did to me, Leader-sama!" Yelled Akari pointing to all the sparkles on her.

Pein smiled a bit and quickly went back to his normal face. "That doesn't give you the right to harm innocent 5 year olds." He said with a stern voice.

"Innocent my ass." mumbled Akari as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Leader-sama, you saved my life!" I said.

"Please," he said. "Call me Pein."


	21. Sasori's love and 'spin the bottle!

Akari's P.O.V.

I walked out of Pein's room and went into mine. There was a tiny box on my bed with a note on it. I opened the note first. It said:

_Dear Akari,_

_I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you but I never got the chance._

_Meet me out at the lake around sunset so I can tell you._

_Happy Valentines day,_

_Love Sasori._

I sat there staring at the piece of paper for about an hour before I opened the box. Inside the box was a golden heart shaped locket with a scorpion on it. I put it on and went outside.

The lake was very calm. Sasori was waiting for me by a tree. "I have to say, Sasori," I said as I walked towards him. "That note was the sapiest thing I have ever read."

"You're wearing the locket I gave you." He said totally changing the subject.

"Yeah, so what if I am, what ch'ya gonna do about it?"

"This." He said as he leaned closer and kissed me. It took me a little while before I knew what was going on, once I did, I kissed him back. We broke apart and stood there hugging each other for about 5 minutes. I was in total bliss the whole time.

"I know this may seem a bit strange," said Sasori as he gazed into my eyes. "But Akari, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened. "What?! We went from first kiss to you proposing in ten minutes?"

"The day you came into the Akatsuki, I fell in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" He said. I was in total shock at that moment.

"I-I'm only 15. I can't get married at this age." I said.

_'What am I thinking!? I totally want to marry him!'_ I thought.

"That doesn't matter," he said smiling. "You don't have to be a certain age to get married here."

"Well, in that case," I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again. "I do." He put a ring on my finger and carried me back to the base.

When we got back, Hinagiku was giving everyone a little bag of candy. "Everybody ready to play spin the bottle?" She asked. Everyone laughed as we got into a big circle. I went first. I spun the bottle and it landed on... Sasori. Go figure. "What a great way to start." I said as I kissed him. We totally started making-out until Deidara yelled:

"Get a room, un!"

"Alright." Said Sasori picking me up.

"I was kidding, un..,." Said Deidara. Sasori and I laughed as we sat back down.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Pein as he came up to us.

"We're playing spin the bottle, you want to join?" Asked Hinagiku.

"I guess." He said sitting down.

"Since you just got here, you can spin." I said. Pein spun the bottle and it landed on... Hoshi!? Pein and Hoshi looked at each other with faces that said: 'Do I really have to do that?'

In the end, Pein kissed her and everyone laughed. "I'm going to have nightmares about this now." Said Hoshi.

"Whatever just spin!" Said Kisame. Hoshi spun the bottle and it landed on... Hidan...

"F**k..." Mumbled Hidan.

"You are soo lucky you're hot." Said Hoshi as she leaned closer and kissed him. Hidan spun the bottle and it landed on... Hajime.

"Oohh, not him." Said Hajime.

"Just let me kiss you!" Said Hidan.

"Fine." Hidan kissed her and I almost burst out laughing. Hajime smacked me upside the head and we went on with the game.

The game went as followed:

-Hajime kissed Itachi.

-Itachi kissed Hinagiku on the cheek.

-Hinagiku kissed Deidara on the cheek.

-Deidara kissed Hoshi. (I know she liked it!)

-Hoshi kissed Kisame.

-Kisame kissed Konan.

It went like that for a while until we decided to stop.


	22. A plan to help old friends

Hajime's P.O.V.

We had a meeting in Pein's office the next morning. I sat with Hoshi and Akari as Pein began his speech. "Now, some of you may already know this but we have a feeling that Orochimaru is around this area and is trying to get Sasuke Uchiha. Zetsu has told me that 4 sound ninja have already retrieved him and are going back to Orochimaru." We all looked at each other knowing what was going on. This happened in the episodes back home.

"Eh-hem," Pein began again. "We've also got word that 5 ninja from Konoha have set out to bring Sasuke back. Now our main objective is to find Orochimaru so if you find his hideout, inform me!" We walked out of the room and went into mine for a little meeting of our own.

"We have to go out and help Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto!!" Yelled Hoshi starting to freak out.

"Don't forget Lee." Said Hinagiku.

I sighed. "Alright, we'll make a plan to see who's going to help who."

"I'm helping Shikamaru!!!!!" Yelled Akari frantically waving her hand in the air.

"O.k., that's one down." I said.

"I want to help Naruto!" Said Hoshi.

"Hoshi, Kimimaro's too strong for you to fight alone and I don't think you want to fight Sasuke," I said. "Why don't you help Choji? You were friends with him back in Konoha, right?"

"Yeah, I'll help Choji." Said Hoshi.

"Don't worry, Hoshi," said Akari. "We'll fight Kimimaro together."

"Now that that's settled, I'll help Neji." I said.

"Then I'll help Kiba fight Sakon and Ukon!" Said Hinagiku.

"NO you're NOT!!" Yelled Hoshi.

"Awww, why not? Konan has been training me very well and I'm improving in my medical ninjutsu." Said Hinagiku with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but if you get really hurt I'm going to kill you when we get home!" Said Hoshi.

"As long as I get to go." Said Hinagiku.

We got to Konoha but they had already left... "So, you three finally decided to come back, huh?" Said a familiar voice, we turned around and saw Tsunade standing a few feet away from us.

"We only came back to help our friends." I said.

"Look you three, I know why you left." Said Tsunade. We all glared at Hinagiku.

"Naruto told me that Hoshi couldn't stand being around Sasuke anymore and you three needed more excitement in your lives." Said Tsunade.

**_'If we were wearing our cloaks, she'd know the real reason we left.'_** I said to Hoshi telepathically.

_**'As long as Hinagiku didn't say anything. She told almost everyone!'**_ Said Hoshi.

**_'She told Naruto and the elderly couple.'_** I told her.

_**'What ever.'**_ She said.

"Look, I know they're your friends and they don't have a very good chance of surviving," said Tsunade. "That's why I want all of you to go and help them!" Our faces lit up.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade!" Hoshi and I said at the same time.

"Just make sure they don't get killed!" Yelled Tsunade as we ran off.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

We decided to split up and find the person we have to help. Once I found Choji, Jirobo was already in his 2nd stage curse mark form.

I charged at Jirobo and punched him in the jaw. Blood started to trickle down his chin. "Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Jirobo.

"H-Hoshi!?" Said Choji with wide eyes. I winked at him and turned back to Jirobo.

"I'm Hoshi Densetsu, a former ninja of the Leaf village and Choji's friend." I said.

"Heh, you're just a little girl." Laughed Jirobo.

"You want to say that to my face?!" I yelled as my chakra ball formed in my hand.

I ran up to him and threw my chakra ball at him. It hit him and he went flying into a tree. "Why do I feel so weak?" Asked Jirobo trying to stand.

"I probably drained you of most of your chakra and energy." I said. Jirobo got up, grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to a tree.

"I don't need my chakra to kill you!" He yelled getting ready to punch me.

"Hoshi!!!" Yelled Choji as he ate a red pill.

"Choji, no!" I yelled but it was to late, he had already swallowed the pill. I braced myself for the impact of Jirobo's fist on my face but there was never any impact, Choji had stopped Jirobo and did exactly what he did on TV.

"This is for Shikamaru and Hoshi!" He yelled as he used his butterfly bullet jutsu and killed Jirobo.

I ran to Choji as he fell to the ground. "Choji!"

"I did it, Hoshi... I beat him..." Said Choji.

"Yes you did," I said with a smile. "And never forget that you have great friends who care about you, including me." Choji smiled at me before he fell unconscious.

"Now I have to wait for the other three to finish their battles." I said to myself as I walked to where Hajime should be helping Neji.

* * *

**YAY!! now its getting exciting!!WOOT!!**


	23. Hajime's reunion

Hajime's P.O.V.

I got to where Neji and Kidomaru were.

"Hey, what did I miss?" I turned around and saw Hoshi.

"A lot," I said. "Kidomaru just went to the second stage of the curse mark."

"Then go out there and save Neji from thoughs arrows!!" Yelled Hoshi pointing to Kidomaru, who was getting ready to shoot Neji with an arrow. I went into semi-panic mode, jumped off the tree, and ran to Neji.

I pushed Neji out of the way and the arrow struck my right shoulder. Neji looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost. "Hey Neji." I said as a bit of blood trickled from my mouth.

"What are you doing here!?" Asked Neji.

"Saving you!!" I yelled as I yanked the arrow out of my shoulder.

"Aww. Isn't that cute," laughed Kidomaru. "A little reunion, this should be fun."

"Run!" Yelled Neji grabbing my arm and running. We ran and ran until Neji stopped and hid behind a tree.

"Why are we stopping!?" I yelled.

"I have a plan." Said Neji. An arrow went through the tree we hid behind and right through Neji as well.

"Neji, are you insane?!" I yelled at him. He didn't listen, he grabbed onto the string attached to the arrow and used some sort of technique to kill Kidomaru on the inside.

Once Kidomaru was dead, Hoshi came up to us. "Wow! That was way better than watching it on TV!" I rolled my eyes.

Neji started to fall so I held onto him so he could stand. "Hoshi is here as well?" He asked.

"Yes, we're here to help you guys." Said Hoshi.

Neji smiled. "I'm glad..." He fell unconscious.

"Come on," said Hoshi. "Hinagiku's fight with Sakon and Ukon is up next." She looked at my shoulder. "And we can get Hinagiku to heal that."

I sighed as I left Neji there. "Don't worry," said Hoshi putting a hand on my uninjured shoulder. "He'll be fine."

I nodded and we ran to where Hinagiku should be.


	24. Hinagiku meets Kankuro!

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

I found Kiba fighting Sakon so I decided to jump right in. They looked at me as I jumped out of my hiding place. "Hey! Don't hurt my friends you two headed, lipstick wearing meany!!" I yelled.

"Hinagiku!? What are you doing here, I thought you left!" Yelled Kiba.

"Once I found out that you guys were in trouble, I came to save you, along with Hoshi, Hajime and Akari!" I said.

"So I'm stuck with a 5-year old while the otheres have 15-year olds? That sucks." Said Kiba.

"Hey watch your mouth!" I yelled.

"Are you two going to keep yelling at each other or are we going to fight?" Asked Sakon getting annoyed.

I wasn't much use for a while in the fight. Once Sakon and Ukon seperated and were in their 2nd stage curse mark, that's when I got serious.

While Kiba fought Sakon, I fought Ukon. "You think you're so tough don't you lil' girl?" He said.

"Yes, and I don't need you to say it for me like that." I said back to him.

"Don't be such a smart ass!" He yelled at me.

"Hey, you said a bad word, that's not nice!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Who says I'm a nice person?" He asked. (no one I know.)

"Hinagiku, look out!!" Yelled Kiba. I turned around and saw Sakon charging at me. I ducked and he hit Ukon instead.

Kiba ran up to me with Akamaru in his hands. Kiba was injured and so was Akamaru. "What happened to you and Akamaru!?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter, we have to get out of here!" Yelled Kiba. Kiba left his jacket behind a rock and we jumped into the river. We ended up in a forested area and rested there.

"I can't find his scent." Said Kiba clutching his wound. "We should be safe for a while."

"Here," I said as my hand glowed green. "I'm still not that good at medical ninjutsu but at least I can stop the wound from bleeding."

Kiba smiled. "Thanks, Hinagiku."

"Boo." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Sakon. I swear I saw my life pass right before my eyes at that moment. All 5 years of it.

"Hey, it's not very nice to scare little girls like that you know." Said a voice that was vaguely familiar. I looked around and saw Kankuro with his puppets.

"Who are you?" Asked Sakon.

"I am a Shinobi of the Sand." He said.

"Heh, it's about time you showed up." Said Kiba.

"Just be thankful I'm here to save your ass!" Said Kankuro.

"Hey!" I said pointing my finger at Kankuro. "You said a bad word, that's not nice!"

"Sometimes grown-ups have to say bad words, kid." He said back to me.

"You're not a grown-up, you're 14." I said.

"Whatever..." He mumbled.

"Do you honestly expect me to be defeated by a simple childs toy like that?" Said Sakon.

"Don't fight Kankuro. Let's retreat until we get backup!" Said Kiba.

"But I can't if they don't show me any respect." Said Kankuro getting ready to fight. The fight didn't last too long. Sakon did a few backflips and landed in one of Kankuro's puppets, Black Ant. Then Kankuro used Crow for his move 'Iron Maiden' and killed Sakon and Ukon.

"Show's over." Said Kankuro.

"Wow, that was really cool!" I said getting up and walking over to Kankuro.

"Thanks, you're alright kid, what's your name?" He asked.

"Hinagiku." I said.

"Hinagiku, eh? Cute name for a cute face like yours." He said. I smiled.

"Hinagiku!!" My sister came running up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Who are you?" Asked Kankuro.

"I'm Hoshi, Hinagiku's older sister." She said. "Thank you for saving my sister's life."

"I'm Kankuro and you're welcome." He said.

"I don't know how I can repay you." Said Hoshi.

"You could repay me with a kiss." Said Kankuro.

Hoshi laughed. "I don't think so." She said.

"Aww come on Hoshi," I said. "Just kiss him on the cheek."

"Alright." She said as she went to kiss his cheek. Kankuro turned his head at the last second so that Hoshi would kiss his lips. Kankuro wrapped one arm around Hoshi and kissed her back. She pushed away and blushed a bit. I had a disgusted look on my face the whole time.

Hajime laughed as she walked over to Kiba to see if he was alright. "Wow Hoshi, what did I just see there?" She asked.

"Kankuro being real smooth." She replied.

"Well, we have to go find Akari. She should be helping Shikamaru by now." Said Hajime.

"Alright." She said as she turned to Kankuro. "Can you make sure Kiba gets home safely?"

"Can you give me another kiss?" Asked Kankuro with a smirk.

"Then will you bring Kiba home?" She asked. Kankuro nodded.

Hoshi sighed. "Alright but this is your last kiss." She kissed him and we walked to where Shikamaru and Akari were.

"Hinagiku?" I looked at Hajime. "Could you heal my shoulder?" She asked pointing to her right shoulder.

"Sure." I said as I walked up to her. I reached up and healed her wound. We continued walking. Hajime looked at Hoshi.

"It looked like you enjoyed all those kisses from Kankuro, Hoshi." Said Hajime.

Hoshi shrugged. "He's a way better kisser than you think he is." We both looked at her in a weird way.

"What?" She asked. We didn't say anything and went ahead.

"No seriously, what?" Asked Hoshi trying to catch up to us.

* * *

**I like this chapter dont you??? review if you agree with me!!**


	25. Akari's troublesome battle

Akari's P.O.V.

Once I got to Shikamaru, Temari was already there. "Hey! I'm supposed to help Shikamaru, you bitch!" I yelled without thinking.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "A-Akari!? I thought you left and weren't going to come back!" Yelled Shikamaru.

"I did leave and I'm not coming back but I found out that you were in trouble so I came to help you!" I replied.

"Just shut up and fight!!" Yelled Tayuya. The big goons (or Doki) she summoned came after us. I used my sleeping jutsu on the one coming after me but it didn't work!

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran from the big goons giant weapon. I hid behind a tree and thought for a second.

'If I get close enough to Tayuya, I'll be able to throw my black sleeping ball at her and she'll be helpless... but how do I do that?!' I thought. Then an idea hit me. I made a little black sleeping ball and got out a kunai. I put the ball in the ring of the kunai and threw it at Tayuya.

She dodged it easily. The ball in the ring of the kunai exploded in a black puff of smoke right around Tayuya. "Ha, it's going to take more than that to-" She fell asleep on the branch she was standing on.

"Temari! Use your summoning jutsu, she won't stay asleep for long!" I yelled. Temari used her summoning jutsu and a white weasle with a knife popped up and started slicing everything in its path. A tree fell on Tayuya and killed her.

"Well, that was troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

I sighed. "I can't believe I ever loved you."

Shikamaru looked at me. "You loved me?!"

"Just a little. " I said realizing what I said. 'I've got to start thinking about what I say before I open my big mouth.' I thought.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru. Hoshi, Hajime, and Hinagiku came right after.

"Aww, we missed it?" Asked Hoshi.

"Well, it's you fault," Said Hajime. "You were to busy making-out with Kankuro!"

Temari, Shikamaru and I looked at Hoshi as her face turned beet red. "WHAT!?!?"

"It's not my fault," she said twiddling her thumbs. "I went to kiss his cheek, for saving my sister, and then he moved at the last second and I kissed his lips..."

"Hoshi, I am soo shocked," I said. "I thought you wanted to be with someone else."

"It's not like I'm dating him now, otherwise I'd feel guilty about kissing Kankuro." She trailed off at the last remark.


	26. The final battle of the sound!

**There's a bit of a twist at the end of this chapter...i dont think you would have excpected this but maybe you did. Whatever you'll find out at the end!!^.^**

* * *

We finally got to the field where Kimimaro and Lee were fighting. "Where's Naruto?" Asked Hoshi.

"You know, I'd like it if you'd not talk about Naruto for a whole day!" I yelled. Kimimaro and Lee heard me and looked over our way.

"Way to go, Akari no baka!" Said Hoshi.

"Akari, Hajime, Hoshi get out of here! It is too dangerous!" Yelled Lee.

"Nothings too dangerous for us!" Said Hinaigku.

"No matter how many people I fight, I will not be defeated." Said Kimimaro.

"Whatever, let's just fight." I said. We ran at Kimimaro at the same time and was about to get him with 5 punches and kicks but he stopped us all with giant bones that came out of his body.

"Well, this isn't good." Said Hoshi.

"Gee, you think?" Said Hajime sarcastically. Kimimaro was going to hit Lee but Lee said:

"Wait." Kimimaro stopped. "I am sorry but it is urgent that I take my medication."

"Oh no!" All 4 of us said at the same time. Lee took his medication and we all watched as he started to go a little crazy.

"Shouldn't we have told him that he took the wrong bottle?" I asked Hajime.

Hajime smiled and shook her head. "No, it wouldn't be fun if we told him."

"What are you looking at?!" Lee yelled at Kimimaro. Every time Kimimaro went to hit Lee, he never hit him. Lee did his fake falling asleep thing and when Kimimaro went to hit Lee, Lee yelled:

"Ha, you fell for it!" The fight went on like that for a while...

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Lee snapped out of it and almost got killed. We tried to help but we couldn't even get to Kimimaro. Kimimaro pushed Lee away and he landed on... sand!?

I turned around and saw Gaara standing only a few feet away from me. "I'll handle the rest." He said. I walked over to Lee as Gaara fought Kimimaro and helped him up. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I am alright." He said.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Why did you 4 come back?" Asked Lee. "And why did you help us?"

"Even if we left, that doesn't mean we can't help our friends and I can't tell you why we left." I replied.

"As long as you 4 are still our friends, that is alright with me." Said Lee giving me the thumbs up. I gave him a hug and watched the fight. Kimimaro was in his 2nd stage of the curse mark and the battle was almost over... I missed another cool battle...

"Look out!" Yelled Lee as giant bones started to come out from underneath our feet. Sand formed around our feet and lifted us into the air.

"Thank you Gaara." I heard Akari say. Kimimaro was coming out of one of the bones and was about to kill Gaara but died in the process. Akari, Hajime, Hinagiku, and I all knew Kimimaro was sick but we still thought he was going to kill us.

We all lied in the grass for a while to regain our strength.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot!" I said. "Lee, do you know which way Naruto went?" Lee pointed in the direction Naruto went. All 4 of us ran in that direction.

"Good luck!" Yelled Lee.

Once we got to the place Naruto was, the battle was already over, Sasuke was already gone, and Naruto was just lying there. "Naruto!" I yelled as I ran to him. I held him in my arms as the rain came down on us.

"Naruto..." I hugged him. "You'll always be my friend."

"Hoshi?" I turned my head and saw Kakashi and Pakuun. I picked Naruto up and gave him to Kakashi.

"Make sure he'll be o.k.... and tell him I said 'hi'." I said as I walked away.

"Stay out of trouble." Said Kakashi.

"No promises." I replied. As Kakashi and Pakuun walked away, Zetsu came and laughed.

"That was interesting." He said.

"Whatever, let's just go home." I said.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

Hoshi was still tired from the battles and was passed out in her room. I was bored so I went into Pein's room. "Hi Pein-kun!" I said. "I'm bored so I was wondering if I could come in here for a while?"

Pein smiled. "Sure." I smiled back, got some colouring stuff out of my bag, and started colouring.

"Can I join you?" Asked Pein.

"Of course you can, silly!" I said. Pein sat on the floor next to me and started colouring. I gave him a picture of me and him holding hands with trees and flowers every where.

Pein gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Hinagiku." He said. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Pein-kun." I said.

"Hinagiku, can I ask you a question?" Asked Pein.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a family?" He asked.

"No, it's just me and my sister in this big world." I said.

"Do you want to have someone else in your tiny family other than your sister?" He asked.

I looked at hem in a questioning way. "What are you trying to say?"

"I've grown so attatched to you that I would like to adopt you and your sister and become your father." He said. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

"Really?!" I asked. Pein nodded.

I had a big smile now. "I'd like that," I said as I gave him a hug. "I'm not too sure about my sister, though..."

"Don't worry," said Pein. "I'll talk to her."

I walked out of Pein's room and knocked on Hoshi's door. "What..." I heard from the other side of the door.

"Pein-kun wants to talk to you about something important." I said. The door opened and Hoshi came out. She was wearing a black spaghettie strap shirt with black shorty shorts. Her hair was down and it went right down to her butt.

"How important is it?" She asked in a grumpy tone.

"Very." I replied. She rolled her eyes and walked to Pein's room.

"Why do you call him Pein-kun?" She asked before she went in.

"He told me to." I said.

* * *

**OMG!! did you see that comming, i think not!! Hee hee!! big twist huh???^.^**


	27. Hoshi's approval

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I walked into Pein's room. "You wanted to see me Leader-sama?"

"Yes," he said sounding a little nervous. "I need to ask you a very important question."

"What is it?" I asked. He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hoshi," I started to get a little creeped out. "I would like you and your sister to be my daughters so, will you accept me as your father?" I didn't know what to say, all I did was think of my real parents and how worried they must be. I got a bit teary and turned away.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've grown so attached to your sister, I wanted to adopt her and I thought it wouldn't be fair if I only adopted your sister and not you." He said.

"Wait a sec, did Hinagiku say she wanted this?!" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was too much.

"I can't take this, it's too much!!" I yelled. I started to walk to the door but Pein grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. It reminded me of when my dad used to hug me.

"I know you're upset about your real parents," he whispered. "But can you at least give me a chance?" I buried my face in his chest and tried to keep myself from crying.

"It's alright," he whispered. "You can cry." Once he said that I started to cry.

"I... can't... believe you." I said between sobs.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I stopped crying and wiped my tears away," You're the leader of the Akatsuki, a super evil criminal. You assasinate people, you're trying to get all the demons and yet, you want to adopt my sister and I and you comforted me when I was upset!? You're like 2 people in one!"

"I'm like you," he said. "I'm a complex person. I have 2 sides to me."

I took everything in and finally came to a solution. "Alright, if it's fine with Hinagiku for you to be our father, then it's fine with me." I said.

Pein smiled. "I'll do my best as your father." I nodded and walked out of the room.

I walked into the living room and saw Itachi, Hajime, Sasori, Akari, Kisame, and Deidara on the couch watching TV. I went in front of the TV to get their attention. "Hey, down in front!" Yelled Kisame.

"I need to talk to Akari and Hajime." I said pointing to them while they were asleep on the couch. Itachi nudged Hajime and woke her up. Hajime nudged Akari but she just fell on Sasori's lap. Sasori stroked her hair until Hajime said:

"Sasori, get up."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" She said. He got up and Akari fell on the ground with a *THUD*!

"Ow!" She yelled waking up. "You're nice, Sasori!"

"Whatever Akari, I need to talk to you two NOW!!" I yelled. They followed me into my room and I shut the door.

"So, what's so important that you had to tell us?" Asked Akari.

I took a deep breath and told them. "I'm going to be Pein's daughter soon!" They stared at me, then each other, then burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny guys! I'm freaking out, he was so nice and he's supposed to be the leader of the Akatsuki!" I yelled.

"O.k., o.k. we'll stop." Said Hajime.

"And promise me you guys won't tell anyone," I said pointing to Akari. "Espescially you Akari."

"Well, you shouldn't have told me in the first place." She said. I noticed a ring on her left ring finger.

"Holy shit! Akari what is that!?" I said pointing to the ring.

"What, oh where did that come from, I have no idea where this came from." She said in a non convincing voice.

"Spit it out Akari, you're engaged." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright! Sasori proposed to me on Valentines day." She said.

"You know what that means?" I asked.

"Do I really want to know?" She asked.

"No but I'm telling you anyway," I said. "You're going to have a wedding and I'm planning it!"

"Oh god!" Said Hajime. Akari just sat there with a face that said: 'Why me?!'


	28. Getting Hoshi together with Deidara

Akari's P.O.V.

For about a week, Hoshi has been planning my wedding with Sasori. All I heard from her was '"We need streamers! What kind of cake should we get? Oh god, this is harder than I thought!!"'

I got up and walked to Hajime's room. I could hear her playing the piano in her room. I knocked on her door and she stopped playing. She opened the door and looked at me with an annoyed look. "What!?" She asked.

I pushed my way into her room. "I need to talk to you." I said. I saw Itachi sitting on the piano bench.

"Does this mean I have to leave?" Asked Itachi.

"No, I'm going to need you for this too." I said. They sat down and listened to what I had to say.

"Since you and Itachi are together and I'm engaged to Sasori," I paused for a moment. "I want Hoshi and Deidara to get together!" They stared at me.

"That's going to be harder than you think." Said Itachi.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, they're both quite stubborn and childish." He said.

"That's the point!" I said. "They have a lot in common, they're made for each other."

"She's got a point," Hajime said to Itachi. "They both love art and have bad tempers."

"Do you know if Deidara even likes Hoshi?" Asked Itachi. There was a long pause after what he said.

"Well, we're not quite sure but we know that Hoshi does and whenever Deidara is around her, he seems happier." I said.

We figured out a way to get Hoshi and Deidara in a room together so they could get to know each other a little better and get together.

Hajime and I went to get Hoshi while Itachi went to get Deidara.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I was looking through pictures of wedding stuff as Hajime and Akari came up to me. "Hey Hoshi," said Akari. "We have a surprise for you!"

"I don't like surprises from you guys," I said. "Usually I'm scared out of my mind or completely gone insane when you have a surprise for me."

"But this time you're going to like it! I promise." Said Akari.

I sighed. "Fine." I followed them to a room and they pushed me in and locked the door.

"Have fun, Hoshi!" Said Hajime from the other side. I kicked the door but they just laughed.

"They locked you in here, too, un?" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Deidara. Then I clued in to what Hajime and Akari were doing. I kicked the door again. "I'm going to kill you two once I get out of here!"

"What, un?" Asked Deidara.

My face deepened in colour. "They locked us in here 'cause they want us to get together."

Deidara smirked. "So, that's why they locked us in, un." I sat down on the bed. Deidara sat down with me.

"Do you want to get together, un?" Asked Deidara. My face got hotter and I could tell I was getting redder.

"Y-yes, but I thought you didn't like me that much." I said.

"What, un? I thought you didn't like me that much, un." He said. We laughed about that for about 5 minutes or so. (Sheesh, it wasn't that funny)

Deidara held my hand and looked into my eyes. "Will you go out with me, un?"

I nodded. "Yes." Deidara leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart skip a beat and I pulled away.

"Sorry, un." Said Deidara. He looked cute and innocent at that moment. Since he's only 16 right now, he has more puppy dog cuteness than the 18-year old Deidara.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm just not used to all this mushy stuff yet."

"You seem to like it a lot, though, un." He said.

"Ya, I think stuff like that is cute but it never happened to me before... that's one of the reasons why I like it so much." I said.

"I don't mind, un," said Deidara putting a hand on my shoulder. "All this mushy stuff makes me feel a little weird anyway, un."

"Let's wait until we're fine with all the mushy stuff." I said.

"Are you dumping me already, un!?" Asked Deidara.

"No, no, no, we'll still go out, we just won't be all lovey-dovey." I said.

"Well, do you want to try kissing again, un?" Asked Deidara. I thought for a minute. 'Why would he want to? It's so lovey-dovey.'

"Alright." I said scootching closer to him. He leaned in again and kissed me. Instead of pulling away, I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt strange but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He licked my lips for entrance. I hesitated before I opened my mouth. Shyly, his tongue slithered into my mouth. It was a strange feeling but I didn't mind too much.

The door burst open and Akari came in with a camera and got pictures of Deidara and I making-out. "Ha! This is black-mailing gold right here!" She yelled as she waved the camera in the air. She ran out of the room screaming like hell and laughing her head off.

I groaned and fell back on the bed. Deidara laid on his side beside me. "Look on the bright side, un." He said tickling my nose with a piece of loose string from his cloak.

"What bright side?" I asked scrunching my nose.

"Well, we could go find her and beat the shit out of her, un." He said.

"I like that idea, let's go!" I said rolling off the bed and running out of the room. We found Akari and tried to catch her. It took us a while to catch her but we finally did and started torturing her.

Hajime's P.O.V.

After Akari was done being tortured, I helped her up off the floor. "At least we got them together." I said.


	29. Akari's getting married!

Hoshi made me come with her and Akari to go dress shopping. "Do I have to wear a dress?" Whined Akari.

"Yes! And stop asking that same question!" Yelled Hoshi. I rolled my eyes as Hoshi dragged Akari into the store.

"Good thing we're ont in Konoha," I mummbled. "They'd know who we were as soon as we walked through the gates." Hoshi made Akari try on dress after dress and Akari hated them more and more.

"Hoshi, pick something that's not white and not frilly and poofy!" Yelled Akari. Hoshi looked around. I could tell she was going to buy more than one dress by the way she was looking at some of them. In the end, Hoshi bought 2 black dresses and some red fabric.

"What the hell?! I'm not wearing two dresses at once, Hoshi!" Said Akari.

"No you idiot, I'm making you a dress since there aren't any good enough dresses for you." Said Hoshi.

"Oh." She said.

Once we got home, Hoshi told me to come with her to Pein's room. First we got Hinagiku and then Hoshi knocked on Pein's door. Pein opened the door. "Hi daddy!" Said Hinagiku picking her up. "What do you want?"

"We need to use the sewing machine in your room." Said Hoshi.

"Alright." Said Pein letting us in. "Just don't break anything." We got settled by the sewing machine and Hoshi worked her magic.

"If you're doing everything, why am I here?" I asked.

"Since you and Akari are the same size, you're going to be my model." Said Hoshi.

"What!? No way, I am not letting you put that dress on me."

*A couple moments later*

"I can't belive I let you put this dress on me!" I said crossing my arms.

"Stop whining and hand me antoher pin!" Said Hoshi.

"I'm not whining, I'm complaining, there's a difference." I said, handing her another pin so she could perfect the size.

The dress was actually quite nice, but I hated it on me. It was long and black. It had thick straps very loosely resting on the shoulders and another pair of straps on the arms. There was a slit on the left side and a red sash around the waist., underneath the bottom half of the dress was some fishnet and black see-through fabric that sparkles in the light.

"Wow, it looks better than I thought it would." I said. Hoshi glared at me.

"Are you saying you thought I was going to do a crappy job!?" She yelled.

"No... well a little." I said.

The wedding was about to start. Hoshi and I were in the back with Sasori. "Do we really have to do this?" He asked.

"Yes! Now get out there!" yelled Hoshi pushing him to where he's supposed to be.

"I can't believe you made Sasori and I wear a tux, un." Said Deidara to Hoshi.

"Well, you're his best man, you're supposed to look nice. That's why I'm wearing a dress." Said Hoshi.

I went to the piano and started playing the wedding song. As soon as Akari came out I started playing 'American Idiot Funeral version'. Akari threw her bouquet of flowers at my head. "That's not funny Hajime!!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright." I said playing that annoying wedding song again. My head hurt, I think she had a rock in that damn bouquet.

"Dearly beloved," said the white half of Zetsu. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matromony."

"If there are any objections, speak now or forever shut your trap!" Said the black half of Zetsu.

"No you idiot, that's not how you say it!" Said the white half.

"I can say whatever I want!" Said the black half.

"Just get on with it!" Yelled Akari.

"Sorry..." Both sides said. They said all the crap they say at weddings, said the 'I do's' and finally got to the end.

"Sasori, you may now kiss the bride." Said the white half of Zesu. They totally started making-out again. Uuhhgg!

After the wedding was finished, Akari ran to her room and changed into some jeans and a T-shirt. "Oh my god! That feels sooooo much better!" She said.

"I know!" Said Hoshi coming out of her room wearing jeans and a T-shirt as well. "This is way better than a dress!"

We went outside with Hinagiku and Hajime and laid down by a lake. "Hey guys?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Yeah?" We said.

"Have you ever thought that way too much has happened to us in the past 8-9 months we've been here?" She asked. All of us looked at her in a confused way.

"I don't follow." Said Akari.

"What I mean is, once we came into this world, we've changed a lot." She said.

"What!?" Said Akari still really confused. "First you say a lot has happened and now you say we've changed! Make up your mind!"

Hinagiku sighed. "I'll explain fully with everyone individually, starting with Hoshi. Before we came to this world, Hoshi's name was Kailee, she was much more shy, couldn't fight very well," Hajime interuppted.

"She couldn't fight period." Hoshi glared at her.

"As I was saying," continued Hinagiku. "Boys didn't want to date her."

"Hey!" Said Hoshi sounding a little hurt.

"What I say is true, don't try to say it's not." Said Hinagiku. Hoshi crossed her arms as Hinagiku went on with what she was saying.

"Ever since Hoshi came into this world., she's changed her name to Hoshi, she's a little more outgoing thanks to Naruto, she can actually fight thanks to the training she has done, and a lot of guys thinks she's HOT!" Said Hinagiku.

"That's not true!" Said Hoshi. "Guys don't like me that much here."

"Yes they do! Sasuke is totally in LOVE with you, Kankuro likes you, Deidara is your boyfriend, and I talked to some of the guys back in Konoha and they said you were pretty hot." Said Hinagiku.

"What ever, just say stuff about someone else." Said Hoshi.

"O.k., let's go with Hajime." Said Hinagiku.

"Oh no." I said.

"Before we came here, Hajime's name was Kendra, she kept to herself, she was tough, and people were a bit intimidated by her but people liked to have her as a friend anyway." She said. I didn't say anything since it was true.

"Now, her name is Hajime, she's a little more open to people, she's way stronger than she was back home thanks to all the training she was given by Kakashi and Neji, people are still intimidated by her, and now she's got a boyfriend and lots of other friends." She said.

"You didn't have to add the 'boyfriend' part, Hinagiku." I said.

"Well, I did." She said with a smirk.

"Me next!" Said Akari.

"O.k., before we came here, Akari's name was Bailey, she was very hyper, she's very protective of her friends, she was quite tough if you got her mad, and guys didn't want to date her." Said Hinagiku.

"How do you know so much!?" Asked Akari.

"I have my sources," Said Hinagiku. (In other words, she's a snoop) "Anyway, now, her name is Akari, she's still very hyper, she's even more protective of her friends thanks to what Sasuke did to my sister, she's tough, even when you don't get her mad, and now she's married to an S-rank criminal and she's only 15 and god knows how old Sasori is!!" Yelled Hinagiku getting off topic.

"I don't care how old he is, he's HOT!!!" Akari yelled at Hinagiku.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" I yelled. They calmed down and sat back down.

"We've changed so much, it scares me." Said Hinagiku.

"It's never easy going through change." Said Hoshi hugging her little sister.

"It is for you guys!" Said Hinagiku. "It didn't take you guys that long to remember your fake names, you adapted to the ninja life so quickly AND you even have a jutsu that you created... I'm still trying to get used to this, even the whole having a new father thing." She sounded so sad it made me a little sad... and that never happens.

"Don't worry, Hinagiku," said Hoshi. "Things will get better and we'll become stronger, it'll just take a while. You'll see."

Hiangiku hugged her. "Alright."

"And to see if I can make you feel better," said Akari. "look at it this way, I'm married to the 40-year old virgin." We laughed at that.

"How do you know he's a virgin?" Asked Hoshi. Akari's mouth dropped open, than after a while it closed and she crossed her arms and walked away from us looking about to cry. The three of us looked at each other and fell on the ground roaring with laughter.


	30. Hinagiku's mission

*2 and a half year time skip*

Akari's P.O.V.

It's been over 3 years since we've been in the Naruto world and we're so strong now, we even beat Leader-sama once!!

Not much has changed, Hoshi's hair is the same and so are her clothes, Hajime's hair is a bit longer with the same clothes, and my hair is down to my ass with the same bangs as before with the same clothes.

Hinagiku changed the most out of all of us! Her hair is above her shoulders, with bangs. Her hair is still pink but she's got black streaks and her bangs (they go on each side of her face, not her forehead) are all black. She wears black leggings that go a little above her knees, a black tank top, and an aqua T-shirt over top with the collar wide enough that it exposes her right shoulder most of the time. Her shirt has that same little white cloud with a smiley face in it from when she was 5. (She couldn't let it go...) She puts her hair in a very small ponytail that looks like a little stub since her hair is so short now.

"All of you!" Yelled Pein. "I'm calling for a meeting now! Get in here!" We walked into his office and sat down.

"Now," began Pein. "I need you guys to start training harder because we will soon be trying to capture the Kazekage. He has the one-tailed demon, Shukaku, inside of him. So start training harder! That will be all for now."

"That was a short meeting." I said to Hoshi and Hajime as we walked out.

"Soon we'll have to help Naruto get Gaara back once they do capture him." Said Hoshi.

"Yeah." I said.

"We'll just have to train until then." Said Hajime. Hinagiku walked passed us.

"Hey Hinagiku! Do you want to train with us?" Asked Hoshi.

"No thanks," she said. "Daddy has a special mission for me." With that she walked into Pein's office, again.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

I went into daddy's room. "What was the special mission you wanted to give me, daddy?" I asked closing the door.

"I want you to go to Sunagakure and get some infromation on the Kazekage." He said.

"Wow! This is the biggest mission I've ever had!" I said with excitement.

"Yes, I think you're old enough to go on this mission alone." Said dad. "You have 1 week, then come home."

"Got it," I gave him a kiss. "I'll bring Kirei with me just so I'm not lonely, bye!"

I got packed, got Kirei and went on my way. It took me quite a few hours to get there. Once I did, I was so excited I started to run to the gate with Kirei running behind me. Kirei has gotten a lot bigger in the passed two and a half years. She's now 2 feet tall and looks a lot more viscious.

As I was running, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone. "Sorry mister." I said to whoever I had bumped into. I looked up and saw... Kankuro!

"Hey, you're that little girl with the cute name and face." He said.

"Hey, you remember me!" I thought for a second. "Do you remember my name?"

"Uuummm, H-Hi-Hinagiku?" He said.

"Yeah, you do remember me! After 2 1/2 years even!" I said with a smile.

"I wouldn't forget a cute face like that." He said with a wink. I smiled at him.

"Hey, while I'm here, you want to show me around? I'd really like to meet your brother and sister!" I said.

"Sure." Said Kankuro walking into the village. There were a lot of people in the village and I started to feel a little scared. I held Kankuro's hand to feel a little safer. He didn't seem to mind, though. He showed me around the village and once we got to the big mansion where he lived, we found Temari.

"Hey Kankuro, who's the llittle girl?" Asked Temari noticing I was holding his hand.

"Her name is Hinagiku, she's the little sister of the purple haired girl I told you about." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah, you tricked her into kissing you." Said Temari putting her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't call it tricking her, I just moved at the last second." He said.

"Can we please not talk about that?" I said getting grossed out at the memory.

"Sorry." Said Kankuro.

"Can I meet your brother now?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me." He said taking my hand and walking into the mansion. It was huge! So many rooms it was crazy! He led me to a room with the word -Kazekage- on it.

"Hey Gaara, it's me Kankuro!" Said Kankuro knocking on the door. "I brought someone to see you." He opened the door and we walked in. Gaara was sitting at his desk in his Kazekage outfit.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

"My name's Hinagiku and I'm so excited to finally meet you!" I said with the cutest face I could make.

"Nice to meet you, Hinagiku." He said. Kankuro and I walked in some more and I went straight to the window.

"Wow, this is a beautiful view, Kazekage-sama!" I turned to Kankuro. "Kankuro? Would it be alright if I stayed with you for a while?"

Kankuro smirked. "As long as you don't snore, than you can sleep in my room."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Kankuro-kun!"

"You're welcome just get off me!" He said almost falling over from my sudden hug.

"Bye Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-kun's going to show me around some more!" I said grabbing his hand.

"I am?" He asked as we walked out of the room.

"Yup, unless you want to teach me how to do that puppet master jutsu thingy." I said.

"Sure, why not?" Said Kankuro.

"Alright! How hard could it be anyway?" I asked.

"Wow, this is way harder than I thought!" I said panting. I've been doing this for hours but I think I'm getting the hang of it!

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. " Said Kankuro.

"But I'm just starting to get the hang of it... but I do... feel a bit... dizzy..." I fell back and Kankuro caught me.

"You used up almost all of your chakra." He said picking me up. "You need rest, the sun is setting anyway."

"O.k...." I said falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up in a soft bed in a very quaint room. I looked around and saw Kankuro taking off his shirt.

"Aahhgg!" I yelled. "It burns!!"

"Holy shit!" Yelled Kankuro. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I just got up, now put a shirt on before my eyes burn out of their sockets!" I said putting the covers over my head.

"I don't where a shirt to bed, it's too hot." He said.

"It's still bed time?" I asked pulling the covers from my face.

"Yeah," he said getting into a bed next to mine. "You were only asleep for a short time."

"Oh great, I'm going to have a sleepless night now, since I'm wide awake." I said. I found Kankuro's hat thingy on the floor next to his bed. I got out of my bed and put his hat thingy on my head.

"Look, I'm a kitty! Meow!" I said giggling.

"Very funny." Said Kankuro taking the hat thingy off my head.

""Hey," I said looking up at him. "You're not wearing that make-up you alwsys wear, I just noticed that."

"Do you honestly think I'd wear it to bed?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah, I thought you did." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You look a lot different without all that make-up and weird clothes." I said.

"I know," he said. "I look like my dad a bit without all that stuff."

"Your dad died, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Kankuro flipping over to the other side of his bed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I said feeling bad about what I said.

"That's alright," he said. "Just go to bed, you're going to need the strength for tomorrow's training."

"O.k., good night Kankuro-kun." I said getting back in my bed.

"Good night." He said. Surprisingly, I fell asleep within 10 minutes.


	31. Hoshi's upset

The next morning, Kankuro wasn't in his room. I took this opportunity to change into some clean clothes. Once I was done changing, I walked out of the room and looked for Kankuro. I found him outside by the door. "Ready for more training?" He asked. I nodded.

For the next couple of hours I trained and trained. When I got tired, Kankuro stopped and we got something to eat. "So how is your sister and her friends?" Asked Kankuro.

I looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Just trying to make conversation."

I rolled my eyes. "They're fine," I said. "They all have boyfriends so don't try and make me hook you up with one of them, espescially my sister. That would be just weird."

"I wasn't going to," He said. "Where's that big cat that was with you yesterday?"

"She probably went home. She belongs to my sister so she normally doesn't stick around too long." I said.

"Oh." He said.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. I got a lot of training from Kankuro and now we're really close friends. I also got some information on Gaara even though I didn't want to...

"I can't believe you're leaving already." Said Kankuro as I packed my stuff.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll come visit you in a couple days since it's not that far of a walk."

"Just as long as you come back soon." He said as we walked out of his room. He walked me to the gate and he gave me a hug.

"Come back soon." He said.

"Don't worry," I said with a cute little smile. "you'll see this cute little face again."

As I walked away Kankuro said. "Tell you sister I said 'hi'!"

"Alright!" I said.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Hinagiku just came back from her mission and told Pein all the information she had, then she came into my room. "Hey big sis!" She said.

"Hey." I said.

"I brought you something." She said taking out a giant box of Pocky.

My eyes widened. "Wow, it's huge!" I opened it and ate 5 sticks at once. I hadn't had Pocky in a while. I spotted some pictures in her bag and took them out when she wasn't looking

All of the pictures were of her and Kankuro. Some of them had Temari and Gaara as well. There was a picture of Hinagiku and Kankuro with their backs turned to the camera holding hands walking towards the Kazekage mansion. It was the most beautiful picture I'd ever seen.

There was another cute one with Kankuro sitting against a fence with his hands behind his head and Hiangiku was sitting on his lap, resting her head on his chest as if she was sleeping.

There were a lot of other pictures as well. One with Hinagiku and Kankuro on the swings, one with Temari and Hinagiku sun tanning, one with Hinagiku and Gaara making sand castles, and a whole bunch more.

"Looks like you did a lot more than just research." I said.

"Hey thoughs are mine!" Yelled Hinagiku. "I'm only 8, I need to have some fun while I'm still young!" She tried grabbing the pictures but I was too tall so she couldn't get at them.

"I can't believe you." I said.

"What's not ot believe?" She asked.

"I can't believe you're hanging out with Kankuro like he's your brother." I said waving the pictures in her face.

"He's the closest thing I have to a brother!" She yelled.

"It's weird if you hang out with him like that." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're 8, he's 16!!" I yelled.

"What's your point?" She asked.

"You're too young to know." I said.

"Then why'd you start this whole argument!?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

Hinagiku's been going to Suna a lot lately. It's almost time to capture Gaara too. I waited for her to come back so I could tell her that we're going to get Gaara, tomorrow.

Once she came back, she came into my room, as usual, and told me all the stuff she did. She gave me something that apparently Kankuro wanted to give me. It was a picture of Hinagiku, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. Hinagiku was using the puppet master jutsu, in the picture, on a small puppet that had a small blue dress."Kankuro said that he wanted to give that to you to show you how well I'm doing with his training." Said Hinagiku rumaging through her bag.

I smiled. "Tell Kankuro I said 'Thank you'," I said. "And you know we're going to capture Gaara tomorrow, right?"

"Oh! I completely forgot!" She said.

"Well, make sure you're ready for tomorrow so go to bed." I said.

"O.k., good night big sis." She said going to her room. I looked at the picture again, there was something on the back. Writing.

Dear Hoshi,

Hinagiku told me how you feel about her hanging around me so much. I just want to say that I love her like a sister and nothing more. This picture is a way of showing you how much Hinagiku's improved in her training. Gaara has even warmed up to her. I hope you're not mad at me... and I really hope you're still not mad about what happened 2 1/2 years ago.

Love Kankuro

I smiled. "That was nice of him to write." I said to myself. I got into my pyjamas and went to bed.


	32. ELOPE?

The next morning, I ran to Deidara's room and knocked on the door. "Who's there, un?" Asked Deidara from the other side of the door.

"It's Hoshi, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, un." He said. I walked in and looked around. He was getting all his stuff ready for his big mission.

"Ready for your mission?" I asked.

"Almost, un." He said.

"Just be careful." I said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

He hugged me back . "Don't worry, un," He said. "I'll be just fine, un."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise, un." He said.

"Cross you heart?" I asked.

"Cross my heart, un." Said Deidara crossing his heart.

I hugged him tighter. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too, un." He said leaning in and kissing me. I kissed him back and he left for his mission. I walked out of Deidara's room and saw Hinagiku trying to sneak out.

"And just where do you thnk you're going?" I asked.

"I'm going to help Kankuro! You know what happens to him!" She yelled.

"Yes I know what hapens to him and you don't need to help him, he'll be fine." I said dragging her into her room and locking her in.

"Hoshi? Do you know what 'elope' means?" Asked Akari walking up to me with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Why the hell would you want to know what 'elope' means?" I asked.

"Hajime wrote that she ran off and 'eloped' with Itachi a couple days ago and she'll be back in a couple hours." Said Akari. My jaw dropped. I never thought Hajime would do ever do that! (Well it's better than letting Hoshi plan the wedding.)

"So," said Akari. "What does it mean?"

"It means you run off with someone and get married, secretly." I said.

"Well, it's not much of a secret anymore!" Said Akari.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

I tried looking for a way to get out of my room without Hoshi noticing. I climbed out my window and jumped on the nearest tree. "So long suckers." I said as I ran to Suna.

It took me a very long time to get to Suna. Once I got there, I saw Kankuro fighting Sasori. I watched in terror as they fought. "Stop!!" I yelled.

Kankuro looked over at me with pure fear in his eyes. "Hinagiku!! Get out of here before you get killed!" He yelled. Sasori struck Kankuro, in the stomach, with his large poisonous tail and he fell to the ground.

"Kankuro!!" I yelled as I ran to him. "Sasori, can you come out of your big puppet for a second?"

He came out and walked over to me. "What?" He asked.

"Come closer." I said. He got closer.

"Closer... closer... closer..." As soon as he got close enough, I slapped him so hard it made a huge red mark on his cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Sasori.

"For hurting my friend!" I yelled pointing to Kankuro. Sasori got back in his puppet and started walking away.

"Do whatever you want with him," He said. "I'm done here."

I ran to Kankuro. "Kankuro-kun wake up! Don't die! Kankuro-kun!!" I flipped him on his back and looked at his wound. It was quite large and the poison was too much for my medical ninjutsu. Then I did something I thought I never had to do. I took out my little toy bunny, ripped his stomach open, took out the bottle with the secret potion, and used a bit of it on Kankuro. I waited a bit but nothing happened.

"Kankuro? Kankuro-kun, wake up! You can't just die like this!" I took his little hat off and put it on my head to try and make me feel better but I don't know how it would... I started to cry. I rested my head on his chest and cried harder.

"Kankuro-kun *sob* you were *sob* like a brother *sob* to me *sob* please *sob* don't go!!" I said crying my eyes out.

"H-Hinagiku?" I lifted my head and looked at Kankuro.

"Why are you wearing my hat?" He asked. My eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"Kankuro-kun!! You're alive! I'm so happy! " I said hugging him.

He hugged me back. "Were you crying?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought you died but I guess my secret potion worked!" I said.

"Secret potion?" He asked.

"Yeah, when I was living with an elderly couple, they gave me a secret potion for emergencies only." I said.

"You used some of it on me?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a big emergency if one of my friends are dieing." I said.

Kankuro smiled. "Thank you, Hinagiku-chan." He said.

Hajime's P.O.V.

"We're back!" I said as I walked into the Akatsuki base.

"It's about time!" Yelled Hoshi. "And you got married without telling us!?"

"I knew you'd want to give me a big wedding and I don't want one so we got married some place quiet with no one else around but the priest." I said.

"Well, you could have told us!" Said Akari.

"You two are the last people I would tell. You'd tell everyone within 30 seconds." I said.

"She's got a point." Said Itachi.

"Of course she does to you, you're on her side!" Yelled Hoshi.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm not getting into this."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, we have to go help Kisame fight Team Gai!" Said Akari.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Said Hoshi as they both dragged me out the door.

"What? Now!? I just got home!" I yelled.

"Oh well, we're not going to miss this!" Said Akari.

"Look! There they are!" Said Akari.

"I'll fight Lee!" Said Hoshi.

"I'll fight Ten-Ten!" Said Akari.

"So you leave me with Neji!? Thanks guys!" I yelled.

"You're welcome!" They said. We appeared in front of the person we were supposed to fight.

Neji looked at me with a stern look. "So, you've joined the Akatsuki." He said.

"It's not that much of a surprise." I said. He just stared at me.

"Stop staring at me and fight!" I said.

"Fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He said.

We started the fight with me throwing a kunai at him but he deflected with his rotation. "Saw that coming," I said. "Now it's my turn." I did some hand signs for my semi-transformation jutsu.

Wings started to sprout from my back, I got claws and my eyes were silver with black slits and this time I have a tail. "That won't stop me from defeating you!" Said Neji. "Byakugan!"

He charged at me and I smirked. I moved out of the way so fast he didn't even notice. "You're too slow." I said in a sing-song voice. I wrapped my tail around Neji's neck and lifted him into the air. He flailed around trying to get out but he couldn't.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' I thought. 'He never did anything to me... so, why am I doing this!?' I let Neji go. He fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Why -gasp- did you- gasp- stop?" He asked.

"You were my friend," I said. "I can't kill you, even if I wanted to. I respect you too much."

He got up. "Then help us!" He yelled.

"Don't you get it!?" I yelled at him. "I'm apart of the Akatsuki! My job is to capture all the tailed demons and stop you from stopping us!"

"Please." He said.

"No," I said turning my back on him. "Maybe I'll help you get Gaara back, AFTER we get Shukaku out of him." I flew up in the air and found Hoshi and Akari running to where Sasori and Deidara should be.

I swooped down and grabbed them. "Aaahhhggg!!!" Yelled Hoshi.

"Hajime, what are you doing!?" Yelled Akari.

"It'll be faster if we fly." I said.

"Look!" Yelled Hoshi. "There's Naruto chasing Deidara!!" She wriggled out of my grasp and jumped down.

"Hoshi!!!" Akari and I yelled.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

"Hoshi!!!" I heard Akari and Hajime yell. I didn't listen, I just kept going.

"Rasengan!!" Yelled Naruto charging at Deidara with his Rasengan.

"Naruto, stop!" I yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard my voice.

"H-Hoshi..." Said Naruto staring at me.

"Deidara, I thought you promised me you wouldn't get hurt." I said.

"Sorry babe, un." He said.

"What!? Babe!!??" Yelled Naruto.

"Yes, I'm going out with him," I said. "Deidara, give the Kazekage to me."

"Fine, un." He said as his clay bird dropped Gaara. He flew away and left me there with Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi. I picked up Gaara and gave him to Naruto.

"Make sure he gets home safely." I said.

Naruto stared at me with teary eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." He said as he gently put Gaara on the ground. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"You've gotten taller," I said hugging him back. "You're taller than me now."

"You haven't change at all, Hoshi." He said.

"I know, I think I shrunk." I said with a laugh.

"I'm just glad to see you again." Said Naruto letting go of me.

"I'm glad to see you t-" I felt a sharp object pierce my back. It happened so suddenly I couldn't move.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Naruto wide-eyed. "Why the hell did you do that!!!!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto," He said pulling the sharp object, I think is a kunai, out of my back. "But she is part of the Akatsuki, we can't trust her anymore."

"We can trust her! She's my friend!" Yelled Naruto.

"How do you know this isn't a trap so she can kill us?" Asked Kakashi. I fell to my knees from too much blood loss, I felt dizzy.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, Naruto," I said. "Just get Gaara out of here before the other Akatsuki members get here and kill you."

"Thank you, Hoshi-chan." Said Naruto before he left.

"GO!" I yelled. I watched them run off with Gaara until they looked like tiny specks in the distance. I passed out soon after.


	33. A funny argument with Kankuro!

**HA HA HA!!! this is one of my favorite chapters!! The argument at the end is GREAT!! READ IT!! its funny!! **

Akari's P.O.V.

Once I got to where Sasori was fighting Sakura and Chiyo, Sasori was already using himself as a puppet. "Damn, I'm late again." I said to myself.

Sakura was running at Sasori. I threw a kunai at her to throw her off. I ran to Sasori and went in front of him in a protective way. "Don't hurt my husband!" I yelled. There was silence, all you could hear were crickets chirping in the backround.

"You really know how to make an entrance, Akari." Said Sasori.

"Well excuse me for trying to save your ass!" I yelled.

"Did you just say that Sasori is your husband!?" Asked Chiyo. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Asked Chiyo.

"Twenty-seven!" I said really fast. I didn't want her to start yelling at me because I'm under age for being married.

"You look quite young for a twenty-seven-year old." Said Chiyo.

"The magic of plastic surgery." I said mentally slapping myself.

"Well, even if you're my grandson's wife, I'll kill you as well!" Yelled Chiyo.

"Yeah right, I'm way tougher than I look." I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll see about that!" Yelled Sakura punching me in the face. My nose started to bleed as I got up.

"Bitch." I mumbled.

"Want to say that to my face!?" Yelled Sakura.

"Why not?" I said charging at her nad kicking her in the face. "Bitch!" Sakura got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You are tougher than you look." She said.

"I'll let you in on a little secret too," I said getting a kunai out of my bag. "I'm not twenty-seven, I'm seventeen." Sakura punched me in the stomach and I dropped the kunai.

"You know what, you're a slut!" Yelled Sakura. "You're seventeen and you're married to some 40-year old puppet!"

"You know, Hoshi told me not to do this but now I have to." I said as my whole body started to glow a neon blue. Saskura tried to punch me again but she missed, all she did was skim my shoulder with her fist.

After she skimed my shoulder, her arm flopped down to her side. "What the-!? I can't feel my arm anymore!" She said.

"You're an idiot Sakura," I said smirking. "Me glowing blue isn't just for show. Even if you skim me with any part of your body, it'll be useless afterwards."

"Why?" She asked.

"The blue surrounding me tells you to fall asleep once you touch it. Any part of your body that touches mine will instantly fall asleep and become useless for a period of time. So if I touch you legs," I said kicking both of her legs. "They'll fall asleep and become useless." Sakura fell to the ground as her legs became numb.

"And if I touch your forehead," I said poking Sakura's large forehead. "You'll fall asleep and become completely vulnerable." Sakura fell asleep. I didn't feel like killing her at the moment, I wasn't in a killing mood... which is VERY surprising.

"Fall back!" Yelled someone... above me!? I looked up and saw Hajime flying above me.

"No way!" I yelled. Hajime swooped down and landed in front of me.

"You need to!" She said.

"Why?" I asked as the neon blue faded from my body.

"1: I don't want you and Sasori getting killed. 2: Something happened to Hoshi." She said.

My eyes widened. "O.k., let's get out of here!" I yelled. I held onto Hajime as she flew in the air. She grabbed onto Sasori and brought him with us.

"Excuse me Hajime, I was in the middle of fighting my grandma!!" Yelled Sasori.

"That's a great way to put it." I said. Once we got back to the Akatsuki base, I ran to Hoshi's room, but she wasn't in there!!

"Hajime! Where's Hoshi!?!?" I yelled.

"I don't know! All I know is that something bad happened to her." She said.

"Who told you!?" I yelled.

"Zetsu, but he said he didn't stay too long ot see the whole thing." Said Hajime.

"Oh no," I said. "We have to find her! She might have been killed!"

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I found myself in a small room. The only thing I remember is watching Kakashi and Naruto taking Gaara away.

I tried to get up but someone gently pushed me back down. "Lie down, you need to rebuild your strength." Said someone. I tried to get a good look at the person but my vision was all blurry so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked the person.

"Not at the moment," I said. "My vision's all blurry."

"Shouldn't my voice give it away?" Asked the person.

"Enough with the stupid mind games and tell me who you are!" I said.

"It's Kankuro." He said.

"Kankuro!? Where the hell am I!?" I yelled gettting up and feeling a sharp pain in my back. I whimpered a bit.

"Told you to lie down." Said Kankuro.

"Shut up." I said glaring at him.

"To answer your question, we're in Suna. Hinagiku and I found you passed out in a forest, good thing Hinagiku healed you otherwise you would've been in even worse pain." Said Kankuro.

"Hinagiku's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's with Gaara." Said Kankuro.

"Oh! Is Gaara alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Chiyo died, giving him her life." Said Kankuro.

"Oh." I said.

"Just to let you know," started Kankuro. "There's a rumour going around that Sasuke Uchiha is looking for a certain girl named Hoshi."

My eyes widened. "That's not good." I said.

"Why? Is he out to kill you?" Asked Kankuro.

"No, he's probably out to rape me..." I said shuddering.

"Well, that's not good." Said Kankuro.

"No! It's not, I have some love-struck psycho path looking for me and when he does, he's going to rape me!" I yelled.

"Alright, you don't have to yell." Said Kankuro.

"Well, think about it. If you were a girl and you were being chased by some guy who wants to rape you, what would you do!?" I yelled.

"Why would I want to think about it when it's never going to happen?" Asked Kankuro.

"Oh never mind, you're too immature." I said rolling my eyes.

"Am not!" Said Kankuro.

"Are to!" I said back.

"Am not." He said.

"Are to!" I said.

"Am not!" He yelled.

"Are to!!" I yelled even louder.

"Am not!!!" Kankuro yelled even louder.

"Let's just go with, you're both immatrue." Said Hinagiku from the doorway.

"Are not!" We yelled at her.

"Man, if you weren't dating anyone Hoshi, you two would be the perfect couple." She said.

"No we wouldn't, he's too young for me." I said.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Yelled Kankuro.

"It makes all the difference." I said.

"At least I'm not short!" Said Kankuro.

"Are you saying I'm short!?' I yelled at him.

"Yes I am! What chya gonna do about it shorty!?" Yelled Kankuro.

"I'll burn all your puppets!" I yelled.

"Then I'll cut all your hair off!" Yelled Kankuro.

"*Gasp* You wouldn't!" I said.

"I would." He said.

"Well, at least I'm not a guy that wears make-up!" I yelled.

"Hey! Don't call it make-up, you make it sound like I'm gay." He said.

"How do we know you're not? Ooohhh!" I said.

"You want to say that to my face!?" Yelled Kankuro.

"Alright, YOU'RE GAY!" I yelled in his face. (fore shame Hoshi.)

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Yelled Kankuro.

"Then WHY, emphasis on why, do you wear little kitty ears?" I asked pointing to his hat thing. (CATWOMAN!!)

"Because!" He yelled.

"'Because' isn't an answer!" I yelled.

"Yes it is!!" He yelled back. (I agree with Kankuro.)

"No it's not!" I yelled.

"Well, at least I'm not going to get raped by some psycho path!" He yelled. I gasped.

"Yeah, I went there!" He yelled.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Yelled Hinagiku. We stopped yelling at each other and looked at Hinagiku.

"Look at each other and say you're sorry." Said Hinagiku.

"Sorry.." We both mumbled.

"Alright, now we can go home." Said Hinagiku.

"Do you have to leave now? I mean, you could stay the night." Said Kankuro.

"I don't know-" I said.

"Please Hoshi!?" Said Hinagiku cutting me off. "Just one night?"

I sighed. "Fine, ONE night." I said.


	34. Hoshi's reunion with Sasuke

I couldn't sleep so I went up on the roof and gazed at the starlit sky. "Can't sleep?" Asked Kankuro from behind me.

"Nope, you?" I asked.

"No." He said sitting down beside me.

"Where's your hat?" I asked.

"Hinagiku has it, she loves to wear it even whe she's sleeping." Said Kankuro.

I laughed a bit. "I'm sorry about all thoughs things I said about you." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." He said.

We didn't talk for a while after that. We just stared at the sky.

"So, when were you planning on telling me that you're from a totally different dimension?" Asked Kankuro breaking the silence. I stared at him with a look that said: 'How the hell did you find out!?'

"Hinagiku told me." He said.

I sighed. "I didn't want anyone to know. It's too strange to believe." I said.

"It's not that hard to believe." He said.

"If you came to my world and told the same story that Hinagiku told you, they'll put you in the insane asylum." I said.

"What is your world like?" Asked Kankuro.

"Boring," I said. "There are no ninja, no excitement, and NO NINJA!!!"

"You said 'no ninja' twice." Said Kankuro.

"I know." I said.

"Is that why you came here?" He asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not, this world is a TV show where I'm from. It's very popular." I said.

"So I'm on TV!?" Asked Kankuro.

"Yeah, and to make you feel better, you've got fan girls." I said with a bit of a smile.

"Are you one of them?" He asked.

"No, but you're one of my favorite characters." I said.

"Is your real name Hoshi?" Asked Kankuro changing the subject.

"No, my real name is Kailee but I prefer that people call me Kai." I said.

"Do the people back home know you're gone?" He asked.

"Well, if time hasn't stopped, then they probably know I'm gone. In my world, I've been missing for almost 4 years now." I said.

"Sorry." Said Kankuro.

"Don't be," I said smiling. "My life wouldn't be exciting if I hadn't come here."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Said Kankuro.

"Please, don't try to make this a fuzzy moment. I have a boyfriend." I said.

"I know. It's too bad though, it would be a lot more fun with you and Hinagiku around more often." He said.

"Sorry, I can't stay." I said yawning.

"We should go to bed, it's getting late." Said Kankuro. He offered me his hand and I took it. He helped me up and we walked back to our rooms.

Hajime's P.O.V.

We couldn't find Hoshi so we gave up for the day. Deidara's really worried about her. He didn't sleep all night. The next morning, we tried to find her again. I went into one of my semi-transformation forms and flew up in the sky to get a good view of the ground.

After 20 minutes of looking, I finally found her with Hinagiku! I swooped down and tackled Hoshi. "Oh my god! I finally found you, where the hell were you!?" I yelled.

"I was in Suna while my wound healed, now get off me!" She yelled. I helped her up and we walked back to the base.

"By the way," said Hoshi. "Kankuro said that Sasuke's looking for me."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know but if I get the chance, I'll kill him!" She said clenching her fists.

Once we got in the base, Hoshi got tackled again and hugged to death by Akari. "I thought you died, are you alright?" She asked. Hoshi turned around and lifted her shirt to show us the wound on her back.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." I said.

"It didn't help when you guys tackled me!" She said pulling her shirt back down.

"HOSHI!!" Yelled Deidara running up to her and hugging her. "I thought I lost you, un."

"She hugged him back. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She said. Deidara kissed her.

"Deidara, I have something to tell you." Said Hoshi.

"What is it, is something wrong, un?" He asked.

"Yes, someone's coming after me... I need you to train me so I can become stronger and kill him." She said.

"Who is it, un!?" Asked Deidara.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said almost in a whisper.

"Alright, we'll start now, un." Said Deidara taking Hoshi's hand and walking to the training grounds.

"We might as well train too." Said Akari.

"Yeah." I said as we followed Hoshi and Deidara to the training grounds.

"Alright, I think you're ready Hoshi, un." Said Deidara. We've been training for a week now so I think we're ready as well as Hoshi.

"Alright, I'm going to find Sasuke." Said Hoshi disappearing.

"Hoshi you baka!" Yelled Akari.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I tried to find Sasuke but gave up after a couple hours. I went to a small lake and put my feet in the water as I gazed at another beautiful starlit sky. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" Said a familiar voice from above me.

I looked up and saw Sasuke on a tree branch above me. "It was until you came." I said.

"Aw, come on Hoshi don't be like that." He said jumping down from the tree and landing next to me.

"I can be like this if I want!" I said glaring at him.

He laughed. "After 2 1/2 years, you still haven't changed." He said.

I got up. "I've changed more than you think, Sasuke."

"Prove it." He said kissing me. I punched him in the jaw and he went flying into the lake one again. He jumped out and took out his katana.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said. I took out my katana and charged at him. Our katana's collided and sparked.

"I hate you!" I yelled. "Why can't you understand that?!"

"Becarse I love you." He said smirking.

"I'll never love you." I said as I formed my invisible chakra ball in my hand. I threw it at him and it hit him right in the stomach. It looked like he was really tired and I knew my jutsu had drained most of his energy. I smirked.

"I've seen this jutsu before." He said.

"That purple haired boy used it on you 2 1/2 years ago didn't he." I said.

Sasuke glared at me. "Thay was you, wasn't it?" He asked.

"I'm impressed, you're finally catching on!" I said. He tried to attack me but I easily dodged him.

"You're pathetic." I said. I felt Sasuke grab my throat and pin me to a tree.

"Why must this always happen to me?" I mumbled to myself.

"Be mine." Whispered Sasuke getting way too close to my face. As silently as I could I grabbed my katana and made it go through Sasuke's torso. Blood started to pour from his mouth.

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered: "Never."

Sasuke pierced my torso with his katana as well. "If I'm going, you're coming with me." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as the blood poured from my mouth. I yanked my katana from his torso and pierced him again and again.

Sasuke fell back, leaving his katana inside of me. I walked closer to him and smiled. He was dead.

* * *

**Did you see that comming?!?! Huh huh did you did you?!?! i know i did because i wrote it!!^.^ anyway leave something good about my story if you want! not trying to force you! im not that cruel!^.^**


	35. Is this the end for Akari?

"Hoshi!!" Yelled Akari as she ran up to me with Hajime, Hinagiku, Deidara, and Pein close behind.

"Are you o.k., big sis!?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Well, let's see, I have a katana going through my torso. I'm doing fantastic!" I yelled being sarcastic. Pein walked up to me.

"You are in sooo much trouble when we get home," He said. "But first we have to find a way to get that katana out without killing you."

"Why don't you just yank it out?" Asked Hinagiku grabbing the katana.

"Hinagiku! Don't pull it ou-" Before Pein finished his sentence, Hinagiku had yanked the katana out of my body. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Hinagiku!! What the hell did you do, un!?" Yelled Deidara. I weakly put my hand in front of my face, it was covered in blood. I could feel myself getting weaker and the pool of blood was getting bigger.

"Aren't you supposed to be a medical ninja?! Shouldn't you have known not to yank the katana out?!" Hajime criticized Hinagiku. Hinagiku's answer was drowned out by Akari.

"Aaaaahhhhgg!" Yelled Akari. "Sasuke's dead!"

I smirked before I passed out.

I woke up in my bed. I put a hand to my stomach and felt bandages. "I'm alive?" I whispered to myself.

"So, you're awake?" Asked Pein walking up to me and sitting at my side.

"Just barely," I said. "My stomach hurts like hell."

"You're lucky to even be alive," Said Pein pushing my bangs away from my face. "You'll have to stay in bed for a couple days until you've healed."

I groaned. "This sucks." I whined.

"That's what you get for going off trying to kill someone without my permssion." Said Pein. (What a loving father. *rolls eyes*)

"Pein, I've wanted to kill him for a long time, it was worth it." I said.

"Why don't you ever call me 'dad'?" He asked.

"It just doesn't feel right." I said. There was a knock on the door. Pein opened the door and saw Kisame on the other side.

"Hidan and Kakuzu would like to speak to you, Leader-sama." He said.

"Very well." Said Pein walking out of the room. Kisame walked into my room and sat in a chair next to my bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Pein said I have to stay in bed until I heal though." I said.

"Well, as long as you're alright, you should have seen Deidara, he was crying so hard the night we brought you back unconscious. Your whole body was covered in your blood." Said Kisame.

"You make it sound worse than it really was." I said.

"How would you know, you were the one who was unconscious." He said.

"That's true." I said.

Akari's P.O.V.

Hidan and Kakuzu went on a mission but I forgot what their mission was. I went to bed and slept on it.

Next morning I remembered what was going to happen. Asuma-sensei was going to get killed! I rushed out the door and tried to find them before it's too late!

*Flash back*

"This sucks! I can't do this!" I yelled.

Asuma laughed. "It takes practice." He said. He took his little knife thingies from me and showed me how to use them, again.

It took me a while but I finally did it! "Well done, Akari," He said. "Let's get something to eat for all your hard work." We went to a small restaurant and ate. "You're something special, Akari." Said Asuma.

"How?" I asked.

"You work hard and rarely ever give up. It takes a lot for someone to do what you do." He said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"By the way, Happy Birthday." He said.

"How did you know it's my birthday!?" I asked.

"Hoshi told me." He said taking out a small present from his bag.

I opened it and inside was a small jewelery box. "It may not be your thing," said Asuma. "But when you open it, it plays the most beautiful song." I opened it and it did play a beautiful song. It was so soothing, so soft.

"Thank you, Asuma-sensei, this means so much to me." I said.

*End Flash back*

A tear rolled down my cheek. I found Hidan and Kakuzu just as they were about to kill Asuma. "Stop!" I yelled, but it was to late, Hidan had already sliced Asuma with his scyth.

I ran to Asuma and held him in my arms. He was still alive... barely. Asuma looked up at me with sunken eyes.

He reached into his pocket and put a small box in my hand. "I knew I would see you again, so I got you something for the birthdays I missed," he said. "It's something to put in the little jewelery box I gave you..."

His body grew limp in my arms. "Asuma-sensei?" He didn't reply. I opened the box and took out a small ring with a clear blue dimond. I started crying.

Shikamaru took a cigarette and lit it. "Shikamau! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

He ignored me and glared at Hidan. "I'm going to kill you!" He said.

"Shikamaru, if you even try, I will hurt you!" I said putting Asuma's dead body on the ground.

"Why!? Are you on their side or something!?" He yelled.

"That's just it. I AM on their side," I said. "I'm an Akatsuki member." Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Alright, I get it. You're shocked that I'm part of the Akatsuki." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before!?" Yelled Shikamaru. "And on top of that, why do you keep helping us!?"

"Yeah Akari, why do you keep fucking helping them!?" Yelled Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan**!**I'm in the middle of a very emotional conversation!" I yelled at him.

"I'm still waiting for an answer!" Said Shikamaru.

I sighed. "I can't just let my friends die so I try and help them, no matter whose side I'm on!" I said feeling my face redden with frustration, sadness and anger.

"Whatever," said Shikamaru turning his back on me. "Just get out of here." I felt the complete pain and agony of rejection at that moment. It's like his words pierced my body with hundreds of swords. Even in my original world, I've neve felt so much pain in one sentence.

I started to walk away with Hidan and Kakuzu. I took one last look at Shikamaru. He was staring at Asuma's dead body. "I'm sorry..." I whispered as I turned around and started to walk again.

Once I got back to the base, I grabbed my katana and started towards the door. "Akari, are you alright?" Asked Hajime from behind me, her voice filled with concern.

"Wha-, oh, y-yeah, I'm alright." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I said still smiling. Hajime nodded and walked to her room.

I walked outside and went to the small lake I go to quite often. An ominous cloud cast over the lake giving it an eerie feeling. I felt terrible. I didn't know what to do. I knew I wasn't totally sane at that moment because I was about to kill myself with my katana.

* * *

**OMG!!!! what's going to happen!!!0.o**


	36. Sasuke returns!

I felt someone take the katana away from me before anything bad happened. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Yelled a familiar voice. I didn't say or do anything, I just stood there staring at the person with my half open eyes. The person was Sasori and for the first time in my life, I saw fear in his eyes.

He slapped me across the face. "Snap out of it!" He yelled. After a couple of minutes I finally felt pain on my cheek and noticed Sasori was crying!

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"You were about to kill yourself!" Said Sasori as he stopped crying and went back to his normal face. My eyes shot open.

"What!?" I yelled feeling like a complete idiot for not knowing I was about to kill myself.

"You have many people that care about you, Akari. Why would you try to do that!?" He yelled at me.

"Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing." I said casually.

"Just don't try that again. You're my wife, I have to protect you." He said hugging me.

"I must say, you're doing a pretty good job." I said hugging him back.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

My big sis is still healing so I decided to go visit Kankuro for a while. He helped me train more and become a little stronger.

As we walked around the village talking and laughing our heads off about stupid things, I froze as my face went pale. "What's wrong Hinagiku?" Asked Kankuro with concern.

I started to tremble as I stared at a person I thought to be dead, Sasuke.

"Oh shit." I said.

"Hinagiku! You shouldn't say thoughs words." Said Kankuro.

"I can when I'm totally afraid and in shock!!" I yelled.

"Then can you tell me what's wrong!?" Asked Kankuro.

"Remember when I said that Hoshi is really hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's really hurt because she fought Sasuke and killed him. I felt for his pulse and checked if he was breathing, being a medical nin I can tell if someone's alive or dead and he was completely dead!" I yelled starting to freak out.

"What's you point?" Asked Kankuro. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down to my height.

"Look over there!!" I yelled in his ear as I pointed to Sasuke.

"Oh shit." He said as his eyes widened.

"That's what I said!" I yelled. I ran to the gates of the village.

"Where are you going!?" Yelled Kankuro.

"I'm going home to tell Hajime and Akari that Hoshi's in danger!!" I yelled.

"I'm coming with you!" Yelled Kankuro running after me.

"No, you're not!" I yelled as I stopped running.

"Why not!?" Asked Kankuro.

"I don't want you to see where I live!" I yelled.

"Why?" He asked. I looked down in shame.

"I'm apart of the organization that took you brother..." I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"The A-Akatsuki?" Kankuro asked wide-eyed.

I nodded. "I'm sorry Kankuro," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would hate me." Kankuro walked up to me, got down on one knee so he was down to my height and wiped my tears away.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I forgive you."

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"A little but it doesn't matter, I love you too much." He said.

"That didn't sound right." I said.

"Then let me rephrase that," said Kankuro with a smirk. "I love you like a sister."

"That's better." I said. He kissed my forehead and got up.

"Can I still come with you?" He asked.

"Sure," I said taking his hand. "I'll protect you from the other Akatsuki members."

Hajime's P.O.V.

I was lying on the couch, minding my own business when the door slammed open. I jumped. "Hajime!!!" Yelled Hinagiku as she ran through the doorway. "Sasuke is still alive and I think he's after Hoshi!!" I got up and looked at the person behind her.

"Hinagiku," I said wide-eyed. "Why is Kankuro here!?"

"I told him I'm apart of the Akatsuki and he wanted to see if Hoshi's alright." Said Hinagiku with that 'I can get away with everthing' smile. I glared at her. She hid behind Kankuro.

"Don't be mad at her," said Kankuro. "I came here because I wanted to, not because she told me to."

"Whatever," I said bluntly. "Follow me if you want to see her." Kankuro and Hinagiku followed me to Hoshi's room. Deidara was talking to Hoshi as I walked in with Kankuro and Hinagiku.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here, un!?" Yelled Deidara getting a kunai out.

"I- I mean no harm!" Said Kankuro nervously. Deidara didn't listen. He threw the kunai at him but I deflected it with a kunai of my own.

"Don't hurt him Deidara, he's with us." I said. Deidara grunted as he sat down on the bed with Hoshi.

"Hoshi! Sasuke's still alive and-"

*BOOM*

Someone had broken in to the Akatsuki base! "Hoshi! Come out and fight!" Yelled a voice that sounded like Sasuke's. Hoshi's eyes shot open and she stopped breathing.

"I'll fight Sasuke, you guys keep Hoshi safe!" I yelled running out of the room. I found Sasuke with Kabuto and Orochimaru. I clenched my fists once I saw Kabuto, I absolutely hated him.

"Where's Hoshi?" Demanded Sasuke.

"You'll get your chance to fight her but right now your opponent is me!" I said with a smirk. Pein, Hidan, Itachi, Akari, Sasori, and Kisame came running into the room.

"It's Sasuke..." Said Akari in a whisper.


	37. Welcome home girls

"What are _they_ doing here?" Asked Pein.

"They're after Hoshi! I'll fight Sasuke, the rest of you fight Orochimaru and Kabuto!" I ordered.

"Very well," said Pein getting ready fo fight. "Anyone who tries to hurt my daughter will pay the price."

I charged at Sasuke with my large katana. He blocked my hit with his katana as I put more force into it. "Tell me why you're not dead!" I yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Kabuto used a reviving potion on me. Worked pretty well, huh?" He asked as he kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question," said Sasuke. "When are you going to tell everyone that you're from a different dimention, Kendra?" My eyes widened as Sasuke said this.

"How did you find out?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"I did some snooping around and found bits and pieces of information over the years." He said as his smirk grew larger. I was furious. I used my semi-transformation jutsu.

My eyes turned a bloody red and I grew a large scorpion tail, dripping with poison. On the side of my arms, I grew two blades that looked like scyths and my teeth grew into large fangs. "Holy shit," mumbled Sasuke. "This is new."

"I'm the stongest of all the Akatsuki members, besides our Leader. You picked the wrong person to mess with!" I yelled.

"You got that right." Mumbled Akari in the backround. I ignored her comment and kept fighting Sasuke. I used the blades on my arms to attack. Sasuke tried to block my attack but the blades went right through his katana and I left a big gash, shaped like an X on his chest.

I looked at the blood on the blades as it dripped down to the floor. I smiled. Sasuke took out a small scroll from his pocket, opened it and did some hand signs. He yelled: "Dimensional Transportation Jutsu!!"

My heart skipped a beat once he said that. There was a large flash of light and then, total darkness. I opened my eyes and completely froze. The world wasn't anime anymore, everyone looked like real people. The sun shon bright on the cars passing by, reflecting the light into my eyes. An airplane passed by in the clear blue sky and a school bell rang not far from where we were. We were back home.

"Welcome home girls," said Sasuke. "Ninja within miles of my world are now in yours. Good luck getting them back withouth them killing innocent people." Sasuke disappeared along with Orochimaru and Kabuto. I went back to my normal form as Akari walked up to me.

"We're back." She said. All the Akatsuki members looked at us.

"We're in mine, Hoshi, Akari, and Hinagiku's original world." I said.

"What? Original world?" Asked Kisame.

"Yes. We did a small ritual to come into your world. In our world, all of you are from a TV show that we love to watch. Sasuke made us come back to our world, along with ninja withing miles of your world," I said. "We need to find a way to get all the ninja from your world back in that world."

They stared at me as if I was going insane.

"What she says is true," said Itachi. "She told this to me a couple years ago."

"Hoshi and Hinagiku told me not too long ago." Said Kankuro walking with Hinagiku holding his hand.

"Do you all believe us now?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"By the way, we didn't use our real names in your world," said Akari rubbing the back of her neck. "My real name's Bailey."

"I'm Kendra." I said.

"I'm Rosey!" Said Hinagiku with a smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Kailee." Said Hoshi walking over to us, her arm over Deidara's shoulders and Deidara's arm around her waist to support her weak body.

"Alright," I said turning everyones attention back to me. "We'll need a place to stay. Hoshi, you take Deidara, Leader-sama, Kankuro, and Hinagiku. Akari, you take Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. That leaves me with Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi." Everyone agreed and went with their little group of people.


	38. A war between fathers and SCHOOL?

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Deidara made a clay bird big enough for 5 people and flew to my old house, with the help of my directions of course. "So this is your house, un?" Asked Deidara.

"Yeah." I replied. We landed and walked to the front door.

"I feel pathetic just knocking on the door and not breaking in and destroying things." Said Pein.

"Get used to it, Pein," I said ringing the door bell. "There's not much excitement or fighting in this world." A woman with short brown hair with blond streaks opened the door. She looked like she was in her mid 40's. She stared at me wide-eyed as if I was a ghost.

"Hi, mom." I said with a weak smile.

She grabbed me and pulled me into her arms as she cried her eyes out. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said between sobs. As she hugged Hinagiku, I told her why we were gone and what we've been doing.

"That's very hard to believe but after seeing all the ritual stuff the day you disappeared and seeing girls that look just like you 4 on TV, I think I can believe it all now." She said getting up.

"What the hell is this all about? I don't believe this at all!" Yelled my original father.

"You better believe it dad," I said walking into the house while the others followed. "Very dangerous ninja are in this world now and if you get them mad, that may be the last thing you ever do."

"I still don't believe it, now get these freaks out of here!!" Yelled my dad.

"Excuse me," said Pein. "But I prefer you not yell at her."

"Who the hell are you!?" Yelled my dad.

"I'm Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki, and Hoshi's father." Said Pein.

"Who's Hoshi?" Asked my dad. Everyone pointed to me.

"Her name isn't Hoshi, it's Kailee!" Yelled my father. "And I'm her father!"

"Well, when I adopted your 2 girls, I never knew they still had parents." Said Pein. They rambled on and on about being my father.

"You let her fight and almost kill herself? What kind of father are you!?" Yelled my dad.

"The kind that lets their kids be free and makes them a better shinobi!" Yelled Pein.

"I don't know what a shinobi is but you're a terrible role modle for _my_ children. Just look at all those piercings you have and who has orange hair like that!?" Yelled my dad.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"What?" Both dad and Pein asked at the same time.

"You're both my father and I love you equally, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!" I yelled. They both fell silent. Hinagiku took Kankuro to her room and I could hear her saying all this random stuff about the stuff she has in her room.

Without saying a word, I took Deidara's hand and led him downstairs to my room. "Who's that boy?" My dad asked Pein. "And what's he doing with my daughter!?"

"His name is Deidara, he's Hoshi, or Kailee's boyfriend." Said Pein. I closed the door to my room so I didn't have to listen to their argument anymore. Deidara walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can tell you're unhappy, un." Whispered Deidara.

"I am. I mean, I'm happy to be home but my dad in this world and my dad from your world are fighting AND many ninja are wandering around this world and it's all my fault!" I said as I started to cry.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry, un." Said Deidara turning me around and hugging me.

"Alright, I'll try to stop." I said hugging him back. Hinagiku barged into my room.

"Hoshi! Come look, we're on Youtube!" Yelled Hinagiku. Deidara and I followed her to the computer room. Kankuro was already in there watching a video wide-eyed.

"What are you watching Kankuro?" Asked Hinagiku looking at the screen. She went wide-eyed as well. I looked at the screen and saw a video with a Kankuro and Hinagiku pairing. I laughed my head off.

"This is so unappropriate for my age! Make it stop!!" Yelled Hinagiku. Deidara and I dragged them out of the room and went outside.

"Come on you two," I said jumping on Deidara's clay bird. "We have to see the others." We flew off to Hajime's house.

Hajime's P.O.V.

It's been about an hour since we got to my house and my dad didn't care at all that I have 4 freaks in the house. He's just happy I'm back.

Hoshi came in with Deidara, Hinagiku and Kankuro. Hinagiku looked paranoied. "What's with her?" I asked.

Hoshi smirked. "She saw a pairing video of her and Kankuro on Youtube." Deidara was laughing the whole time. Hinagiku glared at him and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! that wasn't nice, un!" Yelled Deidara. Hinagiku stuck her tongue out at him.

"Should we go see Akari now and then visit the school?" Asked Hoshi.

"Oooo cool! Tobi wants to go to school too!" Yelled Tobi.

"Alright but we have to see Akari first." I said.

We met up with Akari and she said her parents freaked when she said that she's married. We all decided that we should go back to school for a while.

The people that are coming to school with us are:

-Hinagiku

-Kankuro

-Deidara

-Itachi

-Sasori

-Tobi


	39. Intoducing LENNY!

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Once we got to our old school, we went in and tried to find our old friend. Luckily it was lunch time so we weren't interfering with any of the classes. "KAILEE!!!" Yelled a very familiar voice that I haven't heard in 3 years.

I turned around and saw our old friend Lenny. She pushed Deidara out of the way and tackled me with a giant hug. Since Hajime and Akari were somewhere else at the moment I was the only one who got a giant hug and got the full blow of it. "Wow, that was quite a long vacation!" She said with a preppy smile. "How long has it been, 3 years?"

"Yeah..." I said scratching the back of my head. Lenny looked at Deidara, Tobi and Kankuro.

"Who are you?" She asked Deidara.

"Who are you?" She asked Tobi.

"Who are you?" She asked Kankuro.

"This is Deidara, Tobi and Kankuro." I said pointing to them as I said their name.

"Oooohhhh, so this is the guy you married. He's cute!" Said Lenny pointing to Deidara.

Deidara looked at me in a questioning way. "We're not married, un." Said Deidara.

"Ha, ha! He said 'un' at the end of his sentence!" Yelled Lenny. Deidara looked at her in a weird way.

"When I was still in this world. I 'married' you just for fun at my 14th birthday party. I never thought I'd actually go out with you, let alone meet you." I said.

"Hey cool! So these are the real characters from that show you watch!" Yelled Lenny. "I've heard sooo much about you three! Kailee used to talk about you guys all the time!"

Lenny walked up to Tobi and put one eye really close to Tobi's eyehole in his mask. "What's in there?" She asked.

"TOBI!" Yelled Tobi. Lenny grinned wildly. She walked up to Kankuro and stared at him.

"Why do you wear all that make-up? Why is it just purple? Why not make it all rainbowy? Why do you have cat ears? I'm allergic to cats but I'm not allergic to you, why is that? Are you not a kitty? Can I try on your hat?" Lenny rambled on.

"Hoshi, make her stop!" Kankuro pleaded.

I grabbed Lenny by the collar of her shirt and pulled her away. "Come on Lenny." I said.

"But I'm not done asking questions!" She said. "And why did Kankuro call you 'Hoshi'?"

"When I was transported into the world of Naruto, I gave myself a cool Japanese name." I said.

"Oh. Cool!" Said Lenny with a ditzy smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Bailey and Kendra are here, too!" I said.

"No way!" Said Lenny frantically jumping up and down. Oh, how I missed Lenny. Lenny grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Let's go find them!" She yelled.

"Lenny! They went the other way!" I yelled.

"Oh!" She said as she turned around and dragged me down the hall the other way. Her shoulder length, thick, black, brown hair flowing in the wind as she ran so fast she could be a ninja like me.

"I'll meet up with you guys later!" I yelled to Deidara, Tobi, Kankuro, and Hinagiku. Once we found them, Lenny let go of me and tackled Hajime and Akari.

"Hi guys!" Said Lenny. "I missed you, how've you been?"

"We've been better." Said Akari rubbing her but from falling on it.

"I'm hungry..." Said Hajime.

"Then let's go get some food." Said Akari walking to the lunchroom with Sasori and Itachi.

"Is the red-head Sasori?" Asked Lenny.

"Yeah." Said Hajime.

"So she 'fake' married him?" Asked Lenny.

"Yeah but now she's really married to him." I said.

Lenny went wide-eyed. "Whoa! She's only 17 and she's married for real! Oh my god!!"

"Kendra's married, too." I said with a smirk. Hajime smacked me upside the head.

"Whoa! Her too!? Why aren't you married?" She asked me.

"Deidara hasn't asked me to marry him yet." I said blushing a bit.

"It's o.k. Kailee," said Lenny as we walked into the lunchroom. "He'll ask you one day." We saw Kankuro, Hinagiku, Tobi, and Deidara already eating their food.

"Hi Kankuro. I have a few more questions to ask you!" Said Lenny sitting beside him.

"Oh no." He mumbled as Lenny rambled on again.

I sat beside Deidara. He had a giant plate of curly fries, a chicken burger, and a jumbo Pepsi. "That's a lot of food, Deidara." I said.

"I've never had this stuff before and it's really good, un." He said taking another bite of his chicken burger. "Want to help me eat it, un?"

"Sure." I said taking some of his curly fries.

'Pigging out on curly fries already?' Hajime asked me telepathically.

'I just took one so far and you shouldn't be talking! You just bought a whole bunch of junk food!' I said to her telepathically. I took a sip of Deidara's drink as Hajime sat down beside me.

"Guess what?" Asked Lenny.

"What?" I asked.

"Next we have gym and we're playing dodge ball!" Yelled Lenny all excited. Akari, Hajime and I looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a good year.


	40. The dodge ball game of the year!

After we were assigned our classes for the year and the teachers knew who we were and that we were at school again, we changed for gym so we could play dodge ball.

The teams went as followed:

~Team 1~

-Akari

-Hinagiku

-Kankuro

-Lenny

-Deidara

-All the other kids

~Team 2~

-Me

-Hajime

-Sasori

-Itachi

-Tobi

-All the other kids

Once the teacher blew the whistle, we began! I ran to the separating line and grabbed a ball. I threw it at Deidara but I missed.

Someone on my team poked my sides and I screamed. I tuned around and saw one of my other friends, Kristen. I squealed with joy and hugged her. "Kendra told me where you guys were, I have to say, you're pretty damn lucky you went to the Naruto world and became ninja!" She said.

I smiled. "I'm also lucky that I'm going out with Deidara, friends with Kankuro, and friends with Naruto." Kristen smirked.

"All three of you favorite characters, I'm impressed." She said. A ball hit me in the head really hard. I turned around and saw Kankuro.

"You're out!" He yelled.

"You hit me in the head! That doesn't count!" I yelled back at him. Lenny ran up to Kankuro with a ball in her hand and hit him with it.

"Ow! I'm on you team!" He yelled at her.

"I know." She said with her ditsy smile. I laughed at him.

"Shut up, Hoshi!" Yelled Kankuro.

"No way! This is too funny!" I said.

"So that's Kankuro?" Asked Kristen.

"Yeah. I think he has a bit of a crush on me but not as much as before." I said.

"Why not?" Asked Kristen.

"He knows I have a boyfriend, so he doesn't want to get into that." I said smirking.

"Is anyone going out with Tobi?" Asked Kristen totally changing the subject as she dodged a ball coming straight at her.

"No, why, you want to ask him out?" I asked as Kankuro tried to smoke me with another ball.

"Yeah. He's cute." She said smiling.

"You can't even see his face! How do you know if he's cute or not!?" I asked as I hit Kankuro with a ball. "You're out Kankuro!"

"Damn." He mumbled as he walked to the bench. Lenny ran up to him again and hit him with another ball.

"Dammit Lenny! For the last time,. I'm on your team!!" Yelled Kankuro.

"I know." Lenny said once again with her infamous smile.

"Well, his mask is cute and he's cool!" Said Kristen getting back to the conversation we had earlier.

"Whatever, just ask him out." I said getting another ball and throwing it at Akari

Akari's P.O.V.

Hoshi threw a ball at me but I dodged it. "Hey Hinagiku?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Shouldn't you be in a grade 3 class?" I asked.

"No. Before I came to this class, I took an I.Q. test to see what grade level I'm at. I took a 12th grade test and I passed it." She said with a smirk.

My eyes widened. "So you skipped every grade up to grade 12!?!? You're insane!" I yelled.

"No. I'm smart." She said using her chakra strings to make Hoshi stand still so I could hit her.

"When this is over, remind me to thank Kankuro for teaching you that jutsu." I said as I watched Hoshi walk to the bench. Before we finished the game, the teacher stopped us so we could change.

Once we all changed, we looked at our new schedule an saw that we all had the same next class: English.


	41. To the mall!

"How much did you guys do in English, Lenny?" Asked Hajime.

"Not too much, I mean, we've only had 2 weeks of school so far." She said as we walked into the class.

"All right everyone," began the teacher. "We have 6 new kids joining us today. Could all 6 of you come up to the front of the class and say a bit about yourselves?" Itachi, Kankuro, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Hinagiku walked up to the front of the class. I hate to say it but they looked like a bunch of freaks up there compared to all the normal kids in the class.

All of the Akatsuki members up there all had their Akatsuki cloaks on, Kankuro was wearing his usual puppeteer outfit and his purple make-up, and Hinagiku was pretty short compared to the others. At least she looked almost normal...

"I'm Itachi," said Itachi bluntly. "I killed my whole clan and left my brother, Sasuke, alive. Get on my nerves and I will kill you." Everyone stared at him.

"Ha, ha! What a great imagination he has!" Said the teacher with a smile.

**_'That was close.'_** I thought.

_**'Tell me about it!'**_ Said a voice in my head.

_**'What the?! Am I going insane?'**_ I thought.

_**'No. I'm just talking to you telepathically. By the way, it's me, Hoshi.'**_ Thought Hoshi.

_**'I thought only you and Hajime could do this!'**_ I thought.

_**'I guess it's starting to spread.'**_ Thought Hoshi.

**_'Cool!'_** I thought.

"Um, hey, I'm Kankuro," said Kankuro sounding nervous. "I'm 16, I have an older sister and a younger brother, I'm a puppet master, aaannnddd... That's it."

"Hey, I'm Deidara, un. I'm 18, Hoshi's my girlfriend, I love art, and I think art that lasts for just a moment is true beauty, un." Said Deidara.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Hoshi?" Asked the teacher. Deidara pointed to me.

"Her name isn't Hoshi." Said the teacher with a confused look.

"Uuummm, that's her nickname, un." Said Deidara.

"Oh, alright," said the teacher with a smile. "Next person please."

"I'm Sasori, I'm a better puppet master than Kankuro." He said.

"Hey!" Said Kankuro.

"I't's true, I beat the shit out of you not too long ago, now let me finish!" Said Sasori. "Anyway, I'm Akari's boyfriend, Akari is Bailey just to let you know, and that's about it."

"HI! I'm Tobi. I'M A GOOD BOY!" Yelled Tobi. Everyone laughed.

"Me next!" Said Hinagiku all excited. "Hi everybody, I'm Hinagiku. I'm 8! My big sister is the one with the purple hair over there in the 2nd row, I'm super smart, I'm a puppet master but I'm not as good as Kankuro or Sasori, and I don't have a brother but if I could have one, I'd want Kankuro to be my big brother!!" Kankuro and Hoshi tuned pink from embarrassment. I tried really hard not to laugh.

The others all sat down as the teacher gave us our assignment. "Today, I want each and every one of you to start writing a short story. I'll give you a week to complete it." Said our teacher.

I looked over at Hoshi. She was smling. She loves writing stories and after our big adventure in the Naruto world, I bet she has so many story ideas that she won't even know what to write first.

'Bbbrrriiinnnggg'

Hoshi's P.O.V.

The bell rang and it was time to go home. Lenny and I were walking through the hall when we heard a noise. "Help!" Said a voice.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It sounds like it's coming from this locker." Said Lenny.

We walked up to the locker."Hello?" I said

"Hoshi! Is that you?! Get me out of here!" It sounded like Akari.

"How'd you get in there?" I asked.

"Some assholes pushed me in!" She yelled.

"Can't you get out yourself?" I asked her.

"No, they locked it and it's way too cramped for me to move." She said.

"Alright, stand back." I said as I focused some chakra to my right fist. I punched the lock and it crumpled into bits. I also left a giant dent on the locker.

I opened the unlocked door and Akari fell out. "Why'd you have to punch the lock? That hurt like hell!" Said Akari getting up off the floor.

"I told you to stand back." I said.

"I told you I couldn't move!" She yelled at me. The rest of our little group came over.

"Guys I need to say something!" I said.

"What is it?" Asked Hajime.

"We need to got to the mall." I said.

"Why?" Asked Lenny.

"We ALL need to get some normal clothes." I said looking at what I was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Asked Kankuro.

"I can think of many things that are wrong with what you're wearing." I said to him. Everyone laughed.


	42. New looks!

Once we got to the mall, I dragged Deidara and Kankuro in one of the stores while Lenny and Hinagiku followed me. Since Hajime, Akari, and I came from wealthy families, it wouldn't matter if we spent a lot on clothes. Akari's family is the most rich and when I say rich, I mean R.I.C.H rich!!

First, I helped Kankuro find some outfits. I took all the things I thought would look good on him and made him try them on. The first outfit he came out with was a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark purple T-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie. He still had his make-up on though.

"Alright, this one's good. Next one!" I said pushing him into the changing room. When he came out this time, he was wearing black jeans and a white button-up T-shirt.

"That one's good too!" Said Hinagiku.

"Really? I like the other one better." Said Kankuro.

"Oh whatever, we're getting you this one too." I said. After 10 more minutes of him trying things on, it was Deidara's turn.

I shoved him into the changing room. When he came out he was wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt that had the word 'Bang!' on it, and a black and red zip-up hoodie. "Wow, you look good Deidara." I said.

"Thanks Hoshi-chan!" He said. I picked out a couple more things for him and he tried them on.

It was my turn next. Hinagiku helped me get some clothes. I went into the changing room and changed into one of the outfits. I put on a purple spaghetti strap shirt, dark blue jeans, and a gray and purple striped shirt with the sleeves going down to my elbows with a hood that went over my spaghetti strap shirt. I took off my big fishnet gloves and replaced them with small black gloves without the fabric on the fingers.

I took my hair out of its usual ponytail and let it go down. I put a black hat, with pink on the inside and the word Misfits on, and went out to show everyone.

The guys stared at me wide-eyed. Lenny and Hinagiku ran up to me. "Wow, Kailee! You look sooo good!" Said Lenny.

"Yeah big sis! You look so hot!!" Said Hinagiku. I looked at her in a strange way.

"You think I'm hot?" I asked her.

"No, but I bet the guys do." She said. I looked at the guys.

"Do you guys think I look good?" I asked them.

"Yes!! You look HOT, un!" Said Deidara. Kankuro just stood there staring at me.

"I'll take his silence as a yes." I said.

Hinagiku bought some jeans and a couple shirts and that's about it. We walked out of the store wearing our new clothes and with all the other bags of clothes.

Once we got a table in the food court I took Kankuro's hand and dragged him into the girls bathroom. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled trying to get out.

"I'm helping you get your make-up off!" I said pulling him back in.

"Who says I want to take it off!?" He yelled.

"I did! Now stand still!" I said wiping off his make-up with a wet paper towel. Once I got all of his make-up off, I put some water on my hands and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Now what are you doing!?" Asked Kankuro.

"I'm making your hair spike up a bit. Stop complaining!" I yelled. We walked out of the girls bathroom and Lenny came running up to us.

"Hey Kailee! Who's this?" She asked.

"Kankuro." I said. Lenny looked at Kankuro. Then she got closer to him, he backed away.

"That's Kankuro!? He looks soooo much different without all that make-up and kitty ears!" Yelled Lenny.

I started to walk away. "You guys can talk about it while I get something." I said leaving Kankuro with Lenny. I walked into Chapters, my favorite book store. The ever familiar scent of books and coffee filled my nostrils. Since there's a Starbucks coffee at one end of the large bookstore, the scent of coffee is mixed with the scent of books.

I walked to the anime section and looked for some Naruto books. I found a giant profile book for all the characters and an episode book with all the episodes up to date. I bought them both and walked out of the store. "HOSHI!!" Yelled Kankuro hiding behind me. "You have to hide me!"

"From who?" I asked. Kankuro pointed to Lenny who was trying to find Kankuro, I'm guessing.

"Lenny?" I asked.

Kankuro shuddered. "That name!" He said. I smirked. I've never seen Kankuro this afraid of a girl before. It was quite funny.

"Hey Kailee, long time no see." Said a painfully familiar voice. I looked over and saw my old enemy, Jasmin. She had always stolen everything from me. My crushes, my volley ball title, my looks, my clothes, and even one of my friends at one time.

She looked over at Kankuro. "Who's your really hot friend?" She asked pushing her long, bleach blond hair back and batting her eyelashes over her crystal blue eyes trying to get Kankuro's attention. She has always been prettier than me and she keeps rubbing it in my face. Even after almost 4 years of not seeing each other.

"This is Kankuro." I said bluntly. Jasmin pushed me out of the way and got closer to Kankuro.

"Hey want to ditch this loser and hang out with people who really matter?" She asked in a sexy tone. I couldn't believe what she was doing! Shock and terror fill my eyes.

To my surprise, Kankuro just shook her off and walked over to me. "I'd rather hang out with this loser than hang out with a bitch like you anyday!" Said Kankuro. Jasmin had that 'I'm totally pissed off and I'll get what I want soon' look and stormed off.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Judging by the way she dresses and the way she tried to feel me up, she seems like someone who's a total bitch." He said.

"HI KANKURO!!!" Yelled Lenny hugging him.

"Aaahhhgg! Hoshi get her off me!" Pleaded Kankuro. I pried her away from Kankuro.

"Hey Lenny, why don't you go tell the others that I have a bit of a surprise for them." I suggested.

"O.k.!" She said skipping to the table where the others are. Kankuro shuddered again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"NO! She's happy all the time!! So many questions, I can't take it anymore!!!" Yelled Kankuro grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Alright, alright, I get it, you're going insane. Just stop shaking me before I get a migrane or something." I said trying to calm him down.

"Alright, I'll stop," he said. "By the way, what's the surprise you were talking about?"

"Come on, let's go find the others and then I'll show you my surprise." I said as we walked back to the others.


	43. A profile book?

Hajime, Akari, Tobi, Sasori, and Itachi were there once we sat down. They had new clothes too! Hajime was wearing blue jeans and a beige T-shirt with japanese writing and a black dragon with red eyes. Akari was wearing some light blue jeans, crocs... and a T-shirt with a popsicle that said: 'I hate globle warming.' Sasori was wearing black jeans with a chain and a long sleeve, blood red, shirt with a balck scorpion on it. Itachi was only wearing a plain black T-shirt with dark blue jeans. "What's the surprise, Hoshi?" Asked Akari.

I took out both of the books I bought and showed them to everybody them to everybody. "This is the surprise." I said.

"A profile and episode book!?" Yelled Hajime.

"Yup, now we can see our profiles and what episodes we're all in." I said opening the profile book. Akari took the episode book and started reading it. She burst out laughing when she got to a certain page.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She showed me the page she was on. It was the episode where we had first met Kankuro and there was a picture of him kissing me! Kankuro and I turned beet red.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Hoshi, un?" Asked Deidara looking at the picture.

"That happened before I was going out with you, Dei-kun." I said.

"Oh hey! Listen to this!" Said Akari. "'Hoshi is worried about her sister going to Sunagakure so much, the reason her sister is going there is because of Kankuro. Is there maybe something going on between Hinagiku and Kankuro?'" Hinagiku got up and slammed her fists against the table.

"Nothing is going on between me and Kankuro!!" She yelled. "I love him like a brother! Why doesn't anybody understand that!!??" Kankuro sat her down on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." He said. Hinagiku crossed her arms and pouted.

Hajime's P.O.V.

Hoshi started to read the profile book and gasped. "Am I really that short!?" She yelled. We laughed.

"How tall are you?" I asked.

"5'2"..." She mummbled.

"Ha! You're short!" Laughed Sasori. Hoshi smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! Don't do that to him!" Yelled Akari.

"He started it." Said Hoshi. She started reading the book again.

"Here's the description for Akari." Started Hoshi. "'A very hyper girl, she is a master of genjutsu and specializes in sleeping jutsu's. She is a member of the Akatsuki and will kill you if you get in her way."

"That wasn't that bad." Said Akari.

"Now it's time for me to read yours!" I said to Hoshi as I grabbed the book from her. Hoshi braced herself for what I was about to say.

"'Hoshi has a variety of powerful jutsu but prefers to always use her signiture 'Chakra Sphere Jutsu'. She is the weakest of the three mysterious girls but is the strongest in chakra control and use of powerul jutsu. Her over-reactive emotions _may_ be her weakness.'" I read.

Hoshi groaned. "Why'd they have to say I'm the weakest?" She asked.

"Because you are." Said Akari. Hoshi glared at her. Akari took the book from me.

"Time for yours!" Said Akari. "'Hajime is the strongest of the 3 mysterious girls and of all the known Akatsuki members. She is a master of Taijutsu and Genjutsu. She is nearly emotionless when she fights and when she uses her 'Semi-Transformation Jutsu'. She could wipe out an entire town in less than 40 minutes.'" I smirked.

"Yay, I'm the strongest!!" I said. Hoshi sank in her chair. Deidara hugged her and gave her a kiss to make her feel better.

"So, I finally found you all." Said a strong voice behind me. I turned around and saw Pein.

"Pein?!" Said Hoshi pulling away from Deidara's kiss. "How'd you find us!?"

"I asked your mother where you might be," he said. "I want you all to come to Hoshi's house. NOW."


	44. Lenny is from where?

Once we got to Hoshi's house, we sat down in her basement. "Why'd you call us here, Leader-sama?" I asked.

"We found a way to get the ninja back in our world." He said. We went wide-eyed.

"How!?" We asked. Pein put the 'Rituals for Dummies' book in front of us.

"We looked through this book and found a way," said Pein holding up about 15 little papers that looked like seals of some sort. "These seals will bring anybody, who touches it, back to their original world."

"Then why aren't you back home?" Asked Akari. "You're touching them."

"I used a sealing jutsu on myself to prevent the seals from taking affect on me," he replied. "All of you , except for Hoshi, Hajime, Akari, and Hinagiku, will have to do the same." Everyone, that wasn't mentioned, got up and did the sealing jutsu that Pein told them to do. Even Kankuro.

I think Kankuro was finally getting used to being around the Akatsuki. "Hey Sasori!" Said Hinagiku tugging on Sasori's cloak.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you help me make a puppet of my very own?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Sasori looked down at her and smiled a bit. "Sure, I guess so." He said. Hinagiku's eyes lit up.

She grabbed Sasori's wrist and started dragging him. "O.k.! Let's GO!!!" She said all excited.

"Now!?" Asked Sasori.

"Of course, silly!" Said Hinagiku dragging him up the stairs.

"Anyway," began Pein. "Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Konan have already begun chasing down ninja and sending them back."

"Do you want us to start sending ninja back right now?" I asked.

"Yes, now go!" Commanded Pein.

We were doing pretty good with sending the ninja back. We've sent about 20 ninja back to their world in less than 2 hours.

While we were running, Lenny found us and ran with us. "Hi guys! I lost you for a while. What've you been doing!?" She asked as we kept running.

"We're sending the ninja from the Naruto world back to _that_ world," said Hoshi. "You wanna help?"

Lenny's eyes sparkled. "Of course I'll help!!" She said with a big smile. Hoshi gave her one of the seals and told her how to use it.

"Hey Kankuro look! I'm helping you guys!!" Said Lenny running beside Kankuro.

"Lenny! Look out!" Kankuro yelled to Lenny.

"Why?" She asked as she looked in front of her and saw the tree she was about to bash into. Before Lenny could stop, she bashed into the tree with a big *THUD*! She fell to the ground. An apple fell out of the tree and landed on Lenny's head. "Ha, ha! Gravity works!" She said joking around.

Lenny's nose started to bleed. "Are you alright?!" Asked Kankuro.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Said Lenny putting a hand to her nose. She put her hand in front of her face and saw the blood. "That doesn't look good..." She said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Kankuro looking concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a sec..." Said Lenny as she fell back and fainted.

"Good ol' Lenny!" Said Hoshi with a smile. We walked up to her.

"Kankuro, go carry her to Hoshi's house." I said.

"Why me!?" Asked Kankuro.

"Because I said so now go before I kick you ass!!" I yelled at him.

"Alright, I'll go!" Said Kankuro waving his arms nervously. He picked her up and started running to Hoshi's house.

Lenny's P.O.V.

I woke up to the wind blowing in my face. I looked around and saw I was moving!? "Am I flying!?"

"So, you're finally awake?" Asked someone. I looked up and saw Kankuro. He was carrying me. My head started to throb.

"Ow!" I yelled. Kankuro looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I used to be before I passed out but now my head's throbbing!" I said clutching my head.

"Don't worry, we're at Hoshi's house now." He said opening the front door. Kankuro walked downstairs and placed me on the couch.

"Thanks Kankuro." I said in a strangely calm voice.

"You're welcome." He said as he pushed my hair out of my face.

"Kankuro?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"I-I don't not like, it's just... you're quite annoying when you ask me so many questions." He replied.

"Oh, well, what about right now? Am I annoying you now?" I asked.

"No, you're quite calm right now. It's nice to be having a normal conversation with you." He said with a small smile. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours.

We started to get closer and closer to each other until I stopped. What was I doing? Do I like him like that? I just met him today... 'I'm so confused...' I thought.

While I was lost in my thoughts. I felt Kankuro's lips meet mine. It felt so soft and innocent, I couldn't help but kiss him back. '_What_ am I doing?' I thought. 'I can't fall in love with him. He's from a different world...'

I felt so out of it at that moment. Kankuro saw this. "I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"It's alright," I said getting up. "Let's go find the others and help them." Kankuro nodded and we walked out of the house. 'He kissed me...' I thought.

"Lenny! Look out, un!" Yelled Deidara. I turned around and saw a ninja charging at me. I moved out of the way, put the seal on my fist, and punched the ninja in the stomach. He instantly disappeared.

"Thanks Deidara!" I said with a ditsy smile.

"No problem, un." He said smiling back. I've gotten pretty good at fighting the ninja here... even if it's only been 1 hour.

The sun was starting to set so we stopped for the night. I said good night to everyone and walked home. It was dark before I got home and as I was walking down the creepiest street ever, I heard something behind me. I turned around quickly but saw nothing. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked.

A shadowy figure appeared in front of me and cackled. "So, you're Henhane Dakishime." Said the dark figure.

"Um, I think you've got the wrong person..." I said nervously.

"No, I have the right person. Your name is Lenny but your real name is Henhane." It said.

"W-who are you?" I asked backing up.

"My name is Orochimaru, I knew your parents before I killed them." He said.

My eyes widend. "B-but my parents are still alive! How can they be dead?!" I asked getting really scared.

"Let me make this clear for you," he began. "You're not originally from this world. You're originally from the world that I come from!"

* * *

**Did you see that comming?!?! I think not!! Mwahahaha!! i'm a master of making twists for my story!!!...I'm weird i know but you can't write a good story without being completly insain now can you?**


	45. Hoshi's short story for English

"W-wa!? But that can't be true! The seals aren't sending _me_ back!" I said.

"That's because your parents put some sort of jutsu on you to come to this world and stay so you'll be safer." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Orochimaru cackled again.

"You come from a strong clan and I can sense your chakra from miles away. I can make you stronger." He said.

"NO! Get away from me!" I yelled running to my house. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran into my house. This was too much for me.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I collapsed on my bed and cried. My whole life was a lie. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered weakly.

_"Lenny? It's Kailee, I wanted to see if you got home alright. You seem sad, is something wrong?"_ Asked Kailee.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." I said hanging up the phone.

I got to school and found Kailee. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Asked Kailee with concern in her eyes. I told her everything and she almost fainted.

"Oh my god! You're really from the Naruto world?!" Asked Kailee. I nodded.

"I've heard of the Dakishime clan before," said Kankuro. "They were the strongest clan in their time."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they specialize in crushing people inside objects." Said Kankuro.

"Whoa! Don't get Lenny mad!" Said Akari in a joking way. Kailee put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll help you train."

"Thanks Kailee!" I said with my ditsy smile.

"Hey! She's smiling! Yay, she's back to normal!" Yelled Tobi.

I smiled at Tobi, he's so fun to be with! He's like me... only a guy.

We walked to our english class and sat down. Kailee was already done her short story, while everyone else was just starting or half way. Hajime was almost done. "Who's done their stroy?" Asked the teacher. Hoshi raised her hand. "Alright then, come up and read it to the class."

Hoshi looked nervous. She was never very good at going up in front of people but once she got going, she was really good at it. Hoshi took a deep breath and began to read what she had writen.

"'The wind was blowing in my face as I ran through the forest, feeling the rush of excitement going through my body. As I ran, three men were chasing me. I smirked as I stopped running and let them catch up to me. Two of the men charged at me with a kunai. At the last second, I grabbed my single katana, turned around, and stopped the 2 men's attacks with the katana. I put pressure down on the katana and tried to push the two men to the ground. I heard a noise from behind me. I quickly turned my head and saw the third man ready to slice me with double katana's. I took advantage of this and ducked as the third man slit the throats of his squad. As I got up, the man was staring in terror at the blood that was dripping from his katana's.

"'I started to get annoyed, I still hadn't made someone draw blood yet. I grabbed my katana once more and turned to the man. 'My turn.' I said as I lashed my katana at him leaving a giant gash on his chest. Some of the blood splattered on my face. He backed into a tree and clutched his wound. I walked over to him and punched near his side, feeling his ribs crack against my fist.

"'Aaaahhh!' He screamed. 'Please, let me live! I'll do anything!' He screamed once more.

"'Too late for mercy.' I said piercing his heart with the katana and twisting it inside of him. He screamed and then became slilent. His limp body fell to the ground, staining it with his crimson blood. He was dead. I walked away with someone elses blood on my katana and the look of satisfaction on my face.'"

Everyone stared at Kailee in awe as she finished her story. It was like she sent their minds into the story. Once everyone came back to reality they applauded. "Does anyone have any questions?" Asked the teacher.

A boy raised his hand. "Yeah you over there?" Said Kailee pointing to him.

"Are you 'Hoshi' from the show 'Naruto', because you look exactly like her, and sound like her, AND it seems like you have the same personality." Said the boy.

"Uuuuuummmmm......... I don't think you'd believe me if I said yes." Said Kailee.

"Sure I would!" Said the boy all excited. "In the anime, Hoshi, Hajime, Akari, Hinagiku, Kankuro, and ALL the other Akatsuki memebers were sent into the real world!"

"That was in the anime? Oh great..." Mummbled Kailee.

"So you are Hsohi!" Said the boy.

"In the flesh." Said Kailee bowing. Everyone started talking at the same time, looking excited.

"So you're friends over there are: Hajime, Akari, Tobi, Hinagiku, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kankuro, right!?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah." Said Kailee. Everyone started talking to the Naruto characters. It was quite interesting to watch because everyone was asking questions they've always wanted to know.

* * *

**Wasnt that a creepy little story in my story!? Hee hee!! ya i know, its creepy but i wanted to write something a little...uummmmm...bloody i guess!! im not blood thirsty, i just wanted to see if im good a writing that sort of stuff!! Anyway, reveiw the story and tell me if you like it or not plz!! Thanks alot!! I'll be writing more soon!! ~XDeidara**


	46. He'll be back for her!

Akari's P.O.V.

People started swarming around me asking me questions. 'What is Sasori like? Do I have fun killing people? Why do I choose to use Genjutsu?' etc.

I answered all of them and sometimes I yelled at everyone to shut up and ask me one at a time. I looked over at Hinagiku. She was talking to a few people and looking out the window. Then I heard her yell: "Oh my gosh! Kankuro, your brother and sister are outside the school!!"

"What!?" Asked Kankuro wide-eyed.

"Gaara and Temari are outside!!" Yelled Hinagiku running out the door. Everyone followed her, even our teacher, who has always been interested in japanese animation and stuff like that.

Once we got outside, Hinagiku ran to Gaara and tackled him with a giant hug. "Gaara! I'm sooooo glad to see you! I missed you so much!" She said. Gaara hugged her back, which is very surprising...

"I missed you too, Hinagiku." He said. Kankuro walked up to them and smiled.

"Nice to see you guys again." He said.

"Where the hell are we anyway!?" Asked Temari.

"Hinagiku's original world." Replied Kankuro.

"What? Original world?" Asked Temari.

"Ahg! Why do we have to always explain this!?" Yelled Hinagiku.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to them later." Kankuro said trying to calm Hinagiku down.

"You know what I don't get," I said to Hoshi. "You remember in grade nine when you were reading stuff about Kankuro?"

"Yeah," said Hoshi. "What's your point?"

"Well, you read that he hates kids, so why does he not hate Hinagiku?" I asked. Hoshi thought for a second.

"You know, that is a very good question," she said. "I have no idea, maybe because she's a little more mature than normal 8-year olds."

"No, that's not it. You said she was acting like a normal 5-year old when she first met him." I protested.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked one of the kids from the class.

"We're wondering why Kankuro hates kids so much but he doesn't hate Hinagiku." Said Hoshi.

"Isn't it because he's in love with her or something?" He asked. Hinagiku heard that and totally went ballistic.

"For the last time! Kankuro is like a brother to me and I'm like a sister to him!!" Hinagiku yelled taking out a scroll from her backpack. She unraveled it a bit and a large puff of smoke appeared. Once the smoke faded, there was a small puppet, about 5 feet tall beside Hinagiku.

It looked like Kankuro's puppet 'Crow' quite a bit. It had the same hair but it only had 2 eyes and not 3. It had a small round body and 2 stubby feet with no legs. Its arms were quite long and it looked like its fingers were sharp poisonous blades. It carried a large knife in its left hand and it wore a little pink poncho with the characters 'Baby and 'Crow' on it.

"Wow, I didn't know she had a puppet." Said Hoshi.

"Sasori probably helped her make it." Said Hajime.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Hoshi. Hinagiku attached her chakra strings to the puppet.

"Would you like to say that again?" Hinagiku asked the boy. The boy backed up and hid behind the teacher. "Didn't think so."

"Calm down Hinagiku." Said Kankuro.

"NO! I'm mad!!" She yelled. "So mad I feel like attacking my sister!" Hinagiku made her puppet charge at Hoshi. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do.

"Hinagiku! What are you doing!?" Yelled Hoshi. She didn't answer. Hinagiku looked back at Kankuro, he was just smiling. Hinagiku had pure anger on her face. At the last second, Hinagiku turned her puppet around and made it cut Kankuro with its knife.

"Hinagiku! What did you do that for!?" Yelled Lenny.

"That's not Kankuro!" Yelled Hinagiku. Kankuro poofed into smoke and turned into who he really was. Everyone stared at him. Hoshi immediately clutched her wound and started to tremble.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"How did you know I wasn't Kankuro?" Sasuke asked Hinagiku.

"Kankuro would have tried to calm me down by hugging me and would have stopped me immediately if I tried to attack my sister. Instead, you just stood there smiling." Said Hinagiku. Sasuke got up, clutching his wound, and looked at Hoshi.

"I'll be back for you, just you wait." He said and ran off. I turned to our classmates.

"Go back inside now! We'll have to be excused from class if that's alright." I said. The teacher nodded and everyone went inside except for Lenny. We let her stay. Deidara tried to comfort Hoshi who was still trembling. "Everyone! Go home and get ready for battle! Lenny, Hinagiku. Go with Gaara and Temari and try to find Kankuro! Now let's move!" I yelled. We scattered and went to our houses to get ready.

"So why exactly are we getting ready to fight now?" Asked Sasori.

"Sasuke tried to harm my friends again… I know he used to be my friend but this is getting out of hand…" I said.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Deidara carried me home and brought me inside. Pein looked at my face and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong!" He asked.

"Sasuke came and said he'll be back for Hoshi later, un." Replied Deidara.

"That bastard." Said Pein.

"Yes and I'm going to kick his ass for that, un!" Said Deidara putting me on in my bed.

"No, Deidara, don't do it!" I said in panic. He sat down on the bed, pushed my bangs out of my face, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, un," he whispered. "Everything will be fine, un."

"But-" Deidara cut me off.

"Go to sleep, un." He said. I put my head on the pillow and watched Deidara walk up the stairs. I fell asleep soon after.

~Dream~

I watched as Deidara fought Sasuke. Everything in the manga was coming true. I tired to move but I couldn't. I just watched in terror, as Deidara was about to kill himself.

Deidara ripped the stitches off the mouth on his chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks when Deidara was about to kill himself. I tried to yell 'Stop' but nothing came out of my mouth. There was a large flash of light and huge shock waves and then…

~End Dream~

"DEIDARA!!!!" I yelled getting up really fast. I got a dizzy spell from getting up too fast and fainted for a couple minutes. I tried to get up again, slowly.

Once I did. I got into what I used to wear in the ninja world and ran out the door. "Let's see. If I was that bastard Sasuke, where would I fight?" I asked myself. "The forest!!"


	47. She's dead

Hajime's P.O.V.

I met up with Akari and the others. "Where's Hoshi?" I asked.

"We don't know." Said Sasori.

"Itachi, do you know?" I asked Itachi.

"How should I know, I was with you the whole time!" He said.

"Oh yeah." I said feeling stupid.

"So, you're all finally ready for battle." Said a voice I wish I could destroy! I turned around and saw one of the few people I wish I could kill. Sad to say it wasn't Sasuke so the runner up has to be Kabuto.

"Yes, and now I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I yelled at him. I just noticed that there was a small army of ninja behind him. "Shit." I mumbled.

"Do you like my little army of powerful ninja?" He asked.

"They look like a bunch of party crashers to me." Said Akari.

"Well, they're here to crash your party aren't they?" Asked Kabuto. "GET THEM!" The little ninja army charged at us. All of the Akatsuki members got ready and fought.

I fought my way through the ninja and got to Kabuto. I gave him a death glare. "Why so mad?" He asked smiling.

"You piss me off." I said.

"Then why don't we settle this with a death match?" Suggested Kabuto.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" I yelled charging at him with my katana. He deflected it with a kunai and aimed it at my throat. I moved just in time but he managed to cut my neck.

"You're quick." Said Kabuto.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said using my 'semi-transformation jutsu'. I gave myself monstrous wings, large claws, fangs, a large poisonous scorpion tail, and my eyes were silver with black slits.

"Impressive." Said Kabuto. "I've never seen anyone be able to transform into so many different things."

"Enough with the compliments and fight you idiot!" I yelled trying to swipe him with my claws. Each time I got him, I didn't hit a vital point so it wouldn't kill him. I started to get annoyed. He kept healing himself, just like in the video games. He was always a pain in the ass to beat.

Then I began to see something strange. I began to see through Kabuto, and see his veins and the blood going through his body. Like how Neji can see people's chakra flow. _'Is this a kekkai genkai!?'_ I thought. _'It must be! I'll use this to my advantage!'_ I looked for a good place to strike him. I charged at him with a kunai and stabbed him in the stomach. "It's going to take more than that to defeat me!" He yelled as a little bit of blood dripped from his mouth.

"That wasn't all I was going to do." I said. I pierced the side of his neck with my poisonous scorpion tail and watched as the poison oozed into his blood stream. I watched as the poison traveled through his entire body and into his heart.

I looked at Kabuto's face. The pupils in his eyes were gone and all gray. His body was limp. I yanked the scorpion tail out of his neck and backed up as he fell to the ground. I had killed him.

I had wanted to kill him ever since grade 8. After 4 years, I finally killed him.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I finally found Deidara and Sasuke but I was terribly late. Deidara had just ripped the stitches off the mouth on his chest. "Stop!!" I yelled running to them.

They both stared at me. I started to cry. "No, Deidara don't do it!" I yelled.

"You don't even know what I'm doing, un!" He yelled.

"Yes I do! You're going to make yourself explode and everything within miles will be destroyed along with you!!" I yelled.

"H-how did you know, un!? I never told you, un!"

"I've known for years. You know how you're on a TV show?" I asked.

"Yeah, un." He said.

"Well, they show into the future quite a bit on the computer and I saw you kill yourself but you didn't kill Sasuke like you intended... I didn't want to tell you because it would have changed so much... I'm sorry but I don't want to see you die!" I said. I felt something sharp skim my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sasuke smirking.

"Are you going to fight?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yes and this time I'll make sure I kill you!" I yelled. I took out my katana but first; I threw a kunai with a paper bomb at him. He dodged it as it exploded.

"Not good enough!" He yelled. He used his 'phoenix flower jutsu' and burnt my left arm.

"OW! Holy shit that hurt! Aaahhg!" I yelled.

"Hoshi I'm going to help you, un!" Yelled Deidara.

"NO! Stay back, I can handle this!" I yelled at him.

"Don't let your guard down, Hoshi!" Yelled Sasuke from behind me. I turned around; Sasuke was about to pierce my neck. I tried to get out of the way but he was a little too fast and left a pretty good gash.

"Fuck." I mumbled feeling the pain. "Why is pain more agonizing in this world? Oh, maybe because the laws of physics and gravity are beginning to apply once more, not like in the ninja world..." (who would have thought Hoshi would know something like that?) I grabbed my katana and charged at Sasuke. He took his and blocked my attack.

"You seem weak, Hoshi. Is being back home making you the weakling you were, are, and always will be?" Asked Sasuke.

"You know what, fuck you!" I said in an annoyed tone. "Why do you always have to say stuff like this to me? It's starting to get annoying!" I formed my chakra sphere in my hand and threw it at him. It hit him in the head and the shock waves made him loose some energy. I smirked.

"Don't start celebrating yet!" Sasuke yelled. "Chidori!"

"Shit!" I yelled. I tried to get out of the way but it was too late...

I felt the sharpest pain I had ever felt in my whole life. I looked down and saw Sasuke's arm going through my torso. The pain was sooo bad I couldn't even scream. I felt my warm blood come up my throat, out my mouth, and pouring down my chin. "HOSHI!!!" Yelled Deidara.

"You're finished." Said Sasuke.

"Not quite." I whispered. I did quite a few hand signs and clutched Sasuke's arm. "Soul destruction jutsu." I felt my energy and chakra draining from my body as a large black figure appeared beside Sasuke and I.

"W-what is that!?" Asked Sasuke with fear in his eyes.

"It's a friend of mine who's going to destroy your soul and kill you!" I said with a smirk.

"What!?" Yelled Sasuke as the black figure went inside Sasuke's body. Sasuke screamed in pain. His eyes turned gray and his face grew very pale. His arm slipped out of my torso and he fell to the ground. The black figure came out of Sasuke's body and stared at me with glowing red eyes.

I felt cold. I fell to my knees and looked up at the sky. _'I'm staring death in the face... Is this really the end for me?'_ I though. I looked back at the black figure, who was still staring at me. "Thank you." I said before I passed out.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

I heard someone scream. "What was that?" Asked Lenny.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." I suggested. We ran to where the noise came from. When we found what made the noise, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Sasuke was lying on his back, dead. Deidara had my sister in his arms with a large black figure towering over him, and the whole area seemed to have a deathly feel to it.

I ran over to Deidara, with Lenny, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari following behind me. I looked at my sister. Her eyes were half open and she was covered in blood. "Is she alright?" I asked.

Deidara looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. "She's dead." He whispered.

* * *

**Another twist!! this one is a bit...uuummmmmm...well people aren't going to like it i'm sure, heh heh! Tell me what you think of this twist in my story 'cause i really want to know what you think!! thanks! ~XDeidara**


	48. Akumu

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. "No. No this can't happen! She can't die, she just can't!" I yelled. I looked up and saw the big black figure again. "Akumu..." I whispered.

"What?" Asked Gaara.

"About a year ago, my sister and I found a boy lying in the middle of the forest. We healed him and helped him get to the small house he lives in. They boy had black hair, red eyes, and very pale skin like a ghost. He said he was forever in our dept." I said wiping my tears away.

"What does that have to do with anything, un." Asked Deidara as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Akumu told us that he can transform himself into a big black monstrous figure and devour peoples souls by going inside of them. It takes a lot of chakra to do this so he needs to use his and someone elses. Akumu tought Hoshi that jutsu so he can come and devour the soul of anyone Hoshi pleases... She used it and it was too much for her to take in her state..." I started to cry even more at the last part. Kankuro knelt down to my height and hugged me. He was crying, too.

All the other Akatsuki members ran over and saw what was going on.

"Oh my god! Is Hoshi alright!?" Asked Akari. Deidara slowly shook his head. "Then get her healed or something!"

"It's too late, un," said Deidara. "She's dead, un." Everyone's eyes shot open. Pein ran over to Hoshi and Deidara.

"Let me hold her." He said. Deidara put Hoshi's dead body in Pein's arms. Deidara walked over to us.

"I never even got the chance to ask her to marry me, un." Said Deidara. I clenched my fists.

"That's it! I'm bringing Hoshi back!!!" I yelled. "Akumu, do you have any jutsu that could bring Hoshi back?"

"Indeed." He said as he transformed into his normal form. "It will bring you where your sister is and you must bring her back."

"Who's the creeper!?" Yelled Akari.

"Ask Lenny to explain while I'm gone!" I said as Akumu used the jutsu on me. I looked back at Hoshi who was in daddy's arms. _'I'm going to bring you back Hoshi, don't worry.'_ I threw my little bunny at daddy.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Put it on Hoshi's wounds." I said before my soul went somewhere else. It felt so weird, as if I weighed nothing.

I appeared in some place that was all black. Everywhere you look it was black. "Hoshi!" I called out. I saw her about 50 feet away from me.

I ran up to her. She didn't even notice I was here. "Hoshi, it's me, Hinagiku!" I said.

"Hinagiku? Did you die too?" She asked.

"No, Akumu sent me here to come and bring you back!" I said with a small smile. Hoshi had a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know if I can go back." She said.

"Yes you can! I can bring you back!" I said.

"But what if I'm different? I feel a strange new aura around me... it's grim and dark... death." She said.

"That doesn't matter. You have people that love you, care about you, and a person that wants to marry you," I said taking her hand. "I'm bringing you back." There was a large flash of light. I opened my eyes. I was back in my body! I looked over at Hoshi, she started to move. "Hoshi!" I yelled as I gave her a big hug.

"Hoshi! You're alive!!" Yelled Akari. Everyone crowded around her and helped her up. Deidara walked up to her and hugged her.

"I thought I'd never see you again, un." He whispered.

"Like I said before, you can't get rid of me that easy." Said Hoshi. I turned to Akumu, he smiled.

"Thank you Akumu. You saved my sister." I said.

"No, I only helped. You are the one who saved her," He said with another smile. "I must be going now, don't get into too much trouble."

"Thank you!" I called out to him as he walked off. He looked back and winked. "Oh, wait Akumu!"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes?" He asked.

"This isn't the world you lived in before, it's different. How are you going to survive?" I asked.

"I'll find my way and if you ever want to see me, just come around here and call my name." He said as he walked away.

"Come on sweetheart, we're leaving." Said Konan putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Konan-chan." I said walking with her.

-

"OW! You son of a bitch, that hurts!" Yelled Hoshi as Kakuzu was stitching the wound in her torso.

"Suck it up!" He yelled. "And don't make me waste this thread. It costs money!"

"Well, everything seems back to normal." Said Hajime with a smirk.

"So Hinagiku, how old is that creeper kid?" Asked Akari.

"The creeper kid's name is akumu and he's ten years old." I replied.

"He creeps me out." She said.

"He's my friend, don't dis his creepiness!" I yelled at her.

"Alright, alright." Said Akari rolling her eyes.

"There, all finished." Said Kakuzu. "Was that so bad?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Come on!" Said Lenny. "I have a little surprise for you guys!"


	49. VIDEO GAMES!

Akari's P.O.V.

We followed Lenny into my room and she showed us a video game called: Ultimate Ninja 5! "Oh cool!" Said Hoshi. "Are we in this video game?"

"Yup! I checked and you're all in this game!" Said Lenny putting the game in my ps2. Hajime went on the computer to find a cheat so we can unlock all the characters for VS mode. Once we got the cheat, we started playing.

Hoshi and I went first. We chose ourselves to battle with. It was really fun, I finally felt normal again, like I wasn't a ninja but just a teenager playing a video game. It felt good for a while.

I won the battle and then Hajime wanted to battle me. She used herself and won. "Hey! I demand a rematch!" I yelled.

"Fine. I'll use someone else." Said Hajime choosing her character. She didn't let me see whom she picked and that totally pissed me off.

Once I saw whom she picked, I totally flipped. "What the hell Hajime! You can't use Sasori, that's sooo not nice!" I yelled.

"Shut up and fight!" Said Hajime laughing. She was beating me so bad it wasn't even funny. (Soooo funny) Hajime made Sasori use his Iron Sand Shower jutsu and killed me.

"NO!" I yelled. Hoshi laughed at me as Pein wrapped bandages around her burnt arm. "Don't laugh at me, you cripple!" Hoshi stuck her tongue out at me.

"My turn again!" She said. "I want to fight Hajime!" I threw the controller at her and hit her burnt arm. "OW!" She yelled.

"Akari!" Pein snapped. "Don't hurt her, she's in a lot of pain."

"Well I'm in a lot of pain right now too! I lost!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"You're not the one that died!" Hoshi yelled at me as she chose her character. Of course she picked Deidara. Hajime picked Itachi.

"Hoshi, you're going to get your ass kicked!" I said.

"No I'm not!" She said. I watched as Hoshi fought Hajime. She didn't get her ass kicked that bad but it was still bad.

"Does this bring back memories for you, Deidara?" I asked Deidara smirking.

"Don't remind me, un." He grunted.

"I'm trying one more time!" Yelled Hoshi as she chose Kankuro as her character.

"Kankuro? Fine, I'll choose him, too." Said Hajime choosing Kankuro as well.

"Why are they choosing me?" Asked Kankuro.

"You'll see." I told him. Hoshi and Hajime kept fighting and fighting. Once the battle finished, Hoshi jumped up and threw her fist in the air in triumph.

"I won!" She yelled happily.

"Um, Hoshi, you might want to take another look at the screen." I told her laughing. She looked at the screen.

"What?"

"It says player 2 won, you're player 1." Hoshi looked mad.

"Come on! How did I lose!?"

"You were going to win, but I used a little sneak attack and won." Hajime told her smirking.

"Nooo! I was sooo close, too!!!" Yelled Hoshi.

"You should have just kept your title, Hoshi." Said Hajime.

"What's with this? I don't get it!" Yelled Kankuro.

"Before we went to your world," began Hoshi. "I beat Hajime while playing one of theses games with you as the character. It was the only time I had ever defeated Hajime..."

"Oh... Now I get it!" Said Kankuro with a smile. Pein whispered something in Hoshi's ear. She got up and said:

"Someone else can play." She walked off with Pein. I followed them as they went into the hallway. I hid in the doorway so they wouldn't notice I was there. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Pein slapped her across the face. My eyes widened. Hoshi put a hand on her cheek and just stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm very disappointed in you Hoshi." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You went and got yourself killed." He said in a stern voice.

"At least I killed the person I've hated for a loonngg time." Said Hoshi looking down at the bandages on her arm.

"But you got yourself killed doing it!" Yelled Pein.

"I didn't do it just for me! Sasuke was going to kill Deidara." She said.

"I know he's your boyfriend but-" Hoshi cut him off.

"I love him. Nothing can change that, Pein." She said in a serious voice. Pein put his hands on Hoshi's shoulders and brought her close to him.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Hoshi. I love you." He said wrapping his arms her. She slowly hugged him back. It was the first time I had ever seen Hoshi and Leader-sama act like father and daughter.

"I love you too… dad." She whispered. (I hate fuzzy moments)

"Oh my god!" I gasped. Hoshi looked over and saw me. She was so mad I could see flames in her eyes with death written in them.

"Akari!" She yelled running at me.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled running into my room and hid behind Sasori.

"What did you do now?" He asked.

"I was spying on her and she got mad." I said. Sasori just shook his head. Hoshi came in and tired to get me but Hidan stopped her. (Surprisingly)

"Calm down, bitch." He said.

"Oh, this is coming from you?" Asked Hoshi.

"Watch it you little bastard!" Yelled Hidan.

"Chakra sphere jutsu!" Yelled Hoshi. Instead of not seeing anything, I saw a pitch-black ball forming in the palm of Hoshi's hand. It kinda reminded me of Naruto's Rasengan only black and with out the swirly stuff in it. It looked like there was black lightning stuff around it as well.

Hoshi threw it at Hidan and he went right through the wall and into the hallway. Everyone stared at Hoshi, who was staring at her palm. She looked surprised. "What the hell was that!?" Asked Kisame.

"It was my chakra sphere jutsu… I told Hinagiku I might be different and I was right. My jutsu are different now…" Said Hoshi. Deidara hugged her from behind.

"What's the big deal?" Asked Sasori.

"It makes me seem all evil and grim." Said Hoshi.

"Too late." I said.

"Akari don't make me hurt you! Or how about I sick Hajime on you?" She yelled at me. I hid behind Sasori again.

"I'm not a dog Hoshi." Hajime said angrily.


	50. This means WAR!

The next morning in school, we had gym first thing. Guess what we were doing? O.k. you're taking to long! We're doing the 'beep test'. Now, if you don't know what the 'beep test' is, it's when this thing beeps and you run to the other side of the gym. You keep doing that until you can't go anymore. If it beeps again and you didn't get to the other end then you have one more chance but if it beeps again and you didn't get to the end, you're out. There are levels that you go through as well. They get harder and harder.

"Uuhhgg! I hate beep tests!! I suck! I only get up to level 4!!" Yelled Hoshi, as we got ready to run.

"Well, you're a ninja now Hoshi. You've traveled miles without stopping before, I think you can get passed level 4!" Said Hajime.

"Hey you're right! I can do this! No problem!" Said Hoshi feeling confident.

"Yeah but are you able to beat me, un? You're crippled, un." Said Deidara smirking.

"My legs aren't crippled, I can still run!" Said Hoshi. (I could change that) The radio thing beeped and we ran to the other side of the gym.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

"Hi Kailee!" Said some girl beside me. I looked over and saw Michaela.

"Hi Fishy! It's been a while!" I said. I call her Fishy because she thinks Kisame is cool.

"Yeah! Krissy told me everything about the ninja world stuff." She said.

"Everyone seems to know now, sooner or later we'll be on the news." I said. We laughed. By now we were at level 3.5

"Wow, I'm getting tired." Said fishy.

"No Fishy don't leave me! I need someone to talk to!" I said.

"I'm getting tired, Kai. I'll stay a little longer… until my lungs give out…" Said Fishy.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile. I looked over and saw Tobi crawling to the line.

"Just… a little… more…" He said reaching for the line. ***Beep*** "No…" He said collapsing. Lenny grabbed his leg and started dragging him.

"Come on Tobi! Get up, you're not hurt!" Said Lenny. ***Beep*** "Oh crap," said Lenny dropping Tobi's leg. "You're on your own!" Lenny ran to catch up with us. She made it just in time.

Now we're at level 6. All of the girls except us ninjas and Lenny were out. Most of the guys were out, too. "Getting tired Lenny?" Asked Kankuro teasing her.

"NO! I can go on forever!" She yelled.

"Yeah right." Said Kankuro. Lenny glared at him and tripped him. Kankuro fell flat on his face.

"Ha ha!" Said Lenny pointing at him. "You fell!"

"You tripped me!" Yelled Kankuro getting up and running to us.

"You still fell." Said Lenny. Kankuro pushed Lenny and she fell. "You do realize, this means war!" Kankuro just smirked. By now everyone except the ninja and Lenny were out. We were at level 12.

Lenny ran up to Kankuro and jumped on his back. "Gah! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Jumping on you so you'll fall down!" Yelled Lenny.

"Well it isn't working!" He yelled.

"How about now?" Said Lenny kicking the back of his knee. Kankuro fell on his face again. Everyone laughed. "Victory!!"

The thingy beeped before Kankuro and Lenny could get to the line. "Look at what you did Lenny!!" Yelled Kankuro. She just smiled.

Once they were out, we kept going until the class was over. Level 25! Mwahaha!

Lenny's P.O.V.

The rest of the day was kinda boring. I couldn't wait until the end of the day because Kailee's going to train me!!

I ran to her locker and hugged her!! "Hi Kailee!! I'm ready!" I said.

"Good, now stop hugging me so I can breathe." Said Kailee. I let go and we started walking to her house. Deidara, Kankuro, and Hinagiku walked with us.

"Big sis," said Hinagiku. "Mom wants us to help with shopping and other stuff like that today."

"Can't we do it another day?" Asked Kailee.

"Mom said 'today', not 'tomorrow'." Said Hinagiku. I started to get disappointed.

"But I thought you were going to train me…" I said.

"I know." Kailee looked at Kankuro. "Kankuro can train you!"

"What!?" Kankuro and I both yelled.

"Come on, you guys can get to know each other better this way." Said Kailee.

"Fine." Said Kankuro crossing his arms.

"O.k., bye guys!" Said Kailee. "Bye Deidara." Deidara kissed her and she left with Hinagiku. Deidara left soon after, leaving me and Kankuro… alone… awkward!

"Soooo," began Kankuro. "I have to train you."

"Yeah… what are you going to teach me?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well, first I'm going to teach you the basics, like how to use your weapons and stuff like that." He said.

"Oh… o.k." I said. There was a long silence after that. I put one hand on top of the other and started moving my thumbs in a circular motion.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Asked Kankuro with a weirded out look on his face.

"It's the Awkward Silence Turtle." I said.

"The what?" Asked Kankuro.

"The Awkward Silence Turtle. You do it when there's awkward silence and then you break the awkward silence by telling people what you're doing." I said trying not to laugh. Kailee and I used to laugh at this all the time back in grade 8 and 9.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro asked me.

"Nothing, The Awkward Silence Turtle is just funny!" I said smiling. We finally got to Kai's house and went to her freakishly huge backyard.

"Here." Said Kankuro throwing me a small bag. I opened it and saw Kunai and shuriken inside.

"What do I do with these?" I asked.

"Throw them at the target." Said Kankuro pointing to a target pinned to a tree.

"But they're so sharp, I could hurt someone with these." I said grabbing the kunai.

"That's the point." Said Kankuro. I sighed. I looked at the kunai in my hand.

"Do I really have to?" I asked him. He nodded. I threw the kunai but it went way off target and hit Kankuro's left arm. "Oh my god!" I ran up to him. "Are you o.k.?"

"Not really." He said yanking the kunai out of his arm.

"I'm really sorry, Kankuro!" I said.

"It's fine. Let's get back to training." He said.

"Alright, that's enough." Said Kankuro. I stopped throwing the kunai and shuriken.

"Why? I'm doing great!" I said twirling a kunai in my hand.

"You don't want to waste all of your energy, it's been 2 hours." He said.

"Really? Wow it's time for supper." I turned to Kankuro. "Do you want to come to my house for supper?" (What's he going to say?)


	51. Kankuro and Lenny? Together?

"Uumm, y-yeah sure." Said Kankuro blushing a bit. I smiled.

"O.k., let's go." I said taking his hand. We walked all the way to my house and went inside.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Kankuro.

"They're on vacation. It's just me in the house. They'll be gone for another week or two." I said opening the fridge. I took out a jug of milk. "You want some?"

"Sure." Said Kankuro. I poured him a glass and gave it to him. "Thanks."

I opened the pantry and took out two cans of ravioli. "Do you like ravioli?" I asked.

"Never had it before." He said.

"Well, now's a good time to try it." I said putting the cans in the microwave. I turned the TV on. The show 'Naruto' was on. "Hey, maybe you're in this episode."

"Maybe. It's weird seeing myself on the TV." Said Kankuro.

"Ya, it's weird seeing yourself on TV." I said. The microwave beeped and I took out the cans of ravioli. I put the ravioli in bowls and put them on the counter. Kankuro took his and started eating it.

"Wow, this is good." He said.

"I know! I've been living off this stuff ever since my parents left on vacation!" I said hopping on the counter and eating mine. "Oh my god! I'm on TV!!" I pointed to the TV. It was when Kailee came to school after 3 years. (So what, the rest of us are chopped liver?!)

"Heh, I remember that," said Kankuro. "You kept asking me all those questions."

"Ha ha! Yeah! Sorry about that, before Kailee left for 3 years, I had all these questions that I wanted to know, about you, that she didn't even know." I said as I finished my bowl of ravioli. Kankuro finished his and put it in the sink.

"Tell me the truth, Lenny, what do you think of me?" Asked Kankuro. I was shocked at what he just said. I blushed a bit.

"Well, you were always a cool character on TV. Now that I got to know you more… I, ummm…" I couldn't say that I liked him. I just couldn't, I'm not good at this sort thing…

"You what?" Asked Kankuro. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Uuummm… I-" Kankuro cut me off.

"Never mind." He said. He walked into my room. I followed him.

_'He's acting a little weird…'_ I thought. He said down on my bed. I sat down with him. "Are you alright? You're acting a bit strange." I said to him.

He looked into my eyes. "I need to know how you truly feel about me." He said. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It felt like it was going to beat so hard that it'll explode and then I would die!

"Uuuummmm… I- I- I think I l- lo- lo-" Kankuro cut me off by putting two fingers on my lips.

**_(Warning!! Very mushy stuff ahead and this should be rated M but i'm not sure...)_**

"Shhh." He said softly. "I think I've heard enough." He pulled me closer and kissed me. I think I felt my heart explode in my chest. This was soooooo new to me I hardly knew what to do. Something told me to kiss him back, so I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

This was so weird. I mean, one second we're eating ravioli in the kitchen and the next, we're making out!! I felt Kankuro trying to take my shirt off I didn't stop him. He took his shirt off and I stared at his body with a dreamy look on my face. He looked so hot!

He kissed me again. He licked my lips for entrance and I granted it. His tongue slithered into my mouth. It was a strange feeling but I liked it. I moaned. I felt Kankuro pushing me down until I was lying down on the bed.

He looked down at me. "After only three days of being with you and annoying me. I can't believe I fell in love with you, Lenny." He said in a soft voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said smiling.

"I love you." Said Kankuro.

"I love you, too." I said as Kankuro shut the light off.

-

I looked over at Kankuro. He was all sweaty and panting. So was I. I pulled the covers over my head. "What's wrong?" Asked Kankuro.

"This is a bit strange." I said beneath the covers.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just had sex with a ninja from a different dimension." I mumbled.

"I'm here now aren't I?" He asked pulling the covers away from my face.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"And aren't you originally from _my_ dimension?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're right." I said smiling at him. I looked over at the clock. It was 8:57 pm. I yawned.

Kankuro kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep." He whispered.

"Alright." I said putting my head on his chest. He was comfy. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

-

"Wake up you idiot!!" I yelled at Kankuro hitting him with my pillow. "We're going to be late for school!"

"Then go." He mumbled.

"Oh no, you're coming with me! Now get up!" I yelled.

"Fine." He mumbled. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I ran into the bathroom to do whatever I had to do.

"Aaahhg! My hair is a mess!" I yelled.

"Then fix it!" Said Kankuro from my room.

"It's not that easy!!" I yelled. "You think hair this thick gets fixed that easily?!"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" I yelled. I tried to fix my hair for a while.

"What's taking you so long?" Asked Kankuro coming into the bathroom. I grabbed my water spray bottle and squirted Kankuro in the face.

"Why are you in here, no one invited you!" I said.

"I invited myself." He said smirking.

"Get out so I can get ready!" I said squirting him again.

"O.k., o.k.!" He said as I kept squirting him until he walked out. I got ready, ran out of the bathroom, go my stuff, and dragged Kankuro out the door.

"Why are we running?" Asked Kankuro.

"We're going to be late! I don't like being **late**!!" I said. We rushed to the school and as soon as we got into the class, the bell rang. "Woo! We made it!" I said sitting down.

"Why were you so late?" Asked Kailee.

"Uuummm… I over slept." I said.

"Was Kankuro at your house last night?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Y-yeah, he stayed for supper and slept at my house…" I said.

"Where did he sleep?" Asked Bailey with a smirk. (Uh oh, what's she going to say?)


	52. Angry fan girls! Run for your life!

"On the couch." I lied.

"Oh." She said. Since everyone finished their short stories, our teacher said we're going to be doing a book report on any book we want.

I chose the book 'Ink death'. The third in the trilogy!! I know it's an old book right now but it's good! Kailee raised her hand.

"Yes miss Hoshi." Said my teacher with a giggle.

"Can we do a book report on a manga book?" She asked.

"I don't see why not!" Said the teacher with a smile. I love our teacher! Her name is Miss Kiri; she's originally from Japan but moved here to Canada when she was 5. She's only 26 and she has beautiful, long, black and red hair.

"Thank you!" Said Kailee with a smile.

Brrrrrriinnnngg! Went the bell.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

"Hey Kailee! We have art next!" Said Lenny with her ditsy smile.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Are you alright?" Asked one of the girls in my class. "You look very beat up."

"Well… I kinda had a run-in with Sasuke…" I said.

"Oh my god! Sasuke!? Where is he, can I see him!?" Asked the girl.

"Weeelllllll… I kinda… killed him." I said all nervous.

"What?" Said the girl looking mad.

"I think you just ran into a Sasuke fan girl." Said Lenny.

"Gee, you think!?" I asked.

"I can't believe you killed Sasuke!!" Yelled the girl. All the other girls that were around at the moment heard that and circled around me and Lenny.

"This is bad." I said.

"Ya I think they're mad at you." Said Lenny.

"Thank you captain obvious." I said to her.

"You're welcome sergeant sarcasm!" She said saluting me. I glared at her. I started running for my life with all the Sasuke fan girls chasing me.

I turned a corner and bumped into Hajime. "What's with you? Art is the other way." Said Hajime. I hid behind her.

"You have to help me! Sasuke fan girls are chasing me!!!" I yelled. The fan girls stopped in front of Hajime.

"Get out of the way so we can kill Hoshi!" Yelled one of the girls.

"You know it's not that bad that she killed Sasuke. It's kinda like how I killed Kabuto." Said Hajime. Some of the girls glared at her. "What!?"

"I love Kabuto!" Yelled one of the girls.

"Oh crap." Said Hajime.

"Want to run with me?" I offered.

"Yeah, let's go!" She yelled as we started to run. We ran through the whole school with a mob of angry fan girls chasing us. The girls gave up after so we were safe.

Hajime looked back down the way they had run. "You know, I figured they would have given up at Europe." Hoshi wasn't listening to her; she was too busy looking around.

"Look Hajime! We're in Japan!" She exclaimed excitedly. Hajime rolled her eyes and grabbed Hoshi's shirt collar.

"Come one Hoshi, we need to get to art. If we turn right, we'll make it to Australia and then turn right again down into Antarctica, walk past a few classrooms, and we'll be in art." Hoshi still wasn't listening so Hajime dragged her down the hallways to the art room. Different grades were decorating hallways to look like different places there are lots. When we got to the doors of the art room, we heard an explosion. "What the hell was that!?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked Hajime as I opened the door only to see Deidara on one of the tables with a broad smile.

"Deidara, your art work is very beautiful, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't blow up my class!" Yelled our art teacher. Our art teacher is my favorite teacher. He's miss Kiri's older brighter. I love Asian people, I don't know why but I do. He's 28 years old, wears glasses, and has black hair.

"Yeah Deidara-kun, don't blow up my favorite teacher's class." I said walking in the class.

"Oh Kailee! It's good to finally see you again!" Said Mr. Kiri hugging me.

"Hey, back away from my girlfriend, un!!" Yelled Deidara. Mr. Kiri let go of me.

"Lenny told me about the Naruto characters and that you're Hoshi." Said Mr. Kiri.

"Heh, heh, pretty wild, huh?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Mhm." Replied Mr. Kiri. I sat down next to Deidara. Lenny sat on the other side of me with Kankuro beside her. Hajime sat across from me and in between Sasori and Itachi. Akari, Hinagiku and Tobi are in band not art.

Today was a bit of a free day in art so I took out my video camera and filmed everything we were doing. "Get that camera out of my face!" Yelled Hajime as I zoomed in on her face.

"Fine, you record everything." I said giving her the camera. She gladly took it.

"Hey Kailee! Do you still write stories?" Asked Lenny.

"Every day of my life!" I replied.

"What have you been writing?" Asked Lenny.

"My life in the Naruto world." I replied.

"Awesome!! What's the title called?" She asked me.

"Never." I said.

"Never? Why Never?" She asked me.

"Because I never thought my life would turn out this way but the real reason I called it 'Never' is because I told Sasuke I will NEVER love him after what he had tried to do for the passed three years." I said.

"That's it?" Asked Hajime.

"Hey! It's a great title for a story and I'm keeping it! Who knows, I might put it on that site on the Internet… what was it called again… oh yea! !" I said with a smile.

"Speaking of the Internet, have you guys gone on Youtube recently? There's a lot of stuff with you guys on there." Said Lenny.

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Hajime not wanting to know.

"Well, there are a lot of pairings with you guys." Said Lenny.

"With who?" I asked.

"Well, with Kailee, there are her and Deidara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Naruto, Pein, and even Akari and Hajime." Said Lenny. My head collided with the table. I wanted to die at that moment. Sasori laughed.

"Hoshi and Hajime, that's rich!" He laughed.

"Sasori if you say another word about that I will throw you in a large bonfire and laugh as you scream in pain!" I yelled at him.

"Alright what about me?" Asked Hajime.

"There's you and Itachi, Kabuto, Neji, Hoshi, Akari, and Hidan." Said Lenny.

"HIDAN!?!?" Yelled Hajime.

"Ya! I don't know why but it's there." Said Lenny. Now it was Hajime's turn to bash her head against the table.

"What about Akari?" I asked.

"There's her and Sasori, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hoshi, Hajime, Naruto, and Sakura." Said Lenny. Hajime and I burst out laughing.

"What?" Asked Lenny.

"Akari, I mean Bailey, hates Sakura!!" I said.

Hajime's P.O.V.

"Hey Kailee, have you gone on MSN lately?" Asked Lenny.

"No I-" Hoshi froze and went wide-eyed. Her head collided with the table again.

"Hoshi what's wrong, un?" Asked Deidara.

"I DON'T want to talk about it!!" She said not even lifting her head off the table. It took me a while to realize why Hoshi looked so upset. Then it hit me.

"Oooohhhh, I see." I said. (Heh heh, what a sucker Hoshi is)

* * *

**Don't you wish that you're school was like this??? Where all this crazy stuff happens to you and you get to run through the hall becaues someone's chasing you??? I think that would be great!!**

**But now what's wrong with Hoshi??? I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with someone that was close to her before she went to the Naruto world!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!! What's going to happen?!?!? Reveiw the story if you want and tell me what you think of it so far! there's still alot to come so don't worry!!...now that i think about it, this story is pretty long huh?**


	53. Were they created?

"What? What's wrong with her, un?!" Asked Deidara. I turned to Lenny.

"Hey Lenny, remember that guy Kailee used to always talk to on msn?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to bring that up." Said Lenny patting Hoshi on the head. Hoshi was saying something but her voice was all muffled and all I heard was: "wver g wa."

"Ok, who's 'that guy' and what the hell is msn, un!?" Yelled Deidara.

"They have a lot to learn don't they?" Lenny asked me.

"Yup, anyway 'that guy' is a guy named Nick that Hoshi was going out with when she was 15 and he lived far away so she could only talk to him on msn. Msn is an instant message chat thing where you can talk to people when they're on the computer and stuff like that." I said.

"Hoshi was actually going out with someone? That's hard to believe." Said Sasori.

"Sasori, what do you have against me?" Asked Hoshi lifting her head from the table.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Then, shut the hell up!!" She yelled at him. I had to laugh at that, it was just too funny.

"Don't laugh Hajime." Said Hoshi glaring at me. "Let's move to a different topic."

"Ok, ummm... CHEESE!!" Yelled Lenny.

"Lenny, that's just weird..." Said Hoshi.

"I wonder what the creator of Naruto is doing now that we're in the stuff HE created." I said.

"Oh my god! You're right... I wonder, did he create us?" Asked Hoshi. There was a long silence. Lenny started to do The Awkward Silence Turtle and Hoshi burst out laughing.

"It really works!" Said Lenny with a smile.

"We have to find him." Said Itachi.

"Who, Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of your world?" Asked Hoshi.

"Yes." Said Itachi.

"Woo! Road trip!" Yelled Hoshi.

"Hoshi, he lives in Japan and that's over seas, idiot!" I said. Hoshi bowed her head in shame.

"Don't worry Kailee, we'll go on a road trip once we're done in Japan." Said Lenny patting Hoshi's head.

"WOO!" Yelled Hoshi punching the air with her fist.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to torture me?" Kankuro asked himself.

At lunch we sat in our usual spot and told the others our plan of asking Masashi Kishimoto a very important question.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

Everyone seemed alright with the fact that they might have been created by some guy in Japan. I know Hoshi wouldn't be upset, she worships him...

I sat on Kankuro's lap as I ate my food quietly. "Are you alright, Hinagiku? You're a lot quieter than usual." Asked Kankuro.

"... I'm just tired," I said. "Hoshi I don't feel too well, I think I'll just go home. Can you tell the teachers I'm sick?"

"Sure, go home and get some rest." Said Hoshi. I walked out of the school but instead of going home, I went into the small forest where Hoshi and Sasuke fought.

"Akumu!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Akumu. I slowly walked up to him and hugged him. "I sense you are unhappy." He said.

"I am, I have a feeling I was created by someone and not just born into the world..." I said.

"Well, I was created. I wasn't just born into the world. You have a good chance that you were born into the world." Said Akumu.

"But what if I was created?" I asked.

"Does it matter? You will still be the same person I've known for about a year now." He said smiling. In a way he was making a lot of sense...

"You're right..." I said. He kissed my forehead, only it felt a lot different from when Kankuro kisses my forehead. I felt a little tingly after. I blushed a bit. I took his hand and started to pull him out of the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"My house and my sisters friends houses, I want you to meet all my friends!!" I said with a smile.

-

"Hey Hajime, you home?!" I yelled knocking on her door. Hidan opened the door.

"Hinagiku, what the fuck are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be at school?" Asked Hidan.

"I didn't feel good so I came home and now I'm here." I said walking past Hidan still holding Akumu's hand.

"Who the fuck is this kid!?" Yelled Hidan.

"Stop swearing!! And his name is Akumu!! He's my friend!" I yelled. Hidan rolled his eyes. I looked over at Zetsu. He was arguing with himself again. "Hi Zetsu-san, this is my friend Akumu!" I said.

"He doesn't look to tasty..." Zetsu mumbled.

"He's not supposed to!!" I yelled. "On to Akari's house!"

-

"Hellllooooo! Is anybody home!?" I yelled knocking on Akari's door.

"No." Said Kisame from the other side.

"Very funny Kisame, now open the door!!" I yelled. Kisame chuckled as he opened the door. I walked in the house with Akumu.

"Who's the kid, he looks familiar." Said Kisame.

"His name is Akumu. He was around the day Hoshi died and came back. Akumu helped bring my sister back!!" I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, now I remember him." Said Kisame. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Rosey! Are you in there!? It's Kristen and Michaela!" Yelled someone who I think was Kristen. I opened the door and sure enough, Kristin and Michaela were standing there.

"What are you guys doing here? You should be at school." I said.

"We ditched to see you!" Said Kristin.

"AND KISAME!!" Yelled Michaela. She ran over to Kisame and tackled him.

"Aahhgg! Get this crazy person off me!" Yelled Kisame. Kristen and I got her off of Kisame.

"Calm yourself Michaela!" Said Kristen.

"Awww..." Said Michaela.

"Who are these two!?" Yelled Kisame.

"They're my sisters friends... Michaela's a bit strange," I whispered to Kisame. "You're one of her favorite characters so you've been warned." Kisame had a scared look on his face.

"So where are the other ninja?" Asked Kristen.

"At my house." I said.

"Awesome! Let's go see that guy with all the piercings and orange hair!" Said Michaela running out the door.

"Hey wait! You don't even know where I live!" I yelled.

-

Once Kristen, Michaela, Kisame, Akumu, and I got to my house. My daddy, Pein, walked up to us. "Who are those two?" He asked.

"Oh my god! It's the orange haired guy on TV!" Yelled Michaela pointing at him.

"Nice to meet you two." Said my dad. I giggled.

"These are Hoshi's friends Kristen and Michaela!" I said. "Guys, this is my daddy in the ninja world."

"Whoa! He's your dad!? That's weird!" Said Kristen. I smiled.

"Are the other ninja here, daddy?" I asked.

"Yes. They're downstairs." He said. I led everyone downstairs. Kakuzu, Konan, Hidan, and Zetsu were downstairs. Kristen and Michaela looked a bit over whelmed.

"Cool huh?" I asked them. They nodded.

"What the fuck are you doing here now?!" Yelled Hidan.

"I live here you idiot!!" I yelled at him. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry Hinagiku but I must be going now." Said Akumu walking to the door.

"AWWWW!! Fine...bye Akumu!!" I yelled waving. He winked and walked out the door.

Akari's P.O.V.

Our group started to walk back home. "Thank god school's over!" I said.

"Yeah, now I can go home, listen to my music, and draw." Said Hoshi.

"Hey Akari, look at who's 20 feet in front of you." Said Hajime pointing to a kid with a spikey ponytail and a green vest. It was Shikamaru!!!


	54. Akari's guilt

I ran up to him.

"Shikamaru! I'm so sorry for what I did! I'm sorry, really, really sorry!!" I said to him.

"I-it's fine... would you mind telling me where we are?" He asked. I told him everything. "Wow... troublesome."

"Yeah... I'm sorry." I said hugging him.

"What the-" said Sasori.

"Relax Sasori." Said Hoshi trying to calm him down.

"How the hell can I relax when she's hugging some other guy!?" Sasori yelled at Hoshi.

"Look on the bright side, she's not kissing him." Said Hoshi.

"Ok, as long as she doesn't kiss him, I'll be fine." Said Sasori. Before Sasori said that, I kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "THAT'S IT!!" Yelled Sasori.

"Oh shit, look at what you've done now, Akari!!" Yelled Hoshi.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled shielding Shikamaru.

"Ok I'm ending this!" Yelled Hoshi biting her thumb as Sasori charged at Shikamaru. "Summoning Jutsu!" Hoshi slammed her hand to the ground. There was a large puff of smoke and a large creamy colored cat jumped out at Sasori and pinned him to the ground. Hoshi fell on her back.

"Jeez, that was close..." She mumbled.

"What the hell did you summon!?" Yelled Sasori.

"Kirei." Replied Hoshi.

"Whoa! She's like, 4 feet tall!" Said Hajime.

"Aaahhhhg! Cat!!" Yelled Lenny hiding behind Kankuro.

"What's with you?" Asked Kankuro.

"Big kitty!" Yelled Lenny pointing to Kirei.

"What about it? You afraid of 'em?" Asked Kankuro.

"No. I'm just really allergic to them. My face gets all puffy and I get all eye goopy and sometimes I can't even open my eyes 'cause they're glued shut..." Said Lenny.

"You didn't need to give me the details." Kankuro sighed.

"Will you guys shut up and get this damn cat off me!" Yelled Sasori.

"Kirei!" Hoshi called. Kirei got off Sasori and walked over to Hoshi with an intimidating look. Kirei kinda scares me now. She's twice the size I last saw her, her fur is quite long, like 2 inches, her ears were large and pointy, she has large fangs, and her dark purple eyes shone beautifully.

"I don't get how that damn cat grew so fast!" Said Sasori. Kirei growled at him. I turned to Shikamaru who was observing the situation.

"I know I said I'm sorry to you 5 times already but I'm really sorry and if you want to go home, I can take you there." I said to him.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and showed him the seal.

"If you so much as touch this, it will bring you back," I said. "We're trying to get everyone back so don't worry."

"Alright, I'll leave everything to you. Don't let me down." Said Shikamaru touching the seal and disappearing.

"That was intense!" Yelled a voice from not too far away. I turned to my right and saw Kristen and Michaela walking with Hinagiku.

"Oh my god." I said rolling my eyes. "How long have you guys been there?"

"Ever since Sasori started spazing out." Said Hinagiku. Sasori glared at her. Hinagiku ran over to Kirei.

"Hi Kirei! Did you miss me?" She asked scratching behind Kirei's ear. She purred. Now Kirei was taller than Hinagiku, well, almost.

"You alright?" Asked Hoshi putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I've been emotionally scarred for life..." I said. Hoshi laughed.

"Come on, I think I know how to cheer you up!" She said grabbing my wrist. We all went to Hoshi's house and relaxed. Hoshi made me sit in the kitchen while she did something. I was too zoned out to notice what she was doing.

She put a bowl in front of me, 6 cookies, and a Pepsi. "What's in the bowl?" I asked.

"Ramen!" Said Hoshi in a sing-song voice. My eyes widened.

"Ramen!!" I yelled grabbing the chopsticks Hoshi took out for me and scarfing down the ramen. Hoshi laughed.

"Hey, can I have some ramen?" Asked Kisame.

"Sure." Said Hoshi giving him a bowl of ramen. He gave her a hug and went back to where he was sitting. "So do you feel better now, Akari?"

"Yes! I feel way better!" I said eating one of the macadamia nut cookies. YUM!

Hoshi's dad came in and saw everyone in the house. "Why are all these people here!?" He asked.

"Hanging out with me," said Hoshi. "Aren't I popular?" (Not really)

"Maybe a little too popular." Mumbled her dad as he walked into his room. Lenny went into the fridge and got out a 2 liter bottle of Diet Pepsi.

"Ooooo diet Pepsi!" She yelled. She put it on the kitchen table and went into the pantry. "Oooo!" She said again. "Mentos!" Lenny walked out of the pantry with a pack of Mentos in her hand.

"Lenny what are you doing?" Asked Hajime.

"People always say to never put Mentos in a diet Pepsi. I'm going to figure out why!" Said Lenny with her ditsy smile.

"Lenny! I don't think that's a good idea!" Said Hoshi.

"Why?" Asked Lenny putting all the Mentos, that were in the pack, in the bottle of diet Pepsi... She put the cap on.

"Oh shit! Everybody out!" Yelled Hoshi. While everyone ran for their lives, Hajime stayed back and said:

"Hey Lenny! Try shaking it while using your chakra!" She said.

"Ok!" Said Lenny shaking it HARD.

"Have a nice shower!" Yelled Hajime running for her life.

"I wonder why she said that..." Said Lenny. We watched from a safe distance as the bottle exploded in Lenny's hands. It started raining diet Pepsi and bits of mentos. "It's a dream come true!" Yelled Lenny not even noticing her bloody hands.

"Oh my god!" Said Kankuro. "Lenny, are you alright!?"

"Of course! It's raining diet Pepsi!" She said dancing in the puddles of Pepsi.

"Look at your hands!" Said Kisame. Lenny looked at her hands and gasped.

"Wow! That's not good!" Said Lenny. I saw Sasori starting to walk away. I followed him.

"Sasori wait!" I yelled trying to catch up to him. He stopped and looked at me emotionlessly. "I-I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Are those the only words you know?" Asked Sasori. I felt my heart sink.

"I-" Sasori cut me off.

"You went over to that boy and gave him a hug. You even kissed him knowing I was there and watching. Something like that is VERY hard to forgive." He said. He was right. I just went up to Shikamaru and hugged him fully aware that Sasori was watching. Even that night Hoshi almost got killed, when we were still in the ninja world, I didn't just cry for her... I also cried for Sasuke, maybe even more for him than Hoshi...

* * *

**Ooooooooooooo!! Akari's feeling guilty!! poor her! i love torturing my characters but i don't think they like it too much huh??? Anyway, lame randomness aside, i hope you enjoyed that last chapter and a little heads up, there's alot more to come.**


	55. I've died and gone to Tokyo!

I felt terrible. I cared more about my anime crushes than I did my friends and maybe even my husband.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry… so sorry." I whispered. Sasori walked up to me.

"I love you but after that, I don't know if you love me anymore." He said. My eyes shot open.

"Don't say that! I love you and nothing's going to change that!!" I yelled. Sasori smiled.

"Good." He said kissing my forehead.

"Wa?" I asked confused.

"I made you feel bad on purpose so you'd understand." Said Sasori.

"Understand what!?" I yelled getting pissed off.

"That you are a married woman and you can't go off with other men." Said Sasori. I bowed my head in shame.

"Oh." I said.

"So do you understand now?" He asked.

"Yes, as long as you forgive me." I said hugging him.

"Yes." He said hugging me back. "I forgive you."

Lenny's P.O.V.

I kept staring at my bloody hands. I didn't even notice I hurt them. Kankuro grabbed my wrist, being careful as to not touch my wounds, and dragged me into the bathroom. "Why are we in here?" I asked.

"You got hurt so we have to bandage you up." Replied Kankuro.

"Aww, but it's such a pretty color!" I whined.

"Stop whining! It needs to heal." Said Kankuro putting my hand under cold water as he tried to wash the blood off. He put some disinfectant on it.

"OW! You meanie, that hurts!" I yelled.

"It's supposed to! It's disinfecting your wounds." Said Kankuro. I made a pouty face. "Oh stop it. You're acting like a little kid."

"Life's more fun when you act like a kid!" I said with a smiled. (I agree) Kankuro smirked and kissed me.

"You're so strange but I love that about you." He said wrapping bandages around my hands. I ran out of the bathroom and ran to Michaela.

"Mika!! My hands are bleeding! Weeee!" I yelled running around her.

"Weeeee!" She screamed with me.

"What the fuck!?" Asked Hidan.

"You don't want to know." Said Kristen.

"… I think we should try to find Masashi Kishimoto before something really stupid happens…" Said Hajime. (Too late)

"I'm with you! LET'S GO!" Yelled Hoshi. ( I rest my case)

-

"Hey mom! We're taking a bit of a field trip to Japan, we'll be gone for about a week!" Said Hoshi to her mom.

"As long as you get me one of those kimono's then have fun."

"Great! Thanks mom!" Said Kailee.

-

"Are we finally ready to go?" Asked Pein.

"yup! We're all packed!!" I said getting excited.

"Alright, thanks to Akari's private jet we won't have much trouble getting to Japan." Said Pein. Hinagiku tugged on his cloak. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I bring Akumu-kun?" She asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh please, please, please!?" Asked Hinagiku on her knees. Pein sighed.

"Alright." He said. Hinagiku hugged him.

"Thank you daddy!" She said.

Hajime's P.O.V.

I sat with Itachi on the plane. Hoshi sat with Deidara, Lenny sat with Kankuro, Akari sat with Sasori, and so on and so forth.

I was kinda out of it for most of the way. Itachi put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking, Hinagiku only felt sick when she found out that she might have been created by Masashi Kishimoto." I said.

"Hm. Well, it's not that big of a deal because I already know I've been created by this guy." Said Itachi.

"Yeah but if we have been created by him then I think I'll have this little feeling inside of me that I'm not real…" I said. Itachi pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Don't worry about it, I know Akari and Hoshi aren't." Said Itachi. I looked over at them. Hoshi and Deidara were asleep and Akari was talking to Sasori. I laughed a bit.

The plane landed and we all went into a limo. Hoshi was still asleep so I woke her up half way to our hotel. "Wake up Hoshi, we're in Tokyo." I said. Hoshi's eyes shot open and she glued her face to the window.

"I've died and gone to Tokyo!" Yelled Hoshi. I sighed.

"Hoshi, there are times where I really want to know what's going on in your head but most of the time, I don't." I said. She didn't listen, all she did was look out the window.

"Alright, what I found out was; Masashi Kishimoto is staying in our hotel a couple doors down visiting relatives." Said Konan. The limo stopped and everyone got out… except for Hoshi.

She wasn't blinking while she stared out the window and I think she stopped breathing, too. "Is she dead?" Asked Kankuro.

"No," I said dragging her out of the limo. "She's just a bit overwhelmed."

"A bit?" Said Akari. Everyone laughed. Hoshi came back to reality and we carried our stuff to our rooms. We were able to get 5 people per room so it wouldn't cost as much.

There were 2 bunk beds in my room. I shared it with Akari, Lenny, Hoshi, and Hinagiku. Hoshi and Hinagiku took the larger of the lower bunks and shared it. Akari took the top of theirs , Lenny took the top for ours and I took the bottom. "Now let's go find Kishimoto!" Yelled Hoshi running out the door.

"Hoshi wait!" I yelled but she didn't hear me. She ran out the door and bumped into some random guy walking in the hallway.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I ran out the door and bumped into someone. "Gomenasai." He said. I got a closer look at him and gasped. It was Masashi Kishimoto!!


	56. Masashi Kishimoto

"Y-you're K-Kishimoto!" I stammered.

"Yes I am." He said. "And who might you be? You look very familiar."

"Well, my name is Kailee but people who see me on TV know me as Hoshi Densetsu." I said; my voice all jittery. Kishimoto just stared at my wide eyes.

"Y-you're Hoshi?! From _my_ manga?!?" Asked Kishimoto.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but it's true." I replied.

"This is incredible! What I wrote actually came true!" He said getting excited. Hajime, Akari, Hinagiku, and Lenny came out and saw who I was talking to. Then I remembered something!

"Kishimoto-sama? I have a question to ask." I said.

"Anything you want." He said.

"We were born in this world but you said that what you wrote came true so, did you create us?" I asked. Kishimoto thought for a bit until he spoke.

"The way I see it, no, but I did create everything around you in the Naruto world, everything that you did, and only some of your strengths and weaknesses. My world only chose you three and Hinagiku because you fit their looks and personalities perfectly." He said. We screamed with joy.

"What about me?" Asked Lenny. "Was I created by you? Orochimaru told me I'm originally from that world and that my name is Henhane Daikishime."

"Hmm, yes I did create you but not all of you. I don't know what has happened to you since your parents sent you here." He said. Lenny's eyes lit up.

"Ya! I'm not totally created!!" She yelled hugging me.

"Gah! Ok I get it! You're happy; now get off of me so I can breathe, Lenny!" I yelled.

"Ah yes. The Daikishime clan crushes people within objects. That's why her hugs are so powerful." Said Kishimoto.

"Ya we know!" I said as Lenny let go of me. Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Pein walked out of their rooms and joined us. "Oh, um, Kishimoto-sama, this is my boyfriend Deidara and my father Pein."

"Yes I know. It's very nice to meet you." Said Kishimoto.

"And this is my husband, Sasori, and Hajime's husband Itachi." Said Akari with a smile.

"Nice to meet you gentlemen, too." Said Kishimoto. "Hoshi, can I talk to you privately? I'll have a private conversation with everyone else as well."

"Uh, sure." I said a little confused. He led me to his room and closed the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Can I see you form your chakra sphere jutsu?" He asked.

"Sure." I said forming the black electric looking ball in my hand.

"Wow, so it's true." Said Kishimoto.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you came back to life you didn't entirely come back." He replied.

"What!?" I yelled.

"You're still a bit dead. That's why your jutsu are all ominous and grim." Said Kishimoto.

"Oh shit." I said. Kishimoto laughed.

"It's nothing to worry about. You're more powerful now and it's harder to kill you again." He said.

"I don't like the fact that you said 'again'." I said trying to forget that I died.

"Sorry, but at least you killed Sasuke." Said Kishimoto.

"Yes! I finally killed him! After 2 and a half years, I killed him!" I yelled with pride.

"Yes and you will soon be a married woman." He said. My eyes shot open.

"What!?" I yelled. Kishimoto put a hand over his mouth.

"Oops." He said. "You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"I-I'm getting married!? To who, Deidara?" I asked. (No, Kankuro) Kishimoto nodded. I smiled and hugged him. "I'm getting married! Woo hoo!"

"Yeah, the hopeless romantic is finally getting married." Said Kishimoto. I blushed.

"I'm not that much of a hopeless romantic." I said. Kishimoto gave me a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'. "Ok, maybe I am but it's not my fault!"

"Right." Said Kishimoto. I glared at him and he backed away a bit. I found out that he's a bit afraid of me; since I'm a ninja I can easily kill him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you're my idol." I said.

"Alright, I believe you. You're the nicest rogue ninja I have ever met." He said. (One of the only ones he's ever met.) I smiled. "Can you get Hajime for me?"

"Sure." I said walking out of the room. I pushed Hajime into the room and closed the door.

Hajime's P.O.V.

Hoshi pushed me in Kishimoto's room and closed the door. "Hello, Hajime." Said Kishimoto.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"You might have already found out but you have a kekkei genkai." He said.

"Ya, I know. I can see blood inside of people." I said.

"Not only that but you can stop the blood flow in different areas just like Neji can stop peoples chakra flow, so if you hit a person's heart while using you kekkei genkai, you will kill them." Said Kishimoto.

"Really!? Yes! This is awesome!" I said punching the air in front of me. I started walking to the door. "Hey Hoshi, can you come here for a sec!" Kishimoto hooked onto the collar of my shirt and pulled me back.

"I know you're excited but don't go off killing one of your best friends." Said Kishimoto.

"It was just a joke." I said crossing my arms. Kishimoto rolled his eyes.

"Just use it wisely. Speaking of which, how's your semi-transformation jutsu?" Asked Kishimoto. I smiled.

"Awesome! I killed Kabuto with that jutsu! It's my best jutsu!" I said with a big smile.

"Good. How about your relationship with Itachi?" Asked Kishimoto. I paused for a bit.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"You don't have to tell me since, well, I already know everything." Said Kishimoto. I blushed deeply.

"This conversation is over." I said walking out of the room. I pushed Akari in there and closed the door.

Akari's P.O.V.

Hajime pushed me into Kishimoto's room and slammed the door. "What did you do to 'little miss sunshine'?" I asked Kishimoto. (I hate that nickname)

"Nothing." He replied. I laughed.

"Isn't she a charmer?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" Said Kishimoto laughing.

"So are you going to ask me any questions?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Your sleeping jutsu, how is it doing?" Asked Kishimoto.

"Alright, I haven't used it in a while, though." I replied.

"Oh that's right, you haven't had your big battle yet." Said Kishimoto. I looked up at him.

"What big battle?" I asked. Kishimoto smacked his forehead.

"I've GOT to stop doing that!" He said to himself.

"Stop doing what? What big battle? Start talking you squinty eyed Asian man!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.(*gasp* Akari! that was terrible!!)

"Let's just say, Hoshi and Hajime aren't getting all the fun." Replied Kishimoto.

"Awesome!" I yelled letting go of Kishimoto.

"I also understand you've been having a bit of trouble in your relationship with Sasori." He said.

"How do you know?!" I asked.

"I'm the one writing this." He said.

"What the fuck!? Then why are you making me fight with Sasori!?" I yelled.

"Well, technically I'm not, this is all you. What I write only comes to me in dreams. I'm not totally creating your entire life if that makes any sense to you." Said Kishimoto.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" I said walking out the door.

"Yay! My turn!" Yelled Lenny running into Kishimoto's room.


	57. Conversations with Kishimoto

Lenny's P.O.V.

I ran into Kishi's room and waved at him. "Hi Kishi!" I said.

"Hello Henhane." He said back.

"Call me Lenny, please. I'm not used to that other name yet." I said.

"Sorry."

"That's ok!" I said with a smile.

"Have you been using your ninjutsu at all?" He asked me.

"No, but Kankuro has been training me a bit!" I replied. Kishi raised a brow.

"Kankuro?" He asked. I blushed a bit and turned away. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with him but we're trying to keep it a secret." I replied.

"Why?" Kishi asked me.

"Well, I annoy him quite a bit and if people find out that we're dating… oh I don't know! It would screw up a lot of things!... and then that night-" I put a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't talk about 'that night' with Kankuro.

"What happened 'that night'?" Asked Kishi looking like he wanted to know a lot! (Hentai)

"Well……… let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore…" I said feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Hm, never thought that would really happen when I wrote that…" Said Kishi.

"What!? You wrote that!? Why'd you do that, that's not fair!" I yelled.

"It's not like you're the only one who lost their virginity." He said.

"Huh?"

"The other three girls aren't virgins either you know." Said Kishi.

"Oh my god, are you serious!?" I asked.

"Yeah, 2 of them are married and one's going to get engaged soon so, yeah." He replied.

"Yes! I'm not alone!" I yelled.

"Don't be ashamed of it though. He loves you and you love him, right?" Asked Kishi.

"Yeah," I replied. "Alright."

"Now before you go, make sure you train a lot. Orochimaru is after you for your kekkei genkai." Said Kishi.

"My what?" I asked.

"Kekkei genkai. It's a blood line trait. You can crush people with your own strength or with other objects." Replied Kishi.

"Cool! I'll ask Kankuro if he'll train me again… last time I smoked him with a kunai…" I said. Kishi laughed.

"Alright, go have fun with your friends. And watch Hoshi. I know she's been wanting to come here for a while." He said.

"Ok, bye Kishi!" I said running out of the room but missed the door and bashed into the wall, and went right through it.

Kankuro was on the other side of the wall and I landed on him. "Hi Kankuro!" I said.

"Did you just go through the wall?" He asked.

"Hee hee, yeah!" I said with my cute little smile. I poked my head through the hole I made in the wall and saw Kishi staring at me wide-eyed. "Sorry about your wall!"

"Don't worry… I'll get the janitor to fix it." He said.

"Tell him it was a radioactive sloth!" I said giving him a thumbs up. He gave me a thumbs up and I left with the others. "Let's go down the elevator." I suggested.

"Why don't we take the stairs just so we don't get killed." Suggested Akari.

"Aww! But the elevator's funner!" I said.

"It's more fun, not funner." Said Hajime correcting me. I slouched.

"Way to rain on my parade." I said with a giggle. "Marsh my mellow… burst my bubble… pee in my cornflakes. Ha ha!" Hajime put her hand over my mouth.

"Ok, I've heard enough, now shut up!" She said.

"Fine, Kankuro, come with me on the elevator!" I said urging him to go on with me. He sighed.

"Alright." He said going on with me.

"Yay!" I said pressing the 'Main floor' button. The elevator went down and the door opened. I ran out and danced around the giant room. I saw the revolving door and ran around in it. "Weeeeeee! This is fun!" I yelled.

Kankuro stopped the door and I bashed into the window in front of me. "Stop spinning before you puke." He said.

"Too late!" I yelled running to a garbage can. I puked and it wasn't very pleasant. Kankuro rubbed my back to make me feel a little better. As soon as I felt better, the others came down.

"What's with you Lenny? You look sick." Asked Kisame.

"I had fun spinning in a revolving door." I said.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

We left the hotel and toured around Tokyo. Hoshi tried to run away but Hajime stopped her by tripping her. "You're not going anywhere." Said Hajime.

"Watch me!" Yelled Hoshi getting up and trying to run away again. Hajime's eyes turned a bloody red and Hoshi stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell did you do to me?!" Yelled Hoshi.

"I'm controlling your movement by your blood." Replied Hajime. I started to get really creeped out!

"Hajime, you scare me." I said. Hajime looked at me with her red eyes. They were really scary. They were all red, no pupil, no white stuff, just red.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your eyes are freakishly red and when did you find out you could do that?! Is it a kekkei genkai?" I asked.

"Yes it is and I found out when I was fighting Kabuto." She replied. The sound of a cell phone was ringing.

"Umm, could someone get that for me? I can't move." Said Hoshi.

"Since when did you get a cell phone!?" I asked thinking that was totally not fair that she got one and I didn't.

"Since mom gave me one before we left for Tokyo!" Said Hoshi. Akari took it out of Hoshi's pocket and answered it.

"Hoshi's cell phone, how can I not help you?" She asked. Akari handed me the cell phone. "It's Kishimoto, he wants to talk to you." I took the phone.

"Since when does Masashi Kishimoto call you!?" Asked Hajime.

"Since I gave him my phone number before I left his room." Said Hoshi with a smile. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hinagiku, it's Kishimoto." Said Kishimoto over the phone.

"Um, hi." I said.

"Listen, I want you to come back to my room. I need to talk to you." He said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit." I said.

"Kay, see you in a bit." He said.

"Kay, bye!" I said hanging up the phone. I put the cell phone back in Hoshi's pocket and started walking back to the hotel.

"Hinagiku, where are you going?" Asked Kankuro.

"I'm going to see Kishimoto, he wants to talk to me." I replied.

"I'm coming with you." Said Kankuro following me. I sighed.

"Alright," I said taking his hand. "Let's go."

-

"Hi Kishimoto, I'm here!" I said knocking on his door. He opened the door and smiled at me.

"Can Kankuro stay out here?" He asked.

"Fine…" Mumbled Kankuro. I walked into the room and sat on a chair.

"So, how are you and Kankuro?" Asked Kishimoto.

"I'm not going out with him if that's what you mean!" I said crossing my arms. Kishimoto laughed.

"I know he's like a brother to you, Hinagiku. I was just asking how you two were doing." He said.

"Oh, we're doing fine… he's been hanging around Lenny a lot more though." I said hanging my head a bit. Kishimoto put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry; you're very important to him. It's not like he'll just walk away." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"So how are your jutsu coming along?" Asked Kishimoto.

"Great!" I said getting up off the chair. "My puppet master jutsu is awesome and my medical ninjutsu is getting better everyday I train!"

"Good," Said Kishimoto with a smile. "Before I let you go, there's something I'd like to say."

"What's that?" I asked walking to the door.

"You and Akumu should hang out more." He replied closing his door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked poking my head through the giant hole Lenny made earlier.

"Oh nothing," said Kishimoto pushing my head back outside. "Go find the others and have fun."

* * *

**Hee hee!! I had fun writing this chapter!! I wish i REALLY could meet Masashi Kishimoto! I would be so happy if i did! what about you??? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**


	58. Sushi, Squirrel, and a road trip!

Akari's P.O.V.

Lenny, Hoshi, and I all tried to get away and explore but the others caught us and now we can't get away because Sasori and Kankuro are using their chakra strings to control Lenny and I while Hajime had Hoshi on a leash. "I have no dignity…" Mumbled Hoshi.

"Oh sure you do, Kailee!" Said Lenny.

"Lenny, I'm on a freaking leash!" Yelled Hoshi.

"Well, when you put it that way… yeah, you have no dignity left." Said Lenny with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Hoshi sarcastically.

"Sasori, isn't this considered cruel and unusual punishment?" I asked Sasori.

"I'm a cruel person." Said Sasori with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I smell ramen." Said Hoshi sniffing the air. "Oh my god! A ramen shop!!"

"Oh crap!" Yelled Hajime as Hoshi started to run. Hoshi ran so fast that she started dragging Hajime on the ground until she stopped at the little ramen shop. Everyone laughed.

"I want ramen too! Sasori, please!" I pleaded.

"Alright." Said Sasori.

*5 bowls later*

"Wow, that's some good ramen!" I said patting my belly that was filled with ramen.

"It sure was!" Said Hinagiku.

"Now let's go shopping for kimono's!" Said Hoshi.

"Since when are you interested in going shopping?" I asked.

"Since we came to Tokyo and everything I've ever wanted my whole teenage life is here!" Yelled Hoshi.

"You girls can go, the rest of us men will go back to the hotel." Said Pein.

"Aww, come on Pein, come with us!" Said Hoshi in a teasing tone.

"No, I'm going back, have fun." Said Pein. The rest of the boys left as well and we left the ramen shop in search of a kimono shop.

"This one looks good." Said Hinagiku walking in to one of the shops, we followed her. There were kimono's everywhere, in all colors and sizes!

I tried one on. It was a maroon with a black obi. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put some geta (the type of sandal that Jiraiya wears) on. "Hee hee! You look like my sister only you have brown hair and your bangs are much shorter." Said Hinagiku.

She was wearing an aqua colored kimono with a bright yellow obi and some geta. Her hair was down and it went a bit above her shoulders. "Ahg! It's too bright! Make it stop!" I yelled.

"Very funny, Akari!" Said Hinagiku putting her hands on her hips.

"Look at me! I'm pretty!!" Yelled Lenny running up to us. She was wearing a red kimono with little blue designs on it and the obi was green. Her hair was in a bun with chopsticks.

"Yeah! You are pretty!" Said Hinagiku.

"What about me?" Asked Hoshi coming out of one of the changing rooms. Her kimono was black with silver stars and the obi was a very dark purple. Her hair was in its normal high ponytail but it had a velvet black ribbon in it.

"Wow! You look pretty too!" Said Lenny giving her a thumbs up. "Come out Hajime! It's your turn!" Yelled Lenny.

"Stop yelling and I'll come out!" She yelled back.

"Fine." Said Hoshi. Hajime walked out. She wasn't wearing a kimono but long black baggy pants that look like a skirt and a white kimono shirt with long sleeves. Her hair was up in a small clip and chopsticks and some of her hair was hanging by her face on her right side. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You look amazing!" Yelled Hinagiku. Hajime laughed.

We walked back to the hotel after a whole day of doing sooo many things! The boys came out to greet us but all they did was stare at us. Itachi even got a nose bleed after looking at Hajime! So did the other guys after looking at us. "So what did you girls do, un?" Asked Deidara.

I showed him pictures of us with Tamaki Nami (a Japanese singer who is awesome!) and Asian Kung-fu Generation (a Japanese boy band who is also awesome!!). "We went places and saw people!" I said.

"Way to be specific, un." Mumbled Deidara. The rest of the week went by way too fast. Hoshi hung out with Kishimoto and went on a couple dates with Deidara. I went everywhere with Sasori and got closer to him, and Hajime went off with Itachi a lot. I don't know what the others did…

Once we got home, someone was waiting for us. "Oh my god! SUSHI!" Yelled Lenny running up to the guy.

"SQUIRREL!" Yelled the guy. I assume it was Sean. A guy that went to our school before we went into the Naruto world. Lenny tackled him.

"Sushi? Squirrel? Where the hell have I been?" Asked Hoshi.

"You were on vacation!" Said Lenny.

"Hi Kailee, hi Kendra, hi Bailey!" Said Sean waving at us. He hadn't changed much since we last saw him over three years ago. His hair was brown with a bit of shag and it was semi-curly. He was wearing dark, baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He didn't have his braces anymore though.

"HI SEAN!" Yelled Hoshi. Kristin was here too.

"Where's Michaela?" I asked.

"She's teaching an aerobics class." Replied Kristin.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"1 and 2, and 1 and 2! Come on work!!" Yelled Michaela as we walked into her aerobics class. "Hi guys."

"Ummm, hey fishy." Said Hoshi. This was very strange…

"There are too many old people in here." I whispered to Hajime. She laughed.

"Ok, let's take a little break." Said Michaela. She walked over to us.

"Fishy, the 80's called, they want their clothes back." Said Hoshi.

"Don't diss my clothes! I like them!" Yelled Michaela.

"Alright, I won't." Said Hoshi.

"Oh yeah, we're going on a road trip soon, you want to come?" Asked Hajime.

"Hell yeah!" She screamed.

"Can I come too?" Asked Sean.

"Sure." Said Hajime. "Kristin can come too."

"Yeah!" Both Sean and Kristin yelled.

Michaela's P.O.V.

Once I stuffed all of my things in one small suitcase, I walked out the door.

The others were waiting for me outside. "Does it really take you that long to pack for a 5 day trip?" Asked Kendra.

"Why? How long did I take?" I asked.

"An hour and 45 minutes." Replied Kisame. I stared at him for a while after that. "Hey, are you still alive?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"You have pretty hands." I said to him.

"Uummm, ok then." He said. There were 2 vans so we could fit all the people that were coming. The only people that weren't coming were: Pein, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Konan.

I went in the van with Kailee, Kendra, Bailey, Rosey, Kristin, Lenny, and Sean. The rest, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kankuro, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi, went in the other van. "Let's stop at Seven Eleven!" Suggested Kailee.

"Ok! I'll drive!" Yelled Lenny getting into the drivers seat.

"No way! I AM NOT getting into a van with _**her**_ driving!" Yelled Kendra hiding behind Kailee.

"Oh come on, she's the only one who did a good job on the driving exam." Said Sean. (That is hard to believe)

"Then who's driving in the other van?" Asked Bailey.

"Itachi. He used his Sharingan to copy Lenny's 'driving techniques'." Said Kailee.

"Fine, I'll get in the van but I'm not going to like it." Said Kendra getting in the van. Once everyone got in, we drove to Seven Eleven. Kailee, Sean, Lenny, and I went in.

"Hey Kai?" Asked Sean.

"Yeah Sean?" She asked.

"What did you eat as a snack in the Naruto world?" He asked.

"Pocky!" Yelled Kailee.

"What's that?" Asked Sean.

"To put it bluntly, a bread stick dipped in chocolate or something." Replied Kailee.

"Oh."

"Look at what I'm getting!" Yelled Lenny. She was holding 12 mini bottles of diet Pepsi and 5 packs of Mentos.

"You do realize you're holding some lethal weapons there, right?" Asked Kailee.

"Yeah, I know!" She said smiling. I laughed.

"Oh my god! They sell Pocky here!" Yelled Kailee. She bought 10 jumbo boxes and a couple bottles of Pepsi. Sean got 5 big bags of chips and 2 cans of Pringles and a drink. I got skittles, a bazillion gummies, chocolate, and a drink. We got some stuff for everyone else as well.

We walked back to the vans and got in. I was eating my skittles when Rosey asked me: "Hey Michaela? Do you like Kisame?" I almost choked on the skittle in my mouth.

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked getting nervous.

"You were all like 'you have pretty hands'. You just kept staring at him with a dreamy look on your face." She replied. My face got really hot and turned red.

"Ha! She does like Kisame!" Yelled Kailee.

"Oh my god! You like Kisame?!" Sean asked me. I sank in my chair.


	59. To the Yukon!

"Silly Michaela!" Said Lenny laughing.

"What? He's a really hot fishy man!" I protested.

"Sure he is." Said Bailey. I crossed my arms.

"Hmph." I mumbled.

"Hey! I know, let's sing the sailor song!" Suggested Lenny.

"Yeah!" Yelled everyone except for Kendra.

"Oh no!" She said as we started singing:

~So if we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together

Just to sing 'we love you'

And if we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together

Just for you!~

As we sang, Kendra went outside the van and sat on the roof while Lenny was still driving. "Ya, 'cause that's not dangerous at all, Hajime!" Yelled Kailee.

"I'm a ninja so shut up!" She yelled back. We began singing louder so Kendra jumped off the van and started running with her ninja speed.

"Drive faster Lenny!" Yelled Bailey. She stepped on the gas pedal and went faster. Kendra sprouted wings and a scorpion tail and started flying away.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Yelled Sean. Kailee and Bailey put some chakra in the van and made it go faster. We lost Kendra for a while until she appeared on the windshield. (Giant bug alert) Her eyes were red and she looked very scary. We all screamed.

She laughed and flew ahead. Just then we heard sirens. "Oh crap! It's the fuzz!" Yelled Kailee hiding.

"Hold on to your seat belts everybody!" Yelled Lenny. "This could get ugly." Everyone held onto each other for dear life!

"Floor it!" Yelled Sean. Lenny listened to him and we jerked back because of the sudden movement.

"Sean! Don't give her any ideas!" Yelled Kailee.

"Don't worry, she know what she's doing." Said Sean all relaxed.

"What do you mean!?" Asked Kristin.

"Let's just say this isn't her first run-in with the cops." He replied smirking.

"Alright everyone hold on! We're about to make a very illegal u-turn!" Yelled Lenny.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Yelled Kailee holding on to me. Just when I looked back, I saw Kendra landing on the hood of the cop car. Her eyes were still red and she still had her wings and scorpion tail.

"Aaaahhhg!" Yelled the cops. "It's a demon!" The cops crashed just as Kendra jumped off and flew over to us. We heard a THUD on the roof. Kendra's head appeared upside down on the windshield.

"Any chance you could stop driving like a mad woman!?" She yelled. Lenny slammed on the brakes and we all jerked forward.

"Piece of cake!" Said Lenny with a smile.

Sean's P.O.V.

We stopped and camped out for the night 'cause we thought it would be a lot more fun than just going in a hotel. As I was putting up my tent, I noticed that my right hand was getting dry and hard. "What the hell?" I said to myself.

Once I was done, I saw Kailee and Kankuro fighting. I walked over and watched with everyone else. "Why are they fighting?" I asked Kendra.

"They're sparring." She replied.

"Sparring?"

"Yeah, basically they're training." She said.

"Oh, can I train too? I want to be a ninja!" I said.

"Ok!" Said Kailee as she walked up to me. "I'll spare with you and don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

"Alright. I'm ready!" I yelled.

"Here, take this." Said Kailee giving me some kunai and shuriken.

"Whoa!" I said wide-eyed.

"You're training to be a ninja now. You need the right equipment." Said Kailee getting ready to fight. As I ran towards her, she just stood there and at the last second, she moved and I ran right past her.

"You're too fast!" I yelled.

"Oh. Do you want me to slow down?" Asked Kailee with a voice you use when talking to babies. I glared at her. She was getting me mad on purpose! She has never made me mad before.

Kailee came up behind me and punched me in the back. I fell forward. "Come on Sean, you can do better than that!" Yelled Kailee.

I got up and tried to punch her but I missed. I tried to punch her with my right fist but she stopped it with her left hand. There was a large cracking sound that came from her wrist. Kailee screamed in pain.

I backed away as she clutched her wrist. Hinagiku ran up to her and put her hand on Kailee's wrist as it glowed a green color. "Holy crap! That's cool!" I said.

"Cool?! You shattered my wrist!" Yelled Kailee.

"Good job Sean!" Said Hinagiku giving me a thumbs up. Kailee smacked her across the head.

"Are you alright Hoshi, un?" Asked Deidara. Kailee moved her wrist.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hinagiku healed me!" She said smiling. She turned to me. "That was a really hard punch Sean!"

"Sorry, my hand is getting kind of funny." I said looking at it. Kailee grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to some trees. "What are you doing!?" I asked.

"Let me look at your hand." She said putting out hers. I rolled my eyes as I let her look at my hand. She poked it really hard but I hardly felt it.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" I asked.

"I'm trying to see what's wrong with your hand now shut up!" She yelled.

"Fine, I'll shut up." I said.

"How long has your hand been like this?" Asked Kailee.

"You just told me to shut up." I said.

"I lied now answer the question." Said Kailee. I sighed.

"It started when I was on vacation two weeks ago." I said.

"That's when we came back!" Yelled Kailee.

"Maybe it has something to do with you coming back to this world." I suggested.

"Gee Sean, I never would have thought of that." Said Kailee sarcastically.

"I was just trying to help, no need to be a bitch." I said regretting the last thing I said.

"What did you call me!?" She yelled.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Kailee punched me in the gut and stormed off. "Jeez," I said to myself. "Never get a girl ninja mad, you'll regret it."

I walked back to where everybody was. Lenny ran up to me. "Hey Sushi, you want to spar with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Yay!" Yelled Lenny punching me in the face.

"OW! What was that for!?" I yelled rubbing my cheek.

"You said you wanted to spar with me! You have to be ready!" She said smiling.

"Oh fuck you!" I yelled. Lenny punched me in the chest.

"Come on! Let's spar!" She yelled. We got ready and started.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Lenny jumped into the air and landed on Sean. "Ha! Pinned you!" She yelled.

"Ya right!" Yelled Sean pushing her off and kicking her in the leg. Lenny fell and Sean punched her in the face. Her mouth started to bleed. Kankuro was about to run over to her but I stopped him.

"She'll be fine, Kankuro. Don't worry." I said. Lenny got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"This means WAR!" She yelled doing hand signs, I've never even seen before. "Sean pwning no jutsu!" There was silence after that. Nothing was happening.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Sean. Lenny smirked. Large tree roots came up around Sean and wrapped him tightly. It looked like the grip was getting stronger and stronger. "Aaah! Stop, it's crushing me!" Yelled Sean. The roots let go and went back into the ground.

Lenny walked up to Sean and kicked him where it really hurts! (All men RUN!) He groaned and fell to the ground. Lenny put one foot on his back. "Say it Sean!" She yelled.

"Never!" Sean yelled back. Lenny stomped on Sean's back really hard. "OW! Ok I give!"

"Then say it!" Yelled Lenny.

"You pwn me." Mumbled Sean.

"What was that?" Asked Lenny putting a hand to her ear.

"You pwn me!" Sean said louder.

"Still can't hear you!" Said Lenny who was greatly enjoying this.

"YOU PWN ME!!" Yelled Sean. Lenny smiled and pat Sean on the head.

"Good Sushi!" She said. Lenny walked off humming a tune while Sean couldn't even get up.

"Are you still alive?" I asked him as everyone else walked away.

"Barely…" He mumbled.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Everywhere." He said.

"Yeah right." I said sitting down beside him.

"No, seriously. Even my eyelashes hurt." He said trying to get up again.

"Wow, she beat you up good!" I said helping Sean up.

"OW! Be careful! I'm in a lot of pain!" Yelled Sean.

"Don't be such a baby! You didn't have to feel the pain of dying!" I said getting annoyed with him.

"What the fuck!? You died!?" Yelled Sean.

I sighed. "Yes! I died! Don't you watch the anime?" I asked.

"No, I haven't watched it for a long time." Said Sean. I rolled my eyes. "So what was it like? Dying."

"It's like something you only experience once in your life but in my case I'll experience it twice. I felt so much pain and I was suffering. I was just zoning out like I usually do but when I tried to go back to reality, I couldn't. Then I felt light and I didn't feel any pain anymore…" I said dreading the memories.

"And that's when you died right?" Asked Sean.

"Yeah, it was so dark where I was. Then Hinagiku came and brought me back." I said.

"Wow, that's weird."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not even totally alive either…" I said. Sean's eyes widened.

"You're dead!?" He yelled. I punched him in the head.

"Weren't you listening!? I said I'm not totally alive, baka!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry… What does 'baka' mean?" Asked Sean.

"It's Japanese for 'idiot' or 'stupid'!" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not stupid…" Mumbled Sean. I gave him a hug.

"Sorry. Anyway we should go to bed, you need to heal and I'm tired." I said smiling.

"Ok." Said Sean yawning. We went in our tents and fell asleep.

-

"Wake up!" Akari yelled in my ear. She dragged me out of the tent and left me there on the ground. I groaned.

"Oh come on Hoshi, get up, un." Said Deidara lifting me up. I groaned again. Deidara let go of me and I held on to the hood of one of the vans for support. *HONK*

"Aaahhh!" I screamed falling back. Kankuro laughed his head off as he got out of the van. "That's not funny Kankuro!"

"Yes it is!"

"Don't make me hurt you." I growled. Kankuro just walked away laughing.

Once we packed everything again, we were on the road. "To the Yukon!" Yelled Lenny.

"Oh no you don't! We're going where we agreed to go!" Said Hajime.

"Where did we agree to go?" I asked all confused.

"Just to piss you off we're not telling you." Said Akari with an evil smile. I gave her the finger.

"Don't worry about it Kai," said Kristin trying to comfort me. "We'll have fun where ever we're going."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"I don't care if you wanted to go somewhere else; we're going to the Yukon!" Yelled Lenny. Then she stopped and turned to us." Uuuhhh, guys, which way is the Yukon?"

"That way." Said Hajime pointing a certain way but I knew she was lying… This was getting very suspicious.

We kept driving and driving and driving… and driving! IT was sooooo boring! Until we found a town and we stayed there for the night. "Hey, this doesn't look like the Yukon. This doesn't' look like the Yukon at all!" Yelled Lenny.

"That's because it isn't." Said Hajime.

"Liars! I'm shunning you all!" Yelled Lenny.

*5 seconds later*

"Hey guys!" Said Lenny with her ditsy smile.

"Lenny, you fail at shunning!" Yelled Hajime. Everyone laughed.

"Before we go to bed, Hoshi, we want you to come with us." Said Akari, dragging me back into the van.

"Hey Hidan, you want to come?" I asked him.

"Fuck no!" He yelled.

"Watch your fucking language Hidan! There's a fucking 8-year old here!" Yelled Lenny covering Hinagiku's ears. "Go to fucking hell you dipshit!"

"You know I can still hear you Lenny?" Asked Hinagiku.

"Oh no! You've contaminated her ears, Hidan! Way to go asshat!" Yelled Lenny.

"Calm yourself, Lenny." Said Sean.

"I'm sorry." Said Lenny bowing her head.

"I have her trained, Lenny, sit!" Said Sean pointing to the ground. Lenny just stood there.

"I'm not a dog Sean." She said in a strangely serious voice.

"Whatever, let's go!" Yelled Akari, eager to go wherever we're going.

"Are we going to the Yukon!?" Asked Lenny getting excited.

"No." Said Akari bluntly.

"Aww, oh well." She said getting into the driver seat.

-

"Finally, we're here!" Yelled Akari. I looked out the window and saw just an ordinary house.

"Why the hell are we here!?" I yelled.

"We're here so you can see a certain someone." Said Akari in a sing-song voice. My eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Who do you think that is??? the 'certain someone' was mentioned earlier in the story!! Hmmmmmmm...who is it??? you'll find out in the next chapter!!^.^**


	60. Nick and HALLOWEEN!

"NO! No, no, no, no! You can't make me!" I yelled trying to hide. It didn't really work, they dragged me out of the van and Hajime used her kekkei genkai to control my movements.

Hajime made me knock on the door. Everyone was giggling in the background. The door opened and I saw someone I really didn't want to see at the moment… It was Nick, my old boyfriend. "Kai?" He asked.

"Um, um, um, I-I-I, um…" Nothing really came out of my mouth, god I'm so bad at this stuff! Nick walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again, where did you go?" He asked.

"I can't really tell you at the moment…" I whispered.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" He offered. I looked back and saw everyone mouthing the word 'go!'. It's a good thing Deidara wasn't here…

"Um, sure." I said. Nick led me inside. He didn't change too much. His hair was a bit longer and now he was taller than me. Why is everyone taller than me!? He still wore long sleeve shirts and he still had the same smile.

We walked into his room. There was a lot of Naruto stuff in there. There was a large poster with Akari, Hajime, and I all using our special jutsu. "You still like Naruto?" I asked turning to Nick.

"Yeah." He said walking closer to me. "But I like you more."

He leaned closer to me and kissed me. I was shocked, it was so sudden. Then all of my feelings for him came flooding back all at once. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could feel him smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was almost in a doze the whole time we were making-out. Then I remembered Deidara. My eyes shot open and I pulled away from Nick. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be doing this." I said bowing my head.

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend…" I whispered.

"I know, it's Deidara right?" Asked Nick.

"Yeah, wait, what!? You knew!!??" I yelled. He nodded. I punched him in the face. "Nick! You kissed me even though you know I have a boyfriend!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, but I just… I really like you still." He said. All of my anger faded.

"I know it's hard but can you please try and accept the fact that I'm in a serious relationship with someone else?" I asked him.

"I thought we were going to have a serious relationship…" Nick mumbled. I sighed. I hate it when people start to be difficult. (She hates that yet she's the one who's always being difficult)

"We were but things changed. I'm sorry; can I do something to cheer you up?" I asked.

"Can you bring me with you back to the Naruto world?" He asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's asking for a bit much." I said.

"Oh please! I promise I won't bother you or your friends all too much!" He protested.

"Ahg! Fine! But everyone else isn't going to like it…" I said.

"That's fine!" He said smiling. i smiled and hugged him. He was always cute but now he was doing it on purpose.

Hajime's P.O.V.

I turned on the radio and listened to random people talking. 'Yes! We saw a demon on the highway! It's evil, evil I tell you!' Said some guy on the radio." I smirked.

"Watch out, the demon's coming to get you." I said to myself quietly as my eyes slowly faded into a red color.

We walked into our hotel room and watched some movies. *Squree*

"What the hell was that?" Asked Hoshi.

"It sounded like someone opening a bag of chips." Said Hinagiku. *Crunch, crunch, crunch*

"Ok, that's starting to bother me." Said Hoshi. *Munch, crunch, mushy, mushy, gulp* "OK! What the hell!" Hoshi got up.

"Where is it coming from!?" I asked.

"I think it's coming from the closet." Said Hinagiku pointing to the closet.

"Hey, where's Sean!?" Asked Kristin.

"Ya! Where's Sushi!?" Asked Lenny. Hoshi opened the closet door and found Sean sitting in the closet with a bag of 'Cheese Nips'. "Sushi! I thought I took those away from oyou, you're not supposed to have those!" Yelled Lenny. Sean just stared at her, his mouth full of Cheese Nips and crumbs all over his face.

"Hut here fo gh." He said as crumbs flew out of his mouth.

"Swallow then talk." Said Lenny. *Gulp* Sean swallowed.

"I said, 'But they're so good!'" He said.

"Too bad!" Said Lenny taking the bag form Sean. Sean started to pout. Lenny ate some of the Cheese Nips right in front of Sean.

"Hey! Those are mine!!" Yelled Sean.

"Then come and get them!" Said Lenny running away. Sean got up and ran after her.

"We're never going to see them again, are we?" Asked Kristin. Everyone shook their heads.

"I finally got my Cheese Nips!" Yelled Sean waking me up. I looked at the clock, it was 6:04 am.

"And it only took you 8 hours, good job." I said as sarcasm dripped from my mouth.

"Where's Lenny?" Asked Hoshi.

"Dying in the pool." Said Sean.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled. We ran to the pool and saw Lenny on her back, floating in the water.

"Lenny!" Yelled Hoshi and Kankuro. They dove into the water. I followed them. We swam up to Lenny. *SNORE*

"Wa? She's just sleeping." Said Kankuro. Lenny woke up and stared at us.

"I blamed Sean," she said pointing to Sean. "I'm going to sporck Hajime's eyes out and put them on your bed, Sean!" I smacked her upside the head and she sank.

She popped back up and squirted water in Hoshi's face. "That wasn't nice Hajime!" She said pointing a finger at me.

"Hey, you called her Hajime." Said Catwoman, I mean, Kankuro. 

"Yeah! Duh, that's her name!" Said Lenny gently tapping her head.

"But don't you call us by our real names?" Asked Hoshi.

"Ya, but I'm getting used to calling you guys by your other names!" She said smiling.

-

Now it's October and we're all getting ready for Halloween! We decided to go to a corn maze to get us into the spirit 'cause they do a lot of fun stuff around Halloween.

Everyone decided to dress up, as well. Hoshi went as Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh. Lenny went as Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach; Akari went as Kilala from Inuyasha. Hinagiku went as Ralts, a Pokémon from, well, Pokémon! I went as Link from Legend of Zelda. (Whoopee) Kristin went as Goldeen from Pokémon but it was really just a dress with a golden tail but it was really pretty. Sean went as Rock Lee…

"Let's go!" Yelled Sean wearing his Rock Lee costume. Him in that green jump suit is really disturbing.

"I'm driving!" Yelled Lenny putting on her white Toshiro wig.

"Why me?" I asked looking up. I made little senbon arrows with feathers for my costume. The senbon don't have poison in them though. Instead, they have a paralyzing serum inside, just incase Hoshi tries to run again or we run into some ninja.

"Who's coming with us!?" Yelled Hoshi. Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro, and Tobi raised their hands.

"Don't we have to go to school first?" I asked (SKIP!)

"Awwww!" Said everyone bowing their heads. We went to school and saw everyone dressed up.

"Oh look, a witch, how original." Said Hoshi sarcastically.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

"Hey Kailee," said Jasmine behind me. I turned around and saw… me!? Jasmine had dressed up like me! "You know, since you're not Hoshi today and I am, I think I should be the one going out with Deidara." She said smirking. I glared at her.

"Touch him and you die!" I yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it Dark Magician Girl?" Asked Jasmine taunting me.

"I'll use my dark magic to kick your ass!" I yelled.

"Try me." Said Jasmine crossing her arms.

"Do you even watch the show 'Naruto'?" I asked her.

"NO! Why would I!? That show is for losers." She replied.

"That's it!" I yelled doing some hand signs. "Black moon jutsu!" A large black circle formed under me. I could feel power filling me up. Just to tease Jasmine, I focused all my energy from the jutsu to the staff I had and pointed it at her. A beam of black light came shooting out of the staff and straight at Jasmine. She ducked at the last second. "Hey!"

I turned to Hajime. Her eyes were red and she was the one who made Jasmine duck. "I don't think you should be killing anyone in school." Said Hajime deactivating her kekkei genkai.

"Whatever, she shouldn't piss me off like that!" I yelled. Deidara hugged me.

"Calm down, un." He whispered.

"Whatever," said Jasmine getting back to reality. "I'll just take your old boyfriend."

"Touch Nick and I will beat the shit out of you!" I yelled feeling anger rising in me.

"Why, I mean, he is your old boyfriend or do you still have feelings for him?" Asked Jasmine teasing me. I blushed deeply. "Ha! You do!"

"What?" Asked Deidara confused. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, yes I still have feelings for Nick but now I'm going out with Deidara… Why must I be put through such agony!?" Do you still like this Nick person!?"

"I-I…" More like 'I am so screwed'! Deidara shook his head and walked away.


	61. a day at the corn maze

"Smooth."

"Shut it Akari!" I ran my hand down my face and sighed. "Great, this is just what I needed!" I said to myself as I tried to find Deidara. He was sitting on the stairs when I found him. I sat down beside him. He didn't say anything. I waited for him to say something under his breath at least but he didn't.

"What do you want me to say Deidara?" I asked in a louder voice than usual. "I'm sorry! Is that what you want me to say?!" Deidara turned to me.

"I want you to tell me what you did on that day we went on the road trip, un." He said staring at me with an emotionless face.

I lowered my head. "When we went for a drive without you, I didn't even know where we were going. They brought me to Nick's house and I just didn't know what to do. You should understand if you ever loved someone before me because most of the time it never goes away." Deidara's expression had a bit of realization and sympathy. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Hoshi." He said kissing my lips. I kissed him back. Deidara took out a beautiful ring from his pocket. It had a big diamond with 2 smaller diamonds on each side. There was the word 'Hoshi' engraved inside with tiny stars beside it. "I wanted to ask you earlier but that commotion started and I got mad, un."

"It's beautiful Deidara." I said taking it.

"So will you marry me, un?" He whispered kissing my neck. (Never in a million years would she say no)

"Yes!" I wrapped my arms around him smiling wildly. "Yes! Yes, I can't believe it! I love you Deidara! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, un!" He said picking me up bridal style. He spun around a bit and put me down. "Let's go back."

Lenny's P.O.V.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya! Fear my shortness!" I yelled flailing my rubber sword around as I ran down the hallways. I saw Sean walking in the hallway so I ran and jumped at him. "SUSHI!"

-Slow motion moment-

"Ssuuuusshhiiiii!" I yelled flying threw the air and grabbed his hair.

"Ooohhhh ssshhhiiiitt!" He yelled trying to get away. I got an elastic and tried to put it in his hair. "Nnnooooooo!" I put the elastic in his hair on the top of his head. Sean collapsed and fell on the ground.

-End slow motion moment-

"Win!" I yelled punching the air with my fists. "I pwn you once again Sean!"

"Yes I know! You pwn me." He mumbled. I smiled.

"What are you doing now, Lenny?" Kankuro asked walking up to us.

"I'm pwning Sean… again!" I smiled up at Kankuro.

"Impressive. Come on, it's time to go to gym." He said motioning for me to follow. I left Sean on the ground with that dinky ponytail and followed Kankuro.

"Do you know what we're doing in gym?" I asked fixing my wig.

"I think we're doing some sort of Halloween special of dodge ball or something." He replied. I jumped up and down squealing.

"Yay! Dodge ball! SQUEE!!" I yelled still jumping up and down. Kankuro grabbed my arms and stopped me from jumping. "Hey! I want to jump more!"

Kankuro smirked as he hugged me. "You're cute." I hugged him back.

"You're squishy and huggable!" I said squishing him.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" He asked letting go of me. I nodded as I smiled wildly. Kankuro smirked again.

-

"Hey! Dark Magician Girl! Get over here!" I yelled at Hoshi. She came running, jumping over some obstacles and rolling under them.

"What!? I'm a bit busy playing Mission Impossible!" She yelled dodging a ball. If you don't know, Mission Impossible is a dodge ball game only it's ever man or woman for themselves. You have to hit everyone to win but if someone hits you; you have to sit down and everyone that you hit stands up. Hence why it's called 'Mission Impossible'. Today, the gym teacher put obstacles and turned most of the lights off because it's Halloween and he wanted to make it a bit scary.

"Want to make a pact?" I asked putting out my hand.

"Fine." She said shaking my hand. I tried to find Kankuro so I could hit him with a dodge ball once Hoshi and I made our pact. I saw him hiding behind some big obstacle thingy. I jumped in front of him and smacked him with a dodge ball. He sat down while quite a few people got up.

"Gee, thanks Lenny!" Kankuro snapped. I just smiled and pat him on the head. I ran off and found Hajime.

"Take this you red eyed freak!" I yelled as I threw a ball and hit Hajime on the foot. Once she sat down, almost everyone got up.

"Finally!" Akari yelled jumping up. I threw a ball and hit Akari on the arm. She groaned and sat back down.

-20 minutes later-

"Win!" I yelled standing on a chair while everyone else was sitting on the floor. *Randomly leaps on Michaela* "Hi!"

"Hi!" She yelled back. Class ended and now we're off to English.

"So what's your essay about Lenny?" Asked Sean.

"About Unicorns and how they're out to get us all and how much it would hurt if you impaled yourself on one of their horns." I replied. Everyone stared at me. "What?"

"Lenny, you have problems." Said Michaela shaking her head.

"Psh! And you don't?" I protested.

"No! I don't !" She yelled.

"Why are you even wearing a fish costume?" I asked changing the subject.

"To get Kisame's attention!" She said with a smile.

*5 seconds of silence later*

"I hate you." I said bluntly.

"I hate you too."

"Is this normal?" Kankuro whispered to Sean.

"Oh yeah." He replied.

Once English ended, it was time to go home. I walked into the hallway and all the lights shut off. "What the hell!?" I said to myself. Everyone was freaking out and saying that there's a 'red-eyed monster' in the school. I kinda knew who it was so I went looking for this 'red-eyed monster'.

As I walked around, I saw a shadowy figure crawling on the wall. It had huge red eyes and it was glaring at me. I started to get scared so I threw my shoe at it. "Get away from me!" I missed it completely and hit the other wall. "I have got to get Kankuro to help me with my aim…" I said to myself.

"You have terrible aim." Said the creature on in a low voice. It came into the light from outside and I saw that it was only Hajime!

"Hajime! Don't scare me like that!" I scolded. She smirked.

"Aw come on! It was only a joke!" She said, her voice normal again.

"You cut the power didn't you?" Asked Hoshi walking up to us with Sean and Kankuro.

"Of course I did," Hajime smirked. "It wouldn't have been fun creeping people out if the lights were on." (I would sooooo do that if I could)

"Whatever! Let's go, we have to go to the corn maze soon!" Hoshi urged.

"Heh, this should be interesting with you around." Kankuro teased. Hoshi hit him on the head and stole his kitty hat. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Never!" Yelled Hoshi taking off her Dark Magician Girl hat and putting on Kankuro's. "Look! I'm Dark Magician Kitty! Meow!"

"Not funny, Hoshi!" Yelled Kankuro as he chased Hoshi.

-

"YAY! Corn maze!" Yelled Hinagiku running in the corn maze holding Kankuro's hand. Since the sun was setting, it was going to be a lot more fun and on top of that, we were wearing our costumes and the Naruto people were wearing their ninja outfits.

As soon as I got to the middle of the maze, it was pitch black and I was hopelessly lost. I heard rustling in the corn behind me, so I turned around and some guy jumped out at me. I screamed and kicked him in the shin. "OW! It was just a joke!" Yelled they guy.

"What's with everyone and jokes today! It's not like they're funny!" I yelled. I started running and the guy chased me. Two other guys came out and scared me so I kicked them in the shin as well. In about 2 minutes, I had 3 guys chasing me, in a corn maze.

I found Hoshi with Akari, Deidara and Sasori. I ran over to them and hid. "What's with you?" Asked Akari.

"3 guys scared me so I kicked them in the shin and now they're mad and chasing me!" I yelled.

"Only you are able to do that, Lenny." Said Hoshi shaking her head.

"So true!" I said smiling. The guys came running towards us and I started freaking out. Hoshi and Akari walked up to them casually.

"Out of the way!" Yelled one of them.

"You do the honors Akari." Said Hoshi smirking. A grin crept up on Akari's face.

"With pleasure." She did a couple hand signs. "See how you feel after this!" The boys froze and their eyes widened. About 2 seconds later, they fell to the ground trembling.

"What did you do!?" I asked still freaking out.

"Didn't we tell you what genjutsu is?" Asked Akari.

"Oh… squee?" I asked.

"Squee." Said Hoshi. I squeed again.

"Can I hit them with my shoe?" I asked.

"HA! Go ahead!" Laughed Akari. I took off my shoe, grabbed it from the laces, and started smacking the 3 guys.

"Lenny, what are you doing?" Asked Sean tapping my shoulder. I didn't know it was him at first so I spun around and whacked him with my shoe. "OW! Son of a bitch!"

"Oops, sorry Sushi." I said patting his head.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Yelled Michaela walking over to us with Kisame walking beside her.

"MICHAELA!!" I yelled. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Gah!" She managed to utter out. I let her go and she fell to the ground.

"I think you just killed her." Said Kisame. I kicked her shoe and she twitched.

"No. She's still alive."

We met up with the others. We went on a giant hay bail mountain and fooled around. Hoshi had a camera and was taking pictures the whole time until I got a hold of her camera. Then we went to the little petting zoo next to the corn.

I went to pet the bunnies with Hinagiku. They were soft and furry! Michaela and I then went to see a turkey and ended up pissing it off. It started chasing the two of us around the petting zoo while the others laughed at us and Hoshi filmed it with her camera.

It was about 2 in the morning once I got home. When I tried to sit on my bed, I missed it completely and fell on the floor. Kankuro laughed. "Tired?"

"Nhhh." I mumbled. I got up and tried to walk to the bathroom. *THUD* Turns out I walked into the wall. "Since when is my doorway a wall?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes as he led me to the bathroom. I don't even remember doing anything in there. I just remember coming out, falling on the floor, and Kankuro picking me up and putting me in bed.

* * *

**Ha!! Good ol' Lenny!! She's one of the funniest people in this story!! She's based on a friend of mine! Most of the stuff she said in the story is what she sais in real life! She makes my day a hole lot funnier!!YAY!! Come to think of it...everyone besides the Naruto characters are based on my friends...hmmmmm i just noticed that now. Kinda sad huh? I have weird friends but they make my life funnier and more exciting! I hope you enjoyed the chapters i posted!^.^**


	62. Akari's preggo!

Sean's P.O.V.

The next morning, I fell out of bed. "What a great way to start the day." I said to myself as I got up. I looked at my right hand. It was a bit of a pale gray color. I poked it but I didn't feel anything. "Well, this is interesting."

Once I was ready, I ran out the door and went to Lenny's house. I rang the door bell about 10 times before someone answered. Kankuro answered the door. "Hey Sean."

"Hey, is Lenny here?" I asked.

"It's her house, of course she's here you idiot!"

"Sweet!" I said pushing my way in the house. "Where is she?"

"Getting dressed." Kankuro replied.

"Damn. I need to ask her a question!" I yelled.

"And what would that be?"

"If she would want to go to the ninja world with me! I was going to ask Michaela the same thing!" I said getting excited. Kankuro stared at me in surprise.

"You actually want to go there?"

"Ya! I want to be a ninja!" I yelled doing random ninja stuff and wiping out.

"You wouldn't last 2 days there." Said Kankuro shaking his head.

"Kailee, Bailey, and Kendra lasted! Even Hinagiku made it through 3 years!" I yelled pissed off at Kankuro.

"That's different! They're smart and know about that world, unlike you!" Kankuro yelled back.

"I know enough!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Kankuro getting into a fighting position. "Then fight me right here, right now!"

"W-wa?"

"You heard me! Fight!" He yelled again. I didn't want to fight right now! "A ninja must always be ready!" Kankuro threw a kunai at me so fast that I couldn't move in time and it cut my cheek.

"Ow! Shit that hurt!" I yelled putting my hand on my cheek. The blood started to seep through my fingers just as Lenny came in.

"Kankuro!" She yelled as some sort of metal thing wrapped around him. It started squeezing him inside of it. "What the hell did you do to Sean!?"

"I was… teaching him a lesson." He uttered looking like he couldn't breathe to well. Lenny put her hand down and the metal thing disappeared.

"Don't attack him!!" Yelled Lenny.

"Lenny? Would you want to come to the ninja world with me if we could?" I asked wiping the blood off my hand.

"Sure!" She said smiling.

We went to Kailee's house because Michaela said she'd be there. When we knocked on the door and Bailey opened the door covering her mouth with her hand. "Hey Bai-" Before I could finish my sentence, she ran passed us and puked.

"Whoa." Said Lenny freaked out. Kailee and Michaela came out.

"Hey guys!" Said Kailee walking past us and over to Bailey.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Don't know." Replied Michaela.

"Akari, what do you think is wrong with you?" Asked Kailee.

"Well, a couple months ago, Sasori and I… SHIT! Hoshi, I need a pregnancy test!" Yelled Bailey. My eyes widened when she said that. I heard Kendra laughing by the doorway. "Don't laugh Hajime! I'm freaking out!"

"Lenny come with me!" Kailee urged as she started running to the drug store. Lenny followed.

"Hi Sean!" Michaela exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey! I have a question for you Michaela!" I said pointing at her. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Ok, what's that?" She asked intrigued.

"Would you come to the ninja world with me if we could go?"

"Hell ya!!" She screamed.

"You do realize that in that world, it's not all fun and games." Said Kankuro crossing his arms.

"Your face isn't all fun and games! HA!" Yelled Michaela laughing.

"Um, what?" Asked Kankuro.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Ok, whatever."

"I got it!" Yelled Kailee running to Bailey with a pregnancy test. Bailey grabbed the pregnancy and ran back into the house.

"What's with her?" Asked Sasori coming out of the house.

"If you hear a scram then you'll find out soon." Said Kailee.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled Bailey from the bathroom.

"That's your cue, Sasori."

"What?!" He yelled. He ran to the bathroom and we followed. We saw Bailey in the bathroom looking at some little thing that said 'Pregnant'.

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" She screeched.

"Oh my god! Akari's preggo!" Both Lenny and Michaela screamed running in circles, flailing their arms.

*Many hours of freaking out later*

"I'm NOT having a kid here! We're going back!" Yelled Bailey. *Dramatic music* "Lenny! Turn that music off!"

"NO!" She yelled running away with her iPod port but it was still plugged in so she didn't get very far.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Yelled Sasori sounding panicked.

"You don't have to do everything by yourselves, guys. We can help you!" Said Kailee with a smile. I couldn't believe all this! I went back to the previous subject.

"So are you guys going back?" I asked.

"Looks like we have to," replied Kendra. "Akari doesn't want to have her kid in this world and I don't think Hoshi wants to get married here either."

"HOSHI'S GETTING MARRIED!?" Yelled all of the Naruto characters and Akari.

"Oopse… looks like I forgot to tell you guys." Said Kailee scratching the back of her head.

"Could we go back with you to the ninja world?" I asked getting impatient.

"I don't know Sean. Hoshi already promised Nick that he could go. Bringing you, Lenny, Michaela, and Kristin would be a bit of a hassle." Kendra explained. I started whining.

"Come on! Please, please, please, please!? We'll be good! We promise!" I pleaded.

"And if they don't want to stay, then dad could just send them back." Suggested Kailee.

"How can your dad bring us back?" I asked confused.

"Oh right! You don't know. The leader of the Akatsuki is my father." Said Kailee smiling.

"Holy shit! That's insane!" I yelled.

"Hee hee!"

"Alright, if you guys REALLY want to come with us, then you can but you have 3 hours to get ready." Said Kendra in a monotone voice.

Akari's P.O.V.

I started packing while Hoshi went to get Nick. Hajime didn't need anything so she was just hanging out with me and Sasori. "So how are you coping?" Asked Hajime.

"With the fact that I'm pregnant? Better then before I guess." I replied. Sasori came up and hugged me from behind.

"I'm so sorry, Akari." He whispered. I turned around and kissed him.

"It's alright, we'll get through this… I hope." I breathed. I couldn't believe it! I never thought this would ever happen to me but it did. I'm pregnant.

*Ding-dong*

"Ahg! That brings back so many memories!" I screeched hiding behind Sasori. "I bet it's Naruto!"

"Naruto and the other ninja are back in their world you idiot!" Sighed Hajime.

"Oh, right." I went to the door and opened it. Hoshi and Nick were on the other side.

"Are you ready?" Asked Hoshi.

"Almost, what about everyone else?" I asked.

"They're ready, we're just waiting for you." She replied.

"DAMN!" I yelled running up the stairs.

"Is she always like this?" Nick asked Hoshi.

"Yes! And sometimes worse." She replied.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Good!"

I got all my stuff and ran down the stairs. "Ok, I'm ready!"

"Alright, let's go." Said Hoshi walking outside. She led us to a large field where the others were already sitting. Pein was in the middle of the circle everyone was sitting in as we walked over to them.

"Good to see you came." He smirked.

"Very funny Pein, Akari took too long so it's not my fault!" Hoshi scowled.

"Thanks Hoshi." I said sarcastically. We sat down in the circle as Pein did many hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. There was a large flash of light just like when we first went to the Naruto world.

I felt light and then I felt like I was falling. I fell softly on some grass. I took in my surroundings, trees and grass. I was probably in a forest near the Akatsuki base.


	63. Back in the Ninja world

* * *

"Oh my god! Someone help me!" Yelled someone who sounded like Sean. I looked up and saw Sean dangling from a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked.

"Screaming for your help!"

"Ok hang in there! Ha!" I laughed.

"Bailey, that was a terrible pun!" He yelled.

"Well, puns are the lowest form of humor." Said Lenny standing beside me.

"Help!" Yelled a muffled voice.

"Michaela, is that you? Where are you?" Asked Lenny.

"I'm inside a tree!" She yelled.

"Describe the tree!"

"It's brown and tall!"

"That's sure being specific." Mumbled Hoshi walking over to us.

"Stand back everyone." Said Lenny taking out a quarter. "Look Michaela, I've got shiny money!"

"Money!" Yelled Michaela bursting through the tree and running to Lenny. "Oh, that reminds me! Sean you owe me 5 bucks!"

"5 bucks? What are you talking about 5 bucks? I don't owe you 5 bucks!" He yelled from the tree.

"Yes you do Sean! Remember the time we were walking home and that truck was coming and we were about to cross the street and then you said 'I bet I can walk across the street before the truck comes!' and then I said 'Ok, I bet you 5 bucks you can't!' and you started to cross the street but you didn't make it and I had to drive you to the hospital! Remember that Sean?"

"Oh yeah…" He looked down and shuddered. "Could someone get me down please?"

"I will!" Yelled Lenny running up the tree.

"How'd you do that!?" Yelled Sean.

"I focused my chakra to my feet! It's not that hard!" She replied. (Unless you're Naruto) Lenny helped Sean down as I ran behind the tree to puke again. Uhg! It was disgusting. Sasori came up behind me and rubbed my back.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I walked back to the others. Lenny was dancing around Kankuro, Hoshi, and Hajime with a kunai in her hand.

"Weeeeeeeeeee! Look! I'm going to cut off my hair!" She yelled putting the kunai to her hair.

"Lenny!" We all yelled but she had already cut most of her hair off.

"Aww! I want my hair to be shorter! Hoshi can you cut some more off until it's boycutish?" She asked.

"Umm, ok." Hoshi got some scissors from her bag and made Lenny's hair shorter.

"Yay! It's short now!" Yelled Lenny running around everyone.

"This is a great way to come back home…" Mumbled Kankuro.

"Look on the bright side, Kankuro," began Hoshi. "You can go back home now."

"Yeah…"

Hoshi looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"When I go back home, I won't be able to see you all as much." He replied. Hoshi hugged him.

"You care about us that much? How cute!"

"I do, I don't want to go back and not see you all…" He mumbled hugging Hoshi back.

"Hey! I want a hug too!" Yelled Lenny. Kankuro laughed a bit as he hugged Lenny.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Nick tapped me on the shoulder. "Where do we go now?" He asked eager to keep going.

"Calm down, Nick. We'll go to the Akatsuki base soon." I replied.

"Yeah!" He yelled punching the air with his fists.

-

"Is this it?" Asked Lenny.

"Yes, now, I can't have Lenny, Sean, Michaela and Nick living in here so they will have to live in a house near by." Said Pein walking in the base.

"AWWWW!" They all whined.

"I'm sorry but there just isn't enough room in the base for everyone."

Lenny clung to Michaela. "Don't make me leave my Micky!"

"I never said you had to live in separate houses." Said Pein.

"Yay!" Said Lenny squishing Michaela.

It's almost been a month since we came back and everything seems to be going well. Lenny, Michaela and Sean are living in a house close to the base while Nick is living with Akumu, who came back with us.

Kankuro went back to Suna so we don't see him too often anymore.

Akari was in a room with Konan and Hinagiku as they determined how many months she has been pregnant and when she's due. When they were done, Akari came out looking like a zombie. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Hinagiku came running out of the room and yelled, "Akari's having triplets!" Everyone gasped.

"Ok! I'M HAVING TRIPLETS! Big deal!" Yelled Akari sounding pissed off.

"What Sasori no dana sees in her, I'll never know, un." Said Deidara. I giggled. "What? Do you see something he could like, un?"

"Sometimes she can get really hyper but she has her moments where she's calm and sweet." I replied smiling at him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Akari stormed over to us. "Just so I'm not the only one who suffers, I'm planning your wedding!" She yelled. I groaned as she walked away.

"Don't worry it won't be that bad. At least we're actually getting married, un." Said Deidara hugging me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise, un."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart, un." He repeated, crossing his heart. I kissed him.

"Can you stop making-out with Deidara for a sec. I need to talk to you." I broke away from Deidara and saw Sean smirking in my face.

"Sean! What do you want!?" I yelled at him. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the base. I waved goodbye to Deidara before I couldn't see him. Sean's hand was cold like stone; I looked down at it and saw it was a pale gray color. "What's wrong with your hand now?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think it's completely turned to stone!" He said with worry in his voice.

"Why are you telling ME this!?" I asked flailing my arms. He shrugged.

"You know more about all this kind of stuff, I thought you'd be able to help."

"I don't know much at all! But I CAN give you a cool Japanese name." I suggested.

"Oh cool!"

"How about, Yurasu Kobushi?"

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Roughly it means, Rock Fist." I said.

"Awesome! I have a Japanese name!" He yelled all excited like. "What's my name again?"

I sighed. "Yurasu Kobushi."

"Oh, Yurasu, cool!" Yelled Sean. "My name is now 'Yurasu'! Remember that!" He started to walk away but he came back. "What should I do about my hand?"

"Don't worry about it! Leave it alone!" I replied.

"Ok! Thanks!" He yelled. I waved as he ran to his house. I walked back inside. Hinagiku ran up to me.

"Hoshi! It's almost Christmas! What should we do for Christmas?" She asked excitedly.

"First we should decorate the base and get a tree." I replied.

"Ok! I'll get Kankuro to help me get the tree!" Hinagiku said running out the door.

"Be careful ok? It's cold and snowy!"

"Ok!" She ran out the door and slammed it behind her. I started decorating the base with Lenny, Sean, and Michaela.

"So what should we bring on the roof this year Sean?" Asked Lenny.

"Well, we'll need a bigger knife."

"Hey! Do we have a cleaver anywhere?!"

"Oh my god! What are they talking about?!" I asked Michaela.

"They're planning on waiting on the roof for Santa and a Cannibalistic Reindeer." She replied.

"To kill them!" Added Sean.

* * *

**Oh wow! Lenny and Sean are starting to creep me out!! They did before but this is getting out of hand!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! its one of my favorites!**


	64. The worst is about to come

**Hey everyone!! sorry i havent been posting for a while, i had really bad writers block for the longest time but i got really far so you dont have to wait that much longer for the rest of the story, i can only post one chapter for now cause the rest is in a booklet that we didnt type yet...sorry. ENJOY!!**

* * *

My eyes widened.

"Oh god! What are they thinking?!"

"Nothing apparently." Said Michaela.

"This is coming from you?" I asked.

"Hee hee, yeah!"

I rolled my eyes and decorated the rest of the base. "Having fun?" Asked Pein walking up to me.

"Ya but Lenny and Sean are planning on killing Santa and a cannibalistic reindeer." I replied.

"And I swear we're going to get him! After 8 years we're finally going to get him!" Yelled Lenny from the other room.

"Are you listening to our conversation!?" I yelled.

-Long pause-

"No."

"Oh go sharpen your knives or something!" I yelled.

"Ok!"

"Heh, you have strange friends, Hoshi." Pein smirked.

"You're telling me."

"We got the tree!" Yelled Hinagiku coming in with a tree. Kankuro was helping her get it in. They were covered in snow.

"Yay! We get to decorate the tree!" Yelled Lenny rummaging through the decoration box.

"Hey! You can't hog them all! Give me some!" Sean yelled grabbing some of the decorations.

"Hey, I want that one!"

"Too bad. It's mine now!"

"None of you can have it 'cause I called it before you even got here!" Said Michaela taking the decoration.

"That's not fair!"

"Too bad." They started fighting over it. It was very amusing to watch.

"What are they fighting for?" Asked Hajime.

"A shiny blue bulb that goes on the tree." I replied.

"HA! That's great! They're fighting over a tree ornament!" Hajime laughed. I started to laugh as well.

"Hoshi! We're done putting up the tree!" Yelled Hinagiku putting on the ornaments while Lenny, Sean and Michaela were rolling on the floor trying to get the shiny blue bulb. Kankuro, Hajime, Akari, and I helped Hinagiku decorate the tree. "Can I put the star on top?"

Kankuro put Hinagiku on his shoulders. "Go ahead." He walked closer to the tree so Hinagiku could put the star on the tree.

"Ok I got it!" Said Hinagiku. Kankuro put her down and she ran to the plug. "Light!" She plugged it in and the tree lit up.

"Pretty lights!" Yelled Michaela.

"Hey! Where'd the shiny blue bulb go?" Asked Lenny looking for the blue bulb. Sean had it and he was hiding in a corner with it. "Sean, give it back!"

"NO! Mine!" He yelled running away with it. Lenny chased him around the base for a good 10 minutes until Sean attempted to run up the wall but failed utterly and fell on the ground, landing on the shiny blue bulb.

"Sean you doofus! You killed it!" Yelled Lenny kicking him.

"It's not my fault!" He yelled.

"Yes it is, don't lie!" Yelled Lenny kicking him again.

"OW! Don't hurt me, that's not nice!"

"Too bad!"

"Guys!" Yelled Akari.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Yelled Akari even louder than before. Sean and Lenny fell silent.

It was Christmas eve and I couldn't find Sean or Lenny. "If I was Sean and Lenny, where would I be?" *THUD* I looked up at the ceiling.

"OW! Dammit Sean that was my leg!" Yelled Lenny from the roof.

"Of course." I shook my head as I walked to the roof. I found Sean and Lenny on the roof with knives, guns, and a harpoon?! "Do I even want to know?"

"We're killing Santa!" Yelled Sean with a rifle in his hands.

"And his cannibalistic reindeer!" Lenny added holding the harpoon and waving it around.

"OH GOD!" I yelled freaking out. "I didn't think you were actually going to do it!"

"Alright guys, here are the rules: No stabbing each other, no shooting each other, no pushing each other off the roof, and I don't care how many ribs you break, we are NOT going to the hospital in the middle of the night again!" Said Michaela lecturing them. I Started at her wide-eyed.

"Again!?"

"Yep, last year, Sean pushed Lenny off the roof." Sighed Michaela.

"Oh god! Sean, I am never going on a roof with you or anywhere that's high off the ground!" I yelled pointing at him. I went back inside and played cheat with Hinagiku. *THUD*

"Dammit Sean! That was a bird!" Yelled Lenny from the roof.

"Sorry."

"Are they going to be out there all night?" Asked Hinagiku.

"What do you think?" I asked. *THUD. CRASH. BOOM* "What the hell!?" Everyone ran outside on the roof and we saw a large heap of coal. Lenny and Sean popped their heads out of the heap.

"Dammit! That fat bastard got us again!" Yelled Lenny.

"We'll get him next year!" Yelled Sean. "You hear me!? We'll get you!" *Bang, bang, bang* He shot the rifle in the air.

"Everyone, back in the base and lock the door." Said Hajime walking back. They did what she said and locked the door.

"Hey! Open up, it's cold out here!" Yelled Lenny. Hinagiku was about to open the door but I stopped her.

"Do NOT open that door."

"Why not?"

"Sean with a rifle and Lenny with a harpoon." I said trying to convince her. Hinagiku looked at the door and backed away.

Hajime's P.O.V.

It's 10 minutes 'till the new year and everyone was dancing. Lenny attempted to do the splits but failed and got stuck. "Help!"

"Come on Lenny!" Said Hoshi helping her up.

"10 seconds!" Yelled Hinagiku. Everyone started counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

"Piñata time!" Yelled Hinagiku. She took out a piñata that looked like an Akatsuki cloud. "It took me months to make!"

"And it'll take 10 minutes to destroy it!" Said Hidan getting a bat.

"You can't hit it yet!" Yelled Hinagiku.

"And why not?"

"You have to be blind folded!" Replied Hinagiku blind folding Hidan. "Ok, now go crazy!"

"You just had to say 'go crazy' to Hidan didn't you?" I said rolling my eyes. Hidan swung the bat but missed.

"My turn, un." Said Deidara grabbing the bat. He hit it but not hard enough to break it.

"My turn!" Yelled Kisame. He broke a hole in it but the candy didn't come out. Everyone else got a chance to hit it and as soon as Hinagiku tried, it burst and the candy came flying out.

"CANDY!" She yelled running around.

"Looks like it's going to be a good year!" Said Hoshi smiling. I looked over at Akumu, he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" I sense something terrible will happen." He replied.

"What? Terrible? Ya right." I said laughing.

"Don't laugh Hajime, the worst is about to come." He said, his red eyes staring at me emotionlessly.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA!! wasn't that great?! it one of the funniest chapters!! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did!!**


	65. My beloved sister

After a couple weeks, what Akumu said was still floating around in my head. "Hey Hajime, you ok? You seem a bit zoned out." asked Hoshi with concern.

"I'm fine, just day dreaming." I replied smiling a bit.

"Well, come on, Lenny, Michaela, Sean, Hinagiku, Akari, and I are going to train for a bit, you want to come?" asked Hoshi.

"Sure, why not." We went to the lake and found Kankuro waiting for us there.

"HI KANKURO!" yelled Lenny tackling him.

"Gah! Ok, I get it! Get off!" He yelled. She got off him and smiled.

"Ok! Let's get to training!" yelled Sean running around.

"Ya, let's start before Sean explodes." Said Akari rolling her eyes.

"But he's weak; it wouldn't be much of a loss anyway." Said a chilling voice in the shadows.

"I-it's Orochimaru!" yelled Lenny. Hinagiku ran off into the forest as Orochimaru came closer.

Lenny seemed scared. I think he was coming after her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Henhane Dakishime." Said Orochimaru with a cold smile. I had just noticed that I couldn't move. I didn't know why but I just couldn't! I'm never scared so why was it happening? Lenny hid behind Kankuro as he stood in front of her protectively. "Why don't you accept my offer of joining me Henhane? You will be stronger and a better ninja."

"No! I want to stay with my friends!" Lenny yelled looking very afraid.

"Very well, I'll have to force you to join me then." Orochimaru charged at Kankuro and threw him in the lake.

"Kankuro!" Yelled Lenny. Orochimaru grabbed Lenny. I was finally bale to move so I used my semi-transformation jutsu. I had wings, blood red eyes, blades on my arms, and a large scorpion tail. I tried getting him with my tail but he dodged it.

"You're pathetic." Laughed Orochimaru. He threw poisonous senbon at me which I didn't even know he threw until they hit me.

"We'll help you Hajime!" yelled Michaela as her, Sean and Akari came running. Orochimaru did some hand signs which I recognized as torture genjutsu.

"NO! Stop!" I yelled but it was too late, they had fallen into the genjutsu and fell to the ground, trembling. "Crap," I mumbled. The poison started getting to me as my body began to feel numb.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Hajime fell to the ground and started to breathe heavier. "Hajime!" I yelled going to help her.

"NO! Forget about me! Save Lenny!" She yelled at me. I listened to her and charged at Orochimaru with my katana. He moved out of the way and I almost sliced Lenny in half but I stopped just before I did.

"Ow." She said as a bit of blood dripped from her head.

"Oh shit, did I get you?!" I asked.

"Just a bit," she replied as the blood trickled down her forehead and on her nose. I felt someone grab my neck and throw me across the clearing. I stopped when I hit a tree. I heard a crack and I assumed I cracked my back.

"This will be for killing my vessel." Said Orochimaru as he took out a scroll. It poofed and a bunch of katana's, shuriken and kunai were floating in the air. "DIE!" All the weapons came at me.

"NOOOOOO!" Yelled Hinagiku running in front of me before the weapons hit me.

*Shing, slice, splat*

Blood splattered on my face, but it wasn't mine. I looked in front of me and stared at the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. I was so shocked and scared that I couldn't move, I just sat there staring at her… my beloved sister…

Her eyes were wide open and she was dripping with blood. A katana was going right through her head and many other weapons were going through her torso. Her left arm had been sliced off by a very sharp knife and she was still standing with her arms… well arm, stretched out in a protective way. Eyes still wide open, she looked down at me. "Sister…" She fell forward.

I was terrified! Hinagiku had sacrificed herself for me. Why? "You're lucky you have a sister that would give her life for you, or should I say, HAD a sister." Orochimaru smirked.

"BASTARD!" I yelled getting up and charging at him with my katana. He moved out of the way and I collapsed after passing him, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm not in the mood for drama, so I'll come for Henhane later." Said Orochimaru walking away. No one stopped him.

"Lenny! Are you alright?" Asked Kankuro.

"No, and neither is Hoshi…" She replied.

Lenny's P.O.V.

Kankuro looked over at Hoshi, she was trembling. "Hoshi!" Kankuro ran to Hoshi. I slowly walked over as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Hoshi, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer. She trembled more and whispered. "It should have been me."

"What's wrong with her?" Kankuro asked me. Sadly, I pointed to Hinagiku. Kankuro's eyes widened. "No, no not Hinagiku!"

"Believe it Kankuro," mumbled Hoshi getting up. "I saw her die… AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She punched a tree and there was a large cracking sound.

"Did you just break your hand!?" Yelled Kankuro.

"I don't care; I already hurt my back… I can live with it."

"Hoshi, you shouldn't even be walking if you hurt you back! You should rest." I said quietly.

"I don't care!" Yelled Hoshi ripping her hand from the tree. It started to bleed. I turned to Kankuro but he wasn't there. I looked around and found him holding Hinagiku's dead body in his arms as he cried.

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Pein came running. "Hoshi!" Yelled Deidara running to her. Konan healed Hajime and the others. Pein walked over to Hinagiku and Kankuro. I walked over to them.

"Is she…" Pein didn't finish his sentence. Kankuro nodded. Now Pein started to cry. The great Akatsuki lead was crying. "Let me hold her." He said going down on his knees. Kankuro passed him Hinagiku's dead body with teary eyes. His make-up was all smudged from whipping his tears away. I can only imagine what Hoshi, Pein, and Kankuro are going through. They were so close to her… I feel so sorry for them.

Konan healed Hoshi's wounds. She looked miserable. Deidara held her in his arms as she bawled her eyes out. I felt some what responsible for all this. Orochimaru came for me and all my friends tried to help me but they ended up getting hurt and even killed.

Pein was still crying with Hinagiku in his arms. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I-I couldn't protect you." He whispered. "I'm such a terrible father. I'll never forgive myself."

By this time, I did NOT want to be there so I for a bit of a walk. The sun was setting and the sky was an orangey red color with a bit of pink. "Hey, you with the short hair." Called someone behind me. I turned around and saw Gaara.

"What do you want?" I asked not interested.

"I came to find Kankuro." He replied.

"Oh, well, he's a bit busy at the moment." I said still not interested in his presence. Gaara sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Something bad just happened." I replied.

"And what would that be?" Gaara asked crossing his arms.

"Hinagiku just got killed." I replied sadly. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"Ya, now Kankuro and Hoshi are devastated!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"I can imagine, Hinagiku came to Suna many times and was always with Kankuro every minute of the day."

"Just go away." I said turning my back on him and walking away.

"Take care of Kankuro. I know that you're the one he's in love with." Said Gaara. I stopped for a minute, then kept going. I went inside the Akatsuki base and went into Hinagiku's room.

Her bed was filled with dolls of every Akatsuki member including herself, Sean, Michaela, Kankuro, and me. I'm guessing she made them all. Pictures were strewn all over her room. Pictures of her and Kankuro mostly, her and Hoshi, her and Pein, her, me, and Kankuro in Suna, and pictures of all the Akatsuki members in group photos for different occasions.

There was a small diary on her bed. I read it:

Dear Diary,

Today I had lots of fun! I spent all day with Michaela, Lenny, and Sean today. We played some ninja games, made some origami, and made cookies!

Sean was covered in flour by the time we were done the cookies! Ha ha! ^.^

Daddy ate the cookie I made especially for him and he said it was the best cookie he ever had! I love my new daddy, he's so nice!

I read more.

Dear Diary,

I spent all day with Akumu today! He showed me a lot of new jutsu today. It was tiring but fun at the same time. I have a feeling Orochimaru is going to come after Lenny soon but I'll be ready! I know it!

I started to cry. Hinagiku was so innocent and cute. How could this have happened!?

* * *

**Didn't expect that did you??? i bet you didn't but either way, i think this is a very dramatic chapter and some of you might hate me for doing this to Hinagiku. If she was your favorite character then i'm sorry but you should keep reading and find out what happens after her death...as soon as i post more haha!**


	66. Shut your face OWNED!

Nick's P.O.V.

I watch from a distance as Hoshi and Kankuro stood in front of Hinagiku's grave. They looked so sad. Kankuro held Hoshi in his arms as she cried. "What are you doing?"

I quickly turned around and saw Sasori. "N-nothing," I replied.

"Come on," said Sasori crossing his arms. "I saw you watching them by the grave. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. I feel pity, sympathy, and a bit of jealousy." I said with a big sigh.

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah, before Hoshi came here, I was her boyfriend and one day, she just disappeared. I didn't hear from her until you guys came to my house… I found out she was Hoshi about 2 years ago and once I found out that she was going out with Deidara," I paused for a minute. "I felt a little jealous."

"You might want to make sure you can control that jealousy of yours." Said Sasori,

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't control it once and I almost killed Akari's friend. Hoshi stopped me by summoning Kirei. Kirei stopped me and I finally gained control." Sasori replied.

"Oh."

"Now it's time for your training." Said Sasori walking away, I followed.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Said Sasori, I cut my chakra strings and let Sasori's puppet fall.

"When do I get to make my own puppets?" I asked.

"Not for awhile. It'll remind me too much of Hinagiku." He replied.

"Oh, ok. I can wait."

Sasori sat down and starred into space for awhile. "Hoshi wants to meet you by the waterfall in 5 minutes." He said breaking the silence.

"Huh, why?"

"I don't know, she just told me to tell you this morning."

"Uh, ok, see you later Danna – I mean sensei – I mean… bye!" I said running to the waterfall. I found Hoshi sitting on a large rock right beside the waterfall. "You wanted to see me?"

Hoshi turned to me and smiled. "Yeah,"

"What for?"

"I don' know, we never talk so I thought this would be a nice place to spend some quality time with you." She replied smiling. I knew it was a fake smile.

"Ok," I said sitting beside her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well do you remember all those nights when we talked about coming to this world?" she asked staring at the setting sun.

"Heh, yeah," I said smiling at the memory.

"Was it worth coming here?" she asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Are you sure? You haven't experienced all this world has to offer."

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I just want to know if this is what you expected." I thought for a second.

"There's a lot of drama, that's for sure but other then that, it's exactly what I expected." I replied smiling at Hoshi.

"I'm glad."

"Was it what you expected?" I asked.

"Yes, and more! The only thing that I didn't like was Sasuke. He kept asking me out and following me home, it was so aggravating!" She yelled. "Training was very tough for me at first but I got through it and now I'm an awesome ninja!" She smiled but it faded quickly. "I used to train with Hinagiku everyday…"

I pulled her closer to me as her eye started to well up with tears. "I'm sorry Hoshi. I'm always here for you if you need me." By now she was bawling on my shoulder as I held her close.

"Thanks for being here for me Nick." Hoshi gave me a small kiss. I wanted to kiss hr back but she pulled away before I got the chance. I wanted her to be mine again but I knew she wouldn't want to. She was about to get married to someone else.

She looked so different before all this started happening about 4 years ago. Her hair used to be a chocolate brown with blond streaks before she completely dyed it purple. She was also a bit chubby but since she's a ninja and she's been training and running around, it looks as though she's lost a lot of weight. "I have to go now. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, bye," I said watching her walk away.

"You seem upset." Said a voice beside me, I jumped and whipped my head around to see Akumu leaning on the rock I was sitting on.

"Don't scare me like that! And yes I'm a bit upset but that's none of your business!" I said hoarsely. Akumu smirked.

"It's very interesting watching mortals in difficult situations." I was confused after he said that.

"Mortals?"

"Yes, for about 4 years now, I have been cursed with immortality and a monstrous power." Akumu replied staring at the starlit sky.

"Um, weird." I mumbled.

"Don't believe me?" He asked.

"Not exactly."

"Well, you should. I could kill you in 2 seconds and I can destroy an entire village in 10." He said emotionlessly. My eyes widened. "Just remember, you and Hinagiku are the only one's who know." He started to walk away.

"Oh, wait!" Akumu turned around to face me. "Hinagiku's dead so aren't I the only one that knows?" Akumu stared at me for a while, his red eyes almost covered by his black hair. Without a saying a word, he turned around once more and walked away.

Akari's P.O.V.

"Holy shit! My stomach is huge!" I yelled looking at it from my mirror.

"That's because you're having triplets, Akari." Said Sasori putting on his cloak.

"I know! I've never had kids before so this is all new to me!" I yelled.

"Calm down. I think the mood swings are starting to kick in." Sasori sighed. I ignored his comment and walked into the living room. Hajime was sitting on the couch with Itachi.

"Have you guys seen Hoshi? It's been a couple days since I've seen her." I said looking around.

"She's at Hinagiku's grave with Lenny, Sean, and Michaela." Replied Hajime, I rolled my eyes.

"I should have known." I looked out the window. "Give it another couple weeks or so, I'm sure she'll get over it."

*Couple weeks later*

"Is she still at the cemetery!?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, this is going to take a little longer then I thought." I went for a walk. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly on my face as the cool breeze blew my hair back.

I saw Hoshi, Lenny, Michaela, and Sean at Hinagiku's grave. "Hey Akari." Lenny smiled.

"Hey," I looked at Hoshi. She didn't say anything. "What's wrong with Hoshi?"

"She's just sad, that's what happens when your 8-year old sister dies." Said Sean. Hoshi started to quietly sob in the background. Lenny hit him across the head.

"Sean look what you did! You made Hoshi cry again and we just got her to stop!" She yelled in Sean's face.

"I can fix that." I said kneeling down next to Hoshi. I made her look in my eyes as they started to glow neon blue. Hers started to glow the same color and she fell asleep. "Done."

"What did you do?" Asked Michaela probably thinking I killed her.

"It's one of my special jutsu, it makes people fall asleep." I replied picking up Hoshi.

"Oh, ok."

"I'm going to bring her home; you guys should start heading home as well." I said walking away with Hoshi.

Michaela's P.O.V.

Lenny, Sean and I walked home. We heard a noise just as we were about to go in. "Yay for creepy noises!" Lenny and I yelled. Something came out of the bushes. It looked like a ninja.

"AHG! Ninja!" Yelled Lenny.

"I'll get him!" Yelled Sean charging at him. The ninja moved out of the way and Sean ran past him. The ninja was about to stab Sean with a kunai but a small cloaked figure stopped him.

The cloaked figure took out 2 small daggers and threw them at the ninja. They stabbed the ninja in both shoulders. The ninja screamed in pain and retreated. The cloaked figure disappeared right after. "Oh my god! That was epic!" Yelled Sean.

"Sean-" Sean cut me off.

"My name is Yurasu!" He yelled.

"Ok! Yurasu! I really think you should stop trying to be the hero. It's not working." I said sighing.

"I don't care! I'm going to keep trying!' He yelled.

"You'll just get yourself killed." Said Lenny shaking her head.

"No I won't!" He said getting up, tripping and falling on his face.

"Exhibit A." Said Lenny pointing at him.

"Shut up!" Yelled 'Yurasu' getting up. A leaf fell beside him and he jumped doing random ninja stuff.

"Exhibit B."

"What do you mean 'exhibit B'? He asked.

"You're afraid of a leaf, Sean." I sighed.

"For the last time, MY NAME IS YURASU!!" Yelled Sean. I rolled my eyes.

"No matter how many times you say that, I'm still going to call you Sean."

"Hmph." Sean crossed his arms, spun around and bashed into the tree he didn't notice behind him.

"Exhibit C!" Lenny laughed.

"Oh stop it with the exhibit A, B, C stuff!" Yelled Sean rubbing his nose from bashing into the tree. I could see a tiny spider climbing down its web onto Sean's shoulder.

"Sean."

"What!" He yelled.

"There's a spider on your shoulder." I said pointing to the spider who was minding its own business on Sean's shoulder.

"AHG! Get it off, get it off!" He yelled wiping the spider off frantically.

"Exhibit D!" Lenny laughed randomly hitting him.

"OW! What was that for!?" Yelled Sean.

Lenny shrugged. "I don't know; I just kinda felt like hitting you."

"Grrr…." Sean walked into the house but tripped again.

"Exhibit E!

"Shut up Lenny!" Yelled Sean.

"Shut your face! Owned!" Yelled Lenny laughing.

* * *

**Hey!! yeah this was a long one I know. ok this is totally off topic but im at a friends house (Hajime's) right now with all my friends who are in the story. Michaela says 'HELLO!!' *creeper voice* Evy(Lenny) *doing her mating call and having issues with my bad spelling* Rochelle (Hajime/co-author) *totally ignoring us* Akari *in Mexico...no really she is* Sean *not here cause this is a girls sleepover and our parents wouldn't like it if he came...and Michaela would have to go home hahahaha* Madi(Hoshi/writer of this freaking long story) says Hi and im having sooo much fun right now yay!! hahahaha!! ok sorry but im just having alot of fun writing this at the moment!! bye for now!**


	67. alive once more

Sean's P.O.V.

Hoshi was on the phone with Kishimoto. "Kishimoto! Why did you make my sister die!?" She yelled. She listened to what he had to say. "What do you mean you didn't do it!? You're the creator of this world! You must have done it! FIX IT! Bring her back!" She hung up.

"I found Bernice!' Yelled Lenny running in holding a red IPod.

"Who's Bernice?" Asked Kisame.

"Bernice is my IPod! I love you Bernice!" She said nuzzling Bernice. Michaela came out of no where and tackled Lenny.

"Story of my life…" I mumbled. They started having a tickle fight and stealing each others shoes. Michaela bit Lenny's leg.

"Help me, Sushi!" Yelled Lenny. I walked away. "Traitor! I'm going to cut your stomach open, tie your entrails to a pole and make you dance around till they all fall out!"

"What?" Asked everyone in the room.

"Ancient pirate torture method." She replied. The whole time Hinagiku has been dead, Pein hasn't been seen or heard of, Kankuro hasn't come to visit, and Hoshi's been a physical and emotional wreck.

*Crash*

I whipped around and saw the wall completely destroyed and Orochimaru standing in the midst of the mess. He turned to Hoshi who was trembling. "I see you've been doing well as an only child." He smirked.

"Fuck you!" She yelled forming a black ball in her hand. "Shadow chakra sphere jutsu!" She threw the ball at Orochimaru and it hit him in the stomach. It looked as if it didn't even affect him! I decided to help. I did some hand signs.

"Earth style: Rock slide jutsu!" I yelled. Large rocks from the mountain outside came shooting at Orochimaru but he got out of the way right before they crushed him.

"Nice try kid, but it's going to take more then _that_ to get rid of me!" Yelled Orochimaru charging at me. Akari stepped in and threw a kunai at him. Orochimaru stepped back and dodged it.

"Akari! You shouldn't be fighting if you're pregnant!" I yelled at her.

"Oh lighten up! It's my time to shine!" She said charging at Orochimaru with another kunai. He upchucked a sword and used that to defend him self. He almost sliced Akari in half but a shadowy figure came out and stopped him.

"W-what?" Orochimaru turned to the person that stopped him. It was the cloaked figure that helped us lat time! "You again!" Yelled Orochimaru throwing the ninja over his shoulder. The ninja gracefully landed and turned to Orochimaru.

He tried to wound the ninja but it was too quick! It dodged everything Orochimaru threw at it. It finally fought back. The ninja ran at him with such speed and touched his arm and leg. It looked as if his arm and leg had died… It was creepy! As the ninja ran at him again, its hood flew off. Everyone was shocked.

The person that everyone thought to be dead, was alive and fighting the one person who supposedly killed her. Hinagiku is alive once more!

"So you're not dead after all," Orochimaru smirked. "You will be soon!" Hinagiku didn't seem phased at all. She took out scrolls and Crow and Black Ant appeared. This was al so confusing! First Hinagiku comes back from the dead and then she's using Kankuro's puppets!

"Iron Maiden!" Hinagiku yelled. She trapped Orochimaru in Black Ant but he broke free. "Damn." The ribbon in her hair unraveled and her hair fell in her face.

"DIE!" Yelled Orochimaru charging at Hinagiku. Akari ran in front of her and stabbed Orochimaru in the stomach. "AHG! Little brat!" Orochimaru took a kunai and attempted to stab Akari in the stomach as well. Being pregnant, it could kill her kids.

Sasori ran to them and blocked Orochimaru's blow with his own body. Akari was frightened; you could see it in her eyes. "Sasori! Why did you do that!?"

"I love you too much, I can't just sit back and watch you and our children die." He replied. Talk about sappy…

"AHG!" Yelled Orochimaru getting ready to kill them both. Akari took out another kunai and slit Orochimaru's throat. He fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

"Is he dead?" I asked. Hinagiku totally amputated him.

"Now he is." She said in a serious voice. Hoshi ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hinagiku! You're alive! I can't believe it, you're alive!" She cried. Hinagiku hugged her back. "How are you alive? I saw you die."

"It wasn't really me." She said, everyone didn't get it at all. Hinagiku sighed. "Akumu made an exact replica of me and used that to save you, Hoshi."

"Then why didn't you come back? It's been a month."

"When the fake me was killed, I followed Orochimaru to his hideout and spied on him for a month. I have lots of information on him now." Hinagiku replied. Hoshi started to tear up.

"I'm just glad you're alive!" She yelled hugging Hinagiku again. Pein ran over to us and saw Hinagiku.

"Hinagiku!" He yelled running to her.

"Daddy!" Hinagiku yelled hugging him.

"Finally," said Hoshi. "Everything is back to normal."

"I wonder when something like this will happen again." I said.

"Who knows," said Hoshi. "It might take awhile; we're killing off a lot of our enemies!" She laughed. That got me thinking. Do we even have anymore enemies?

4 years later

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Yelled Senna running around as Sasori chased her. Yes, Senna is one of Sasori and Akari's kids. She's the only girl out of the three. She's only four but she's quite smart. (Unlike her mother) =)

Deidara came through the door just as Senna ran past it. I laughed as he almost fell over. "Hello my dear brother in-law." I smiled.

"Hello my sweet sister in-law, un." He smiled back.

"Where's Hoshi?" I asked.

"Out with Lenny, Yurasu, Michaela, and Kankuro, un." Deidara replied.

"Ok, thanks Deidara!" I ran to the lake, that's where they ALWAYS are. I haven't seen Kankuro in 2 years so when I heard that he was with Hoshi I got really excited. I finally found them! Kankuro looked exactly the same.

I changed a bit. I hit puberty so I have a bigger chest and nice hips, sort of an hourglass shape. My hair is still short, pink and black but I let it down instead of putting it in a ponytail. I wear the same clothes. I just look older. Daddy says I look very much like a beautiful young woman! "Kankuro!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! Hinagiku!" He yelled. I jumped into his arms as he spun me. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too! It's been forever!"

Kankuro put me down and looked at me. "Wow! You've gotten taller and more womanly!" (Leave it to a guy to notice that kind of thing)

I laughed. "Yeah! I've changed quite a bit while you were gone." I smiled.

"WATCH OUT!" Yelled Nick running at us. I moved out of the way and he bashed into a tree.

"What an entrance." I said.

"Hide me!" He yelled hiding behind Kankuro. "I pissed off Akumu and now he's mad at me!"

"Why don't you use your bone puppets to fend him off?" I asked.

"Akumu has them hostage… I can't get them." Nick mumbled.

"HA! You're screwed!" Lenny laughed.

"Thank you for the support, Lenny." Said Nick sarcastically.

"You're very welcome Nick." Lenny smiled.

"You can't hide from me for that long Nick!" Akumu yelled from not too far away.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Nick running again. "Bye guys!"

Akumu got to where we were and stopped. "Where did Nick go?" He asked us. We all pointed different ways. "Oh that's helpful," He mumbled.

"It's ok Akumu-kun, you can hang out with us!" I said patting him on the back. He smiled.

"Alright,"

"Guys! I have an announcement to make!" Lenny called out standing on a big boulder. "Instead of calling me Lenny, I would like you all to call me by my original name: Henhane!" (After four years?)

"Ok, Henhane," I giggled.

"Yay! I have a cool Japanese name!" Yelled Henhane.

"Can I have an English name?" Asked Kankuro.

"What would you want to be called?" Asked Henhane.

"I don't know."

"PAUL!" Yelled Hoshi. "I love that name!"

"No! You already named you IPod Paul!" Said Henhane.

"Oh yeah, I love Paul! He plays the best music ever!" Hoshi giggled.

"Like PARAMORE!" Yelled Henhane.

"AND ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION!" Hoshi added. I laughed. I looked around and saw that Akumu was gone so I went off looking for him.

I found him by the waterfall. "Hey Akumu, why did you run off?" I asked.

"I don't know, I like it better when I'm alone… or with you." He replied. I blushed. Akumu and I have bonded quite a bit over the last 4 years. Since I couldn't see Kankuro as much, I went to Akumu's house to be with him.

"So can I stay here with you for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course you can." He smiled. Akumu motioned for me to sit beside him. I walked over and sat beside him. We sat there in silence for awhile.

Akumu put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed again as I scooted closer to him. "If I told you I love you, what would you say?" Akumu asked me.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "I-I would say I love you too." I replied shyly. Akumu turned to face me.

Starring into my eyes, he said: "I love you." And kissed me.

* * *

**WOO!! Another twist! i got to say this is one twisted story! HAHAHA!...ok that was a terrible pun but you know what i mean. i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i think its funny but then again, i think alot of the chapters are funny.**


	68. The Talk'

"I love you too." I said hugging him. I never wanted that moment to end. It was so perfect!

"Hinagiku! Where are you!" Hoshi called out.

"You better go," Akumu whispered. "We don't want your sister catching us like this." (Definitely not… -_- she's scary)

"Yeah," I laughed a bit. "Bye Akumu-kun."

"Farewell."

I ran over to Hoshi. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Out for a walk," I replied.

"Ok, Kankuro, Henhane, Michaela, and I are going to Suna for a bit, you want to come?" She asked me.

"Yeah! I haven't seen Gaara in 4 years!" I yelled. Hoshi laughed.

"Ok let's go! We're leaving soon." She said. We met up with the others and left for Suna.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Michaela.

"No," Kankuro replied.

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"NO!" Kankuro yelled at Michaela.

"It was only a question, you don't have to yell." Said Michaela.

"Humph."

"We're here." Said Kankuro bluntly.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yelled Henhane and Michaela running ahead. I stayed behind instead of running with them.

"Are you alright, Hinagiku? Normally you'd be up there with them." Said Kankuro.

"I just have a lot on my mind is all," I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Stuff."

"Ha! Do you want to go in my room and talk about it?" He offered.

"I guess," I mumble. We walked into his room.

"So what's on your mind?" Asked Kankuro sitting on his bed.

"Akumu." I replied.

"What about hi- Oh, you like him don't you?"

I nodded slowly. "He said he loves me and he kissed me before Hoshi went looking for me." Kankuro motioned for me to sit beside him. I sat down.

"So was that your first kiss?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

Kankuro smirked. "I remember when I first met Hoshi, that's when I had my first kiss as well."

"You kissed my sister, that's gross." I mumbled. Kankuro nudged me.

"It's not that gross if you were our age."

"It's still gross,"

"Well, now that you're 12, it shouldn't be that gross… and you should start learning about-"

I cut him off. "Don't start having 'The Talk' with me, Kankuro! I didn't come in here for that!"

"You're old enough to know, someone should talk to you about this." He said.

"I'll get Daddy to do it." I crossed my arms.

"What? I'm not brotherly enough to talk about that with you?" Asked Kankuro hugging me.

"You're brotherly enough! It would just be awkward. What's it like being 20 anyway?" I asked.

"It's like being an adult," Kankuro replied. "I'll be 21 soon though."

"Oh yeah! Your birthday's on May 15th right?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a couple more months."

"I can't believe how young I am compared to everyone else, it makes me feel small." I muttered.

"Don't feel bad about it, you're quite tall for a 12-year-old and way smarter, you're only 5 or so inches smaller then Hoshi." Said Kankuro.

"Yeah but I'm way smaller then you."

"I'm a guy, I'm supposed to be tall." Kankuro laughed.

"Well, I'm going to find Hoshi! Bye Kankuro." I kissed him on the cheek and started for the door.

"Bye Hinagiku." Kankuro called out before I turned to leave. A while had passed and we finally went home.

I found daddy and walked over to him. "Daddy, I have a question."

"What is it honey?" He asked.

"Well, can you have 'The Talk' with me?" I asked. He went wide-eyed.

"Ummm… I'm not the best person to talk about that, ask…" He looked around frantically trying to find someone. "Akari!" He yelled pointing to Akari. I shrugged and walked over to her.

"Akari will you have 'The Talk' with me?" I asked her. She went wide-eyed as well and looked around.

"Ask them!" She yelled pointing at Henhane and Michaela.

"But they're insane." I said looking at them. Akari didn't answer. "Akari?" I turned to her but she was gone. "Coward." I mumbled walking over to the dynamic duo. "Hey guys!" I smiled.

"What earthquake!? We didn't start an earthquake! It was them!" They yelled pointing in different directions.

"Umm, I just wanted to ask if you guys could have 'The Talk' with me." I said regretting it. They perked up.

"Well," They started, "When a boy and a girl really love each other, they go to an orchard and in the middle is a giant tree where babies grow on. Now, under this magnificent tree are watermelon seeds and a box where you pick a number. The number you choose is the number of watermelon seeds the girl has to eat. After a while, the seeds start to expand in your body! Once it reaches full growth they come out of your stomach as a big watermelon and you have to crack it open and there's your baby!" They squealed.

I just stared at them for a long time. I turned and walked away. "I… will never be able to eat a watermelon the same way ever again…" I mumbled, scarred for life.

"You're welcome!" They called out.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I went for a walk with Deidara as the sun began to set. "Are you ok, Hoshi, un?" Asked Deidara.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm just fine. I'm just daydreaming. I've had a lot on my mind." I replied smiling.

"What's been on your mind?" He asked.

"Oh, a lot of things, how much things have changed since we first appeared in this world, how long it's been since I became a ninja, and wondering if we have anymore enemies to worry about." I said twirling a bit.

Deidara laughed a bit. "It has been a long time since I've met you; you were only 15, un." He said.

"Oh my god! It's been six years! Almost 7!" I said. "Oh wow, I just noticed how old I am…"

"HA! 21 isn't that old, un." Deidara laughed.

"It is to me! I like being a kid!" I pouted. Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"For a 21-year-old murderous ninja, you sure are childish, un."

I giggled," So are you, un." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't mock me, un."

"Aww, but it's fun." I smiled.

-

"We're forming a band everyone!" Yelled Henhane.

"Who is?" Asked Sasori.

"Me, Michaela, Sean, Kisame, and Tobi!" Yelled Henhane running around.

"Oh god! We're all doomed!" Yelled Akari hiding her kids.

Murasaki ran over to me. He's one of Akari's kids. The other boy is Kasai.

Senna looks a lot like Akari only she has her father's eyes. (Like mother, like daughter… physically not mentally) Kasai looks more like his dad, red hair, scarlet eyes. His personality is much more like Akari's though. Murasaki is nothing like his parents except for his personality is that of Sasori's. He has black hair and electric blue eyes. His mom, Akari, put a strip of purple in his hair to give his name a little more meaning.

"Hoshi! What's going on?" Asked Murasaki.

"Nothing, your mom and friends are just being weirdo's." I smiled holding him in my arms.

"Ok,"

"Want to go visit Henhane at her house?" I asked Murasaki.

"Yeah!" He yelled jumping out of my arms and running to the door.

"Whoa there! Wait for me!" I yelled running after him. I finally caught him by Henhane's house.

*CRASH*

* * *

**Gee i wonder what's going on in Henhane's house...no one knows and i don't think anyone whats to know haha!**


	69. James Bond!

"AHG! You little – get back here!" Murasaki and I heard Henhane yell from the inside of her house.

"What's going on now?" Murasaki asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"I'm going to check it out!" He said running to the house.

"Akasuna no Murasaki you get back here right now!" I yelled. He didn't listen so I ran after him. As I walked inside the house, I saw Henhane on a chair, a pan in her hand, looking around the messy house. "Oh god, what kind of hurricane ran its way through here?"

"A hurricane by the name of Henhane." Said Kankuro.

"Hi Kankuro!" Yelled Murasaki running over to Kankuro.

"Hey Saki! Give me 5!" Kankuro smiled as Murasaki gave Kankuro a low five.

"JAMES BOND! You get back here!" Yelled Henhane diving into a pile of junk.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He's a mouse," Kankuro replied. "Henhane has been trying to kill him for days."

"Oh wow, where's Michaela and Sean?" I asked.

"For the last fucking time! My name is Yurasu!" Yurasu yelled from behind me so loud that I think my eardrums popped.

"God damn it! James Bond pooped on my shoe!" Yelled Henhane smashing the pan on the floor making a big *Pang* sound.

"Is Aunty Henhane mad at a mousey?" Murasaki asked.

"Yes she is," Kankuro laughed. "I'm sure she'll cool off soon."

Hajime's P.O.V.

"AHG!" Yelled Hoshi jumping out of the way of Yurasu's expanded rock fist. "Watch it! You almost turned me into a pancake!"

"This is a fight isn't it?" Yurasu asked.

"Yeah but we're not supposed to kill each other!" Hoshi yelled throwing her shadow sphere jutsu at Yurasu. They were training and were having a very intense battle.

"What are they doing Hajime-sempai?" Kasai asked me.

"Training, they want to get stronger." I replied.

"Can I get stronger too?" He asked.

"Not now, you're too young. Just watch them and learn their movements." I said turning my attention back to the battle.

"You're NEVER going to win Yurasu!" Hoshi yelled.

"How do you know? I've beaten you many times in pokemon games." Yurasu smirked.

"That's different!" Hoshi yelled. "Soul destruction jutsu!"

"AAAHHH!" Yurasu yelled scared as hell.

"Just kidding." Hoshi chimed kicking him in the chest making him go flying into a tree. He poofed into a cloud of smoke and turned into a log. "Shit!"

"HA! Fooled you!" Yurasu came up behind Hoshi and punched her in the head with his rock fist.

Hoshi clutched her head and fell to the ground. "Bastard." She mumbled before falling unconscious.

"Well done," I said clapping my hands as I walked over to Yurasu.

"I think I killed her." Said Yurasu.

I laughed. "It would take much more then a smack on the head to kill Hoshi. Remember what happened to her?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't there."

"Either way, you know what happened to her." I said.

Yurasu still looked freaked out. "Hoshi really scared me with the whole 'Soul destruction jutsu' act. She told me what the jutsu can do…" He shivered.

"Don't worry about it; she would never use it on a friend. She looses her life as well as the other person's so I doubt she'll use it any time soon." I said walking away.

"Wait!" Yurasu called out. I turned around to face him. "What do I do with Hoshi?"

"Get Hinagiku to heal her or just leave her there, either way, make sure you run and hide as soon as she wakes up." I said walking away again.

As I was walking, I started to think of when we first came to this world and how far we've gotten. We went from 3 best friends to ultimate ninja in a matter of 6-7 years.

We did everything we've ever dreamed of doing as well. Hoshi killed Sasuke, we joined the Akatsuki, I killed Kabuto, we killed Orochimaru, became awesome ninja, and got married to Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori.

Yup, we've completed our life goals in a matter of 6-7 years and we still have approximately 60 years left in our lives. What is there left to do? What can we do? Questions I won't be able to answer until something happens.

I stopped walking once I realized something. "Oh shit." I ran back to where Yurasu and Hoshi were training and found Yurasu still standing there like an idiot. "Where's Kasai?"

"I don't know, last time I saw him, he was with you." Yurasu replied.

"Oh shit! I lost him!" I yelled.

"Akari's going to kill you." Yurasu laughed a bit but stopped when he saw the flames in my eyes.

"Well Hoshi's going to kill you, who's scarier; Akari when she's mad or Hoshi when she's mad?"

Yurasu shrugged. "No clue, but we're both in hot water. Kasai might be back home."

"I'll look at home, if you see him, tell me." I said using my semi-transformation jutsu and flew home.

I looked every where but couldn't find him. "What are you doing Hajime?" Hinagiku asked me.

"I'm looking for Kasai! Have you seen him!?" I asked.

"Yeah, he went into his room not too long ago but it's quieter then usual in there, I'm not sure that's a good thing." She replied. I ran to Kasai's room and swung the door open. He wasn't there.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked me. I pun around and saw Akari.

"Ummmm… Nothing." I said.

"Where's Kasai? Last time I saw him he was with you." Said Akari.

"Well… I don't know."

"WHAT!?" Akari yelled. "You lost my kid!?"

"I didn't lose him, I simply misplaced him." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever! Just go find him!" She yelled.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Because I'm not the one that lost him!" Akari yelled in my face.

"Fine I'll go look for him." I mumbled. Akari walked away and I walked into Kasai's room. I found a note on his tiny bed.

_**Dear friends and family of this small child,**_

_**For killing our master, we will be**_

_**Taking the life of this boy to make**_

_**Up for what you have done.**_

_**If you think you can**_

_**Challenge us then**_

_**Come find us!**_

_**If you don't come**_

_**In a matter of 2**_

_**Days, the child will**_

_**Be dead.**_

_**-Followers of Orochimaru**_

"That's just great." I said to myself. I walked to Henhane's house and knocked on the door.

"What?" Asked Henhane.

"I need your help, along with Michaela and Yurasu's. We need to find Kasai." I replied.

"Sure!"

"I'm coming with you," said Akumu. "You do not know what kind of danger you will be facing."

"As long as you can keep up." I said.

"Oh, I will do more then keep up." Akumu smiled.

Akumu's P.O.V.

As we were traveling, I felt as if I will finally avenge what They had done to me.

*Flash back*

I was being held captive by Orochimaru. I was one of the ninja who went missing not too long ago. I knew what he was going to do to me and I was scared. I didn't want him to experiment on me but I didn't have a choice.

A week of experimenting on me had passed. Orochimaru wanted to perfect an immortality serum he had been working on. My skin color drained, my eyes had turned red.

He was torturing me, forcing me to learn every jutsu and experimenting on me to perfect the immortality serum. Orochimaru never thought that the serum had worked so he threw me outside and left me to die.

Days passed and I had nothing to eat, nothing to drink. I felt weak and useless but I never died. I finally decided to kill myself.

I took out a kunai and slit my own throat. Blood came pouring out of my mouth and where I slit my throat. It was painful but I didn't die. I suddenly realized that the immortality serum had worked! I was immortal.

Another couple days passed and I collapsed. A few hours later, 2 girls came to my aid. They cared for me until I was well. They told me that their names were Hoshi and Hinagiku. Hoshi was 16 and Hinagiku was 6.

To thank them, I taught Hoshi the ultimate killing jutsu. She can summon me and give me her chakra so I can kill the person she desires to in exchange for her own life.

I didn't want to go back home so I made a small house close to the Akatsuki base. Hinagiku would come and visit me at times to make sure I was well. It was somewhat comforting to know someone cared about my well being.

*End Flash back*


	70. I'm sorry

"Akumu? Are you ok?" Hajime asked me.

"Yes, I'm just lost in thought." I replied

We found their hideout and went inside. "So where would they be in here?" Yurasu asked.

"Just look everywhere!" Michaela hissed. We split into 3 groups. Henhane went with Michaela, Yurasu went with me, and Hajime went alone.

"It seems as though you know your way around here quite well." Yurasu looked at me suspiciously.

"That's because I was held captive here for a while, Orochimaru experimented on me then threw me aside." I said calmly.

"Oh, that must have been rough."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well, well, look at what we have here," said a familiar voice. "A familiar face and a new one."

"Hello Aku," I said looking at her. She had bandages all over her face, covering everything except her eyes. Her right eye was covered by her sound village head band.

She wore a high collar, black shirt with long, wide sleeves. It only covered her chest so her stomach was plainly visible. She also wore the skimpiest skirt ever but she wore leggings with it along with her sandals. She carried 2 katana's on her back and her long brown hair was in a high ponytail.

"Why hello Akumu, are you here for the child?" She asked.

"Of course, why else would I come back to this hell hole?" I smirked.

"Akumu! What are you doing!?" Yurasu yelled.

"Shut it Yurasu! This is between Aku and me." I snapped.

"But she might kill you!"

I laughed. "I highly doubt that Yurasu."

"You won't get anywhere near that child!" Aku yelled charging at me with her katana's. I jumped out of the way and kicked her in the back, sending her tumbling into the wall. "You'll pay for that!" She screeched piercing me in the torso with both her katana's.

"Akumu!" Yurasu yelled. I looked down and saw the blood gushing from my wounds.

"Now look at what you did!" I yelled angrily. "You got blood all over my favorite shirt! You even put holes in it!"

"HUH!? You should be dieing!" Aku yelled in surprise.

"Remember that immortality serum Orochimaru used on me?" I whispered in Aku's ear. "It worked."

Her eyes shot open as I took both katana's out of my torso, pierced her own torso and slit her throat. She fell to the ground, the pool of blood around her getting bigger and bigger.

"Holy shit… what just happened?" Yurasu asked himself.

"I might as well tell you," I said taking the katana strap off Aku and put it around me so I can carry her katana's. "When I said I was experimented on, it was an immortality serum Orochimaru was working on. He thought it didn't work but he was wrong."

"Oh my god! So you can live forever!?" Asked Yurasu.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is; I don't have to eat or drink and I don't die from flesh wounds." I replied.

"Yurasu?" Said a small voice behind me. I turned around and found Kasai. He ran to Yurasu and hugged his legs. "I'm scared; I want my mommy and daddy."

Yurasu picked him up and held him in a comforting way to calm him. "Shh, it's ok, we're taking you home." He said quietly.

"Kasai!" Yelled Hajime running over to us. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Yurasu replied. Henhane and Michaela met up with us as we walked to the exit.

"Stop?!" Said a low voice behind us. I turned around and saw a hooded man, his face scarred many times. "That child's not going anywhere." He said eerily. Yurasu stepped forward.

"You guys go, I'll take care of this guy." He said.

"But you'll die!" Henhane yelled.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" He yelled. I knew he wanted to fight so I didn't stop him. I urged the girls out of the hideout.

As we ran, I could see the sadness in their eyes. I don't blame them, I would be sad as well if there was a possibility that I might loose a friend.

Yurasu's P.O.V.

The man smirked. "This should be easy."

I did some hand signs. "Meteor rain!" I yelled. Rocks broke through the roof and started to hit the ground around the guy.

"You think you can defeat me with a simple jutsu like this!?" The man yelled.

"Actually, yes." I mumbled.

"You thought wrong boy!" said the man running at me, kunai in hand.

"Shit!" I yelled as the kunai just missed my face. The man grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall, choking me. I tried to stop him but it felt like he was also draining my energy.

"You're finished." The man laughed. I clenched my fist and uppercut him.

"Not yet," I said hoarsely. "Rock spear jutsu!" some rocks on the ground formed a large spear and threw itself at the man going right through his chest.

When I thought I finished this battle, I was wrong. The man did some hand signs and yelled, "Soul crusher jutsu!"

A large ghostly hand reached for me and wrapped itself around me. I felt the inside of me being slowly destroyed! Out of fear and determination, I focused the rest of my chakra and energy to my right fist and punched the wall.

A large crack ran up the wall and onto the ceiling causing it to crumble. "Are you insane!?" Yelled the man. "You'll kill us both."

I thought of everyone back home. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Guys… I'm sorry." I whispered. The ceiling started to collapse around the man and I. Realizing my fate; I stood there waiting for it to end.

Michaela's P.O.V.

I felt a sudden chill. "What's wrong Michaela?" Henhane asked me.

"N-nothing. I just felt a sudden chill." I replied. Akumu looked back. He whispered something in Hajime's ear and she looked shocked then sadness filled her eyes. "What? What's going on!?" I yelled.

"Nothing you need to know at the moment." Hajime replied.

Once we got home, Hoshi ran up to us. "Have you guys seen Mokotsu!?" she asked.

"Who?" we asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah, Nick and I thought of a name for him and Nick wanted to be called Mokotsu." She said.

"We haven't seen him." I replied.

"Damn it!" Hoshi yelled.

"Why?" Henhane asked.

"He said he wanted to get stronger a while back, Sasori is supposed to be training him but he hasn't seen Mokotsu for days!" Hoshi replied.

"That's not good," said Hajime.

"No it's not!" Hoshi ran back to the base.

"What kind of trouble did he get into now?" Akumu asked himself walking away.

"Aaahg!" I heard Hoshi scream.

Henhane and I ran into the base and saw Hoshi looking at a green haired boy with one of his eyes kind of like Pein's. He looked like Nick… or Mokotsu, whatever his name is now. "Mokotsu! What the hell happened to you!?" Hoshi yelled.

"Well, I wanted to get stronger so I went and found the 3-tailed beast and sealed it inside myself…" he replied trailing off a bit at the end.

"What the fuck! You could have died! Now you have a dangerous monster inside of you! You idiot!" Hoshi screamed smacking Mokotsu on the head.

"OW! Hey! It's not like I did die! I'm still alive and now I'm stronger," he growled. "And I think I should change my name to Sanbi since I have the 3-tailed in me now."

"How 'bout no, once you have a name you stick with it." Said Hoshi crossing her arms.

"I don't care. My name is Sanbi now." Said Mokotsu… who is now Sanbi.

"Uhg! You're acting like a little kid! Grow up!" Yelled Hoshi.

"Why don't you!"

"Alright guys that's enough," said Hajime separating them before they started killing each other. "We don't need anymore dead people around here."

"What do you mean, 'anymore'?" I asked. Hajime didn't answer, she just hung her head. "Tell us Hajime!"

"Yurasu," she whispered. I felt my eyes well up with tears. Henhane started sobbing and Hoshi just stood there frozen and eyes wide open as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I fell to my knees and broke out into tears.

"He's not completely dead just yet," said Akumu. "We need to go find him NOW so he'll have at least a small chance of living. I can sense some life in him."

"How?" Hajime asked.

"It's a kekkei genkai. I can sense how healthy a person is if they're full of life or if there's hardly any life at all." Akumu replied.

"I'll go get him," said Hajime. "Hoshi, come with me?"

Hoshi wiped her tears away and nodded. They ran out the door as Henhane and I sobbed quietly on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Kisame asked with concern. Kisame and I have been going out for a good 3 years now. (soooooo funny)

"Yurasu might die…" I replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said hugging Henhane and I.

Hours passed and we were all waiting impatiently for Hajime and Hoshi to come back with Yurasu.

The door flew open and they walked through. It was a horrifying sight. Yurasu was being carried by both Hajime and Hoshi. All three of them were covered in Yurasu's blood. His legs were completely destroyed and the rest of his body looked like it had been smashed around. The skin on his left arm looked like it went through a blender.

"Hinagiku! Konan!" Hoshi yelled. "We need you NOW!!"

* * *

**Uh oh. looks like Yurasu got himself into some trouble there. Is he going to die?!? Of course i'm not going to tell you!! it would ruin everything!! Although alot of my characters have died already so it wouldn't be suprising if he DID die but im keeping my mouth shut untill you find out!! **


	71. Something Is Wrong With Akumu

**Sorry it took me so long!! i bet the suspence is killing you! Well, here it is!! ENJOY!! oh just to let you know, there's a little bit of a twist at the end of this chapter. i dont know if you would call it a twist but it's there! haha!! ok go ahead and read!**

* * *

They came running in and carried Yurasu into a room we couldn't go into yet. They let us in after a bit for about three minutes.

"This is bad, Hinagiku, we have to work quickly." Said Konan. Hinagiku nodded and began examining Yurasu's condition. "Well?"

"Almost every bone in his body is broken. The bones in his legs are completely shattered but he managed not to break any part of his skull," Hinagiku replied. "The skin on his left arm was completely ripped off and he has severe gashes all over his body."

I couldn't stand to look at him. It scared me way too much, so I ran out of the room. "Michaela!" Hoshi called out. I stopped and turned to her. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were very red and watery. She pulled me into a hug. I just cried. "I know you're upset. So am I but you have to be strong, okay?"

"Mhm," I replied wiping my tears away.

"Good," Hoshi smiled.

Days went by and I kept asking if Yurasu was ok. She just stared at me for a bit then walked into the room Yurasu was in every time I asked. It annoyed me a lot.

Hinagiku came out with a smile on her face one day. "What's up!? Is he ok!?" Henhane and I asked.

"Yes," Hinagiku replied walking back in the room and locking the door.

"Hey! Hinagiku! Let us in!" We yelled.

"NO! He needs his rest! Wait a while!" Hinagiku yelled from the other side of the door.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

I walked over to Yurasu and started wiping off some of the blood on his face. "Did I die?" He asked.

"No, but you almost did." I said in a soft voice.

"Why can't I move?"

"You took quite a beating and broke almost every bone in your body so you won't be moving any time soon." I replied.

"Fuck."

I giggled a bit. "Don't worry too much. With my medical ninjutsu along with my mommy's, you should be able to walk in about a month."

Yurasu groaned. "I don't want to sit on my ass for a whole month! That's boring!"

"Deal with it."

-

*CRASH*

"Aaaahhhg!" I heard Hoshi scream from Henhane's house. I ran over to it and kicked the door open. The place was a mess! Henhane was on the floor with a pan in her hand but the pan had a huge hole in it.

"What's going on!?" I asked

"James Bond ate my pan!" Henhane replied. "I swear, that mouse is radioactive or something."

"Where's Hoshi?"

"In the closet." Henhane replied. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the closet. I opened it and Hoshi fell out and landed on her face. James Bond landed on her and scurried out the door. "Get back here you little demon seed!" Henhane yelled running after the mouse.

"Hey, where's Michaela?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm up here." Michaela replied. Hoshi and I looked up and saw Michaela dangling from the light. "Can someone help me?"

I helped Michaela down and walked out of the house. "I don't want any part of this," I mumbled.

I walked into Yurasu's room and found him playing a video game. "DIE!" He yelled at his game.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

I could hear the band Green Day being played on his stereo. It was never my kind of music so it annoyed me a bit. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, Konan said I should be able to walk in a week, thank God! When you spend 3 weeks sitting around, it starts to get to you." He replied.

A week later, Yurasu was walking. He said it was painful but at least he can walk again. After what happened, he should be thankful he's still alive.

Yurasu walked into the base with a guitar in hand. "oh no," I mumbled. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it." Was all he said.

"Oh my god!" Henhane yelled. "He's got a guitar!" Yurasu started rock'n out on the guitar.

"Rock on!" He yelled.

"Lame," I mumbled. I started to look at the giant scar that covered Yurasu's whole arm from his shoulder all the way to his finger tips. It was freaky looking…

"James Bond!" Henhane yelled running into the room. A little mouse scurried into the room.

"EEEEK! MOUSE!" Hoshi yelled clutching Deidara.

"James Bond you get back here right now so I can hit you with my new pan!" Henhane yelled running after the little mouse. He didn't seem phased; the mouse just creeped over to the couch and started nibbling on it. "No! Bad James Bond! That's not your couch to chew on!" *PANG* "Damn, I missed again."

"This is amusing." I laughed.

"Indeed,"

I turned and saw Akumu behind me. "Hi Akumu!" I smiled.

"Hello, would you like to come to my home for a while Hinagiku?" Akumu asked me.

"Sure, I've had my laugh for the day." I replied looking over at Henhane, who was chasing James Bond while swinging the pan around.

I walked with Akumu to his house. He was silent the whole time. "Hinagiku, I need to tell you something." He said breaking the silence.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

Akumu closed the door and locked it. "I just found out that there's something wrong with me." He said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean? Are you sick?" I asked a little worried.

"No, the experiments Orochimaru had done on me are beginning to mix and I know something terrible will happen." He said.

"Like what?"

"If the serums inside my body become one, it may change my appearance and they might take over my body." He replied.

"NO!" I ran to him and hugged him. "I don't want that to happen!"

"It can't be helped, my love" He said kissing me.

"Yes it can!" I started to cry a bit. "I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't," he whispered. "I promise, you won't lose me." (C-H-E-E-S-Y)

I walked back to the base. Henhane was lying on the couch upside down. "Ehhhh…" she mumbled.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"I gave up," she replied. "James Bond is evil. We're on the same side now."

I laughed. "You're funny, Henhane."

"I know!" She smiled.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

I wasn't feeling all too well for a while and it felt like I was gaining weight. I decided to go to a nearby village to get some medicine. "Hey Hoshi!" Yurasu, Henhane, and Michaela came over to me. "Where are you going?"

"Just a nearby village. I haven't been feeling well so I'm going to buy some Advil or something." I replied.

"Oooo! Can we come with you!?" Henhane asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"EEEEEEE!!" Michaela and Henhane squealed.

Once we made it to a village, I went through what they had. Tylenol, Advil, pregnancy tests… hmm. I took the pregnancy test just in case. "What's in you're hand Hoshi?" Yurasu asked from behind me.

I screamed in surprise and turned to face him, the pregnancy test behind my back. "N-nothing, nothing at all," I laughed nervously. "Come on let's go."

Yurasu grabbed the pregnancy test from behind me and went wide-eyed once he got a good look at it. "Oh my god Hoshi, do you really think-" I cut him off.

"I'm not sure! It's just to be safe." I said quickly. "Don't tell the others or I'll make you're life miserable until the day you die."

"Ok, ok," Yurasu rolled his eyes.

"You guys can stay here for awhile if you want; I'm going to run home." I said.

"Tell me if the little pink plus sign shows up." Yurasu laughed. I punched him in the chest and ran home.

I ran into the base, zoomed past Pein, and ran into the bathroom.

I waited for my result to show up. *Knock knock* "Hoshi? It's Pein, is anything wrong?"

"N-no, I-I'm just fine, dad." I replied looking at the test result. I completely froze. There it was; that little pink plus sign. I fell to my knees.

"Hoshi?" Pein asked. He knocked again but I didn't answer. "Hoshi!?" He opened the door and saw me on my knees, hand over my mouth, staring at the test results in my hand. "I-is that…"

I nodded before he finished his sentence. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

* * *

**You knew i was comming, i know you knew. I can tell. But if you didnt SUPRISE!!! R&R please!!**


	72. I'm Going to be an Aunty!

**Hey!! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but here it is!!**

* * *

"Holy shit," said Pein. "I'm going to be a grandfather… and Hinagiku's going to be an aunty…" Pein walked out of the room.

Hinagiku came running into the room. "Is it true!?!? Am I going to be an aunty!?" she screamed.

"Yes,"

"WOO!! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTY!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs throughout the whole base.

I walked to Deidara's room and knocked on his door. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What, un?"

"You're going to be a father." I replied.

Deidara's eyes widened. "I-I-I-I-I… I'm going to what?!" He asked. (You think he'd have heard Hinagiku)

"You're going to be a father." I repeated.

"Oh god, un."

"Believe me; I'm going through worse than you. I'm the one with the kid INSIDE of me." I grumbled. (Ha ha)

"It's red, it's red, it's red, it's red!" Henhane yelled running around the base. Her hair was full on red.

"Uh, Henhane, we don't have red hair dye." Hinagiku pointed out.

"I dyed it with the blood of my enemies." Henhane said in a creeper voice. The room fell silent.

"Hey Hoshi," Michaela whispered. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure." I followed her out of the base.

"Ok, I know you're freaking out about being pregnant so I just wanted to say that you're not alone." She said nervously.

Of course I didn't get what she meant at the time until at least 10 seconds after. She pointed to her stomach to give me a hint. "Oh… OHHH!!"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant too." Michaela smiled.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"I've been pregnant for 3 months or so." She replied.

"Wow, how did I not notice that?"

Michaela just laughed. "Since Kisame and I aren't married, my baby's going to be a bastard!" Michaela started jumping up and down.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked jumping up and down with her.

"YEAH! I'm a bastard so it's all good!" She squealed.

We walked back just as my cell phone started ringing. (Wow, cell phones actually get reception there?)

*Ring tone*

There is someone calling

Hey! Your phone is ringing

And you better answer-

*Answers phone*

"Hello?"

"Hi Hoshi, it's Kishimoto." Kishimoto said over the phone.

"Hi Kishi-kun!" I exclaimed.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Kishimoto, I have a question for you." I seemed pissed off. (Seemed?)

"What's that?" He asked.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT SO THAT I'M PREGNANT!!??" I yelled so loud Kishimoto probably had to take his ear off the receiver.

"Ok, that was half my fault and half yours. Remember, I don't entirely control all of this." Kishimoto replied.

"I'm not ready to have a kid!" I whined.

"Deal with it Hoshi. You put this on yourself so it's your problem now." Kishimoto seemed to be enjoying this.

"Bye Kishi." I said bluntly hanging up.

I could hear Hajime, Akari, Henhane, Yurasu, and Michaela laughing in the living room. "Everyone! Guess what?" Henhane started announcing throughout the whole base. "I'm married to Michaela!" Everyone that didn't know what she was talking about went wide-eyed.

When we were in our original world and when we were all 14-15, we kept saying that we were married to certain people. No we're not queer; we just thought it was funny.

Henhane was married to: Michaela, Hajime, Akari, Yurasu, and me.

I was married to: Henhane, Hajime, Yurasu, Yurasu's pillow (long, long, very long story. Don't ask), Michaela.

Michaela was married to: Henhane, Hajime, Yurasu, me, Yurasu's pillow (again don't ask).

(Hajime was forced to marry them against her will and divorced everyone who said they were married to her (except Itachi obviously))

It was basically a whole triangle mess thing of 'not real' married people between friends… and a pillow. HA!

"Oh hey! Remember when we went on the Quebec trip?!" Akari asked. We burst out laughing.

"That was EPIC!" Yurasu laughed.

*Flash back*

Hajime, Henhane and I were having a sleepover so we wouldn't be too bored when Akari, Michaela, and Yurasu were in Quebec for a school field trip.

"What do you think is going to happen now that those three are running wild in Quebec?" I asked.

"Who know," Hajime shrugged.

"Oooo! Maybe they went to China! With Michaela's luck, they could be anywhere!" Henhane laughed. We laughed with her.

The next morning, we watched the six o'clock news. "I wonder if we'll be able to see them." I said.

'We now bring you to Quebec as we watch three teenage kids running wild.' Said the reporter. Our eyes widened and we fell silent.

'"Bun joooooor! Je swee French!"' Michaela said to the reporter.

'"I've got gonorrhea!!"' Yurasu yelled with a plushy in his hand.

'"I have sifelus and Chlamydia!"' Akari yelled with two plushies in her hand. They didn't actually have those diseases or whatever. They were just plushies you can buy.

"Aren't those guys your friends?" Hinagiku asked us.

"No," Hajime lied. "We don't know them."

'"FLQ! FLQ!"' Akari yelled. The reporter gasped. "What? It stands for: Flapjack Loving Quails."

"GONORRHEA!!" Yurasu kept yelling over and over.

*End Flash back*

"I'm surprised you guys didn't get kicked out!" I laughed.

"We were surprised too!" Akari laughed.

"OH! Guys guess what?" Yurasu yelled. "There's a carnival near Konoha! We are SO going to that!!"

"Calm down." Michaela hit him on the head.

"But I want to join the hotdog eating contest!" Yurasu started pouting.

"Ok, let's go!" I smiled.

"REALLY!?"

"Yeah, we need some fun." I replied.

We made it to the carnival a couple hours later. All of our old friends came and said 'HI' to us. Akari brought her kids, Senna, Kasai, and Murasaki.

"Hoshi!!" Naruto yelled hugging me. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has." I smiled. Naruto saw my wedding ring.

"You're married?"

"Yup! And about to start a family." I replied putting a hand on my stomach.

"Oh wow! Congratulations Hoshi!"

"Thanks Naruto. So what about you? Anything exciting?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Hokage now."

I hugged him. "That's awesome Naruto! I'm proud of you!"

"Hoshi!" Yurasu ran over to me and Naruto. "The hotdog eating contest is coming up soon! You're joining me!"

"HUH!?" I asked as he dragged me to the table of hotdogs. "But I can't eat that much!"

"Well, you're eating for two so you'll eat twice as much." He laughed. I smoked him upside the head.

"You and your stupid remarks. "I shook my head.

Akari's P.O.V.

The hotdog eating contest started. I was filming the whole thing. Kiba, Choji, Yurasu, Hoshi, Rock Lee, and Naruto were the ones in the contest.

Hoshi quite after 5 ½ hotdogs. Lee quit after 7. 11 hotdogs, Kiba was out. 15 hotdogs, Naruto surprisingly quit.

It was all up to Choji and Yurasu. 16 hotdogs, 17 hotdogs, 18 hotdogs. They started to get full. 19 hotdogs, 20 hotdogs. They looked like they were going to hurl.

They were on their last hotdog. "Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it!" The crowed cheered.

Aaaaaannnnndd…

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's great! Who's going to win?!? Try guessing! you'll find out on the next chapter! R&R!**


	73. Should Have Seen it Coming

**WOOT!! Another chapter! sorry it took so long. My friends frinally got me to write it and i spent hours writing the last few chapters you're going to read so you can thank them!**

* * *

"YURASU IS THE WINNER!" The guy announced.

Everyone cheered. Yurasu raised his hands in the air, then bolted for the bathroom.

"Wow, Yurasu actually won. Impressive." Hinagiku laughed.

The rest of my time at the carnival, I played with my kids. Hoshi went on all of the really cool rides, Hajime went with Hoshi for most of them, Henhane and Michaela did who knows what, Hinagiku went with Hoshi and Hajime, and Yurasu stayed in the bathroom for a while.

We went back home and everything went back into its normal routine.

I saw Henhane looking around the whole base while drinking a bottle of red wine.

"Henhane, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Your mom," she mumbled drinking more wine. "Michaela and me is playing hide and seek! We thought it would be fun if we were drunk!"

"But Mikey's pregnant. She can't drink." I said.

"That is why she drank a whole cup of sugar instead." Henhane smiled.

"Oh god!"

"YEAH! And I might have accidentally cut Michaela with one of those pointy ninja weapons who's name escapes me." Henhane drank more wine. I took the bottle away from her.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Pfft! I don't know! We're playing hide and seek! I'm still seeking for her!" Henhane laughed as she took the bottle back and hobbled away.

I heard giggling behind me. I turned around and saw Michaela with a lamp shade over her head.

"She'll never find me if I use my ninja skills and disguise myself as a lamp." She giggled to herself. (She's as inconspicuous as neon) I took the lamp shade off of her head. She gasped. "You saw through my disguise! I must find another!!"

She tried running but I stopped her.

"You're an idiot." I told her. (_she's_ one to talk)

"Thank you!" She smiled and ran off. I shook my head.

Michaela's P.O.V.

The next morning, Hoshi, Hajime, Akari, Yurasu, Henhane, Hinagiku, and I went to a lake and met up with Kankuro there.

"KANKURO!" Henhane yelled running and tackling him.

"GAH! I missed you too Henhane." Said Kankuro as Henhane got off of him.

We sat down on the ground and just talked for a long time.

"So Michaela," Kankuro started. "How've you been feeling since your pregnancy?"

"Pretty good, Hoshi and I are helping each other out too. So I think we'll manage." I replied.

*BOOM*

"Aaaahhg!" Everyone yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't know but it sounds like it's coming from the base." Said Hajime.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

"GUYS!" Sanbi yelled running over to us. "Something's wrong with Akumu! The others are trying to hold him off and keep him from destroying everything."

"Oh no! Akumu!" Hinagiku yelled running back home. We followed her.

"What do you think is wrong with Akumu?" I asked Hajime.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not good." She replied.

We got to the base and found the Akatsuki members surrounding Akumu. His eyes were blood red just like Hajime's semi-transformation jutsu eyes. His appearance seemed to be changing.

"Akumu!" Hinagiku ran over to him. "You have to fight it. You're stronger than that! I know it."

Akumu stared at her for a while. His angry expression softened. Hinagiku walked closer to him but as she did, Akumu's angry expression came back and he backhanded Hinagiku, sending her crashing into a tree.

"HINAGIKU!!" Hoshi yelled running to her.

"He's going to pay for that." Kankuro growled.

By now, Akumu had changed dramatically. He was al black and grew five – no – 15 times his size. He had giant, black, razor sharp claws and a long black tail.

"Alright! Everyone, no holding back. GO!" Pein yelled. Everyone ran at Akumu and started attacking him.

"GET AWAY!" Akumu yelled in a monstrous voice. He moved his arm toward us and pushed us away with great force.

"Rock fist!!" Yurasu yelled. His 'rock fist' (HA!) grew larger and he smashed it against Akumu's arm.

"AAAHHHG!!" Akumu yelled lifting his arm away from us.

"Now!" Yurasu yelled. Henhane and I ran at Akumu again. We had 10 kunai with paper bombs each. We threw them at Akumu piercing his black body. The bombs exploded leaving a large cloud of smoke around Akumu.

We waited as the smoke faded. Akumu was still standing.

"That's it!" Hajime yelled using her semi-transformation jutsu. "I'm finishing this."

"Hajime wait!" Itachi called but she didn't hear him.

Hajime's P.O.V.

I flew over to Akumu. I took out my katana and lashed forward, stabbing him in the arm. He screamed in pain and tried to crush me in his hand but I flew away.

"Let's see how well you do with my special skill." Akumu smirked. He formed a large red ball in his hand and threw it at Hoshi. She got sucked into is and it looked like her skin absorbed it.

"HOSHI!" I yelled.

She seemed dead but she was still standing. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. They were completely red.

"Kill her," Akumu ordered.

Hoshi ran at me with her katana. Our katana's clashed and sparks flew everywhere.

"Hoshi, what are you doing?" I asked her. She didn't reply, instead, she kicked me in the stomach with greater speed then normal. I blocked out my emotions and punched her in the gut.

"Hajime! What are you doing!?" Henhane yelled.

"She's possessed!" I answered dodging another blow from Hoshi. "She's being controlled by Akumu!"

"I'll help you, un!" Deidara yelled. He ran up behind Hoshi and stopped her from slicing me in half with her katana. "Hoshi stop!"

She turned to face him and stopped. Then she used her black chakra sphere jutsu on him.

"Akumu's jutsu has given Hoshi immense strength now that he's controlling her," said Pein. "If we don't stop her and Akumu soon, it's all over for us."

"I'm not going to let that happen." I growled. I ran at Hoshi again, this time I flew up in the air and came back down at her piercing her body with my sharp claws.

"AHG!" She screamed. She kicked me off of her and got up. Hoshi ran at me and got me with her katana but I disappeared in a puff of smoke. I came up behind her and got her with my scorpion tail.

"Should have seen it coming." I smirked. Hoshi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "WHAT?!"

I felt a shooting pain in my torso. I knew what had happened. I looked down and saw Hoshi's katana going through my torso. It was dripping with my blood and I could tell that the katana was laced with poison.

Slowly, I turned my head to see the red-eyed Hoshi smirking triumphantly.

"Should have seen it coming." She smirked even more.

My body felt weak and I felt very dizzy. Hoshi ripped the katana out of my body and I fell to the ground.

Hinagiku's P.O.V.

I watched Hoshi and Hajime's death match. When Hoshi yanked the katana out of Hajime's body, I just couldn't believe that my sister had killed one of her best friends.

Hoshi started running at me with her bloody katana. I wanted to run but I was too scared.

"No!" Kankuro yelled keeping Hoshi from getting at me with his puppets. "Are you ok, Hinagiku?"

"Y-yeah." I replied.

"Be on your guard. Hoshi's a lot stronger than normal." Said Kankuro. I nodded.

"Summoning jutsu!" I yelled slamming my hand to the ground. Baby Crow and Kirei appeared in clouds of smoke.

"Now you're in business." Kankuro smiled.

"Yeah," I attached my chakra strings to Baby Crow. "Come on Kirei! Let's go!"

I made Baby Crow attack Akumu while I went for Hoshi riding on Kirei.

"I'm sorry Hoshi but this the only way to help avenge Hajime!' I yelled as Kirei bit a good chunk out of Hoshi's shoulder off. (ouch)

"Hinagiku!" Daddy yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I know how to defeat Akumu!"

Henhane's P.O.V.

"Michaela?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"This might be our last time." I said.

"Huh?"

I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers and thrust them in my hand.

"Finger sex!" I yelled.

* * *

**What a way to end the chapter. HA!! it's more of an inside joke so if you dont get it that's ok, you dont have to. I hope you enjoied the chapter!! R&R please!!**


	74. Something Kick Ass

**Hey!! umm, i dont have much to say but my friend Evy, who is Henhane in the story, is going to write an authors note at the end of this chapter. All i have to say is: you've been warned.**

* * *

"Watch out!" Michaela yelled as a tree came at us. We dodged it.

"Wow! That was random! A tree came at us from nowhere." I laughed. Mikey and I were laughing insanely hard now. Another tree came at us. Kind of like a reflex, I threw my fist at it and the tree went flying at Akumu, hitting him in the head. "HA! That was funny!"

"Come on you guys! It's time to finish him off!" Yelled Akari running at Akumu.

"Whoa there!" I yelled stopping her. "I never got to do anything kick ass in this whole fucking story! It's my turn!"

"If you want to get killed, by all means." Akari backed away and let me pass.

"Don't mind if I do," I said doing some hand signs. "This is for you Akumu! Sean pwning no jutsu!"

"AHG!" Sean yelled from 100 feet away.

"No Henhane! You're supposed to hit Akumu!" Akari yelled.

"Oops, sorry Sean." I yelled at him. "Ok! Now for my kick ass jutsu!" I was just about to use it when I heard Hinagiku calling me.

"Henhane! Henhane!" She called.

"Damn it Hinagiku! I was in the middle of something kick ass!" I yelled.

"I need your help!" Hinagiku yelled.

"No way! Go get someone else!" I crossed my arms.

"You'll be doing something kick ass."

"Ok! What do I do?" I asked.

"This is going to sound bad but," Hinagiku took a deep breath. "We need to jump into Akumu's mouth and go inside his body."

"So we're going to make Akumu eat us?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok, I'm in!" I smiled.

"Ok! Let's go!" Hinagiku and I ran at Akumu while the others distracted the possessed Hoshi. As we ran, I saw Hajime on the ground staining the grass with blood. I turned away and kept running.

We ran up Akumu's arm and onto his shoulders.

"Open up!" I yelled punching his jaw. Akumu roared and opened his mouth wide enough for us to jump in. I landed on his tongue and started wobbling. "Ew! This is like walking on a water bed only it's an enlarged tongue."

"Hurry! Jump down his throat!" Hinagiku yelled bouncing on Akumu's tongue like a trampoline and going down Akumu's throat.

"Cool!" I yelled doing the same thing. "Cannon ball!"

We fell for a very long time.

"Talk about a bottomless pit. HA!" I laughed.

"Stop kidding around Henhane! This is serious, start acting your age." Hinagiku scolded me.

"Alright, alright. Ooo! Look! The bottom!" I yelled pointing to the bottom that was getting closer and closer… and CLOSER! Hinagiku and I got into position and landed softly.

"Ok, daddy said that there is a virus controlling Akumu." Hinagiku said as we walked into the darkness.

"This is freaky. It's like we're not even inside his body anymore." I said looking around.

"Look!" Hinagiku pointed to a shadowed figure just up ahead. "Maybe that's the virus!"

"Let's go kick some ass!" I yelled running at it. It seemed to have noticed me and dodged my attack.

"So you came to stop me, eh?" Asked the figure. I looked up at it.

"Orochimaru!?" I yelled.

"Smart girl," he smirked. "It's a shame you never joined me."

"How are you still alive? I thought we killed you." Hinagiku growled.

"You did kill me," Orochimaru replied. "Now I am in here in spirit, using Akumu's body and the serums I used on him for my revenge."

"How could you!?" Hinagiku seemed really pissed off. "Akumu did nothing to you! Why him?"

"It's simple. He can't die." Orochimaru replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He's immortal so if I use him, it is evident that I will win and have my revenge."

"You son of a – RAW!!" Hinagiku ran at Orochimaru with a kunai.

"NO! Hinagiku!" I yelled but it was too late. She lunged for him but he got her first. He kicked her in the stomach to stop her then elbowed her back making her fall to the ground. "How can he hit us if he's a spirit?" I asked myself.

"You little brat!" Orochimaru yelled. "You spied on me for a month and once I went to find Henhane, you helped to kill me! Now it's your turn to die!"

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled doing some hand signs. "Ninja art: Pwning no jutsu!"

"What kind of stupid jutsu is that?" Orochimaru asked. "Nothing happened."

"Oh, just you wait." I smirked. The darkness and shadows around us started swirling around Orochimaru forming circle.

"Let me out!!" Orochimaru yelled.

"No way!" I yelled clapping my hands together. Orochimaru was crushed inside the circle of darkness.

"AHG!" We heard him scream. The disgusting sound of bones crushing and skin ripping could be heard. (Spirit… how does that even work?)

"Ew," Hinagiku and I mumbled.

The darkness started disappearing around us.

"Hey Hinagiku?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we still inside of Akumu?"

"Yes,"

"Won't he shrink back to normal now?" I asked.

"Yes… oh shit! How do we get out?" Hinagiku yelled.

"There is only one way." I said.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes… through his ear!" I yelled. (I bet you thought it was somewhere else. HA HA!)

"Actually Henhane. I think we can just use our ninja techniques to teleport ourselves out." Said Hinagiku.

"Way to ruin my fun." I crossed my arms.

As we poofed outside, we saw that Akumu was back to normal.

"Whoa! We did it!" I yelled

Yurasu's P.O.V.

Akumu went back to his old self and Hinagiku and Henhane came back too. "Whoa! We did it!" Henhane yelled.

I looked over at Hoshi, who Michaela, Kankuro, and I were fighting. Her red eyes faded back to their normal blue-green color.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"You were possessed by the evil Akumu and was forced to battle your friends." I said.

"Are you serious!?" She yelled.

"Yes but you're fine now." Michaela smiled.

"Where's Akari?" Hoshi asked.

"Over here!" She yelled tackling Hoshi into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back to normal!"

"Hey, where's Hajime?" I asked. "She'd be hittin' Hoshi over the head by now." Henhane, Hinagiku, Michaela, and Akari had a sad look on their faces. "What? What did I say?"

"I think you two should see what happened to her. Especially you Hoshi." Said Hinagiku walking away. We followed her.

When she stopped, I could see Hajime on the ground. A tiny river of blood flowed through the grass from her body.

"HAJIME!" Hoshi screamed running to her. Hoshi fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face like waterfalls. "Who did this to her!?"

"Hoshi, you're not going to like this answer but…" Michaela paused for a moment. "You did."

Hoshi froze. Her eyes were wide open. She started trembling.

"No… I'd never do that to my friends… I can't kill my friends. No… no, no, no… AHG!" She screamed clutching her head. The others went to comfort her but I stayed put. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I hated crying so I never did.

Itachi walked over to the others and held Hajime in his arms.

"Hinagiku!" I called. Hinagiku came over to me.

"Yes?"

"Heal Hajime! You healed me when I was about to die! Heal her!" I yelled.

"I can't," She hung her head.

"Why not!?"

"She's already dead? Can't you see that? She's been dead for a long time!" Hinagiku yelled. I fell silent.

* * *

********

Hi. Tis Evy. Yeah. It really is. No lie. I get to do an author's note. Woo! So uhm, yeah. I have no idea what chapter this is going on, but I hope you liked it? It's a good story, no? So...uh....okay, uh....bye!

OH! I know what chapter this is now. Yeah. Sad, eh? OR IS IT? Dun dun dunnnn. Yeah, I know, I'm lame. Kthx bai


	75. Just like old times

**Everyone, i'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter you will ever read for this story. It's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it and not kill me for ending the story.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok. Can you make sure no one runs off? I need to go and get an old friend." Said Hinagiku.

"Sure," I mumbled, Hinagiku ran off. "Old friend?" I asked myself. I walked over to Akumu. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be alright." He replied. "Where is Hinagiku?"

"She went to get an 'old friend'. I replied.

"Oh? Did someone die?" Akumu asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Why? Who's Hinagiku's old friend?"

"A bunny." Akumu replied.

"What the hell? Stop confusing me and tell me the truth." I yelled.

"I'm not kidding. She went to get a bunny." Said Akumu.

"What, does this bunny have the power to bring back the dead or what?" I asked.

"You'll see once she comes back." Said Akumu walking away. I shook my head.

"This is insane. I think I'm going insane. Pfffft, she went to get a magical bunny that can revive the dead. Yeah right." I mumbled.

"I'm back!" Hinagiku yelled as she ran over to us. There was a small white bunny on her shoulder. It looked like a doll since it had button eyes and an X for a mouth.

"Heh, so she did go to get a bunny." I laughed to myself.

"Ok guys, stand back. Hajime's going to need some space." She said. Everyone backed away from Hajime. "Ok Morice, get ready." Said Hinagiku as if she was talking to the bunny.

Suddenly, it started moving. It jumped off of her shoulder and sat on Hajime's stomach.

"Whoa!" I yelled. "It's alive!"

"Yes, when everyone thought I was dead but I was really spying on Orochimaru, I stole a vial with the same potion that Kabuto used to revive Sasuke," Said Hinagiku. "When I went back home, after we had killed Orochimaru, I put the vial inside Morice, my stuffed bunny, so on one would know where it was but me. As soon as I sewed him back up, he came to life. I'm guessing the potion is acting like his heart or something."

"So we have to rip him open to get the potion to revive Hajime, right?" Michaela asked.

"NO!" Hinagiku yelled. "He's alive now and I found a better way to revive people and things."

"Oh really?" Henhane asked.

"Yeah, I practiced on plants and small animals but I've never actually tried it on humans before." Hinagiku scratched the back of her head.

"Then are you sure you should be using it on Hajime?" Hoshi asked.

"Well, I did use it on Yurasu when he was dieing. It's the reason he's alive today," said Hinagiku.

"Wow, really? Thanks Hinagiku." I smiled giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. I still don't know if it'll work with humans. Yurasu was only dieing so it was much easier." Said Hinagiku hugging me back.

"You have to try!" Said Akari.

"Ok, Morice are you ready?" Hinagiku asked the bunny. It nodded making a squeaking sound. Like one of those stuffed animals with the squeaker inside of it. "Ok!" Hinagiku did some hand signs. She put her hands on the ground as the bunny put his hands on Hajime's stomach. "Ninja art: Soul Resurrection jutsu!"

The bunny started glowing and so did Hinagiku and Hajime.

A circle was formed around Hajime.

"Hang in there Mo. Just a little more!" Hinagiku yelled. Both her and the bunny looked like they were struggling to keep up.

The glowing faded from Hinagiku and the bunny but Hajime's glow got brighter.

All of a sudden, the glowing stopped and Hinagiku collapsed.

"Hinagiku!" Hoshi crawled over to her.

"What just happened?" Michaela asked.

"I-I tried to resurrect Hajime's soul but I'm not sure it worked." Hinagiku muttered.

Akari's P.O.V.

I hung my head. Hajime would never come back and we all knew it. We just chose not to believe it.

"Oh my god! Look!" Henhane yelled pointing to Hajime. Everyone looked at her.

Hajime's eyes fluttered open. She tried to get up but she was pushed back down by an ecstatically happy Hoshi.

"HAJIME! You're alive! I can't believe it, you're alive. I'm so happy!" Hoshi yelled. Hajime smacked her upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for killing me." Hajime smirked.

"I was possessed! You can't blame me for that!" Hoshi flailed her arms as she said that. (That's her excuse for everything)

Everyone ran to Hajime and hugged her.

Even if Hajime's soul had been revived, she still needed time to heal from the wounds she had. Hoshi too. Half of her left shoulder had been ripped off and she was pretty beat up. Luckily Hoshi and Michaela didn't lose their babies.

I was pretty beat up myself, but not as much. I went for a walk with Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame.

"So is Deidara-sempai excited about being a daddy?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"Yes and I'm also scared out of my mind, un." Deidara replied.

"Hey, you don't have to take care of triplets." Said Sasori.

"And what's wrong with taking care of triplets?" I asked.

"N-nothing, I never said it was bad." Sasori replied.

"Good," I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry Deidara," Kisame smiled. "Michaela will have her baby a month or so before Hoshi's so you and Hoshi won't be alone."

"But isn't being 23 a little bit young to be taking care of a kid?" Deidara asked.

"I've had my kids since I was 17 Deidara, you'll be fine." I assured him.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it, un." Deidara smiled. (Not reassuring)

"I wonder if our kids are going to be boys or girls." Kisame said to himself.

"I don't care, as long as it comes out fine and Hoshi's ok, I'll be happy, un." Said Deidara.

"I'd like a girl," Kisame smiled.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know. I just think it would be nice to have a girl." Kisame replied.

"Tobi wants Deidara-sempai to have a girl, too!" Said Tobi.

"Oh shut up Tobi!" Deidara yelled.

"What are you going to name your kids?" I asked Deidara and Kisame.

"That's really up to Michaela." Said Kisame.

"Yeah, we have to talk to Hoshi and Michaela about that. They're probably going over it right now, un." Deidara laughed.

"They're probably thinking of stupid names like: Kawaii or Neko." Sasori mumbled. I hit him.

"There's nothing wrong with those names. "I said.

"Akari!" Someone called. I turned around and saw Hoshi.

"What?" I asked.

"Come over here. Hajime and I are going for a walk and we want you to come with us." She replied.

"Uh, ok." I shrugged. We were about to leave when our husbands stopped us.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasori asked.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. I hugged Sasori and kissed him. Hoshi kissed Deidara.

"Ok, let's go!" Hoshi waved to everyone and dragged me away.

Hoshi's P.O.V.

Akari and I met up with Hajime a mile from the base.

"What took you two so long?" Hajime asked us.

"Sorry, Hoshi tripped a few times on the way here." Akari laughed.

"Shut it Akari! My legs are still weak from the battle!" I yelled crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know for a fact that you'll be using that excuse months after the battle." Akari kept laughing. I turned away from her.

"Come on guys, this is not time to be fighting." Said Hajime.

"Sure it is!" Akari yelled.

"Hajime's right. It's no time to be fighting." I said.

"Why not?" Akari asked. "We fight all the time."

"Hajime and I thought it would be a good time to go for a walk, just the three of us like old times." I told her.

"Oh… Ok then." Akari smiled. We started walking, just the three of us.

"Do you remember the last time it was just the three of us?" I asked.

"It was around 4-5 years ago when our friends weren't in the world yet." Hajime replied.

"Oh yeah! Remember when we first came to this world?" I asked.

"HA! Yeah. Sasuke had a HUGE crush on you." Said Akari.

"Uhg, I'm glad I got rid of him. After that date we had, I just about killed him right there!" I yelled.

"I'm sad you killed him, he was my friend!" Akari hit me on the head.

"OW! What the heck! He's the bad guy so I had to kill him for 2 reasons." I growled.

"What are the 2 reasons?" Akari asked crossing her arms.

"1: He would have killed Itachi and possibly Naruto. 2: He would have raped me!" I yelled the last part.

"Ok, ok, just shut up." Akari rolled her eyes.

"Guys, stop fighting." Hajime semi-yelled.

"Sorry." Akari and I said.

"What would you two do without me?" Hajime shook her head.

"We'd probably burn the whole base to the ground, set the forest on fire, destroy every city within miles, and then kill each other just because we'd be fighting over the last piece of cake." I said as I started laughing. The others laughed with me.

We walked a little more until we found small pond to rest beside.

"Do you guys think I'll be a good mother?" I asked them putting a hand on my stomach.

"If Akari didn't kill her kids yet, I'm sure you'll do fine." Hajime laughed.

"HEY!" Akari yelled. "I'm not a terrible mother! I'm awesome at being a mom! Let's see you try being a mom, Hajime!"

"Calm down Akari, it was only a joke." Hajime sighed.

"Why don't you have a kid Hajime." I suggested. "It'll be an interesting experience for you and Itachi."

"No and WAY!" Said Hajime. "I am not having a kid."

"Not unless we drug you and Itachi and stuff you in a room together." Akari snickered.

"Don't even think about it Akari!" Hajime yelled.

"HA! Aw come on Hajime, it would be cool if you had a kid like us." I told her.

"I'm still not having one, no matter what you try and do it won't work and you know it!" Hajime glared at us.

"Aw," Akari and I hung our heads in disappointment.

"Do you remember when we were living in Konoha?" I randomly asked.

"Heh, yeah." Hajime laughed a bit.

"Good times, good times," Said Akari.

"Except for Sasuke." I said.

"And Naruto," Akari added.

We lay down on the grass as the sun started to set making the sky a beautiful orange color.

The wind blew softly and all was silent except for the paint ruffling of the leaves in the trees around us.

It reminded me of my teenage years when we used to lie in the soft grass and soak up the sun.

"Just like old times." I whispered.

"Just like old times." Hajime and Akari repeated.

END

*Epilogue*

It was quieter throughout the years that passed. Hoshi had her baby girl named Tori and Michaela had her baby girl named Umi.

Henhane is still her crazy self with Michaela and Yurasu is still obsessed about always being the hero.

Sanbi became a skilled puppet master within only a year.

Hinagiku and Akumu got married, ignoring their young age. Hinagiku became an extremely skilled medic nin and puppet master.

Akari is enjoying her life with Sasori and her 3 kids.

She's a little less wild but she's still the same Akari.

Hajime spent most of her time with Itachi and despite what she kept saying, she did have a kid. A girl named Tsumetai.

Michaela and Hoshi helped each other take care of their kids. Tori looks like her mother but acts like her father. Umi has a blue tint to her skin and had brown hair. She's a real fish out of water that one. HA!

Yurasu is still single but he doesn't care, he's too busy training every day and playing with the kids. He's very skilled in earth style jutsu's.

Henhane and Kankuro are still together and are thinking of starting a family.

The rest of the Akatsuki members are the same throughout the years. Pein and Konan take care of Tori, their grandchild sometime. (That really makes them sound old) Hidan is still a potty mouth, Kakuzu is still obsessed with money, Tobi is a good boy, Zetsu is… well, he's a plant end of story. The rest you know about.

* * *

**And that's that. The end of Never. Sorry if the ending sucked, i'm just not very good at ending stories and that was the best i could come up with. I was thinking of making a second Never but i'm not completly sure at the moment. Tell me if i should make a second one. Thanks.**

**Oh yeah, i'd like to give a special thanks to my friends Natalie and Rochelle for helping me start this story in the first place and Evy, Michaela, Sean, Nick, and my little sis Haley for giving me some ideas that made this story way funnier then i could have ever made it on my own.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who read this story and gave me awesome R&R's throughout the chapters. You helped me keep going. I know that sounds corny but it's true! THANKS EVERYONE!!!**


End file.
